Losing Control
by blackandblood
Summary: What happens when you are no longer in control of your emotions and reveal everything that has been pent-up inside you? Lies, deceit, and betrayal might just be the thing to set you off into a rampage that you are incapable of stopping.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is the first chapter of my new multi-chaptered fic. I don't wanna give anything really important away, but I will say that the first three chapters will be a bit boring, but things will pick up by the fourth chapter. I hope you don't fall asleep until that chapter comes, and hopefully you'll like it enough to review. **

**Warning: The following story is rated M due to language, some drug use, intense violence, and some lemons with a few of them being slightly disturbing, as well as a possible yuri lemon scene. Each chapter with a lemon scene will have a warning for everyone to see. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'm hoping to do at least one chapter a week. I'm going to be very busy in the upcoming weeks because I'll be tied up with college courses. So I'll try my best in the meantime, and hopefully be able to do at least one chapter of "Deranged Crack Tales" each week as well. "Tormented Soul" will be on a temporary hiatus until further notice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor will I ever.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 1**

The sky was overcast with a dreary darkness, indicating that a chance of rain was more than likely. Glancing out the window, twenty-one year-old J.P. Shibayama continued to steer the vehicle down the deserted road, not exactly thrilled about the aspect of rain.

"Figures," he muttered. "The entire week was sunny and clear, but today it looks shitty out."

"That's because we're just that fucking lucky," Takuya Kanbara replied with a bitter chuckle. "Do you honestly think that we would actually have the privilege of traveling in nice weather?"

The twenty year-old brunette was seated in the front passenger seat beside J.P. Takuya gazed at the blackening sky, not at all surprised by the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Well, it would be nice to not get stuck in the rain," Kouji Minamoto added as he rolled his eyes. "But of course, you know damn well that we will be."

Like Takuya, he was twenty years old, as were his twin brother Kouichi Kimura, and their friend Zoe Orimoto. Kouji was behind Takuya, on the seat beside eighteen year-old Tommy Himi. Kouichi and Zoe were on the backseats of the van, where the blond girl remained silent as she watched the scenery pass them by. Kouichi looked at Zoe with worry, already knowing the reason for her gloomy behavior. Yet instead of attempting to comfort her, as he had been trying to do for the past few weeks, he decided to just leave her be for the time being.

"Did the weather report say anything about rain?" Tommy questioned. "Last time I checked, it said that everything would be mostly clear with only a few clouds."

"No, it didn't mention rain when I checked the forecast this morning," J.P. replied. "But you know how quickly the weather can change. You can only trust meteorologists so much."

Takuya smirked and sat back in seat comfortably. "They're usually wrong half the time, so I hardly even bother checking the weather nowadays."

The brunette was wearing tan khaki pants, a red t-shirt, a black long-sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned, and black and red sneakers. His dark brown hair was slightly messy, as he had run his hand through it a few times in aggravation.

"Yeah, all you care about are the sports updates. 'Shut up, I'm checking the score'," Kouji teased in a mocking voice to imitate Takuya.

The long-haired twin had on blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a blue jacket, and blue sneakers. His trademark bandana was secured on his head, and he kicked his foot out to hit the back of Takuya's seat.

"And move your seat up," he added.

"First off all, I don't sound like that, so shut up," Takuya snapped. "And second off, I'll lean back as far as I please."

With that, he reclined even further, causing his friend to groan in annoyance. Kouji tried to push the seat back forward, but found his attempts futile. Instead, he kicked it a second time.

"Move, Dumbass," he snarled.

J.P. looked at them both sharply before reverting his eyes back on the road. "Stop fucking around, you two. My mom was nice enough to let us borrow her van so that all of us could fit. And I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it if you guys messed up her seat. So knock it off."

"Sorry," Takuya and Kouji mumbled unanimously.

"It's okay, I just don't want anything to get fucked up," he replied.

J.P. had lost some of his weight from his childhood, though he was still the largest and tallest of his friends. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"It was probably a bad idea for Kouji to be put behind Takuya," Tommy speculated. "If they act up, I'll trade seats with Kouji."

The youngest boy of the group, Tommy was wearing tan pants, a white t-shirt, a gray jacket, and new white sneakers. He was the peacemaker of the group, followed by Kouichi, though the short-haired twin occasionally liked to purposely rile up his brother and Takuya to piss them off.

"You're making us feel like we're kids," Takuya grumbled, pulling his seat back up so that it was no longer practically on top of Kouji.

"Well, you're kind of acting like kids," Tommy pointed out. "Just calm down and try to relax. If things go smoothly, we'll get to the cabin within an hour and a half."

The six friends had decided to rent a cabin for the long weekend, wanting to get away from the hectic bustle of Shibuya. As much as they liked the city, it was necessary to get away every so often. All of them had agreed to pitch in and split the cost of renting a cabin for four days, which would take them a total of two and a half hours to get to. Yet so far, the traveling time felt as though it had tripled, especially with the constant bickering between Takuya and Kouji. Although best friends, the two knew exactly how to get on each other's cases.

Kouichi sighed, gazing out the window wistfully. "I wish we would get there sooner. But it'll be worth it once we get there. Right, Zoe?"

He had on a red t-shirt with a dark green jacket over it, light blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. His hair was much shorter than his brother's, but other than the that, they were identical in appearance.

"Hm?" Zoe snapped out of her daze, realizing that she had been spoken to. "Um, yeah."

She flashed Kouichi a half-smile, before diverting her attention down to floor of the van. The blond was wearing a lavender halter top, low-rise blue jeans, and white sneakers with three light purple stripes on each one. Her long golden hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, just barely reaching the low back of her halter. Her emerald eyes seemed rather dull compared to how they usually were.

"Well, let's just hope we can get there before it rains," J.P. said in a low voice. "I can drive in the rain obviously, but I'd rather not."

Just then, Takuya felt a vibration in his right pocket, realizing it to be his cell phone. He dug it out, taking a moment as it got caught inside his pocket.

"Dammit," he muttered, before pulling it out and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Taki," the girl on the other end said in a sultry voice. "How's your trip so far?"

Takuya smiled, recognizing the voice of his girlfriend. "Hey, Miharu. It's going alright, I guess. Kouji's being a pain in the ass, but what else is new?"

"Asshole," his disgruntled friend growled.

Miharu chuckled softly. "I hope he's not annoying you too much."

"Eh, you get used to it after awhile," Takuya replied nonchalantly, only to feel a kick to the back of his seat.

"Kouji," J.P. warned, glaring back at him in the rearview mirror. "What did I just say about kicking the seats?"

Kouji groaned and folded his arms across his chest. "Sorry, jeez..."

"Anyway," Miharu continued. "It sucks that I couldn't have gone with you guys. It sounds like that weekend would've been fun, and the two of us could've spent some quality time together."

"I know, but I'll make it up to you when we get back, okay? I would've loved for you to come along, but there just wasn't enough room with the six of us and all of our luggage," the brunette told his girlfriend.

The girl paused for a moment, before asking him a question in a lowered voice. "She isn't going with you guys, is she?"

"Huh?" Takuya blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Miharu scoffed. "_Her._ That blond girl, Zoe. Is she with you guys?"

He fidgeted in his seat, resisting the urge to glance back at Zoe. "Well, yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Taki, we've already talked about this. I told you that if you want to continue on seeing me, you have to break off your friendship with Zoe," she said angrily. "I just don't trust the two of you being together, and now you're gonna be alone with her for four fucking days. I'm not happy about this."

"You have nothing to worry about. I said that I'd make it up to you when we get back, alright? But my reception is starting to break up," Takuya told her. "I'll call you in a few hours."

Miharu sighed in contempt. "Fine, I'll talk to you then. Remember what I said; it's either her or me. Think about it."

"I will. I love you, bye." The brunette could hear the line breaking up even further.

"Love you, too. Bye, Taki." She hung up a moment later.

Kouji snorted as Takuya stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "What was all that about? Miharu get her panties into a twist again?"

"She's just upset that she couldn't go with us," Takuya replied. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't make remarks like that about her."

"Okay, okay. I'm only kidding." Kouji rolled his eyes in disgust.

He had never been crazy about Miharu, and the feeling was mutual. In his opinion, the girl was vain, shallow, and self-centered. He also didn't like the fact that she despised Zoe for even being friends with Takuya, as she was jealous of their bond. While she and Takuya had only been dating for six months, Takuya and Zoe had known each other for almost ten years. Yet as much as he disliked Miharu, Kouji kept most of his comments to himself since Takuya was his best friend. He could only hope that Takuya would break up with ther girl and finally get together with Zoe. However, the chances of that happening seemed to be growing more and more unlikely with each passing day.

Takuya and Zoe were hardly on speaking terms with each other, a factor that had gradually began to take place ever since Takuya began to date Miharu but had grown considerably worse over the past month. Zoe felt herself dying a bit more on the inside each day as she watched Miharu take advantage of the guy she had been in love with since she was ten years old. But like Kouji and her other three friends, she kept quiet about how she truly felt about Takuya's relationship with Miharu. She wanted him to be happy, even if it cost her her own happiness. The last thing she wanted to do was to completely destroy her already rocky friendship with him.

"You alright?" Kouichi asked her softly, noticing her melancholy expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him nonchalantly as she recomposed herself. "Really."

The short-haired twin knew better though, and caught the misery in her eyes. He reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze, flashing her a quick smile for reassurance. Zoe swallowed the lump in her throat and began to tell him that she was okay. Yet before she could finish, the sound of heavy raindrops suddenly banged against the windshield and the roof of the car.

"Dammit," J.P. cursed. "Fucking rain couldn't hold off for a little while longer..."

"Do you want me to drive, J.P.?" Takuya asked. "I don't mind driving in the rain."

His hefty friend smirked and shook his head. "Oh, I can drive in the rain perfectly fine. I just wish that it hadn't started until later on. I'm okay to drive in shitty weather."

He turned on the windshield wipers as the droplets fell at a quicker rate, and a low boom of thunder could be heard in the distance. Although it was mid-day, the darkness of the sky would've made the average person to think it was dusk.

"How much longer did you say until we get to cabin?" Kouji inquired dully.

"An hour and a half," Tommy responded, grimacing as he stared at the sky. "But with this rain, it'll probably take even longer if the roads get slippery."

J.P. sighed in irritation, but continued to drive the van at a steady pace. Soon the soft clatter of hail could be heard with the mixture of rain, banging off the glass like tiny rocks.

"It ain't a storm unless there's hail," he remarked dryly. "Just fucking beautiful..."

"Well, if it gets bad enough, we can pull over," Kouichi suggested. "If the weather continues to be a bitch, it might be safer if we pull over and just wait until the storm passes. We should be safe inside the van."

His brother snorted. "Not if the hail grows larger. Sure, we'd be okay if there was only rain. But if that fucking hail keeps up, it could damage the car."

J.P. banged on the steering wheel in frustration. "God, I hope not. My mother will be pissed if this thing is damaged."

"I'm sure her insurance will cover weather related damages," Takuya pointed out. "She'll be more worried about the well-being of her baby boy instead of her car."

"Quiet, or you'll be walking the rest of the way." J.P. increased the momentum of the wipers as the rain and hail poured down even harder. "Shit..."

He drove for the next five minutes, his speed dropping drastically as he squinted through the windshield. J.P. muttered a few obsceneties under his breath, being careful not to slide on the soaked pavement. The size of the hail seemed to be growing larger, and Kouji thought he saw one the size of an average rock. They bounced off against the glass, the sound banging in everyone's ears.

"I gotta pull over," J.P. told his friends as he began to veer off to the side of the road. "It's too dangerous to continue driving in these conditions. I can't see a damn thing..."

Yet as he neared the edge, one of the tires slid into a muddy pothole, causing the vehicle to become stuck in place. He switched the gears into reverse and attempted to back out of the hole, but found that he could not. Swearing, J.P. put the van back in drive and tried to drive out of it that way. Yet no matter what he did, he found that he could not get out of the pothole.

"Dammit!" J.P. stopped the car, hitting the steering wheel a second time. "We're stuck."

"Why don't we just go out and push it out? I'm sure that if the five of us guys push, we can get it out of the pothole," Takuya suggested.

Kouji scoffed, looking at his friend like he had ten heads. "Go out in this weather? Are you crazy? Let's just wait until it stops raining like this."

"You're such a princess," the brunette replied with contempt. "If we wait, then we could be stuck out here for hours."

"No, Kouji has a point," J.P. intervened. "Even if we do go out and push it, we'll still have to wait for the weather to let up before we can continue driving. And we're off to the side of the road enough where no one will collide into us. It would be better for us to wait a bit before trying to get out."

He put his hazard lights on to alert oncoming drivers, though they hadn't passed another car in nearly thirty minutes. Even so, it was better safe than sorry.

"So now we're just gonna wait here? This sucks," Takuya mumbled as he crossed his arms.

Tommy shrugged. "Sorry, Takuya. It's really the only thing we can do right now."

For the next few minutes, the group of friends sat in the van in complete silence, as the radio was too full of static to be heard clearly. The rain seemed to let up ever-so-slightly, but the hail continued to shower down at an alarming rate. To everyone's horror, one piece in particular slammed down onto the upper right corner of the windshield, causing the glass to crack.

"This isn't good," J.P. mused. "And because of that crack, the van's starting to leak."

Kouichi groaned. "Now what are we gonna do? It's pretty dangerous to be sitting in a car if the windshield could get smashed by a shitload of hail. The glass could shatter and spray all over us."

"Well, then what do you propose we do?" Kouji growled at his brother. "Just get out and let ourselves get drenched and hit by boulder-sized pieces of hail?"

"We're gonna have to find some alternative to shelter," the older twin pointed out. "If we don't, then we could get hurt if the glass does end up shattering."

As the words left his mouth, another crack appeared in the windshield, causing even more water to dribble into the vehicle.

"Okay, I'm with Kouichi on this one," Tommy said with a sigh. "We better get out of the car."

"You guys are idiots," Kouji snarled as everyone got ready to get out of the van. "What are we supposed to do? Just wander around in the fucking rain?"

Takuya shrugged. "Well, if you want to stay here and cut into bits by tiny shards of glass, then by all means, go ahead. I'm getting outta here."

With that, the brunette got out of the vehicle, with everyone but Kouji following suit. Zoe had grabbed hold of her small black purse, holding it above her head in an attempt to protect herself a bit from the hail.

"Damn, now I wish that I had brought a purse along with me," Kouichi joked, becoming drenched in the rain. "Kouji, are you coming or not?"

Muttering a few obsceneties under his breath, Kouji stepped out of the van, joining his friends outside. "Okay, now what?"

"Just look around for something that looks like it could keep us dry," J.P. told him, grimacing as more cracks were banged into the windshield. "Fucking hail..."

The six of them jogged through the downpour, Zoe now clutching her purse to her chest since it hardly offered any protection. The cold water chilled her to the bone, and soon she was soaked along with everyone else. There were hardly any trees in the area, and the ones that were around were too small to provide them any shelter.

"So...friggen...cold," Kouichi stammered through chattering teeth.

Takuya hugged himself as a gust of wind swept by. "Better than getting bits of glass embedded into our skin."

Miserable and freezing, the six friends trudged along through the horrid weather, wincing as chunks of hail fell onto them. J.P. flinched as one scratched his forehead, drawing a bit of blood. The blood was quickly washed away by the rain, disappearing from sight.

"I hate you guys," Kouji grumbled, squinting his eyes to see. "Where the hell are we supposed to find shelter out here? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"Wait a second!" Tommy pointed in the distance. "I see lights! There must be a house or a building down there. Let's go see if someone can help us."

Normally, they would've been uncomfortable about knocking on a complete stranger's door for assistance. Yet with the freezing rain, the the gusty wind, and the hard chunks of hail crashing into them, they were more than willing to do so. They rushed forward through the storm, going as fast as they could. Kouichi hissed as a large piece of hail struck him on his left eyebrow.

"We're getting there," Takuya said, using his arms to block the weather. "Just a bit further."

Zoe was beside him as a huge gust blew right at them, causing her to fall backward. However, Takuya quickly grabbed onto of her before she fell to ground, wrapping his arms around her to keep her supported. The blond wanted to wrench herself free of his grip, but knew that she was likely to be knocked over a second time if she did so. Instead, she allowed him to help her along as they neared a driveway. At the end of the driveway, there was a large mansion, though they were unable to get a clear view of it through the downpour.

A few minutes later, the six of them reached the front door, where Kouji began to pound on it.

"Hey! Is anyone home?" he shouted. "Can somebody help us?"

Kouichi rang the doorbell, shivering from his soaked clothes. He pressed it a few times, praying that someone was home. To everyone's relief, they could hear the sound of a lock unclicking, before the door was yanked open.

"Everyone inside!" a man said loudly. "Quick!"

Without a word, the six of them rushed inside the mansion, grateful to be out of the storm. The hail had grown to the size of golfballs, though luckily no one had been hit by any of such size. As soon as everyone was inside, the owner of the mansion closed the door behind them and locked it, finally freeing them of the horrible weather.

**Alrighty, that was the end of the first chapter. Yes, boring, I know. But hey, I gave you a fair warning, so I don't even wanna hear it! *puts in earplugs* Anyway, please review, get a complimentary raffle ticket and have a nice day ^_^ Next chapter should be out within this lifetime!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the second chapter of my oh-so-exciting story. Note the sarcasm there...but I already said that things would pick up by the fourth chapter, so once again, bear with me here. I don't like rushing through stories, so I tend to drag them out a bit with details, as I feel like it won't be as effective if I just fly through everything. As annoying as it may be, I promise that things will get more exciting down the road. So please read, review, and make me feel like I did a good job. If you really like me, lie to me, dammit!**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 2**

The man who had let the group of friends enter his house smiled. "Wow, you guys are lucky you stumbled across this place. It's friggen pouring cats and dogs out there."

He looked to be in his early thirties, with light brown hair, and tired onyx eyes. There were crow's feet lines near his eyes, as if he hadn't slept well in a few days. He was dressed in a blue jeans and a dark blue button-up, a few of his buttons messily done as if he had dressed in a hurry.

"Yeah, and I think I saw a flying cow along the way," Takuya replied with a smirk. "Thanks for letting us in. Once the storm really started to kick in, our van got stuck in a pothole. We wouldn't have been able to push it out, and the windshield was starting to crack, so we had to find a place of shelter."

He and the other five were currently standing in the hallway, each of them sopping wet and dripping water onto the hardwood floor. They were shivering as well, their teeth chattering.

"Well, I'm glad you found your way here. I'm afraid that I can't help you with your van, but you can stay here until the storm lets us. Why don't you guys go wait in my library?" the man suggested. "I'll go fetch you a few towels while you warm up in front of the fire."

He led them down the long corridor, glancing back at them every so often. The cut on J.P.'s forehead was visible now that he was out of the rain, and a bit more blood had begun to seep out.

"Oh, excuse my manners," the man said after a moment, laughing sheepishly. "I'm Ogawa Junichi, the owner of this house."

"I think it's more of a house than a mansion," Takuya replied. "And I'm Takuya. These guys can introduce themselves."

The other five had finished introducing themselves by the time they had reached the library. Each of the walls were covered by large bookcases, all of them filled to capacity. One wall had a fireplace between two bookcases, the fire contained by a glass shield to help insure that there would be no fires. There were two leather sofas in the library as well, two recliners, a coffee table, and a thick rug beneath the table. The room was decorated with dark cherry wood and red silk and velvet, giving it a refined look. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, its lights illuminating the room and giving it a cozy look.

"I'll be right back with those towels," Junichi told them as he quickly opened the tiny glass shield in the fireplace. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Takuya sighed, stripping his black button-up shirt off and discarding it onto the floor just as the man rushed out of the library. He stood near the fire rather than sitting on one of the seats, trying to warm himself up.

"We're so lucky we found this place," he murmured, then quickly dug through his pockets. "Fuck! I hope my cell phone wasn't ruined."

To his relief, it had remained undamaged from the downpour, working perfectly fine. He checked to see if there were any messages, finding there to be a picture message. Upon opening it, he discovered it to be a photo that Miharu had recently sent him. She was lying completely naked on her bed, her legs spread out to expose herself. Takuya swallowed, feeling a throbbing in the front of his jeans. He hurriedly stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"I hope he gets back with those towels soon, I'm fucking freezing," Kouji complained.

"Be patient, you idiot. Junichi was nice enough to let us in, let alone allow us to use his towels," his brother scolded him.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Eh, by the looks of this place, I have a feeling that he has at least a hundred damn towels. I mean, look at everything! This guy is friggen loaded!"

Zoe had set her purse down onto the coffee table and was warming up in front of the fire as well, her face etched with exhaustion. She felt uncomfortable to be so close to Takuya, but wasn't about to shy away from the warmth. The blond stood there, watching as the flames licked at the inside of the fireplace. Takuya glanced over at her, immediately noticing that her shirt had become rather see-through from the rain. He could see the edges of her bra underneath her halter, as well as her slightly hardened nipples protruding. The brunette cursed to himself, tearing his gaze away from her chest, instead concentrating on the floor instead.

"I hope the rain lets up soon." Tommy had peeled off his soaked gray jacket, draping it over his shoulder. "I would feel bad about overstaying our welcome."

"Don't feel bad about anything," Junichi stated cheerfully as he entered the library with his arms full. "And sorry it took so long, I was looking for some bathrobes for you guys."

Not only had he returned with six fluffy towels, but there were a half dozen cloth bathrobes as well. Five of them were identical and dark blue, clearly belonging to a man. The sixth was smaller and cream-colored, obviously in a woman's size.

"You got bathrobes for us?" Kouichi asked, surprised. "You didn't have to do that-"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Junichi set everything down onto one of the couches. "This mansion used to belong to my uncle, and he kept around a ton of bathrobes and stuff for whenever my family visited. There's a bathroom right across the hallway so you guys can go change, and I'll throw your clothes into the dryer for you. Well, if that's okay with you."

Takuya grinned. "Hey, that's fine by me. I'd rather not catch pneumonia, so thank you."

"Don't mention it," Junichi replied absently. "I have two other guests here, so once everyone has dried off and put their robes on, I'll introduce you them. Like you six, they had some car troubles. But they were fortunate to come across the mansion before the storm hit."

Ten minutes later, everyone had discarded their regular clothes and had put on the bathrobes, keeping on only their underwear. Zoe had stripped off her bra, as it had been soaked as well, so she made sure to double knot her belt to keep it from opening. She was in no mood for flashing her friends, especially Takuya.

Junichi allowed them to put their sopping clothes into a laundry basket, then began to lead them out of the library. "My other guests are waiting in the living room, and I'm sure they would be happy to meet you."

In contrast to the library, the rest of the mansion seemed rather plain, lacking of any eloquent designs. However, Junichi hadn't been responsible for the scenery, as he had mentioned that the mansion originally belonged to his uncle. They made their way to the living room a moment later, finding a young couple seated on one of the couches. The living room was decorted similarly to the library, with dark cherry wood furniture and red fabrics. A large television set was on the wall, where a weather forecast was warning that it would be at least another few hours before the storm would let up.

"Hey," Junichi said to the couple a moment later. "Sorry for just leaving you two hanging, I had a few more unexpected guests."

The young man on the couch grinned, looking at at the group. "Did you guys have car troubles, too?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," J.P. said with a sigh.

"I'm Hatagami Satoshi and this is my fiancee, Kuronaga Asame," he told them. "Nice to meet you."

Satoshi looked to be around their age, with dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing tan pants, and a light blue polo shirt. Asame had wavy honey blond hair and light blue eyes with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. She had on a light pink tank top, a white sweater, tan capri pants, and white flats.

"Hi," she said in a cheerful tone as she flashed them a smile. "Looks like we all kind of fell into the same situation. Good thing we found Junichi's mansion."

After exchanging introductions for a second time, the six new guest each took a seat, while Junichi left the room momentarily to throw their clothes into the dryer.

"Be right back," he said on his way out. "Try not to kill each other."

"Well, if Kouji annoys them, I'll allow them to kill him," Takuya joked.

Kouji snorted in contempt, throwing a pillow at his friend's face. "Dude, you're an asshole. I am not annoying. At least, I'm nowhere near as annoying as you."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfect," the brunette quipped.

"Yeah, a perfect asshole," Kouji shot back.

Kouichi groaned. "And it begins again...the endless feud between Idiot Number One and Idiot Number Two."

Satoshi chuckled. "Is this a regular thing? Those two fighting?"

"All day, every day," Tommy responded, sitting back against the couch he was on. "It never ends..."

"Or if it does, it only lasts about thirty seconds before they start up again," J.P. added dryly.

Asame rested her head on Satoshi's shoulder. "Still, it must be pretty entertaining to watch them bicker all the time."

"We do not bicker all the time," Takuya and Kouji replied unanimously before glaring at each other. "And don't say what I'm saying. Hey, knock it off!"

"Yeah, real convincing," Zoe chimed in, trying to mask her depressed mood. "They're like a couple of five year-olds."

Takuya huffed. "He started it."

"You start it sometimes too," she pointed out.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I do not!"

Asame laughed softly. "Are you two together? You have that whole married couple vibe."

Takuya and Zoe both turned a shade of red, tearing their gazes away from each other. While the brunette was simply embarrassed, Zoe felt a pang in her heart as she was reminded of Miharu.

"No...we're not," she said after a moment.

Asame winced, noticing Zoe's hurt expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any bad feelings. I just got the impression that you two were a couple."

However, Zoe quickly brightened her expression once again. "Nah, we're just friends. Takuya has a girlfriend, but I'm not her."

"Speaking of which, I should probably call her," Takuya mumbled, getting his phone out of the pocket of his robe.

Kouji groaned. "You don't have to call her every hour on the hour, you know. She's a big girl and can handle it if you wait a full two hours before calling her."

"Fuck you, man. I don't call her that much," the brunette shot back.

"I beg to differ," Kouichi said with a chuckle. "You do call her constantly. Why don't you just wait a little while longer before calling her again? Besides, if you use your phone right after it gets damp, it could short-circuit."

Takuya sighed, reluctantly putting his phone back. "Eh, fine..."

"Okay, laundry's in the dryer," Junichi announced as he stepped into the living room. "They should be ready within an hour."

Tommy gazed out of the window, where rain and hail were still pouring from the sky. "I wonder how much longer it'll be like that outside..."

Junichi plopped down onto an easy chair. "If worst comes to worst, I'd be more than happy to have all of you spend the night. It's not like I don't have enough room or anything. And it's nice to get company once in awhile."

"Does your family ever come to visit you?" J.P. inquired. "You mentioned that your uncle used to own this mansion and that your family visited frequently. Do they not come around anymore?"

"Well, three years ago, my family was involved in an accident," he replied in a lowered voice as his expression darkened. "It was my grandparents' fiftieth wedding anniversary. Everyone in my family except me went to a hall in an upscale hotel to celebrate it. I had been home sick with the flu and didn't want to get anyone sick. Even though I was thirty at the time, I was living with my parents due to some rent issues in my own apartment. But anyway, that night an officer came to the door to inform me that a massive fire had been started at the hotel."

"Shit," Takuya muttered.

Junichi nodded sadly. "Yeah, over a hundred hotel guests were killed in the blaze because it spread quickly through the building. My entire family was killed because there had been an explosion. The ones who weren't ripped into pieces by the intial explosion all died soon after as the hall was surrounded by flames. My uncle was attending the party as well, so he too, died that night. Since I was the only living relative, everything that had belonged to my family was passed down to me and I decided to move into the mansion. But it's not as great as everyone might think it is. Sure, I get to live in a mansion and will never have to work another day in my life again, but now that my family is gone...nothing else seems to matter. The cause of the fire had never been discovered."

"I'm sorry," Satoshi said quietly.

The others nodded in agreement to what he had said, many of them murmuring their own condolences.

"Thanks." Junichi flashed them a smile. "It's been three years, but every day the accident still haunts me. I haven't slept well ever since and I'm not exactly on the best diet nowadays. So it's nice whenever I get a rare visitor, as I have lost contact with most of my friends. The only ones who I have been able to contact only care about my fortune, so obviously those friendships didn't work out."

"You could always try a little bit of therapy for your depression," Kouichi suggested. "After a tragedy like that, I can't imagine anyone being able to cope with it on their own."

"I've been going to a therapist for about a year now," Junichi told them. "I didn't go sooner because I was too stubborn and thought that I could deal with their deaths on my own. But I finally realized that I couldn't and got myself some help. It'll still be awhile before I'll be able to get over it mostly, but the therapy has helped a bit."

After about another thirty minutes or so of talking, Junichi slowly rose from his seat. He cracked his back, then quickly turned a bit red from embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry about that. I feel like an old man nowadays," he said sheepishly. "Pardon my manners."

"You call that bad manners? You should hang out with Takuya," Kouji quipped. "Then you'll know what it's like to realize what bad manners are."

Takuya angrily looked at his friend. "Hey!"

Junichi chuckled. "Well, I'm going to begin preparing dinner, and since all of you will most likely be stuck here for the next few hours, I will gladly make enough for everyone."

"Are you sure?" J.P. asked with uncertainty.

"Of course I'm sure," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Though I must warn you, I'm not the greatest cook so I'm gonna stick to the basics."

Kouichi grinned. "You should have Zoe help you make dinner. She's the best cook that I know."

Zoe laughed nervously, embarrassed by being put on the spot. "I'm not that great..."

"Yeah, you are," he teased. "You've fixed meals that Takuya has ruined. That takes a hell of a lot of skill to pull off."

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Takuya sulked. "Just because Zoe is graduating from culinary school, it doesn't mean that she's a better cook than me. Right, Kouji?"

Kouji cocked an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Eh, who needs you?" The brunette looked at Junichi questioningly. "Hey, would you mind if I used your bathroom?"

"Go ahead," Junichi told him. "You know where to find it. And I'll be more than capable of preparing dinner by myself, as I don't put guests to work. But if the kitchen catches on fire, I'll be sure to call you guys for assistance. Takuya, when you're done in the bathroom, just go back towards the library, as it's closer to the kitchen and I find it more relaxing. You'll be able to find us there."

"Are you sure you don't want to give Takuya written directions or a map?" Kouji teased.

Takuya flipped his friend off and headed out of the living room, making his way down the corridor. He glanced at a few framed pictures that were hanging on the wall, assuming the people in the photos to be Junichi's family. With a yawn, he walked the rest of the way down the hallway, coming up to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it behind him, not wanting anyone to walk in on him.

Once he had finished relieving himself and washed his hands, he pulled two items out of the pockets of his robe. One was his cell phone, where a text message from Miharu had popped up. He opened the message as he set his second item down onto the counter, which was his wallet.

_'I love you.'_

Takuya smiled and replied with _'I love you, too'. _However, his smile quickly faded as he remembered Miharu's threat from earlier.

_"I told you that if you want to continue on seeing me, you have to break off your friendship with Zoe."_

"Dammit," he cursed, rubbing his eyes as her words echoed in his head. "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

With a sigh, the brunette opened up his wallet, where he extracted two photographs. One had a picture of himself and a girl with long golden brown hair with highlights. She also had suntanned skin and aqua colored eyes. Takuya stared at Miharu's image, her body clinging to his in a tight hug. The photograph had been taken about a month ago, right where things had really began to grow awkward with Zoe. The second picture featured Zoe herself, and she was seated playfully on Takuya's lap. The tan cap that he used to wear was on her head, along with his trademark goggles that he had since stopped wearing. Both of them were flipping off Kouichi, who had been the one that had snapped the photo. That particular picture had been taken about a year ago.

"What should I do?" Takuya quietly muttered to himself as he gazed back and forth from one photo to the other.

_"Remember what I said; it's either her or me. Think about it."_

And he had been thinking about Miharu's threats, as they were hard to forget. The brunette was torn between the two girls, not wanting to have to choose one over the other.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he groaned, banging his head into the wall. "Fuck..."

After several seconds, Takuya finally took one last glance at both photographs before picking one of them up. He then ripped it in half and threw it into the wastebasket.

"Zoe's my friend," he said to himself as he slowly left the bathroom. "But Miharu's my girlfriend..."

**Okay, that wraps up my second chapter. I'm sure that by the way Takuya was talking, everyone knows which picture he ripped and threw away... Anyway, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, so this should be the last of the extremely boring chapters for now...though I don't know if there will be any boring ones in the future since I don't completely know what will happen yet. This chapter isn't all that long, and it is kind of pointless but at the same time not pointless. Anyway, try not to fall asleep as you're reading this. I promise that the next chapter will be better. **

**Takuya: Pfft...sure...**

**Me: -_-; *brings out taser* What was that little comment?**

**Takuya: O_O; Uh... *runs away***

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 3**

By now, nearly an hour and a half had passed since Takuya and the others had arrived at the mansion. Everyone had since changed back into their dried regular clothes and were seated at the large dining table.

Junichi brought in a large platter containing nine steaming bowls. "It'll take me a few trips to get everything else out into the kitchen."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Takuya questioned. "We would all be happy to lend you a hand."

"Nope, it is customary in my family for the host to bring in everything by himself." He began to distribute the bowls. "Hope you guys like miso soup, though I have a few more dishes to bring out in case you're not a fan."

After three more trips, Junichi had brought in small bowls of rice, and teriyaki, as well as a beer for each guest. He also filled up glasses of water for everyone in case they did not care for the beer.

"Damn, you really went out of your way," Kouichi commented as he picked up his chopsticks. "This food looks amazing."

"Hehe, thanks. But I'm going to apologize ahead of time in case the food tastes a bit off," Junichi said sheepisly, taking a sip of beer. "I already admitted that I'm not the greatest cook."

Kouji dug into his rice. "Even if you were the world's worst cook, I'd still eat it. I'm fucking starving."

"That's not possible, though," J.P. quipped. "We've already deemed Takuya as the world's worst cook."

"You guys suck." Takuya bitterly took a gulp of his beer.

Tommy chuckled softly. "Eh, we're only kidding, Takuya. We don't think that your cooking is _that_ bad."

"Except for the vegetable soup you made when Zoe was sick a few years ago." Kouichi shuddered at the memory. "That shit looked like some type of sludge from a sewer."

"Ugh, I remember that." Zoe took a small mouthful of rice. "I know that Takuay was just trying to be nice and make me feel better, but that soup was just wrong on so many levels."

Asame looked at her wide-eyed. "Did you end up eating it?"

"No, just looking at it made me feel even more nauseous," the blond replied, before glancing at Takuya. "No offense."

J.P. smirked. "Wanna know the real clincher? Takuya took a few bites of it to prove to us that he thought it was good."

"What happened?" Satoshi asked.

"He got food poisoning." Kouji laughed as his friend stared daggers at him. "He was sick out of both ends for like two days."

"OKAY! Enough already!" the brunette angrily snapped. "You guys are fucking assholes for saying that in front of everyone. Not the mention the fact that we're eating here..."

Tommy shrugged. "Hey, blame Kouji. He's the one who said it."

"I take full credit," Kouji added proudly as he ate his soup.

Satoshi exchanged an amused glance with Asame. "We're not bothered by it. People get sick all the time and it's a natural thing in life to get food poisoning once in awhile."

"And it was sweet of Takuya for attempting to make that soup for Zoe," Asame told them. "It shows that he wanted to go out his way rather than using condensed soup from a can."

"I know that I could never make homemade soup." Satoshi grinned sheepishly. "I'm not much of a cook myself, so I usually have to stick to the basics."

Junichi chuckled. "So right there we have three inexperienced cooks; Takuya, Satoshi, and myself. Anyone else wanna admit to their pathetic kitchen skills?"

"I'm not all that great, but nowhere near as bad as Takuya," Kouji said after a moment. "I can work the oven and cook frozen foods."

"Same here. Though I'm sometimes limited to the microwave if I'm too lazy. Only this was after I learned that you shouldn't put metallic objects in it," Kouichi added. "I'm not sure about Tommy, but Zoe and J.P. are really good cooks."

"The only person I know who sucks at cooking even more than Takuya is Miharu," Kouji said with a grimace.

Just hearing the girl's name made Zoe want to gag. Instead, she simply took another bite of her rice to keep the bile at the back of her throat at bay. _Not twenty minutes can go by without the bitch's name being mentioned, _she thought to herself bitterly.

"Miharu is a terrible cook," Takuya admitted after a moment. "She nearly set her parents' house on fire after she tried to make brownies."

Asame tilted her head slightly. "Is that your girlfriend?"

The brunette nodded proudly. "Yup, the one and only. But even though she's not the best cook out there, I love her more than anything else in the world."

Unable to stand it anymore, Zoe abruptly stood up and bowed to Junichi. "Pardon my manners, but I would like to excuse myself for a moment."

"You guys can get up and go where you please, you know. I'm one of the most informal guys you'll ever meet," he quipped. "So if you want to leave for a few minutes, then by all means, go ahead."

The blond nodded with gratitude, before hurrying out of the dining room. She was aware of everyone staring at her as she left, though she didn't care.

"Is Zoe okay?" Kouji quietly asked his brother. "She's been acting pretty strange lately. Really moody..."

Kouichi flashed him a half-smile, though his eyes were a bit darker than usual. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Zoe hasn't been feeling the greatest, but she'll be okay. Besides, she's no more moody than you."

"Oh, screw you," Kouji grumbled.

Takuya watched as the blond disappeared from sight, then shrugged as he dug into his teriyaki. "Women..."

Zoe entered the bathroom about a minute later, locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath, then splashed a bit of cold water onto her face.

"You can't keep doing this," she muttered to herself. "He has a girlfriend, so get it over it already. It's been six fucking months...Miharu's not about to go anywhere any time soon."

She sank down onto the lidded toilet seat, not having to use it. Instead, she buried her face in her hands as she tried to recompose herself.

_"I love her more than anything else in the world..."_

Takuya's words echoed in her head, almost taunting her sadistically. She bitterly wiped away a tear that had formed at her eye, her face furrowed into a frown.

"When is he gonna realize how she really is?" Zoe grumbled. "I could ever the fact that he had a girlfriend if she wasn't such a whore...he should've figured this by now."

Yet Takuya wasn't the type to pick up on such details, and to him, Miharu was borderline perfect. He was never around when she would insult and belittle Zoe, though she would do it right in front of everyone else. Zoe's friends had told Takuya about the incidents constantly, but each time he simply brushed it off as if they weren't telling him the truth.

"You know what? Fuck him." Zoe stood up and smoothed down her halter top. "If he's gonna continue being an idiot, then I don't give a shit. He can find out the hard way about how much of a bitch his girlfriend is. I'm done."

Just as as she was about the leave the bathroom, something caught Zoe's eye by mere chance. The blond could see something colorful in the wastebasket, and she crouched down to see what it was. To her surprise, it was a photograph of herself and Takuya, which had been torn in half.

"That bastard," she choked out, tears welling in her eyes. "Why the hell would he throw that away?"

Zoe was almost tempted to retrieve it, but managed to keep herself from doing so. It was clear that Takuya hadn't wanted the picture anymore, so why should she bother getting it out? To be made to look like an idiot as Takuya blatantly told her that he didn't want it? It wasn't worth it.

"Whatever, he can do as he pleases. I don't care anymore."

With that, Zoe stormed out of the bathroom, though tried to remain somewhat calm as she made her way back to the dining room. By the time she had sat back down in her seat, she had managed to conceal her distraught face by masking it with a fake smile.

"Oh, Zoe. You missed it," Kouichi whined in an eager voice.

"Missed what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Takuya's chocolate-colored eyes went wide. "No! Don't tell her!"

Kouji chuckled evilly. "Why not? We live to embarrass you. If everyone else got to see what happened, Zoe should be entitled to know what she missed out on."

"Aw, come on!" the brunette practically begged, then looked at Zoe. "Don't ask them what happened! Please!"

With a nonchalant shrug, she took a sip of her water. "Okay, I won't ask."

"But you've gotta know!" J.P. proclaimed loudly. "Takuya can deal with one more person knowing just how stupid he can be sometimes."

However, Zoe shook her head. "If he doesn't want me to know, then don't tell me. Besides, after knowing him for ten years, I already know that he's stupid."

Takuya grinned at her gratefully. "Thanks, Zoe. You're the best. It's embarrassing enough as is that everyone else witnessed it. I don't want you to find out either. But for the record, I am not stupid!"

"Whatever," she replied indifferently, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Takuya laughed and beer came out of his nose!" Kouji suddenly exclaimed.

"Kouji!" Takuya angrily snarled as everyone burst into laughter. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Well, everyone but Zoe laughed. The blond remained uncaring of the situation, not even cracking a smile as she delicately used her chopsticks to pick at her rice.

Takuya groaned and shook his head. "You guys are assholes...especially you, Kouji!"

"Hey, it wouldn't be the first time that you did something stupid in front of everyone," his raven-haired friend teased. "Zoe has every right to know what happened. It wouldn't have been fair otherwise."

"I'm not the first person to have a drink squirt out of their nose," he shot back.

Tommy grinned. "But you are the only one I know who's sprayed beer."

"That must've stung," Kouichi added as he dug into his teriyaki.

Takuya huffed. "Yes, it did sting. And I blame you for making me laugh in the first place!"

"I did no such thing..." Kouichi took a long gulp from his beer.

"Bastard." He began to slurp down the rest of his soup. "I had six witnesses that can verify! Satoshi, you saw what he did, right? He cracked some stupid joke and is the reason that little incident happened."

"I saw no such thing," Satoshi joked. "Did you see anything, Asame?"

His fiancee pretended to think for a moment. "Nope, nothing."

"Hey! Why's everyone ganging up on me?" Takuya complained, sulking in his seat like a child.

"If it's any consolation, I saw the whole thing," Junichi chimed in.

Kouji stood up and dramatically pointed a finger at him. "Traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor because I never agreed to be in an alliance with you," he pointed out.

"...You win this time." Kouji sank back down in his seat, drinking the rest of his beer. "But next time, I'll blackmail you into siding with us!"

Junichi smirked. "Guess I should hide all of the photo albums with my baby pictures in them, huh?"

Thirty minutes later, everyone had finished eating their meals. Junichi took all of the dirty dishes and glasses, politely declining help from anyone.

"Why don't you guys go wait in either the living room or library?" he suggested. "I'll be with you shortly, I just gotta put everything into the dishwasher and put the leftover food away."

"I figured that you would have hired help to do that for you," J.P. said after a moment.

Junichi shook his head. "Nah, it's not worth it really. I hire a group of people once a week to clean the rooms and stuff, but I don't have a full-time butler or maid. I'm a big boy and can fend for myself, but I'm too lazy to clean a whole damn mansion."

"I see your point," J.P. mused as he and the others made their way to the living room.

"Wonder what time it is...I'm friggen beat..." Kouji sighed, suddenly feeling his energy plummet drastically.

Kouichi glanced at a clock that they passed by. "It's about five-thirty."

J.P. yawned. "Feels later than that..."

Takuya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm fucking exhausted."

"It's been a long day," Tommy pointed out as the eight of them reached the library. "All that traveling...the storm hitting...the car troubles...and then running around to get out of the shitty weather. It's no wonder why we feel like we're ready for bed."

Zoe looked at Satoshi and Asame. "Did your car get stuck in a pothole, too?"

"Yeah, a deep one too for that matter," Satoshi replied. "I didn't see it and drove right into it. I told Asame to get into the driver's seat and try to drive it out while I got out and pushed. But nothing worked and at the time, we could see that the storm coming."

"We saw Junichi's mansion and decided to ask him if we could use his phone," Asame continued, sinking down onto one of the couches with Satoshi. "My cell phone was dead and Satoshi's didn't have any reception at the time."

Her fiancee nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's working fine now, but the towing company won't come down to get our car until the storm clears up. They probably won't come until tomorrow, but when they do come, we'll send them along with you to help you guys with your car."

"Where were you guys headed?" Kouichi asked, before smiling sheepishly. "Well, not that it's any of my business..."

"It's okay. We were on our way to a friend's wedding," Asame explained. "She lives about an hour away from here. I just hope that we get our car out tomorrow before it's too late, or else we'll miss the ceremony."

Satoshi stifled a yawn. "Where were you guys going? On a roadtrip or something?"

"Nah, we decided to rent a cabin for the long weekend." Takuya plopped down onto one of the other couches, not paying attention to the fact that Zoe was sitting beside him with an uncomfortable expression on her face. "But of course, we got fucked over with the storm."

"And the van's been damaged," J.P. added with a sigh. "The hail cracked the windshield, and we won't know the extent of everything until we see it."

Asame winced. "That means that our car might've been damaged as well."

"Well, hopefully our insurances will cover everything," Satoshi said, resting his head on top of hers.

Kouji, who was sitting on one of the recliners, gazed outside. "Still no sign of the fucking storm letting up..."

"I doubt it'll be gone before tomorrow morning," Zoe mused in a low voice.

"How do you know? It could be gone before then," Takuya pointed out.

Rather than replying, the blond simply kept quiet and refused to meet his gaze. Instead, she leaned against the arm of the couch, resting her head on it as her eyes began to close. Takuya frowned, wondering why she had been behaving so differently.

"I need a nap," Tommy groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Wake me up in a little while..."

Asame stifled a yawn. "Yeah, me too..."

As the seconds ticked by, everyone felt themselves growing more and more worn out. They could hardly keep their eyes open, and felt as though they had run a marathon. One by one, each of them succumbed to sleep, having absolutely no energy whatsoever. Takuya was the last one to drift completely into slumber, right at the moment that Junichi stepped into his library. He wasn't sure, but right before he passed out, Takuya thought he could see a small sadistic grin on Junichi's face.

**That is the end of this painstakingly boring chapter. I'm glad to have it done and over with, and now I can move onto more exciting parts that won't put people to sleep. Well, please review and let know just how bored you were while reading this, and the next chapter should come out soon. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is where things start to pick up and get more exciting.**

**Takuya: Lies! It's lies I tell you!**

**Me: Oh, pipe down! I didn't ask you for your opinion, Kanbara. And I'd keep quiet if I were you. You should know by now just how sadistic I can be... *holds up a blowtorch and a can of lighter fluid* Plus, it's been awhile since I've killed someone...would you be interested in being my first victim?**

**Takuya: O_O; ...Uh... *hands over a wad of cash***

**Me: *counts cash* Okay, you're saved...for now... Anyway, moving on, please enjoy this chapter and review when you're finished ^_^**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 4 **

Takuya awoke with a grunt of pain, feeling as though he had been hit in the head with a metal pipe.

"Ugh...what the fuck..."

The brunette found it difficult to open his eyes, but from the soreness in his body, it seemed that he was lying on a hard floor rather than the couch he had passed out on. The floor was smooth and cold, feeling almost like a block of ice.

Groaning, he heaved himself up into a sitting position and soon managed to open his aching eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin once he had focused onto his surroundings.

"Hey! What the fuck is going on?" he cried out.

Takuya was no longer in the library, but instead was in a snow white room, the floor made of smooth tiles. He was not alone in the room, recognizing his friends, the couple he had met, and four other people he had never seen before.

To his left, Zoe was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. A metal collar was around her neck, the collar lined with leather on both the inside and out from what he could see. The back of the collar had a chain attached to it, the other end of the chain connecting into the wall through a tiny hole. Takuya tried to crawl over to her, as she was only about five feet away. Yet to his horror, he too had a metal collar around his neck, restraining him. His arms and legs were free and unbound, but the collar kept him from moving more than a few inches away from the wall.

Above Zoe, he could see writing on the wall, made with some type of red paint. Tilting his head, Takuya saw that it simply read _Orimoto Zoe_. Upon craning his neck painfully, he discovered that his own name was above his head on the wall, reading _Kanbara Takuya_.

"What the fuck is this place?" He scanned the room in utter shock.

To Zoe's left, a young woman was sitting against the wall, clearly out cold. She had long, dark brown hair with light brown highlights, keeping it pulled back in a high ponytail. Her bangs fell over her closed eyes, as her head was tilted downward. She was dressed in a tight red blouse, a blue denim skirt that ended mid-thigh, black leather boots that went just below the knee, and a black leather overcoat. Her name was written on the wall above her head as well.

_Benoit Madison._

On the next wall, to Madison's left, a young man was beginning to regain his senses. He had disheveled white hair, and upon opening his eyes, Takuya could see that they were a strange whitish-blue color. The man wore a light blue button-up shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. There was a silver skull ring on his left thumb, and another silver ring in his right middle finger. His name was written on the wall for the brunette to see.

_Kiriyama Genji._

Continuing down the line, to Genji's left, there was another unconscious woman, her legs splayed out as her back rested against the wall. She had her light purple hair styled into a bobbed pixie-cut. The woman was wearing tight leather pants, a strapless silver bustier, and silver stilletos. She appeared to be wearing a silver thong, as the straps were visible above her low-rise pants. Her breasts were large and rounded, indicating that they could be implants as they swelled at the cups of her top. Takuya could see her name on the wall as well.

_Takiguchi Sumiyo._

To Sumiyo's left, Kouji was curled up in a ball on the floor, though he slowly seemed to be regaining consciousness. His name was written on the wall in the same manner.

_Minamoto Kouji._

J.P. was beside Kouji, unmoving as his back rested against the wall. He too wore one of those leather-lined collars that everyone else wore, the chain glittering as his head hung down.

_Shibayama J.P._

To the wall left of J.P., Asame was the first person chained to it. She was lying on her side, her aqua eyes slowly fluttering open. Again, her name was written on the wall above her head with the strange red paint.

_Kuronaga Asame._

Satoshi was beside his fiancee, though he still seemed to be completely out cold. He was sitting up against the wall, his face tilted upward, as if he were staring up at the ceiling.

_Hatagami Satoshi._

To his left, Kouichi was blinking slowly, as he too had recently regained his senses. Like Takuya, he was confused and horrified about the situation they were in. His name was on the wall in red, a stark contrast to the to the snow white color of the rest of the room.

_Kimura Kouichi._

Tommy was next to Kouichi, but he was still unconscious. He was lying on his stomach, the chain pulled out only enough to allow him to lie there without being choked.

_Himi Tommy._

There were four walls all together, but one of them remained bare except for a single door. It was nearly invisible in the room, its knob the only part of it showing, as it blended in with the rest of the surroundings.

Upon glancing to his right, Takuya discovered one final person in the room, chained to same wall as himself. The man had short cropped brown hair, and beard stubble covering his chin and mustache area. His skin was rather tan, as if he spent quite a bit of time outdoors. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Like the others, he had a metal collar around his neck and his name written on the wall.

_Nanahara Hiroki._

"What the fuck is this place?" Takuya muttered under his breath.

He attempted to tug at his chain to extract it from the wall, but found that it remained stuck in place. Kouichi pulled at his as well, swallowing down the bile that had risen to the back of his throat.

"Takuya," he said in a thick voice. "What the hell is going on? How did we get here?"

The brunette simply shook his head, his mouth gaped as he scanned the room. He had no idea what had happened or where they were. Both he and his raven-haired friend tried to break free of their chains, hoping to snap them. However, they were too sturdy to be broken by a mere human, and the metal collars proved to be impossible to remove as well. The only way to get them off was to use a specific key, indicated by a small lock. Other than the twelve people imprisoned, the white room was completely bare of any other items. The doorknob and lights on the ceiling were the only exception to the rule.

"Zoe," Takuya called out, noticing her once again. "Zoe, are you okay?"

The blond groaned, rolling onto her side. With her eyes still closed, her hands fumbled up to where her collar was.

"What the...?"

Her emerald eyes snapped open a moment later, though she quickly blinked in pain as the blinding white room came into view. She rubbed them, then squinted to lessen the intensity. Her breath caught in her throat as she scanned the room, terrified and dumbfounded.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked sharply, her hands shaking as she attempted to pry her collar open. "What are these things on our necks?"

"I don't know," Takuya replied dully. "But we're all chained to the wall by them..."

One by one, the rest of the group began to come to their senses, all of them having the same horrified expressions.

"You've gotta be friggen kidding me," Genji muttered under his breath. "I've been in some fucked up situations before. But this, by far, is the most fucked up one ever."

The woman with the silver bustier, Sumiyo, tugged at her collar. "Hey! Somebody get me outta here! Now!"

"Junichi! Where are you?" Kouichi yelled, trying to yank his chain out of the wall. "Junichi!"

"C'est insensé," Madison murmured..

"What did you say?" Genji asked in a condescending tone of voice. "Sorry, Sweetheart. But we're in Japan, not France."

The ponytailed woman glared at him. "Does it really matter what the fuck I said? And if I want to speak my native language, then I will. All I said was that this is insane. Stupid prick."

"I think our situation is a bit more important than figuring out which languages we're supposed to speak," Kouji snarled.

Genji smirked. "You weren't exactly involved in the conversation."

"What conversation?" Madison demanded. "You were just being a jackass about-"

"Would everyone just shut up?" J.P. shouted. "Jeez, you're all like a bunch of kids."

Sumiyo raised an eyebrow, adjusting her top. "Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No, I just woke up with a fucking collar around my neck," he shot back. "Just like the rest of you."

Zoe scanned the room, trying to see if there were any cameras installed anywhere. She could just barely spot one across the room near the ceiling, its only giveaway its tiny green light.

"Junichi! I know you can see us," she said loudly, looking directly at the camera. "Tell us what the fucking meaning of this is!"

"How do you know that Junichi is behind this?" Asame questioned. "Maybe he was attacked and-"

However, Takuya cut her off before she could continue. "I don't think that Junichi is a victim in this. It would've made sense if all of us were attacked and knocked out. But we weren't. I'm not sure about those four, but the eight of us passed out right after after eating."

"Yeah, it all happened so sudden," Tommy chimed in. "Do you...do you think he drugged us?"

"Only one way to find out," Takuya replied. "Junichi! Get your ass out here right now! Come on, you pussy!"

Genji snorted in contempt. "Sure, piss off the guy who imprisoned us. Great going, Fuckface."

"Oh, go fuck yourself," the brunette growled, his chocolate-colored eyes narrowed. "No offense, but I kinda wanna know what the hell is going on."

"As do I," the white-haired man replied as he leaned against the wall casually. "But it's never a good idea to go about things the wrong way."

Sumiyo scoffed. "Both of you just shut up already. I know how to get that bastard's attention if he's watching us with that damn camera."

Getting on her knees with her back straight, she pulled her corset down to reveal her voluptuous breasts. All of the guys, except for Genji, turned beat red, immediately tearing their gaze away. The girls simply sighed in contempt, rolling their eyes as they watched her degrading attempt to get Junichi's attention. The half-topless woman began to massage the large mounds in her hands, running her fingers over her nipples.

"Junichi, come out here," Sumiyo said in a sultry voice. "If you do, you can have some of this."

Just then, the door to the room opened, and Junichi stepped inside with a smug grin. "Glad to see that you're all awake. And I'll have to decline your offer, Sumiyo."

"What the hell is going on?" Kouji demanded. "Why are we chained in here?"

Instead of answering the question right away, Junichi simply closed the door and leaned his back up against it nonchalantly. "I lucked out this time around. I didn't have to go searching or anything..."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Madison spat. "Morceau de merde..."

"Well, last time I actually had to go out and rally everyone up myself. But today, everyone seemed to just fall right into my lap." He glanced at Madison carelessly. "And for your information, I'm not a piece of shit. Feel free to cuss at me in Japanese."

She scoffed. "Fucker."

"Why the hell are we here?" Takuya hissed, holding his head in his hands. "Just spit it out already before we grow old and decrepit."

"Research," Junichi told them.

Kouichi sighed, banging his temple against the white wall. "Of course..."

Satoshi tugged at his metal collar, wincing as it bit into the skin. "Ah, dammit. Come on, Junichi. Whatever it is that you're researching, you're not going about it the right way."

"Oh, but I am," he retorted. "I can't do it any other way."

"What, by keeping us prisoner?" Tommy asked, still in shock about the situation. "What is it exactly that you're researching anyway?"

Junichi chuckled softly, gazing down at the floor. "Well, it all started about ten years ago, when I was twenty-three. I was having quite a bit of trouble financially, so I moved out of my apartment and came to live here with my uncle. You see, at the time when I moved in, I wasn't aware of what type of research he was conducting, so I had never questioned him about it. Nobody else in my family knew about it either, but my uncle decided that he trusted me enough to give me a bit of insight."

Genji slid his skull ring up and down on his thumb. "And what research was that? Finding out how many ways you can go fuck yourself?"

"He was conducting experiments that related to the human mind and how it works," Junichi replied, unfazed by the blatant insult. "My uncle had always been curious about humans' behavior and what triggered their emotions. However, he was more interested in seeing if such behavior could be changed and controlled with only a push of a button almost."

"So what exactly was he researching?" Takuya asked impatiently. "Quit beating around the bush and just fucking tell us already!"

He smirked, adjusting one of the buttons on his shirt. "He wanted to conduct experiments by seeing if certain chemicals would affect the human mind. What I mean is, by injecting a person with such chemicals, you could control just what type of mood they were in. For example, when a human is filled with rage, their body pumps adrenaline, which would therefore slightly increase their strength for a short time."

Satoshi frowned slightly. "So he wanted to purposely change people's moods to give them more strength? What's the point of that?"

"My uncle was very pro-military," Junichi explained. "In his mind, if a certain serum were injected into soldiers, they would be filled with blind rage. In doing so would not only give them temporarily increased speed and durability, but also more deadly with weapons. No holding back with hesitation, just a sheer, uncut killing mode."

Everyone exchanged glances, their faces filled with confused horror. Hiroki, who had remained silent throughout the ordeal, quietly cursed under his breath as he bowed his head in defeat.

"My uncle succeeded in creating such a serum which would affect a human's rage," he continued. "But he wasn't quite satisfied at just that. He wanted to find out if he could control other moods with the same purposes, especially since he was one of the those people who likes to be in control. Yet everyone rejected his ideas, calling them unconstitutional and inhuman. Over the years, he experimented on a variety of human emotions including lust, depression, and paranoia, to name a few."

"Just...fucking...great," Kouji mumbled.

J.P. glared at Junichi, his hands clenched into fists. "So you brought us here so that we could serve as your lab rats?"

"You can call it that, yes," Junichi replied. "The rest of my family shunned my uncle's ideas, thinking him to be a lunatic. I was the only one who understood why he was doing it, and became fascinated myself. He took me under his wing and became my mentor, teaching me everything that he know. Unfortunately, after five years of his experiments, my family found out what exactly he was doing and how he was abducting people to experiment on them. He was arrested and sent to prison with a life sentence, as nearly fifty subjects were killed in the process as he tried to perfect his serums. Two years later, he was killed after a brawl had broken out in the prison. I had spent those previous years trying to carry on his work, as he had never completed most of his formulas, though I still haven't quite reached perfection yet either."

"What happened to the rest of your family?" Asame asked him. "Y-You told us that they died in a fire, but you also told us that your uncle was with them at the time. What really happened to them?"

He grinned. "I'm glad you asked. You see, I never got over the fact that they were responsible for my uncle's arrest, but also his death since they were the reason he was sent to prison in the first place. I was so bitter about what they had done with all of his hard work, that I decided that they didn't deserve to walk away just like that. I didn't lie when I said that they died in a fire at a hotel. However, I was responsible for their deaths, as I had snuck into the hotel the night before. I managed to get down to the basement after impersonating a hotel worker and planted a bomb, setting it so that it would detonate the next night. Which it did, killing my entire family in the process. Since I was not present and had an alibi, I was not held responsible and inherited everything. Although I had been estranged from my family for those past few years, they had never written me out of their wills. On top of that, my uncle had left me his mansion and fortune upon his demise, so I walked out filthy rich. Since he is no longer around, I will carry on his name and research, perfecting it after ten long years of painstakingly hard work."

"So what, you're just gonna keep us prisoner and chained like a bunch of rabid dogs?" Takuya snarled. "How long do you plan on keeping us here?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that question since I don't know," Junichi replied. "But I should really tell you a little something about those chains and collars."

Sumiyo, who had since pulled her top back up, groaned in misery. "I take it as they're not just here because you like it kinky."

"No, but that was a good guess." Their tormentor ran one of his hands through his hair. "For one thing, within each of those chains there is a single tube which leads out through one whichever wall you guys are attached to. Those tubes then lead into an examination room, where I will be waiting and conducting the experiments. There are six unique serums, and I can inject those tubes with whichever ones I please. There are side-effects, but I won't be getting into those, as you'll find out sooner or later."

"But how will those serums be injected into us?" Kouji scoffed.

"Within each collar is a tiny syringe that will spring out whenever I decided to put those experiments into action," Junichi explained. "For instance, let's say that I want to control Tommy's level of paranoia, all I have to do is pick the serum that will control such a mood. I will then attach it to the back of his tube, which will travel through his chain and into the syringe. The syringe will then prick into the back of his neck and release its contents. It's all very simple once you get the gist of it."

"You're fucking insane!" Zoe cried out. "You can't just keep us chained in this room like this!"

He raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, I can. And I will as long as I please. The last set of humans I tested on didn't last very long, as there were quite a few kinks in most of the experiments. All of them had died within twelve hours. But this time, things should be more successful. Not only do I have twelve subjects as oppose to just six, but I have made improvements to those serums. And I also took the liberty of drawing a bit of blood from each of you so I can see which blood types react more with certain chemicals in the serums, which I failed to do last time. For some fun, I wrote each of your names on the wall in your own blood, just so at least everyone is acquainted. The rest is bottled up so I can study the effects more closely. And in case you're wondering why none of you have gauze pads on your arms, it's because all of you have since stopped bleeding and I took those gauze to study those as well."

"I don't fucking believe this," J.P. muttered angrily. "You're sick..."

Takuya glared at Junichi, tugging at his collar again. "You can't fucking do this to us, you prick! People are gonna come looking for us!"

"No, they won't be," he replied dryly. "I already disposed of everyone's cars."

"But the towing company will be coming around to look for us," Satoshi pointed out.

"And I'll tell them that you were able to get your car started up and left," Junichi replied. "I've already thought of every possible scenario, so even if people are looking you, they won't find you. On top of that, this is an underground research lab that is well hidden. I've already hidden everyone's belongings, so if the police should come around to investigate, they'll find no traces of you whatsoever."

Madison let out a distressed sob. "This can't be happening..."

"It kind of is, Sweetheart," Genji said dryly. "Look around and see for yourself."

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" she screamed, then turned her attention to Junichi. "And you can go fuck yourself, too! You're going to unchain us and let us go right now!"

Junichi chuckled softly. "You can't threaten me and expect me to listen to you. I own and control each and everyone one of you like you're all my pets. You will be fed three meals a day, and I will take everyone for bathroom breaks at certain hours as well. Though keep in mind that even if you are unchained temporarily and try to pull any stunts, I can still cause you pain and suffering with the simple push of a button. Each of the collars has a tiny device that will shock the wearer if I see fit to it. So no matter what, you will be under my control. The first experiment will begin in only a few hours. There is a seventh chemical that will be injected into each of you beforehand to knock you out and nothing more. Then the second injection will be done at random with everyone experiencing different emotion catalysts. So while Hiroki may deal with a feeling of deep depression, Zoe may be going through a powerful stage of bloodlust. Everyone will be in for quite a surprise."

"This seems like a bad horror movie," Kouji growled, his sapphire eyes narrowed. "Storm hits...people go to a mansion for shelter...owner of the mansion is a crazy bastard."

"Yes, but I'm not your average psycho," he pointed out. "Many have no motivation and my intention is not exactly to kill you. Death is more of a side-effect that I am anticipating. Also, at times I may loosen your chains so that you are more free to wander the room a bit. Other times, only one of you will be mobile around the room while the others are helplessly chained to the wall. I may sometimes put something into the middle of the room to trigger your altered emotions to increase their results."

"What do you mean by that?" Satoshi asked, his voice husky with fear.

Junichi began to make his way to the door, his hand on the knob. "We humans often hide our true emotions, masking them with fake ones to conceal them from others. A normally docile person may be revealed dangerous when those emotions are revealed. A violent person may turn downright murderous. So not only will I be controlling how everyone is feeling and the severity, but I will leave certain items that may intensify such effects. Secrets come out...true feelings emerge...and safety is elimited. Enjoy the next few hours while I prepare everything."

Leaving everyone imprisoned against the walls, the man slinked out of the room, locking it behind him. His footsteps could be heard walking leisurely down the corridor, the sound banging in everyone's ears in a deafening manner as the silence of the white room hung in the air.

Finally, Madison let out a dismayed whimper, wiping a few tears off her face. "Nous allons tous mourir."

Kouichi swallowed a lump in his throat, deciding to ask the question that everyone was wondering. "What did you just say?"

She slowly looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with dread. "...We're all going to die..."

**See, although it may still be a bit on the boring side, things are picking up a bit. The future chapters (I'd say within two or three of them) will contain some type of violence and lemons. Fair warnings will be posted beforehand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter is a bit more on the informative side since I kinda wanted a filler chapter. But the one after it will be more actiony. Hope you like it. I'm going to focus a bit more on this story as oppose to "Deranged Crack Tales" since it's easier to work on this one in my opinion. But I'll still work on the other story if I get stuck or just want a break from this one. **

**I also have a new poll on my profile. If you read my story "Vampires Versus Fairies", the poll asks on whether or not I should write a sequel to it. So if you liked the story, feel free to vote. If you didn't like the story, you can still vote ^_^**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 5**

"Well," Genji began after a seemingly eternal silence, "I think it's safe to say that we have become test subjects for Dr. Frankenstein. Wonder if he's gonna cut us into pieces and sew our limbs together to make a monster."

Madison scoffed. "Don't say shit like that. He wouldn't do that..."

"How do you know?" Kouji challenged. "I mean, did you actually think that you were going to be abducted and chained to a wall with a dog collar around your neck?"

"No," she admitted after a moment. "But I don't like the thought of him mutilating us like that..."

Asame sighed, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "I don't either. It's bad enough that we're in this situation. I'm hoping that he'll let us go, but I'm having doubts."

Satoshi tried to crawl over to her, wincing as the chain restrained him. "Everything will be okay. We're not going to die in this room like a bunch of prison inmates."

"From what I gather, this is better than prison so far," Genji said with a smirk. "At least we won't have any soap incidents."

Takuya rolled his eyes, then rubbed his sore bottom as he shifted on the hard floor. "Good to see that you have the ability to joke around in a time like this."

The white-haired man snorted. "Better than having a stick up my ass like you. If I'm gonna be stuck in a room with eleven complete strangers, then I might as well make the most of it. However, it seems that Junichi likes me the best."

"How do you figure that?" Kouji questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Easy," he replied nonchalantly. "I have the best deal in this order if you really think about it. Sumiyo's on my left, Madison's on my right, and Zoe is right next to Madison. Three lovely ladies close by. Shame that Asame isn't on the other side of Sumiyo or else it would've been perfect."

"Stay away from my fiancee," Satoshi snarled, his blue eyes narrowed. "If you lay a finger on her, you'll regret it."

Takuya glared at Genji. "That goes for Zoe as well. You better stay the hell away from her."

Genji chuckled softly. "Is she your girl?"

"No, but she's a good friend of mine," the brunette shot back.

"But she isn't your girl," he pointed out. "Therefore, you have no say in what she does or does not do. Zoe is a grown woman who can do as she pleases."

"You fucking-!"

However, J.P. cut Takuya off. "Enough already! Everyone just stay away from each other for now."

"We don't have much of a choice at this point," Tommy said as he tugged at his collar. "Don't know how long before Junichi loosens our chains, but in the meantime, we'll just have to stay put."

Zoe glanced back and forth between Takuya and Genji, though she remained silent. Instead, she let out a pent-up sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sumiyo absently played with her chain and groaned. "Well, there goes my audition..."

"Audition to what?" Kouichi asked.

"Well, I was on my way to a studio to audition for an adult film," she said.

Genji rolled his eyes. "Well, ain't that a surprise. You're a wannabe-pornstar."

She huffed. "You make it sound so low-class."

"Well, let's see..." He blatanly mocked an expression as if he were thinking. "Getting paid to fuck complete strangers while on camera...riding those cocks...eating those pussies...yes, it is very high-class. You're worse than the hoes I hire at my nightclub."

Sumiyo did not seem too insulted by those rude remarks, for she shrugged carelessly. "Hey, it's what I'm good at. I'm not a dirty STD-ridden prostitute, but working as a simple escort barely pays the bills nowadays. I have no problem with getting naked on camera and having a threesome just as long as I don't get any diseases. Guys...girls...I'll fuck 'em both with no problem whatsoever. In fact, I think I enjoy being with women just a bit more than men sometimes. I don't know, it's hard to choose."

Madison gaped at her. "How the hell did you get into that type of profession? Don't you have any self-respect?"

The lavender-haired woman smirked wryly. "Well, after having a less-than-ideal childhood, college wasn't exactly something I cared about anymore. Mother had me at sixteen...I never met my dad because he ditched her...shit like that. Sure, I had a stepfather, but he was only eight years older than me, so it was difficult to see him as a parental figure."

"And what about your mother? Didn't she motivate you to actually do something meaningful with your life?" Madison asked.

"Nah, she was too busy with her gambling problems. I was fifteen when she remarried, so I had a twenty-three year-old stepfather who was usually home with me while she was at the nearby convenience store scratching tickets all day. I didn't go to school all that much since I didn't give a rat's ass about it. By the time I was sixteen, I started screwing around with my classmates, both guys and girls," she said.

Genji gazed down at his skull ring, smiling a bit. "And let me guess; you were fucking your stepfather on the sidelines as well. If he was that young and you were that much of a slut, then I'm sure he had quite a bit of boundary issues since his wife was down the street blowing all of the money."

"I'm not a slut," Sumiyo shot back defiantly. "It's not like I fucked every single one of my classmates. It was within a single circle of friends that consisted of five guys and three girls."

"But you still fucked your stepfather, too. Am I not right?" he challenged.

"You are right," she revealed with a nonchalant shrug. "He was good-looking enough and we were both trying to fill the void that my mother left in each of us. She left him without a wife and me without a suitable mother. She should've known better than to marry somebody who was only eight years older than me. It's true that he was only eight years younger than her, but I'm a hell of a lot more attractive than my mother. It's obvious that enjoyed being with me over her anyway."

Genji smirked. "Yeah, your tits say it all. How much did those cost?"

"Do we really need to know this?" Takuya scoffed. "It's her personal information, so it's none of our business."

Sumiyo flashed the brunette a smile. "Thank you. I would rather keep that information to myself, since I am entitled to do as I please."

"Y-You didn't get any other work done though, did you?" Satoshi asked hesitantly.

"Nothing else as drastic," she replied. "Got a bit of work on my nose done, my lips plumped a bit, tiny bit of liposuction... However, if I want to get into the adult-entertainment industry, I may have to get more done in the future. I want to be at the top of my game since I'll be competing for those roles along with a bunch of other women. If my agent tells me to do a surgery for improvement, I'm not going to hesitate to do so."

J.P. glanced at the camera, worried about how soon Junichi's 'experiments' would be starting. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"Drove my car into a pothole," Sumiyo told them. "I didn't even see it and the next thing you know, I'm stuck."

"Normally I'd say some smartass comment about how women shouldn't be allowed to drive, but I got my own car stuck in a pothole," Genji remarked.

Takuya frowned, his lips thinning with anger. "Our car got stuck in a pothole, too, during the storm."

"Who were you traveling with?" Madison asked.

"Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy, J.P., and myself," he replied. "We were driving when the storm hit and got stuck in a fucking pothole. Satoshi and Asame's car ran into the same problem. What about you?"

The ponytailed woman nodded to confirm the fact that she had been in the same situation as well. She looked over at Hiroki, who was huddled against the wall while his head hung down.

"Hiroki?" she called out softly. "Did your car get stuck in a pothole, too?"

Hiroki looked up, his brown eyes watery and dull. "Yes..."

"And then we all came here for help," Kouichi mused. "Fucking bastard!"

"I came here this morning since my audition was early," Sumiyo told them. "But of course, I got stuck and had to trudge to the mansion in stilleto heels. Junichi offered to call help for me since I was out of a good reception area, but I'm guessing that he never did. Then I took a nap, a quick shower, and he gave me something to eat. Next thing you know, I wake up chained in this room."

J.P. looked at her. "You don't think your agent will be looking for you in this area, do you?"

"Doubt it," she replied. "He was supposed to meet me at the studio and I called to let him know that I was stuck. Said that I wasn't sure where I was and then I lost reception. So he won't be able to track me down."

Madison suddenly punched the wall in anger. "Cette pisse-moi l'enfer de réduction! We're being held captive by some asshole who needs psychiatric help!"

"Hey, Kouji. He can be your first patient," Kouichi quipped, letting out a humorless chuckle.

"He's going to need a bit more than psychology," Kouji replied dryly. "What he needs is a strait-jacket, strong meds, and a padded room."

Genji smirked. "You're a psychologist?"

"Well, I'm attending college to become one," the long-haired twin remarked.

"Hmm, interesting. But I suppose it makes sense," he mused. "You look like the type of guy who got bullied in high school for being overly angsty. Only makes sense if you help people who have the same problems as you."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kouji demanded, wishing that he could charge at the bastard.

Genji shrugged. "The long hair...the bandana...the moody attitude... Even before you spoke I could tell what kind of person you are."

"First of all, you don't know jackshit about me!" Kouji snarled. "And second off, why don't you repeat those words to me as soon as our chains are loosened! We'll see how high and mighty you'll act then."

"You don't scare me, son. I've met more intimidating people at a nursing home," Genji growled.

Kouji glared at him. "Don't call me that, you motherfucking-!"

"Kouji!" Kouichi cut him off. "That's enough! It's not worth it right now, okay? Just calm down and don't let this douchebag bother you."

"Yeah, Kouji. Listen to your more intelligent brother," Genji mocked. "At least he uses his head."

"Shut up!" Kouichi barked. "Don't talk to my brother, me, or anyone else for that matter! You're nothing but an instigator!"

Sumiyo fluffed her hair a bit. "I don't mind if he talks to me..."

"Well, whatever!" the older twin hissed. "Just leave my brother and me alone, Genji. We're not in the mood!"

Genji grinned. "If you say so. I can be as nice as the next guy, I just choose not to be. Like Sumiyo, I didn't have the greatest life either, so I turned out differently than the rest of you."

"Why? What did you go through that made you such an asshole?" Takuya demanded, furious that he had upset his friends.

"Well for one thing, unlike Satoshi and Asame over there, I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth," he said bitterly.

"You don't know anything about me or Asame!" Satoshi shot back, offended.

Genji scoffed. "Look at you. I can tell that you were both born with money in your pockets. Those expensive clothes...that huge engagement ring on Asame's finger...even your haircut screams cash. Do you deny being born into a wealthy family?"

Satoshi and Asame exchanged nervous glances, then dropped their gazes shamefully. The blond woman put her right hand over her left one to conceal her ring, almost embarrassed to be put on the spot.

"Well...we were born into wealthy families," Satoshi finally admitted. "We were both sent to private, up-scale academies and had more luxuries than most people we knew. Once we graduated, I began to work for Asame's father's company. But...I don't want to do it forever..."

"And I'm assuming that Asame doesn't even have a job since she's nothing more than a pretty housewife," Genji pointed out.

Tommy groaned. "Will you just leave them alone already?"

"I'm trying to train to be a nurse," Asame said in a small voice. "I don't have much experience but-"

"But nothing," Genji cut her off. "You and Satoshi were handed everything in life, so you don't have any street-smart skills that will keep you alive in the real world. Once Daddy's money runs out, you two will rot in the gutter like everyone else."

"Genji!" Takuya cursed at the chain that restrained them. "They may be wealthy, but you act like you're better than them! What makes you so special?"

He smirked. "Everything that I have today, I got it on my own. My mother was killed in a car accident when I was five, and my father turned into an alcoholic. When I was fourteen, I bashed his head in with a nearby baseball bat because he tried to attack me. By the time I was done, his brain was splattered all over the living room."

"Oh, my god..." Zoe swallowed the lump in her throat.

Everyone else looked sickened as well, waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to be a baseball player before that night, but after I realized what I had done, that dream died. A part of me died as well I think and I lost part of my conscience. I figured out just how the cruel the world can be, seeing how I had to kill my own father. I went to school less frequently and began to hang out with a certain group of people. Got into all sorts of drugs and trades, until eventually, I had dropped out of school completely. I'm not going into every detail, but I got a few odd jobs to keep me alive, as well as dealing with the underground business. By the time I was twenty, I had enough money to open my own nightclub, which I've been managing for two years now. I make quite a bit of cash by running the place, but I still earn more through my connections," he said.

"What are you, a drug dealer?" Takuya looked at him as if he had ten heads.

"I'm not a dealer per-say. I'm more of a middleman for those situations," Genji replied. "I bring the customers to the actual dealers and get a chunk of the profit. It works out perfectly since I not only get a cut of the cash, but I can never be arrested for possession or distributing since the drugs are never on me. I don't make as much as a dealer, but I'd rather not go to a jail a second time. Maybe when I'm a bit higher up on the food-chain I'll consider it since I'll have better connections to keep my ass out of jail. But in the meantime, I'm perfectly fine with what I do."

The brunette sneered at him. "You're nothing but a low-life."

"Oh, you think so?" He snorted in contempt. "I may be a low-life, but it's the type of lifestyle that I not only enjoy, but excel at. What are you, some college frat boy who thinks he's the Big Man on campus? Don't make me laugh."

"You better watch yourself," J.P. warned. "When these chains are loosened, look how many enemies you'll have. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"I'm not afraid of any of you," he replied cockily as he moved his hair out of his face. "Besides, I doubt that when the moment comes, you won't have it in you to attack me."

Takuya chuckled softly. "Oh, but if we're being pumped with all kinds of crazy chemicals, then we probably won't hold back like we normally would."

"That goes for me as well," Genji pointed out dully. "I'm sure that even if I can't overpower you all at once, I can easily outsmart you. This is going to turn into a bit of a game in a way, I suppose. So you should all make sure you watch where and how you move. Especially if your life depends on it."

"You talk as if you're working with Junchi," Madison accused. "Are you?"

He grinned cruely. "No, I'm not. I'm flattered that you think I'm crazy enough to help some madman kidnap a dozen people including myself. But you never know, I guess. I mean, if you've ever watched _Saw_, you'll know what I mean by the end of the movie."

Kouji scowled at him. "No offense, but I'm not gonna believe any of the shit that's coming from your mouth. You might be working with him; you might not. Either way, I'm keeping my guard up."

"Very intelligent of you," Genji speculated. "We should all be on guard. We don't know what exactly he'll do or how he'll do it. If he's serious about what he says, friends will become enemies..."

"I doubt it," Takuya scoffed. "I don't care what happens. I'll never turn against any of my friends. In fact, I don't have a problem with anyone in this room other than you."

Sumiyo leaned back against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling. "I don't think that Genji is being unreasonable. I mean, he has a point about everything that he's saying. Sure, he might be a cocky bastard, but at least he's right."

"See, somebody uses more than one brain cell other than me," Genji said haughtily to Takuya. "Unlike you, Sumiyo understands what's going on and isn't in denial about it. She's figured out the fact that all of us are probably gonna die."

"I-I didn't say that!" she stammered, her violet eyes wide. "I just said that-"

"We know what you said," he interrupted. "But you'll admit to the fact that that's what will happen most likely; we'll all die. There will at least be a few casualties. Those of us who don't die will just go insane. Only Junichi will know what will happen, and even he isn't completely sure how the outcome will be."

Everyone remained silent, unsure of what to say in response.

"Well, I guess we can all enjoy the luxury of being human lab rats," Zoe murmured after a few minutes. "Don't seem to have much of a choice right now..."

"Don't talk like that," Takuya snapped. "We're gonna get outta here! Somebody will-"

"Somebody will what?" the blond cut him off, her emerald eyes filled with defeat. "Find us? If Junichi really disposed of our cars, then I doubt that anyone will find us. He probably turned off all of our cell phones so that they can't be tracked. The bastard seems like he figured out every little detail."

Takuya groaned in frustration as he yanked at his chain for the hundredth time. "If you're gonna have that attitude, then you're as good as dead, Zoe."

"If you're gonna live in denial, then _you're_ as good as dead," she shot back.

"Ah, shit." Kouji glanced at his brother. "Here we go."

Kouichi nodded, then looked back at the other two. "Guys, calm down. We don't-"

"Calm down?" Takuya nearly yelled. "She's the one who's acting like there's no hope for us whatsoever! We have a chance of someone finding us and getting us out of here!"

"Yeah? And who's gonna find us?" Zoe challenged. "Junichi's sidekick, Hannibal Lecter? Do you realize just how much distance we've traveled?"

"Distance? We were only driving for a fucking hour before the van got stuck!" he exclaimed. "An hour, Zoe! Our chances of someone finding us is pretty good since they know what road we were traveling down!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's see...our car is gone...our stuff has been confiscated and hidden by Junichi, and we're in an underground lab. Oh, yeah. Our chances are great!"

"You see, that's your problem, Zoe. You're nothing but a miserable bitch and if we're all doomed like you said, then you're gonna die a miserable bitch!" Takuya snarled.

"Takuya!" Kouichi shouted, shocked at what his friend had just said. "What the hell, man?"

The blond's face seemed to crumble a bit, and tears burned in her eyes. "Whatever, Takuya... Just don't talk to me..."

With that, she turned her back to him and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs. She then tilted her head downward so that her face was concealed, her blond locks covering her pained face even further.

"Way to go, Takuya," Genji remarked sarcastically. "You upset your so-called good friend."

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!" Takuya growled.

The white-haired man smirked. "You know, I can see why she ain't your girl. She's way too smart for the likes of you. Maybe if we do get out of here alive, I can show her a good time."

"You know what, do what you want with her," the brunette rudely shot back. "I don't care anymore. You're a douche, but you're right about one thing; she's a grown woman and can do whatever she wants. So if she wants to be a bitch and hook up with your later on, then I don't give a fuck."

"Takuya," Kouji warned, his sapphire eyes dark. "Stop it. Now."

"You went way too overboard," Tommy added, clearly upset. "But for now, the two of you should just calm down and relax. It doesn't matter who's right. Sure, we want to believe that we'll be freed, but at this point, we have to think about things in the worst possible scenarios. Stop attacking Zoe like that."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "I don't care, okay? I don't wanna talk about it anyway, and as I said, if Genji wants her and she wants him, then they can go fuck themselves together."

"You're such a bastard," Zoe whimpered, the tears flowing down her face and wetting the knees of her jeans.

"And you're a bitch!"

"Well, if Zoe wants to hang with me, then she is more than welcome to," Genji said with a laugh. "She'd make a cute little stripper in my club, so I'd automatically give her a job."

She ignored his perverted comments, too distraught to think about them clearly. Instead, Zoe did her best to keep herself from shaking as more tears escaped.

"You're such a pig," Madison spat at Genji.

"No, I shoot pigs," he replied nonchalantly. "I'm just an asshole. But I already admitted to the fact."

Satoshi looked over at the camera, his eyes focused on the tiny green light. "I'm dreading what will happen over these next several hours... I don't want to lose my mind or hurt anyone..."

"I don't either," J.P. said with a sigh. "But there's no telling what might hap-"

Before he could finish the sentence, the syringes inside each of the collars shot outward, pricking deeply into the backs of everyone's necks. They grabbed at their collars, their eyes wide and their teeth gritted as the initial serum was injected into them. Seconds later, the syringes retracted temporarily, relieving everyone of the stinging pain from the needle.

"Fuck..." Hiroki's eyes grew heavy as the effects quickly took a toll on him. "And so it...begins..."

He topped over, soon followed by everyone else. The syringes hadn't contained much of the serum, just enough to knock everyone out for about an hour or so. Yet it had kicked in kicked in competely within mere minutes, soon rendering the entire room unconscious. Ten minutes later, the needles sprang out a second time, this time injecting everyone with the various mood-changing chemicals.

While everyone remained passed out, the chemicals began to course through their systems, mixing into their bloodstreams. At the same time, their chains were loosened a bit.

"Let's see how well this turns out." Junichi grinned to himself as he watched them on a TV that was connected to the video camera. "I can only imagine just how exciting this will be..."

**Dun dun dun! The first motion will come into play in the next chapter. Sorry if you were bored this time around, but hey, I needed a filler chapter since I hate rushing things. Anyway, please review and have a nice day! ^_^ And yes, Takuya is an asshole...so is Genji...**

**Takuya: Genji is the bigger asshole!**

**Genji: So? At least I'm an intelligent asshole. You're just an idiot.**

**Takuya: But I'm an intelligent idiot!**

**Genji: ...**

**Me: Anyway, since Madison will occasionally yell something in French that may not be translated in the actual story, I will give the translation at the bottom of the page.**

**Cette pisse-moi l'enfer de réduction! - This pisses me the hell off!**

**And that is our French phrase for the day! If any spelling, context, or actual translation is wrong, I blame Takuya!**

**Takuya: *is reading 'Learning French for Dummies'* S'cargo!**

**Me: -_-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is where things begin to pick up-**

**Takuya: You've been saying that since the last two chapters. Give it a rest, already...**

**Me: Eh, shut up. Once again, I didn't ask you for your meaningless opinion. And this time, I actually meant it. This chapter contains drug use, and a yuri lemon scene.**

**WARNING: I REPEAT! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A YURI LEMON SCENE! It won't be the _most_ detailed one in the world, but graphic enough. There are four girls...which two will be involved, hm? You'll find out (unless you skip over that part, which is okay). Anyway, please read the chapter and enjoy. :3**

**Takuya: ...I want some action...**

**Me: Dammit, shut up! *storms off muttering obsceneties under my breath***

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 6**

Zoe groaned, rolling onto her side as she finally began to pull herself out of her slumber. Like before, her eyes were sore, especially from the way the lights reflected in the snow white room. The back of her neck was throbbing, and she could vaguely feel a stinging sensation from where the syringe had jabbed her. Her throat was dry and she felt herself breaking out into a cold sweat, her body freezing.

"Guys..." she called weakly, trying to muster up the energy to sit up. "Guys?"

The others had begun to wake up as well, all of them feeling groggy as the chemicals coursed through their systems. They felt strange and disoriented, but each of them immediately realized which of their emotions had most likely been altered. Their moods said it all.

"Ugh, I feel like shit run over twice," Takuya grumbled, heaving himself up into a sitting position. "So this is what it's going to be like each time we wake up in this hell...great... When I get my hands on this fucker, he's going down."

Madison moaned, feeling her body heating up. She pulled her leather coat off and discarded it off to the side. Her red blouse had grown damp and was clinging to her body and curves. She sighed, drawing her legs up a bit as leaned back against the wall. Her red panties were visible from that position, though she didn't seem to notice.

"I don't feel right," she murmured, looking down at herself. "Wha...what did he do to me?"

Madison's nipples were prominent through her shirt and bra, poking out in arousal. She felt a warm moisture between her legs, then cursed under her breath.

Kouji's face was pale, and he looked around at everyone with an uneasy expression on his face. "I don't think any of us feel right..."

He sat as close to the wall as he could, swallowing in anxiety. His eyes flashed over to Kouichi, but he quickly reverted his gaze and turned his attention down to the floor.

"I feel so weak," Tommy said in a low voice, his breathing a bit shallow. "I-I don't know what Junichi did to me...but I feel like hell..."

Takuya grunted and shook his head. "This is bullshit...This is fucking bullshit!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Genji snarled, his whitish-blue eyes narrowed. "What, did you think Junichi was bluffing when he said that he was going to experiment on us? You're a fucking moron if you thought so. Has reality sank in for you yet?"

"Go fuck yourself," he shot back in a low voice.

Sumiyo adjusted her drooping top, her eyes fixed on Madison's chest. She licked her lips sensually, though she was unaware of what she was doing. Instead, her eyes moved downward, where she could see up the brunette's skirt.

Hiroki was huddled against the wall, shaking slightly as he broke out into a sweat. J.P. looked similar to him, though he was looking at everyone suspiciously. Satoshi had crawled over to Asame since his chain had loosened, trying to shake her awake since she was still partially unconscious. However, he stopped a moment later as he realized that there was something in front of Asame.

"What's that?" he wondered aloud, catching everyone's attention.

His fiancee sat up with a pained groan, looking at him with confusion. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"This." Satoshi held up a small pill bottle, though there was no label on it. "What are these pills?"

"She's not the only one with stuff in front of her," Kouji speculated in a weary voice. "Look."

Sure enough, Asame was only one of the few prisoners with an item in front of her. Kouichi had a bottle of vodka in front of him, the container half empty. There was a bottle of pills in front of Zoe, though hers were labeled. A bottle of sake and a plastic baggie of marijuana was in front of Hiroki, while Sumiyo had a paper bag with her. Upon opening the bag, she revealed the contents to be a plastic baggie with crack and another one with a few pills of Ecstasy. Genji was the last of the group to have something in front of him, his being the largest. A wooden box was filled with various items, including heroin, bags of cocaine, crystal meth, various pills, a few grams of marijuana, and assorted nips of alcohol. The only things missing were his syringes.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Takuya demanded, then looked at the camera angrily. "Junichi! Where the fuck are you? Get out here and explain this!"

Seconds later, as if on cue, Junichi entered the room casually with a smirk on his face. He stared at the group with amusement, leaning up against the white wall.

"Ah, you're curious about everything, am I right?" he questioned flatly.

"Yeah, why do they have this stuff?" Kouji snarled. "Why would you give that shit to them? For a sick joke?"

Junichi grinned. "Actually, all I did was transport this stuff. What you see in front of them belongs to them anyway. That bottle of vodka was with Kouichi's stuff, so I brought it to him. I figured that he might've wanted it. I gave Zoe and Asame their pills because if they don't have them, dire consequences could arise. Hiroki probably needs his sake and weed to help him relax, while Sumiyo and Genji have their stuff for various personal reasons. I didn't plant anything on them that didn't initially belong to them in the first place."

"What kind of pills are those?" Satoshi asked Asame again, spinning the bottle in his hands.

"Nothing," Asame said quickly, grabbing it from him.

Takuya glared at Junichi. "You had no right to go through everyone's stuff-"

"I had every right to," he interrupted rudely. "You all belong to me now anyway, and it's not like I stole anything other than your freedom. This won't be the first time that I'll leave stuff for you guys. I'll leave out other personal items to shake things up a bit, as well as a few secret items I will plant on occasion. Things will get interesting from this point on. Don't expect any more explanations because it'll be more fun if you find everything out on your own. I'll come by every now and again to leave you guys some food or take you to the bathroom, but other than that, I won't be around. I'll be behind the scenes observing everything. I've already explained things to you guys, so this is the last time I'll be repeating myself. However, keep in mind that this is only phase one of my experiment. So not only did I hold off on a few of the specific chemicals, but I didn't do much in the dosage. But, as time goes on, they will increase to much higher levels. If you think this is bad, you haven't seen anything yet. And please keep in mind that at certain points, some chains will be loosened while others are tight against the wall. In the meantime, please enjoy your time learning new things about each other."

With that, he abruptly left the room, once again locking everyone inside. Kouichi let out a low, humorless chuckle, then uncapped his bottle.

"Bottoms up," he muttered as he brought the vodka to his lips. "Maybe I'll drink myself into a stupor. Or better yet, die from a reaction between the alcohol and whatever that fucker pumped me with..."

Kouji stared at his brother anxiously, feeling his heart skip a beat as Kouichi pounded down the alcohol. A bit of it dribbled down his lips and chin, dripping onto his shirt.

"Kouichi, don't do that," he finally said in a thick voice. "You don't know what it'll do to you."

"That's the point," the older twin replied dryly.

Takuya's lips thinned in anger. "Kouichi, stop being an idiot! You'll kill yourself that way!"

"He doesn't seem to care," Zoe quietly chimed in as she took a pill out of her bottle. "I can't say I blame him..."

The brunette looked at her sharply, his eyes wide as he watched her swallow the pill dry. "Zoe, what kind of pills are those?"

"I want to know the same about Asame's," Satoshi added as he attempted to get at the bottle. "Asame, let me see those!"

"No! Leave me alone!" She tried to stuff the bottle in the pocket of her sweater, but Satoshi was able to wrench it away before she could. "Satoshi, please don't look at them!"

The blond man quickly uncapped the bottle, gazing at the pills inside in shock. "A-Are these narcotics? Oxycontins?"

Asame covered her face in shame as she let out a small cry. "I was hoping that you'd never find about those..."

Genji laughed cruelly as he stared at Satoshi. "Looks like your girl is a pill-popper."

Instead of replying, Satoshi simply kept gazing at the tiny white pills, feeling himself overcome with a mixture of emotions. He felt betrayed, as Asame had never told him that she was taking such pills. He also felt angry that she would keep a secret like that from him in the first place.

"Why do you have these?" he asked in a hollow voice.

Asame snatched the bottle and held them close to her chest, sobbing in guilt. She refused to look at him and curled into a ball to keep him away. Dumbfounded, Satoshi crawled away from her, not wanting to be near her at that point in time.

"Zoe, let me see those," Takuya commanded.

"No, I said that it's none of your business," the blond replied sharply. "Just leave me the fuck alone, Takuya. I don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, to see these."

He glared at her, his chain extending out of the wall as he rapidly crawled over to her. "Let me see!"

"No!" Zoe tried to get away from him, but the brunette had lunged on her before she could get very far. "Hey! Let me go, you asshole!"

Takuya had landed on top of her, roughly turning her onto her back and pinning her down with one hand. He used his other to swipe the pills out of her grip, causing her to cry out in protest.

"Stop it!" she yelled, attempting to kick him. "Get offa me!"

"Not until I see what they are." He read the label on the bottle, his chocolate-colored eyes widening as he did so. "Zoe...why are you on anti-depressants?"

"It's none of your concern," she hissed, trying to push him off. "Jeez, get the hell off!"

Takuya threw the bottle off to the side towards Kouichi, his face furrowed into a scowl. "Why the fuck are on them? You have no reason to be on those! What, are you just trying to get attention or something?"

Zoe finally managed to heave him off, shoving him away. "Yeah, I wanted attention, that's my reasoning behind getting them. Considering the fact that I hid them from you guys really indicates that I did it for attention purposes. Asshole..."

"Hey, Zoe," Kouichi called over to her as he picked up her discarded bottle. "Can I have one? Or two? Or three?"

"Kouichi, what the fuck?" Kouji gaped at his brother. "First the alcohol and now you want her anti-depressants? What the hell is going through your head?"

The short-haired twin rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Kouji? I'm going through fucking depression, that's what! Sure, I was already depressed as hell, but Junichi made that ten times worse. Now I'm at the point where I'd willingly take every last one of these pills and they're not even mine."

Zoe gave him a quick nod. "Go ahead, have one. I'm going through the same fucking thing right now. Though obviously Takuya doesn't understand or care."

Suddenly, she felt a brisk slap across her face, causing her to topple over harshly. She banged into the wall, feeling a stinging sensation on her cheek as an angry red handprint formed.

"Takuya!" J.P. exclaimed, his face contorted into a shocked expression.

"She's being an idiot!" the brunette growled, his heart pounding with adreneline. "She's offering Kouichi pills, which she doesn't even need to begin with!"

Zoe recomposed herself as tears welled in her eyes. "How do you know what I do or or not need? You have no fucking clue what kind of feelings I've been going through, so don't act all high and mighty, thinking that I'm nothing but an idiot! You don't have the fucking right to deem what I should or shouldn't be doing. I need those pills to keep me sane, and if they can help Kouichi at a time like this, then he's more than welcome to having them."

"You fucking-!"

Before he could hit her a second time, he was roughly grabbed from behind by Hiroki. "Hey, get ahold of yourself! Don't hit her like that!"

Genji smirked. "Wow, it speaks. Got any other tricks up your sleeve, Silent Bob?"

Hiroki ignored him, instead continuing to struggle with Takuya. "All of our minds have been altered and manipulated! It's not her fault if she and Kouichi are feeling like this, just like it's not your fault for getting overly angry! I'm feeling pretty pissed about myself and my life, but you don't see me beating the shit out of my friends!"

"You don't have any friends here," J.P. pointed out. "Not to be rude or anything..."

"That's not the point," Hiroki said with a groan as he kept Takuya at bay. "Right now, all of us are going crazy with what Junichi did to us! So stop it, Takuya!"

The brunette relaxed a bit, his heartbeat slowing down a bit. He glared at Zoe, who was holding her cheek in one of her hands, nursing the pain as she avoided his gaze.

"Shit," he muttered, realizing what he had done. "Zoe, I'm sor-"

"Forget it," she cut him off in a monotone voice. "We'll just forget it ever happened..."

Takuya tore his gaze away shamefully, too guilty to look at her at the moment. He crawled back over to his designated part of the wall next to Hiroki, who had made his way back as well.

Sumiyo had not torn her gaze away from Madison, and instead had began to crawl over to the dark-haired woman.

Madison's eyes widened in surprise, backing against the wall as much as she could. "What the hell are you doing?"

Rather than replying, Sumiyo stopped in front of her, on her hands and knees. Her breathing had sped up, coming off as rather shallow as she stared at Madison. Her gaze dropped once again, directly at the red panties beneath the skirt.

"Someone's horny," Genji quipped, Sumiyo's chain stretched out in front of him a few feet away.

"I-I don't swing that way," Madison quickly stated. "Sumiyo, get the fuck away from me..."

Sumiyo smirked, unfastening her bustier. "Do you really want me to?"

The brunette's breath caught in her throat as Sumiyo's bare chest was exposed. Madison's eyes scanned over the large mounds, and she wasn't even aware of her actions until she saw herself bring her hands up to the breasts. They felt rather cool and very firm, yet interesting to the touch.

Sumiyo crawled closer to her, almost between the other girl's legs. From that position, her lower back was clearly visible for nearly everyone to see, exposing the tiny, purple butterfly tattoo just above her pants. She leaned forward, bringing her soft, glossy lips up to Madison's. Her tongue slipped into the brunette's mouth, and as her breasts were fondled, she brought her own hand up to the opening of the denim skirt. Her fingers disappeared under it, making their way to the red panties. Madison shuddered as she felt those fingers teasing her lace-covered womanhood, stroking her ever so gently.

Genji sat back and relaxed with a wry smile on his face. "Mmm, live-action porn at its greatest."

Hiroki watched the spectacle, his face contorted into a combined expression of shock and intrigue. "Damn..."

"Ugh..." Tommy rolled onto his side, clutching onto his stomach as he began to shake. "I...I really don't feel so good..."

"Tommy, are you okay?" J.P. asked him.

The younger boy simply groaned in reply, curling into a ball as the pain increased. Kouichi seemed not to notice at first, having a dazed expression as he continued to drink from his bottle. By now, only a quarter of it remained. However, upon noticing his friend in agony, he recapped the alcohol and set it aside, attempting to crawl over.

"Tommy-"

Yet before he could get very far, his chain suddenly tightened, bringing him back against the wall. He grunted from the blow, pulling at his leather collar.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, attempting to move closer to the boy, only to find that his chain would not loosen. "Shit..."

Takuya tried to move forward, finding himself stuck the same problem. "Dammit, Junichi! Loosen these fucking things!"

It seemed that only Sumiyo's chain remained loose, for she was still all the way at Madison's wall, where she had begun to remove the dark-haired woman's clothes. Madison's red shirt had been discarded, along with her skirt. Only her bra, panties, and boots remained, and she seemed to be off on her own world with Sumiyo. Her hands had made their way over to the other woman's leather pants, unfastening them. She slid them down, completely exposing her silver thong over her otherwise-naked ass. Only the thong and stilletos remained, and seconds later, Madison's undergarments had been tugged off as well.

"Lie down," Sumiyo quietly commanded her, spreading Madison's legs.

Madison complied, immediately moaning in ecstasy as she felt a tongue running up and down her wet core. "Oh, god..."

She writhed, her body glistening as Sumiyo licked every crevis of her womanhood. The lavender-haired woman sqeezed her ass as her tongue went faster, licking away her juices.

Genji absently popped open the top of his silver skull ring, revealing a tiny compartment inside. He pressed his right nostril up against it and abruptly inhaled, snorting its contents. Upon emptying his ring in a single snort, he clicked it shut, wiping away the white powder that had remained near his nose.

"You keep coke in there?" Takuya raised an eyebrow in contempt.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Genji growled defensively. "Do you honestly think I give a shit about what you think of my lifestyle? If I want to keep coke in my ring, I damn well will. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get back to my entertainment."

The brunette rolled his eyes, but turned slightly red nonetheless as his eyes darted at the pair of aroused women. "Whatever..."

Madison pushed the other woman down, climbing on top of her. Slipping a finger into Sumiyo's soaked center, she lowered her face to the large, artificial mounds, gently sucking on one of the nipples. She had never done such a thing to another woman's breasts, real or fake, but she didn't seem to mind the new experience as her head was clouded with a strange sensation. Her finger slid in and out, pumping the inner walls. Sumiyo, in turn, let out an pleasured moan, kissing Madison's neck. She then reached down, squeezing the brunette's rear end in her hand. The pumping grew faster and more intense, and another finger was added to the mix. Madison let her thumb gently run over the sweet spot right between Sumiyo's wet lips, causing her to buck.

"Shit," Sumiyo groaned, writhing a bit as her skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat.

Madison moved her head away from the breasts, opting to lock lips with the lavender-haired woman instead. She kissed her with a crushing force, surprising not only everyone in the room, but herself as well. _What the fuck has come over me? _she thought to herself. _I-I know that I'm not into women... What the fuck did Junichi do to me?_

"Yeah, pound it," Sumiyo commanded, biting her earlobe. "I'm getting close..."

Madison went faster, positioning herself over Sumiyo in a way that she could be pleasured as well. She felt a finger slide into her own soaking core, going in and out skillfully.

Genji smirked, enjoying the action between the two women. He felt a throbbing in his pants, telling him that he would have to do something about it soon. Yet for now, he was content with watching the erotic spectacle.

The others seemed to have trouble ignoring the session as well, unable to divert their attention elsewhere. The only ones who had not paid attention were Kouichi, Zoe, and Tommy. Kouichi seemed to be in a daze with a twitching, wry smirk on his lips as he stared at the blinding white wall. Zoe was still huddled against the wall with her back facing Takuya. Although she had a front-row seat to Madison and Sumiyo's sexual encounter, she seemed not to notice. Instead, her face was tilted downwards, her hair falling over to cover it even further. Tommy had not moved from his spot on the floor, clutching onto his stomach.

J.P. cast another worried glance at him. "Are you gonna be okay?"

The younger boy did not reply vocally, but simply curled into a tighter ball. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten about his sickly condition, though they weren't completely to blame. In their state of mind, none of them could focus clearly or think the way that they normally did. Had their emotions not been altered, everyone would still be in the process of trying to get to the boy.

A few minutes later, both Sumiyo and Madison had climaxed, spilling their juices over one another. At the same time, Tommy suddenly rolled onto his stomach, where he immediately vomited. The growing puddle was almost as red as the writing on the walls.

**Ah, cliffhanger! What will happen to Tommy? What is making Kouichi so depressed other than that crazy chemical in his system? What will happen between Takuya and Zoe? Find out more in the next chapter! On that note, please review and let me know what you think. Reviews, constructive criticism, and flames are welcomed. And yes, Madison and Sumiyo both had a bit of fun. More lemon scenes (not necessarily between those two) will be in the future! One of them will either be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Also, I want to point out that no, I do not regularly speak french. I know only a little bit, which mostly consists of swears and rude comments. Just figured I'd let you know in case I make some mistakes in the translations and/or spellings. There are no translations for this chapter since Madison did not having any french-speaking lines.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, here is Chapter 7, so I hope you like it. It's a rather short chapter in comparison to my others, but oh well. It's still over 3,500 words long, so it's not exactly short overall. But enough of my pointless rambling.**

**Warning: Chapter contains a few slight lime scenes. Viewer discretion is not really advised due to its subtleness.**

**Takuya: Will there be another yuri lemon scene? I liked it!**

**Me: Probably not. I just basically wanted to try it out to see how well I did since it was my first shot at a yuri scene. I think I did a half-ass decent job, I guess. But no, the chances of another yuri scene are pretty damn low. And even if I do end up writing another yuri scene for some reason, it won't be anywhere near explicit.**

**Takuya: Aww...**

**Me: Get over it, you perv. Now onto the story!**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 7**

A large crimson puddle surrounded Tommy's shuddering body, its sour aroma filling the room. He coughed and gagged, spitting up more partially digested chunks.

"Oh my god..." Asame paled. "He just vomited blood..."

"Shit!" Takuya yanked at his chain, cursing as it refused to loosen. "Dammit!"

He slammed his fist into the wall in frustration, wincing slightly as his fingers began to bruise from the sheer force.

Sumiyo smiled with a dazed expression on her face, still feeling the effects from her session with Madison. "Don't worry, I'll go over to him..."

Her chain was the only one that had not slid completely back into the wall, giving her the freedom of drawing closer to the boy. Still naked with the exception of her stilletos, the lavender-haired woman licked her fingers clean of Madison's juices. She then shakily got to her feet, slowly making her way towards the boy.

"Don't worry, Tommy." Beads of persperation glistened on her body as she approached him. "I'll be right there..."

Madison watched as she drew closer to the young brunette, exhausted to the point where she was still panting. She tiredly grabbed hold of her leather coat, draping it over her nude body to conceal herself for the time being.

Tommy shook and shuddered again, another spurt of vomit spraying from his mouth. His face was scrunched up in agony, and he continued to clutch at his stomach in a death grip.

Sumiyo was only a few feet away from him when her chain suddenly snapped back into the wall. She screamed as the force caused her to fly backward, dragging her body along the tiled floor with a screech. Everyone watched in surprised horror as her spiked heels dug into the floor and she grabbed at her collar to keep it from strangling her. Seconds later, she slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

"You fucking prick!" she exclaimed tearfully, rubbing her sore neck as she glared at the camera.

Genji chuckled. "You're lucky that you're sweating like a pig. Probably would've gotten the equivalence of road rash had your body been dry."

"I wouldn't go that far," Takuya snarled as he, too, tugged on his chain. "Dammit, Junichi! Loosen these fucking things already! Tommy's sick and we need to get to him!"

He glared at the video camera, wishing he could smash it to be bits with a sledgehammer. The tiny green light only stared back at him like a taunting emerald eye. _Almost like Zoe's eyes_, he bitterly thought to himself, not even realizing it.

While Sumiyo nursed her throbbing neck, Genji managed to crawl over to her close enough to flick a finger over her still-wet core.

The touch caused her to jump. "Shit!"

"Maybe if you rub your juices all inside your collar, you'll be able to slip it right off over your head," he teased, crawling back over to his designated spot.

Takuya scowled at him. "Hey, if you can move, then go over to check on Tommy."

Genji merely chuckled, opening a small baggie filled with cocaine. "Sorry, no can do. I can only move enough to give Sumiyo a quick feel."

"Just try it, you asshole!" he yelled in aggravation. "Tommy's fucking dying over there!"

"H-He's not d-dying," J.P. stammered nervously, swallowing back a bit of bile. "He's just-"

"Just what?" Genji interrupted. "Got the stomach flu? Open your eyes, dude. He's fucking dying. And in response to your demands, Kanbara, I can't move closer to him. Why don't you get the crowbar out of your ass and use it to free yourself? C'mon, give it a try."

Takuya tugged at his chain yet again. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Nah, I'll just fuck Sumiyo," the white-haired main replied nonchalantly. "Then maybe Madison. And then maybe Zoe. Possibly Asame if I can reach her. Let's see how I feel later on."

Tommy groaned, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he slowly got to his knees. "Ah, shit...I-I feel like my insides are melting..."

With that, he spit out another bloody chunk, the pain in his abdomen growing steadily worse. With a sigh, he sat with his back against the wall, struggling to keep himself from throwing up again. Tommy's breathing had grown more shallow, and his complexion had turned into a sickly palor.

Satoshi looked at the camera pleadingly. "Junichi, please! Let at least one of us loose! This is friggen insane!"

"_Junichi's_ insane." Kouichi stared into his now-empty liquor bottle, his half-lidded sapphire eyes glassy. "We're his science project...nothing more. He doesn't see us as humans as much as he sees us as lab rats."

"You've got that right," Zoe replied dully, looking up for the first time. "But even lab rats have feelings...and he should know what he's doing to us is cruel."

Hiroki clenched and unclenched his fists slowly, his knuckles turning white as he did so. "He probably does know...but he doesn't care..."

Kouichi chuckled humorlessly, discarding his bottle off to the side carelessly. "He should care...everyone should care...even _her_... But noooo... _She_ couldn't be bothered."

"What do you mean by 'her'?" Kouji gazed at his brother nervously.

The older twin smirked in his drunken state. "Nah, it's not important. You wouldn't know it unless I told ya."

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall, oblivious to Kouji's anxious expression. Kouichi had since taken three of Zoe's anti-depressants, not caring about what affects they could have on him.

"Wish I had more alcohol," he slurred to himself. "Maybe Junichi will let me take a beer run..."

Kouji soon dropped his gaze downward, huddling against the wall once more. _What's he talking about?_ he thought to himself._ I hope he's not talking about who I think he's referring to... Shit, what if he finds out? What if he finds out what I did? He'll never forgive me for that._

"So what are we going to do about Tommy?" Madison asked in a low voice.

"I...I don't know," Takuya finally replied after a long pause. "No one can reach him... I don't know what to do..."

Zoe stared at her sick friend with concern, yet continued to avoid Takuya's gaze. "Do you think he's having a strange reaction to whatever chemical Junichi pumped him with?"

Asame pushed a wavy lock of hair out of her face. "It's possible... I wish I could go over there and check on him."

Genji snorted. "I thought you said that you were only a nurse in training. This kid needs a fucking doctor."

"Do you see any doctors here?" Satoshi asked sharply, then looked at everyone else in the room. "Are any of you a doctor?"

"Kouji's a doctor for the crazy," Genji mocked as everyone shook their heads in response to Satoshi's question. "But I suppose he can't just go and tell Tommy that it's all in his head."

"Fuck you," Kouji growled, his eyes dark. "I don't see you making any attempts to get off your ass and offer any assistance."

The man scoffed. "We're going to be in a situation where it's either kill or be killed. I'm looking out for myself here and I advise everyone to do the same. Your weakening friends will only bring you down with them. Better to let them die and look out for yourself."

"What kind of fucked up logic is that?" Takuya snapped, his gaze going back and forth between Genji and Tommy. "You expect us to sit back and just watch everyone die without having a care in the world?"

"I didn't say you couldn't care," Genji pointed out. "I only said that you'll be regretting it if you try to help. If what Junichi says is true, we're going to be going at each other like some rabid, wild animals. We're going to rip each other into pieces and bathe in our own blood. I'm only pointing that little factor out."

The brunette scowled at him. "Well, I'm not going to just sit on my ass and watch my friends die. You can do that if you want. And while you're at it, you can go fuck yourself!"

Genji raised an eyebrow incredulously, dumping the baggie's contents into his hand. "I'll deny the second idea, but I'll fulfill the first one without a problem."

He then lowered his nose to his hand and quickly snorted, inhaling most of the white powder in one whiff. Wincing and blinking rapidly, he snorted a second time to clean his palm completely of the cocaine, then sat back with an accomplished grin.

"Yeah...that's the stuff," he murmured to himself as he used his index finger to brush the remaining powder off his nostrils.

"Useless addict." Takuya fumbled with his collar, trying his best to remove it, only to grunt in frustration. "Dammit! I'm going to kill this fucker!"

Tommy toppled over onto his back, unmoving as he stared vacantly at the ceiling. He had released his hold on his searing abdomen, his arms now limp beside his body.

"Tommy, wake up!" J.P. yelled over to him. "C'mon, dude! Don't pass out on us!"

"I'm just gonna take a nap," the younger boy murmured in a barely audible whisper. "Wake me in ten minutes..."

Genji wiped at his nose a second time, then leisurely crawled over to Sumiyo again. "Well, you heard the kid. Wake him in ten minutes."

With that, he pried the woman's legs apart, dipping his face in between them to get to her wet core. He ran his tongue over her to lap up her juices, causing many of the others to turn away.

"And our live-action porno continues," Hiroki muttered, but kept his gaze on Sumiyo's breasts.

"Oh, god..." Sumiyo through her head back, moaning as Genji's tongue explored her. "Fuck..."

Genji glanced over at Madison with a smirk. "Care to join us for a threesome?"

Madison scoffed, throwing him a look of disgust. "Va te faire mettre."

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he quipped, then began to crawl over to her in a teasing manner. "But maybe I should change your mind."

"Fiche moi le paix!" With that, she slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red handprint. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Genji's light blue eyes darkened a bit, and he smacked her right back, sending her into the wall. "Don't you ever hit me, cunt!"

"You bastard!" Madison screeched, brutally kicking at him.

The thick heel of her boot struck him directly in the chin, grazing his lip. Genji cursed as a trickle of blood ran down his chin, dribbling into his light blue button-up.

"Fucking bitch," he snarled, grabbing a handful of her thick dark hair.

"Dude, let her go!" Hiroki yelled at him.

Ignoring him, Genji slammed Madison's head into the wall, causing her to scream in pain. Zoe attempted to crawl over to the woman beside her, only to find that she was mere inches away before her chain refused to loosen out of the wall any more.

"Shit," she muttered, tugging at it.

"Leave her alone!" Takuya shouted, furious over what was happening. "Stop it, you prick!"

Genji rammed Madison's head into the wall three more times, before releasing his grip on her. "Stupid whore..."

With that, he went back to his designated spot, leaving behind the sobbing brunette. Madison's coat had slipped off her body during the struggle, revealing her nude body. With shaky hands, Zoe reached over and gathered up most of Madison's clothes, handing them to her.

"Thanks." Madison wiped her tear-stained face, throwing hateful glares at Genji as she took her discarded clothes. "Morceau de merde..."

As if nothing had ever happened, Genji took one of his nips of alcohol, emptying the small bottle in a single gulp. He then made his way over to Sumiyo, where he began to fondle the dazed woman's breasts.

"You're disgusting," Madison muttered, pulling her undergarments on. "I hope you're the first to die..."

"No, I'm pretty sure Tommy will be the first since he's the only one who fits that bill right now," he pointed out, mildly amused as Sumiyo fumbled with the zipper of his pants.

J.P. glowered. "Don't say that! None of us are going to die!"

"I thought we already had this argument," Genji said dully with an irritated scowl on his face. "Those of us who won't die will only go insane. Personally, I'd rather be dead. Then again, maybe turning into a complete lunatic will have its advantages."

"Yeah, you can be the next Junichi," Takuya spat. "You're no better than him anyway."

He shrugged carelessly, sitting back as Sumiyo finally unzipped his pants. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. For now, I'm just gonna sit back and relax, all the while I fight the urge to break free and beat you into oblivion."

Just as Takuya was about to respond to that comment, Tommy gasped loudly, his eyes going wide. A moment later, another gush of red vomit shot out of his mouth, covering half of his face. Unfortunately, he was still lying on his back with his head facing directly at the ceiling. In that position, the foul liquid did not run over the sides of his face very much, most of it remaining in his mouth. Unable to turn his head, the boy began to choke on it, gagging on his crimson stomach contents.

"He's choking," Satoshi said breathlessly, his light blue eyes wide with fear. "He's gonna choke to death if he doesn't turn his head."

"Tommy, turn over!" Takuya yelled over to him.

However, the younger brunette simply laid there, continuing to choke on his vomit. His body felt completely numb, as if he were paralyzed. Tommy shook and shuddered, gagging helplessly on his bloody vomit as it kept spurting out.

Takuya stared at the camera. "Stop fucking around, you asshole! Loosen these fucking chains right now! C'mon!"

Everyone other than Genji and Sumiyo yanked at theirs, hoping to get to Tommy. By some strange miracle, Junichi had decided to loosen one of his prisoners, giving them the ability to help Tommy. Asame felt her chain loosening from the wall, then scrambled to her feet and jogged over to Tommy. She knelt down by his side and rolled him onto his side, allowing his vomit to spill over onto the floor.

"Oh, thank god..." Takuya sat back in relief as Tommy coughed up the remaining chunks.

"Yay... Let's celebrate!" Kouichi grinned, reaching over to retrieve his empty vodka bottle. "Here's to another minute of living. Drink up!"

He tipped it into his mouth, pretending to drink the non-existent liquid, then set the glass bottle down with a heavy clink. Kouichi closed his eyes and sighed, completely intoxicated. He then glanced over to his blond friend, a smirk on his face.

"So, Zoe. How are you feeling?" he questioned. "I-I shoulda offered you some of this...but I didn't even think about it. But if we get out of here alive, I'll buy you a whole fucking bottle to make up for it. It's only fair since you gave me your pills. A-and then, we can go beat up Miharu together."

Takuya raised an eyebrow, then looked at Zoe. "Why the hell would you beat up Miharu?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, trying to get into a comfortable position. "Don't look at me, I didn't suggest that idea."

"Eh, you know you want to," Kouichi said, his words slurred a bit. "Girl is the biggest bitch if I ever met one! You even said so yourself!"

"Just drop it, Kouichi," she replied in a low voice.

The short-haired twin cupped his ear, wobbling a little in his sitting position. "What?"

"I said drop it!" Zoe hissed, avoiding Takuya's eye contact. "I never said any of that, so just shut up. Alright? Go take a nap or something."

Kouichi waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay, I get it. But don't worry, we'll do it by the end of the week. And I don't wanna go to sleep, 'cause if I do, I'll see her. Bitch won't get outta my dreams."

"Who, Miharu?" Takuya demanded.

"Nah, not that bitch. The other bitch," he told him. "But, I don't wanna talk about_ her_..."

Kouji looked at his brother anxiously, feeling his stomach clenching. _Fuck there he goes again with this whole 'her' thing. He knows...he has to know if he keeps bringing the subject up. Dammit!_

"You feeling okay?" J.P. asked, a puzzled expression on his face. "You look paranoid as hell."

"I'm fine," Kouji quickly stated, dropping his gaze. "It's the fucking chemical in me, that's all."

J.P. chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I feel like right now everyone's conspiring against me or something. Crazy..."

The bandana wearing man simply nodded, too shaken up to say anything. He could only dart his gaze at his twin every so often, his heartbeat gradually growing quicker as his paranoia kicked in further.

_Please don't find out. Please don't find out. Please don't find out. It was a fucking mistake and nothing more,_ he told himself.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Asame brushed some hair off his forehead, patting his back lightly as he spit out a few more chunks.

"N-n-no..." he stuttered, his body feeling as though it were freezing. "I...I..."

He was unable to finish his sentence as another violence wave of nausea came over him. Tommy gagged and coughed, ejecting another horrid spray of vomit off to the side. He was shaking uncontrollably, and his light brown hair stuck to his forehead in a cold sweat. His friends watched helplessly as Asame continued to pat his back. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized she couldn't do anything more for him.

"J-just hang on," she said in a quivering voice.

Satoshi looked at the camera pleadingly. "Junichi! Tommy needs a doctor! He needs medical assistance now before it's too late!"

"He's not gonna do anything," Hiroki said miserably. "At least, I don't think he will..."

Genji watched the suffering boy with a slight smirk on his face. However, the pleasured look was the result of Sumiyo's oral attention to his manhood. He idly stroked her soft lavender hair, taking full advantage of her sex-addicted state of mind. Sumiyo's head bobbed up and down, oblivious to her surroundings.

Tommy gasped and fell onto his back once again, convulsing in agony. Asame bit her lower lip nervously, cupping his face in her hands as she tried to steady his jerking movements.

"This isn't happening," Zoe whimpered, her green eyes filled with tears. "T-tell me this isn't happening..."

"Open your eyes, babe. It is happening," Genji rudely pointed out.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Takuya's eyes were watery as well, desperately trying to hold his own tears back. "If I hear one more fucking comment like that, I'm going to rip this fucking chain out of the wall and strangle you with it! Do you hear me?"

Genji snorted in contempt. "Oh, I'm shaking in terror. I'll be sure to say a prayer."

Tommy's jerking movements soon slowed to a stop, and he laid there on the white tiled floor, unmoving. Asame shakily pressed her fingers up against his throat, then at his wrist.

"He's okay, r-right?" J.P. stammered.

After a moment, Asame met everyone's gazes with her own pained one. "He's gone..."

**And that draws and end to the seventh chapter. We have our first death in the story, and Tommy will be missed.**

**Takuya: How could you kill him off? He's one of the six main characters!**

**Me: Because I'm a cruel, evil bitch, that's why! I'm calling the shots here! But anyway, please review and express your feelings about this chapter. Review, flame, I don't care. Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!**

**Here are the translations for Madison's french phrases! Some may be slightly incorrect, though. So don't kill me!**

**Va te faire mettre- Go fuck yourself**

**Fiche moi le paix!- Get the fuck away from me! (she said the translation in her following sentence anyway)**

**Morceau de merde- Piece of shit**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are back for yet another chapter of "Losing Control". Please read, review, or flame. Anything is fine by me.**

**Tommy fans: You killed Tommy, you bitch! *fires rifles at me***

**Me: *goes behind bullet-proof glass* Muahahahaha! It'll take more than bullets to kill me! And if you think one death is bad, then you haven't seen anything yet! **

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 8**

A dead silence filled the room as Asame's words sank in. All eyes were on Tommy's still body, which was lying in a pool of his bloody vomit.

"H-he's not dead," Takuya finally growled. "You're lying... There's no fucking way that he's dead!"

Asame sank down, nervously running a hand through her honey blond locks. "I-I'll check him again..."

With shaky fingers, she reached over and slid them over Tommy's neck, her fingertips stained with his blood. She struggled not to break down in tears as she desperately seached for a pulse. Yet no matter how hard or where on his neck she felt, not a single beat could be found.

"Try his wrist again," Takuya demanded, tears now falling freely down his face. "Look for a fucking pulse! Please!"

"Takuya," Zoe said in a calm yet firm voice. "Asame did everything that she could... But...he couldn't be saved..."

Although her face was tilted down, the brunette could see her pained face through the curtain of blond hair. She was trembling noticably, and a few tears dripped down onto her fisted hands. A thin ribbon of blood was visibly seeping from her left hand as her nails dug into her palms. Takuya felt an small urge to crawl over and comfort her, yet restrained himself.

Madison stared at the deceased boy, her dark eyes wide with shock. "Oh mon dieu..."

The twins exchanged horrified looks, though Kouichi's seemed more vacant. His sapphire eyes were dull with emptiness, his grief seeming to go futher than his brother's.

Asame whimpered, then peeled her sweater off. During the process of when she had tried to revive him, it had been splattered with thick drops of blood.

"Stripping for the dead kid?" Genji asked in mild amusement, obviously unfazed by Tommy's demise.

"You fucking bastard!" J.P. hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't say disrespectful things about our friend like that! He doesn't deserve it!"

Satoshi looked at his fiancee. "Asame, what are you doing?"

"I don't know..." she replied in a faraway voice as she placed her sweater over Tommy's face and upper chest. "But I have a feeling that he might not have wanted anyone to see him like this..."

"Do you have eleven more sweaters for when the rest of us go?" Genji quipped.

Sumiyo had since stopped pleasuring him, and was now gazing at the covered boy. She had remained quiet during the ordeal, as had Hiroki. Although they had not known him, they still felt a pang of loss, especially after witnessing his friends' reactions.

"Genji, do you enjoy watching people suffer?" Takuya snarled, wishing that he could strangle the man.

"I can't say that I enjoy it, per say. But it doesn't faze me in the least," he replied carelessly. "I didn't know the kid, so his death doesn't change my life in the very least. To me it's just one more fatality in this wasteland of a world."

Before anyone had a chance to reply to his remark, the door creaked open. Junichi casually walked in with two large paper bags with handles. He set them down on the floor, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You bastard!" J.P. yelled at him. "Didn't you hear us screaming for you? Why the fuck didn't you help Tommy? Because of you, he's fucking dead!"

Junichi began to unpack one of the bags, revealing several small tupperwear containers. "I wasn't expecting him to die so quickly, but I guess that serum really took its toll on him. It just didn't work well with his body."

"Why didn't you give him any medical assistance?" Madison snapped. "He was clearly suffering. If you knew he was going to die, you could've at least done something to help ease his pain."

He snorted. "Now, why would I go out of my way and do that? I don't care what the twelve of you may be going through. I'm only here to observe, not play doctor. Besides, I don't have anything that would've helped him anyway. He was fucked the moment the chemicals began to backfire."

"You still could've just put the poor kid out of his misery," Hiroki said quietly. "I'm sure even a quick gunshot to the head would've been better than nothing. I know that I wouldn't have wanted to suffer like that."

Junichi began to distribute the containers, one to each person. "Not my concern, and now it's out of my hands. I'm just glad that the rest of you aren't weak like he was. It's for the best that he's gone."

"You fucking prick!" Takuya leapt at him, only to be choked by the collar as it refused to budge. "Dammit!"

"You're not going to be able to break free, so stop trying," Junichi told him with a sigh. "The chains won't break, nor will they loosen from the wall unless I operate a certain control. Face it- you're chained like rabid dogs."

Asame slowly crawled back to her designated spot, sniffling a bit. "You're a monster..."

"No, I'm just a researcher, my dear." He placed the final container in front of Hiroki. "But, at least I'm treating you better than dogs."

"What the fuck is in these containers?" Kouji stared at his in contempt.

Junichi grabbed a handful of wrapped chopsticks, passing those out as well. "Just some rice for everyone to eat. I'm not going to let you guys starve. In fact, not only did I come here to feed you, but I came to take everyone to the restroom. That's how great of a guy I am."

Once those had been distributed, he picked up the remaining paper bag and began to pass out its contents, which were bottles of water. Everyone glared at him hatefully as he placed one in front of each person.

"Just keep in mind that if you try to attack me or escape, you'll regret it." To emphasise his point, he held up a small remote. "I already told you that I can shock you with those collars, so if you get out of line, I'm going to send you into a world of pain."

Satoshi gingerly picked up his container. "How do we know that you didn't poison this food? Or put something else in it that might knock us out?"

Junichi shrugged. "I didn't put anything in the food, but you probably won't believe me anyway. I'm not ready to knock you out, and when I am ready to, I'll just inject you with that chemical, remember? Also, each of the bottles of waters are still sealed, so I haven't contaminated any of them either. Whether you eat or not is not my concern. If you choose to starve, then so be it. I won't be held responsible for your actions."

There was one container of rice left, as well as one bottle of water. Since Tommy was no longer with them, the items served no purpose other than to mock them for the loss of the boy.

"You _are_ responsible for our actions, though, you dumb prick," Takuya spat. "And you're responsible for Tommy's death!"

"You were the one who pumped us with those crazy chemicals, so obviously whatever we do will be because of that," Satoshi added. "It's all on you!"

Junichi rolled his eyes, then impatiently checked his watch. "Well, I haven't got all day. Would anyone like to use the restroom or not? If you continue to be ignorant, then you can just piss yourselves. The room already reeks of your friend's vomit-covered corpse but if you want to add urine to the mix, then that's fine by me. I'll dispose of the boy later, but for now, I have more important matters to attend to."

After a brief hesitation, everyone nodded reluctantly, as it had been hours since the last time any of them had used the bathroom. They all glared daggers at their captor, each of them scheming a way to escape. Although the bastard had pointed out that they would have no chance, they refused to believe him.

"Alright, I'll let the women go first," he said sternly, then pulled a key out of his pocket. "And I would think twice about attacking me. Don't you dare try to free anyone else, either."

He grabbed hold of Asame's head, roughly shoving it forward by her hair. Ignoring her pained cries and Satoshi's angry comments, he jabbed the key into a small lock. He then twisted it and unclasped it completely. In doing so, he released the collar from the chain, freeing her momentarily.

"Stay there," he commanded coldly. "One wrong move and you'll be sorry..."

Asame swallowed and nodded, slowly rising to a stand. As she rubbed the back of her head, Junichi made his way over to Sumiyo. He repeated the process three more times until all four girls were unchained. Sumiyo quickly slipped back into her clothes, still somewhat dazed.

"Okay, this way," their tormentor snapped, then glanced over at the others. "We'll be back in five minutes. Try not to piss yourselves in the meantime."

He then ushered the women out of the room, the remote clutched tightly in his right hand. With the collars still around their necks, the girls walked down the snow white corridor, coming up to a small room on the left.

"You go first." Junichi gave Madison a rude push. "There are no windows, no other doors, and no other ways of escaping the bathroom other than this door. So if you're not done within two minutes, I'm dragging you out by your hair. No fucking around."

Madison rushed into the bathroom, dismayed to find that he was right. Within the all white room there was only a single toilet, a sink, and a paper towel dispenser. It almost looked like a public restroom, as their were no other furnishings to it that would give it a homely feeling. Cursing to herself, the brunette quickly did as she was told, then hurriedly washed her hands. She then exited the bathroom, greeted by Junichi's smug grin.

"Good. I can tell that you didn't fuck around finding an exit. Tell the others that there are no other exits," he commanded her.

"I'm not a dog," she sneered, tying the belt around her leather coat. "Don't fucking treat me like one."

Junichi gave Sumiyo a shove, indicating that it was her turn. "We're a little late for that, but whatever."

Five minutes later, all of the girls had finished and were in the process of being ushered back to the room. As they walked back, Zoe and Madison exchanged scheming glances, while Asame's saddened gaze was fixed on the floor. Sumiyo seemed to be plotting something as well, for her violet eyes had a malicious glint in them.

_We have to do something, _Madison thought to herself. _If we don't, most of us will probably die... _

Zoe had similar thoughts to the dark-haired girl, though she weighed out the risks of taking action. _He said that he would shock us if we try anything. But there are four of us and only one of him. If we catch him off guard, it'll give us a chance to knock that remote out of his hand. As soon as he goes to chain up the first girl, I'll jump at him and try to make a grab for that fucking thing. If he drops it, then we'll be able to overpower him. Even if three of us hold him down, the fourth girl can unchain the guys so that they can help us..._

Madison frowned, mentally fighting with herself. _We'll probably get hurt if we try anything. But if we don't give it an attempt, we're fucked._

"Hurry the fuck up," Junichi growled. "And I decided that I'm only bringing the guys out two at a time. I won't risk having seven bastards jumping at me all at once. I know that they won't succeed if they try anything, but I still refuse to take that risk."

They returned to the main room and he roughly shoved them inside, closing the door behind them. The guys glowered at him with hatred, each of them hoping to strike him down.

"I already informed the girls that I would only be taking you seven out two at a time," Junichi remarked, a thin smile plastered on his face. "I'll take Takuya and Satoshi first, then I'll come back and repeat the cycle until everyone has done their fucking business."

With that, he roughly grabbed Asame by her collar and began to drag her over to the wall. Acting quickly, the other three girls lunged at him, taking the only chance they may have. The four of them had a better chance of attacking him as oppose to only two guys. Sumiyo swooped her hand down, grabbing onto his groin to surprise him.

"Shit!" He jumped, his grip tightening on the remote out of reflex.

Zoe made a grab for the device, while Madison slashed her fingernails across his face. Ribbons of blood appeared on his cheek and he cried out, cursing as Zoe struggled to snatch his remote away. He couldn't press any of the buttons, but brutally shoved Asame away to use his other hand. The girl slammed into the wall from the force, though she didn't seem to be seriously hurt.

"Asame!" Satoshi unsuccessfully tried to crawl over to her, restrained by his chain.

Sumiyo squeezed his crotch painfully, a sadistic smile on her face. "You like this? Maybe if you're nice to me I'll give you a blowjob. Of course, it comes with a free castration."

Junichi punched Sumiyo in the face with his free hand to cause her to release her grip on him and fall backward. As the lavender-haired woman fell to the ground, he slammed his fist into Zoe's stomach.

"Zoe!" Takuya and Kouji exclaimed, while their other two friends remained quiet.

The blond doubled over in pain and let go of the device. Madison was then elbowed in the chest, the force sending to her knees as a jolt of pain filled her body.

"Merde," she muttered, holding onto her pained area.

Junichi kicked Zoe away, his face contorted into a scowl. "You stupid little bitches!"

Asame struggled to get up, then attempted to swipe the remote from his grasp. Twisting his arm, she moved her head to his hand, where she bit down on it as hard as she could. Blood squirted as her teeth sank into his flesh, causing him to flinch and grunt loudly. The other three girls were beginning to recover from their blows, each of them slowly rising to their feet.

"That's it! I've had it with you four!" Junichi knocked Asame away from him, then pressed four of the buttons on his remote. "I warned you this would happen!"

Zoe, Madison, Sumiyo, and Asame all collapsed to the floor, their hands at their collars. Jolts of electricity surged through their bodies as the collars shocked them. The pain was agonizing, feeling as though their bodies were burning from the inside out.

"Stop it!" Hiroki exclaimed as he and the other watched, horrified. "You're going to kill them!"

Junichi snorted, still pressing down on the buttons, his hand bleeding. "It won't kill them unless I continue this for awhile. This will just make them feel like shit for a few hours and know not to ever try anything like that ever again."

Zoe laid there on the floor, her body convulsing as the jolts kept running through her entire body. Her head felt the worst of it, feeling as though it were frying. With her emerald eyes half-lidded, she could vaguely see that the other three were experiencing the same thing.

Madison's teeth were gritted, and Asame held onto her skull with all of her strength. Sumiyo seemed the least affected of the four, though she too felt the paralyzing jolts.

Seconds later, their tormentor released his hold on the buttons, ceasing the electricity. With a smug smirk, he grabbed onto Sumiyo by her leg and dragged her back over to her spot near the wall. He roughly chained her back up, giving her a swift kick in the side for good measure.

"If you grab me like that again, I'll saw those fake tits off your chest," he snarled as the half-conscious woman.

He then chained up the other three, giving each of them a kick as well. Madison and Asame had passed out from the intensity, though Zoe remained conscious, in a state similar to Sumiyo. Satoshi stared at his fiancee, his face pale and etched with fear.

"Y-you're sure you didn't kill them?" he asked Junichi.

"No, but I should kill that little bitch of yours for biting me," he snarled back, then began to unchain Takuya. "But I think she learned her lesson. As did the other three."

"Yeah, never leave a woman to do a man's job," Genji quipped. "They can't do anything right..."

Junichi shrugged, freeing Takuya as he held his remote protectively. "They were close... But not close enough. Either way, none of you can overpower me while I have this. And don't try anything stupid, Takuya. You just witnessed what happened to those four."

As he walked over to free Satoshi, Takuya looked over at Zoe. The blond was lying on her back, her chest rising and falling as she gazed up at the ceiling. He knelt down by her side, gingerly reaching over to touch her cheek. Zoe was unresponsive to his touch, and she could barely feel his fingers brushing up against her numb skin.

"Takuya, get your ass over here," Junichi snapped. "We don't have all day."

Groaning to himself, the brunette rose to his feet and reluctantly joined him and Satoshi across the room. Blood continued to dribble out of Junichi's hand wound and his cheek, but he seemed not to be too concerned. He impatiently ushered the two young men out of the room to bring them to the restroom, the remote grasped tightly in his grip. This time around, he was more on edge, despite the fact that there were only two prisoners as oppose to four. He wouldn't make the same mistake as the first time and let his guard down.

Fifteen minutes later, all seven of the remaining guys had been brought to the bathroom and were currently chained up once again. None of them had found an opening to attack the bastard, so they had no choice but to wait for a better time.

"You girls completely fucked things up for us," Genji muttered in contempt once Junichi had left. "If you hadn't done that, he wouldn't have been so on guard. Fucking useless pieces of trash..."

"It wouldn't have made a difference," J.P. murmured, trying to keep his gaze away from Tommy's corpse. "Even before they attacked him, he told us that he would only bring us out two at a time. So the girls had a better chance than what we would've had. I don't blame them for trying..."

Kouichi poked it his tupperwear container, a smirk on his face. "Those girls are badass...and so is this container... I wonder where he got these..."

"Dude, snap out of it," Kouji growled, despising the condition his brother was in.

The short-haired twin snorted. "You can't snap outta being drunk. It'll wear off when it wears off. In the meantime...I'm gonna have me some rice."

He opened the container and unwrapped his chopsticks, though he couldn't hold them straight. Cursing, he struggled to get a better grip on the two wooden utensils.

"How can you eat?" Takuya grumbled, sickened by the aspect of food. "Tommy's fucking dead over there... And that prick probably did poison the food."

"Look, I really am upset about Tommy," Kouichi replied, his eyes half-closed. "But my stomach is burning, so I need the rice to absorb a bit of the alcohol. Feel like I'm gonna spray chunks if I don't..."

He clumsily began to pick at the rice with his chopsticks, barely managing to stuff some into his mouth. Although rather plain and tasteless, it was better than nothing in his opinion.

"Don't eat that!" Kouji snapped, looking at his brother in shock. "What the fuck is the matter with you? Do you _want_ to die? Do you-"

"Kouji." Kouichi cast an uncaring glance over to him, his eyes looking empty and lifeless. "Don't tell me what to do, okay? I don't really want to hear it. If it kills me, then it kills me. At least I won't have to suffer and slowly succumb to insanity in this room. That is, if I don't die before I go completely out of my mind..."

With that, he stuffed more of the food into his mouth, then shakily took hold of his bottle of water. It was warm, but he took a sip nonetheless as the rice stuck to the inside of his dry mouth.

Hiroki looked at his own container, debating on whether or not he should eat it. He was hungry, and watching the raven-haired man eating made him even more ravenous. Although he wasn't sure just how long it had been since he had last eaten, he calculated the time to being more than twelve hours ago.

Satoshi slowly crawled over to Asame, gently shaking her awake. "Come on, honey. Wake up..."

She, along with Madison, was still out cold. Zoe remained unmoving on her spot on the floor, while Sumiyo seemed to be recovering faster than the rest. However, she was very disoriented as she clumsily reached over to her bag of items, extracting a small baggie. One of her breasts had slipped out of her top, the large mound out for everyone to see. She seemed not to notice as she struggled to open her bag, a tiny bead of drool on her lip. Wiping it away with the back of one hand, she finally ripped the plastic open, revealing her small ball of crack.

"You kind of need a crack pipe and a lighter for that," Genji chuckled. "I would lend you some, but I don't have any paraphernalia on me. Just the actual drugs."

Sumiyo, not exactly in her right mind, began to lick at the eightball of crack, as if it were a piece of rock candy. Flinching in disgust, the others reverted their gaze as she lapped at the ball.

Genji slinked over to where Madison was, stopping at her legs. He slipped his hands up her skirt, intending to get a quick feel as he touched her womanhood.

"You're a fucking perv," J.P. muttered. "Taking advantage of a girl who's passed out. You're real sick, you know that?"

The white-haired man shrugged, removing his hands from the brunette's body a moment later. "Whatever. I've come to terms with my sex-addicted mind."

He licked his fingers clean of her juices, then crawled back over to his spot. It seemed that everyone had just enough slack in their chains to allow them to move towards whoever was on either side of them. Satoshi continued to shake his fiancee awake, while Kouichi kept eating his rice at a leisurely pace.

"Dammit..." Hiroki slowly opened his container, giving into his hunger. "I gotta eat something..."

With that, he began to devour his rice, using his fingers instead of his chopsticks. Poison or no poison, he had to get rid of the growling pang in his stomach.

Takuya moved over towards Zoe, hoping to snap her out of it. "Zoe? Come on, Zoe. Get up."

He grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her in the same manner that Satoshi was shaking Asame. Though while Asame had begun to come to her senses, Zoe remained in the same condition. Her dull eyes stared at the blinding white ceiling, the lights beaming right down into her face.

"Come on!" Takuya lifted her head up with one hand and used his other to lightly slap her cheek. "Snap out of it!"

"Takuya, I don't think you should do that," Kouji said quietly. "She'll come to her senses when she's ready."

However, the brunette refused to listen as he kept slapping her. "Come on, Zoe. Get up already!"

Sumiyo put her crack down, finally noticing that her breast was visible. "She's probably numb... That's how I feel at least. Those jolts...they don't make you feel that great afterwards..."

Groaning in frustration, Takuya laid the blond back down, giving up on his attempts to snap her out of it. "Fucking forget it... Why should I care anyway?"

Just as he was about to crawl back over to his designated spot, Zoe's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed onto his wrist. The movement caused him to jump, and he looked back over at the girl.

"Z-Zoe?" He stared at her, unsure of what would happen if he wrenched his hand away from her.

Very slowly, Zoe looked over at him, her eyes dark. "You shouldn't care, Takuya. So don't."

She then released him, rolling onto her side painfully. Takuya stared at her for several seconds, before frowning and angrily going back to his spot.

"Whatever... I won't care."

Kouichi and Hiroki finished their containers of rice, each of them mildly satisfied with the food. Kouichi sighed and rested his head against the wall, a goofy smirk on his face.

"That hit the spot... Now my stomach isn't burning anymore," he mumbled.

Takuya had no interest in his container, food being the last thing on his mind. His main focus was not only Tommy, but Zoe as well. He couldn't understand why she was acting so strangely towards him.

_Was it something I did? _he asked himself. _Nah... I couldn't have done anything that bad to make her act that way..._

**And that wraps up another chapter. Stay tuned for the next one for lemons and violence! Once again, please review and let me know how you like the story so far.**

**Translations of Madison's french phrases! Time to learn some french, kiddies!**

**Oh mon dieu- Oh my god**

**Merde- Shit**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, here is the next chapter of this oh-so-exciting story. Note the sarcasm there. Please also read the following warning.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon scene, so yeah...read at your own discretion. You know the drill. **

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 9**

"When the fuck is that prick gonna get this corpse outta here?" Genji complained. "It's making the room reek."

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about," Takuya snarled. "Don't you dare talk about Tommy like that."

The white-haired man put his hands up in a mocking surrender, rolling his eyes in an irritated manner. "_Sor-ry_. I didn't mean for you to get your panties in a twist."

"Fuck you," he growled.

Nearly an hour had passed since their last encounter with Junichi. Kouichi was beginning to get over his drunken state, but still had a ways to go considering how much alcohol he had consumed. He was in a stupor at the moment, dozing off a bit

Satoshi had managed to wake Asame up, though he avoided her ever since, still angry over the pill incident. Although upset, Asame still offered no explanation about why she had the narcotics in the first place. The tiny bottle was clutched in her hands tightly, and she had taken another one after she had come to her senses. The jolts had left an unpleasant burning sensation and she needed something to take the edge off.

Madison had regained consciousness as well, unaware of what Genji had done to her in her knocked out state. Her head was spinning and she felt as though her stomach acid was burning through her abdomen. Whether it was from the serum or the result of the electric volts, she did not know.

J.P. had not spoken since the incident, and his eyes constantly found their way over to Tommy's body. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his gaze away from the deceased boy, the face covered by Asame's blood-stained sweater.

Zoe and Kouji had remained silent as well, though the bandana-wearing twin seemed to be glancing at his brother constantly, looking as though he were on edge about something.

Takuya had ignored Zoe since their last encounter, her words still playing in his mind like a broken record. _You shouldn't care, Takuya. So don't._

He huffed, refusing to even look at the blond who was once his best friend. She didn't seem anything at all like the girl he had met at the age of ten. To him, she was like a completely different person. A stranger.

The brunette carelessly glanced over at Sumiyo, who had somewhat managed to pull her top up. However, the woman turned around on her hands and knees, tugging her skin-tight pants down with one hand. Takuya raised an eyebrow as she caught the others' attention.

Sumiyo chuckled humorlessly, exposing her thong-clad rear end. "See this, Junichi? This is my ass. You can go kiss it!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he took you up on that offer," Genji said with a smirk. "He seems like a pathetic bastard who has no choice but to masturbate to kiddie porn all day."

The lavender-haired woman looked at him, slowly pulling her pants back up. "Would you kiss it?"

"I don't kiss ass," he replied rudely. "You could be the hottest bitch I've ever encountered, but even still, I don't lower myself to kissing ass."

"Am I the hottest?" Sumiyo sat down looking a bit confused, as she had not fully snapped out of it since her painful collar shock.

"No," he said bluntly. "You're about average, nothing special."

For the first time, she was overcome by rage. "What the _fuck_ did you just say?"

"I said that you were average," Genji repeated, idly playing with his skull ring. "You're no beauty queen, so don't go fishing for compliments."

She was fuming, clearly angered by his opinion. "I'm beautiful, you prick! Pick one fucking thing about me that you think makes me look average!"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not a fake tits kind of guy," he remarked. "Yeah, I get it; they're big. But they're like two rocks covered in foam rubber."

Kouichi chuckled in his half stupor. "Really? I would've assumed that they feel like an empty bank account."

Sumiyo glared at the two, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're an asshole. Both of you."

"Wow, this is news to me," Genji muttered sarcastically. "I've never been called an asshole. Oh, wait. I called myself an asshole not that long ago."

She turned away from him, obviously troubled by his insults. Her hands covered her chest, and she caressed the two mounds on her chest that she had grown accustomed to over the past two years.

Kouichi yawned and stretched. "Guess she didn't like my little joke. It's okay though, it wasn't that funny. It probably doesn't even make sense unless you think about how expensive implants are."

"Will you shut up?" Sumiyo snapped. "I don't want to hear it."

Takuya suddenly flinched, facepalming. "Shit."

"What?" Kouji asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.

However, the brunette quickly shook his head. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Pig's ass it's nothing. It's obviously important enough where it would make you say 'shit' and smack yourself in the face," Kouji pointed out. "Just fucking tell me, dude. We both know that I'm going to convince you to do it anyway, whether it takes me five minutes or five hours."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "It's nothing important, okay? I was just supposed to call Miharu, that's all."

"I stand corrected," Kouji muttered. "It's nothing important at all."

"Well, she's gonna think that I blew her off," he argued. "She's probably pissed off at me big time."

Zoe glanced over at him carelessly. "No offense, but I think we have bigger problems to worry about at the moment."

He looked over at her sharply, his eyes darkening. "What did you just say?"

"Fuck, here we go yet again," Kouichi remarked. "The on-going battle between Takuya and Zoe. Should I get the popcorn out?"

"No need to," the blond replied monotonely. "I'm not going to get into an argument with Takuya over this. I was just pointing out that he shouldn't worry about whether or not his girlfriend is mad at him right now."

Takuya scoffed. "You're one to talk. Weren't you the one who kept moaning about how we were fucked?"

"Shut up," she snapped, moving her hair out of her face. "But I can't say I'm surprised that you decided to bring that up."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm right about the fact that you should be the last one to talk about things like that," he shot back.

Zoe glowered. "Well _excuse me_ for being affected by that fucking serum, you jackass! My depression got the better of me, so I probably said a few things that I shouldn't have."

"Probably?" he sneered. "You said that we were all gonna die, for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah, and I can see that whatever that bastard pumped you with isn't affecting you at all," she replied dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya demanded, his eyes narrowing.

The blond sat back against the wall tiredly. "Well, you've been acting like a complete asshole. Or at least, more than usual."

"So? What's that gotta do with anything? Yeah, I'm pissed that he knocked us all out and turned us into his little science project! I'm fucking furious! Why shouldn't I be?" he yelled.

"That's what it is," she told him, her voice dropping. "He injected you with a chemical that cranks up your rage."

He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "You're fucking insane. I'm pissed off because of what he did to us, not because of whatever shit he pumped into me!"

"I didn't say that. Obviously you're mad about what he did to us, but he took advantage of it and is making you go into a deeper level of rage," Zoe told him.

"Yeah? And what makes you say that?" he challenged.

Kouichi spoke up a second later. "The fact that you're in an argument with your best friend kind of rings a bell."

Takuya's gaze went back and forth between the two, before he finally lowered it to the floor. "She's not my best friend. Not anymore at least."

He then turned away and faced the wall, refusing to look at them anymore. Zoe merely shrugged and laid on her side, wincing as she felt an occasional jolt run through her body. The affects had worn off mostly, but she still felt a burning sensation every now and again.

However, Kouichi gawked at the brunette. "Dude, are you seriously gonna turn your back on her like that? What is your fucking problem?"

"I don't have a problem!" Takuya barked over his shoulder. "Now leave me the fuck alone! I don't wanna talk to you, or her, or anyone else for that matter. Don't fucking talk to me!"

The short-haired twin laughed, though it came out low and somewhat frightening. "Damn, what did that girl do to you? And no, I'm not talking about Zoe."

Takuya whirled around, confused. "What?"

"Kouichi, where are you going with this?" Kouji asked, though he felt as though he already knew the answer.

"This is better than an episode of _Jerry Springer_," Genji muttered, amused.

Kouichi rolled his eyes, groaning as he shifted. "You guys know exactly what I'm talking about. That bitch, Miharu."

"What does my girlfriend have to do with this?" Takuya demanded, clearly infuriated.

"Damn, you're fucking dense."

Zoe sighed. "Kouichi, just drop it already."

"Why should I?" he inquired. "I'm sick and tired of this shit, and I'm done keeping my mouth shut."

Takuya tugged at his collar. "Well, if you've gotta say something, then fucking say it now."

"Okay. Takuya, I think that bitch you call your girlfriend is, well, a bitch. I hope she dies a horrible painful death, and if I could, I would've traded her ass in to free the twelve of us, including Genji," Kouichi said bluntly. "She's a self-centered whore and I'm surprised that you even hooked up with her in the first place. You've done some really stupid things before, but this, by far, is your stupidest decision yet."

Kouji stared at his brother, too shocked to say anything. Kouichi was normally the quiet, reserved one who kept most of his negative comments to himself. The rant he had gone into would've suited his twin's attitude, but even Kouji had kept his mouth shut about the situation.

Zoe cursed under her breath, not wanting to see the look on Takuya's face. Part of her wished that Kouichi hadn't rambled off like that, but another part of her was cheering for his rude statements. However, it would take more than a few comments to convince Takuya how his girlfriend really was.

The brunette glared at the raven-haired young man. "You know what? I don't give a shit about what you think about her! It's my decision to date her and if I want to, I will!"

Kouichi snorted. "I know you don't care what I think. You don't care what any of your friends think. As long as you're with her, she comes first while the rest of us are cast aside like trash. I figured that since we've known you for ten years that we would've earned a bit more of your respect by now. You proved me wrong."

Takuya's hands clenched into fists and his lips thinned in anger. "Just shut up. Shut the fuck up before I come over there and rip your fucking head off!"

"Damn, now I wish that Miharu had come along with us on this little trip," he said with a chuckle. "At least then I would feel a tiny bit better about our situation. It would've been entertaining to see her chained up like a dog."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Takuya warned, his voice dropping.

"Kouichi, stop it," Kouji warned.

Kouichi huffed. "Why should I? I kept my mouth shut for six fucking months while that bitch fucking brainwashed our friend into thinking that we were the bad guys! Why don't you see where I'm going with this?"

"It's not our place, that's why," his brother replied. "I understand that you're pissed off about this, but going off into a rant isn't going to help any of us."

He expected Kouichi to reply with another infuriated remark, but was surprised when he simply shook his head with a sigh.

"Fine," he finally mumbled, his eyes growing dull. "Just forget the whole thing. I'll keep living in a world where Takuya's in denial."

"Prick," Takuya sneered, his face contorted with rage. "I'm not in denial over anything-"

"Both of you just drop it," Zoe calmly interjected. "No more talking about Takuya's relationship. It's not going to help us in our situation, and it'll only make things worse if we get on each other's cases."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Zoe resisted the urge to flip him off, instead opting to take one of her pills. She swallowed it with the assistance of her bottle of water, refusing to meet with the brunette's condemning eyes.

"You guys really have some issues to work out, don't you?" Madison inquired flatly.

"To say the least," Kouji half-grumbled.

Genji smirked. "We all probably have some skeletons in our closets. It just depends on how many of us want to come clean about them."

Madison gawked at him, horrified. "Salaud malades! Who the fuck keeps skeletons in their closet? That's disgusting!"

"It's a figure of speech, you dumb whore," he replied, cocking an eyebrow incredulously. "It means that we all have our secrets, not the fact that we keeps corpses in our closets."

"Don't call me dumb, you asshole!" she exclaimed. "Excuse me for not being familiar with your 'figures of speech', as you call it."

He chuckled. "I'll call you whatever I want. It's not like there's anything you can do about it anyway."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Je m'en fous. Just don't fucking talk to me at all. I wish Junichi put a damn gag in your mouth to spare us from your condescending, self-righteous attitude."

"I don't consider myself to be condescending," Genji told her, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "I'm just trying to make the best of this situation."

Hiroki glanced over at him. "You can't make the best of it, if you really think about it."

Satoshi nodded solemnly. "Yeah. We either die, or we somehow get away..."

"Or we'll go gradually insane to the point where we rip our own eyes out," Genji quipped.

Madison scoffed. "Why don't you go suck a dick?"

Sumiyo giggled, swaying in her seated position. "You are what you suck... But, that doesn't really make sense... Or does it?"

"Yeah, I think that Genji sucks dick," Madison said with a cruel smirk.

"I don't suck dick," he sneered, clearly enraged by such a comment. "But how about you do a little sucking?"

With that, he crawled over the dark-haired woman, much to her dismay. She shoved him away as he got close, dreading what he might be planning to do to her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't fucking touch me!"

Ignoring her, Genji held her down with one hand, using his other to make its way up her skirt. She fidgeted beneath him wildly, attempting to push him off.

"You brought this upon yourself," he said huskily, his fingers creeping up towards her panties. "I didn't like that little insult of yours..."

"Knock it off!" Satoshi shouted at him. "Just stay away from her!"

Madison cried out, then looked over at Zoe, almost pleading for her help. The blond, not able to just sit there and watch, weakly crawled over to the pair.

"Zoe, be careful," Kouji warned.

She nodded and tried to push the man off of Madison, unaware of Takuya's burning gaze. However, Genji merely shoved her away with ease, his fingers now slipping beneath the red lace panties under Madison's skirt.

"Fucking pervert!" Madison kicked him, getting him in the stomach.

To her horror, he did not grunt in pain as she had anticipated. Instead, he smirked sadistically, his whitish blue eyes making him seem even more malicious.

"Hit me," he rasped. "Go ahead...hit me..."

"Zoe! Help!" Madison began to cry, beating his chest with her fists. "Get him off!"

Zoe mustered up a bit more strength and threw herself at the white-haired man, almost knocking him off Madison. She struck him across the face, her nails digging in and leaving two scratches.

"Maybe we should have a threesome," Genji remarked, grabbing hold of Zoe's collar. "Two bitches for the price of one."

"Let go of her!" J.P. shouted, his face looking worn. "Leave both of them alone or-"

"Or what?" Genji challenged. "If anyone's gonna do something, then it better be soon. And that's all up to Junichi at this point. He's just sitting on his ass watching us from behind the scenes! So if he has a problem with what I'm doing to these whores, then he'll tighten my chain into the walls so that I can't reach them."

Zoe glared at him. "Fucking asshole!"

She punched him in the face, hitting his nose in the process. A bead of blood dribbled out and dripped onto Madison's face, who was still being held down by the man. Zoe then grabbed onto his shoulders, attempting to push him away.

"Why don't you try a bit of this?" he snarled, snapping his silver skull ring open.

He had since refilled it with more of his cocaine, which flew out as he swung his arm towards her. The cocaine landed on Zoe's face and she quickly closed her eyes out of reflex. Unfortunately, a bit of the white powder had landed in and near her eyes nonetheless, burning them.

"Shit!" she cried out, falling away from the pair. "It fucking burns!"

"Zoe!" Kouichi yanked at his chain furiously. "I'm going to kill you, Genji! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Kouji's gaze went to the camera. "Loosen these fucking chains already, you prick!"

Rubbing her eyes frantically with one hand, Zoe used her other to fumble around her bottle of water, which was located back at her regular spot. Although he was still disgruntled towards the blond, Takuya put his feelings aside momentarily to help her uncap it.

"Hold on a minute," he growled. "This fucking this stuck..."

"It fucking burns!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face as she continued to rub her eyes. "Please get it open..."

"Yeah, get it open," Genji mocked, now hiking Madison's skirt up up around her waist. "Help her your little friend while I help myself to this one."

Madison sobbed, writhing under his larger frame. "Just get off of me! Fucking bastard!"

He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his boxers to reveal his hardness. The dark-haired woman screamed as he grabbed hold of her head, directing it in that vicinity.

"Suck it," he hissed. "Fucking suck on it!"

Takuya had finally uncapped the bottle of water, thrusting it into Zoe's hands. The blond tilted both her head and the bottle, letting the water pour onto her face and into her searing eyes. She used her fingers to rub the water into them, washing the cocaine out as she whimpered in pain. Takuya refused to help her any further and simply crawled back over to his designated spot, ignoring the glowers from his friends.

"I did my part," he muttered carelessly. "She can do the rest."

"Fuck..." Zoe continued to rinse the powder out, quickly emptying her bottle in the process.

Through blurry, watery eyes, she caught a glimpse of Genji forcing his member into Madison's mouth, wishing she could do something to help. However, she currently couldn't do anything about the situation, as she was nearly blinded by the cocaine.

"If you bite me, I'll bite your nipples off," Genji threatened, his hand digging into her head. "Now suck me until I say so."

While the others watched helplessly, Madison had no choice but to do as he said. She was too petrified to defy his words. Instead, she choked back her sobs and bobbed her head up and down, taking his entire length into her mouth.

"That's not cool," Sumiyo quietly speculated. "She doesn't want to do it, you know..."

"I don't give a fuck," Genji barked in a low voice. "I don't give a flying fuck!"

He grabbed onto her thick ponytail, making her movements go faster to his liking. Madison's saliva had coated his manhood, making it slippery in her mouth. She resisted the urge to bite him, though the idea of a castration was not completely out of her head. Yet she feared his retaliation too much to try such a thing. Especially if nobody could even reach them to assist her.

Washing away the last of the powder, Zoe wiped her wet face with the back of her hand. "Genji, stop it! Are you really this sick?"

"Wanna come over and help her?" he inquired, pushing Madison away and onto the floor. "I might have a bit more cocaine stashed somewhere if you want to try your luck."

He then yanked the woman's panties off, discarding them off to the side. Madison screamed as he rammed a finger against her womanhood, rubbing it to make it moist.

"P-Please stop!" she begged, squirming as the friction caused her to get wet. "I'll do anything!"

"Shh," he whispered, leaning his head down so that it was near her ear. "Just lie there and relax. The more you resist, the worse it'll be..."

Madison swallowed back her tears, using all of her energy to keep herself from screaming. She cringed as he added a second finger, sliding in and out of her walls.

Asame covered her face with her hands, unable to watch the horrifying spectacle any longer. Zoe mentally chided herself, finding it impossible to move from her spot.

_What are you waiting for? Fucking help her!_ Yet not matter how much she willed herself, she remained glued where she was. Not to mention the fact that her eyes still felt the burning effects of the powder.

A few seconds later, Genji positioned himself between Madison's legs, thrusting his member deep inside her. The woman hissed through her teeth, grunting and groaning in discomfort. She writhed beneath him, the heels of her boots scraping up against the floor.

"This is more like it," Genji said, nipping at her earlobe. "It'll all be over soon..."

He continued to rape her ruthlessly, all the while Madison kept her eyes fused shut. She couldn't bare to look at her tormentor, fearing that she would go over the edge if she looked into his strange whitish-blue eyes. They seemed so...empty of all emotion.

"Stop it!" Asame cried out, huddling into a ball. "Leave her alone!"

"Almost done," he whispered huskily, reaching down to grope Madison's left breast. "I like these...they feel way better than Sumiyo's fake tits."

Sumiyo glared at him, her face filled with resentment. "Fuck you!"

After a few more brutal thrusts, Genji grunted loudly. "Shit..."

Madison's pent-up cries escaped upon feeling his warm release spurting deep inside her womanhood, filling her with his fluids. They mixed in with her own juices, which had begun to leak out a bit.

"I fucking hate you..." she hissed tearfully as he pulled away.

"It wasn't that bad," he replied carelessly, pulling his pants back up. "You're lucky I didn't make you clean me afterwards. But maybe I'll let you do it later."

Instead of replying, Madison rolled onto her side, numbly pulling her skirt back down to conceal herself. Her cries grew louder and her body shook from the intensity.

"How could you do that to her?" Hiroki demanded as Genji buckled his pants. "How could you just rape her like that? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"The list goes on and on," Genji replied with a brief smirk. "You wouldn't want to know what goes on in my head."

Just as Hiroki was about to retort with an enraged insult, everyone was suddenly yanked back against the wall by their chains. Before they knew what was happening, the syringes hidden in their collars sprang out, injecting them with the chemicals that would knock them out. The needle hurt even more the second time around, as the backs of their necks were already bruised from the force of the first set of injections. Seconds later, all eleven of them lost consciousness, leaving them at the mercy of their captor.

"Let's see how the next phase goes," Junichi murmured as he watched them through the cameras. "But let's shake things up a bit more this time around..."

**And that wraps up this chapter! How did you like it? Well, let me know in a review or flame or whatever the hell you want. **

**And here are Madison's translations!**

**Salaud malades- You sick bastard**

**Je m'en fous- I don't give a fuck**

**And that is our lesson in French, today, kiddies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10, so I hope everyone likes it. And I don't know if anyone else is experiencing this, but for me, this website has been acting up since yesterday. Sometimes it won't open up certain chapters of certain stories or even the stories at all, or it won't show anyone's profile (not that I'm being a crazy stalker!). And it took me a few times to actually get to the site as well. Is anyone else dealing with this or is it just me? Oh well, hopefully it'll stop being a bastard and actually work. **

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 10**

"Wake up," a soft, chilling voice murmured.

Takuya groaned, stretching his aching limbs as he regained consciousness. He felt a shoe digging into his side, opening an eye to see that Junichi was nudging him with his foot.

"That's it," Junichi said softly as he moved over to Zoe. "Everyone wake up."

The brunette grunted, squeezing his fingers down the back of his collar. He grimaced upon touching a sore spot, knowing that the bruise had come from the injections.

"What the fuck," he muttered, gradually getting to his knees. "You need to give us a damn warning...that shit hurts..."

"I don't have to do anything," Junichi replied dismissively in a louder voice, nudging Zoe in her side to wake her. "Everyone wake up!"

Once again, Takuya's eyes, like everyone else's, stung from the blinding whiteness of the room. It took him a few seconds for his sight to adjust, making him blink rapidly in the meantime. The first thing he noticed in the room was Tommy's corpse, which had not been moved since his death. Immediately tearing his gaze away and hearing the sounds of the others moaning in protest, he saw yet another tupperwear container in front of him. A new bottle of water and package of chopsticks were with the container as well.

"What is this?" Kouji demanded, his voice etched with irritation.

"Since only two of you ate, I decided to give everyone fresh food," Junichi told them as he made his way back to the door. "Again, whether you choose to eat or not is your own decision. However, please keep in mind that starvation and dehydration will be rather painful ways to die."

Madison rubbed her eyes, trying to ignore the remains of Genji's fluids that continued to leak from her core. "What the fuck is this thing?"

On the floor in front of her, there was a black box that resembled a jewelry box with its light blue jewels adorning it. A lock secured the front of it, keeping its contents closed in.

"That is a special gift I decided to give you," Junichi told her, leaning up against the wall. "It's for you and only you. How you use it is completely up to you. That is,_ if _you choose to use it. I will give you the key when the time is ready."

She glared at him. "I'm in no mood for your fucking tricks!"

"This isn't a trick," he hissed in aggravation. "It is something that will impact how all of you are thinking. Speaking of which, I have once again altered how each and every one of you is feeling. You may have some remains of the last serums in your systems, but based upon my observations, I injected all of you with whatever chemicals I decided seemed fitting. I have taken this experiment to the next level. Also keep in mind that this time I used higher dosages. So not only will your emotions be even stronger than before, but the side-effects may become more apparent. Once again, I have withheld two of my serums for the time being, as those will be introduced later once I see how everyone has progressed. So the same four chemicals from the last session are being used again this time around, only on different subjects."

"So what kind of chemicals did you inject me with?" Kouichi demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied carelessly. "I am not about to give away any spoilers, but I'm sure each and every one of you picked up on each others' emotions. Zoe already pointed out the fact that I manipulated Takuya's rage, which I did."

Takuya winced, avoiding the blond's annoyed glance. _So she was right, _he bitterly thought to himself. _Dammit..._

"I'm sure you could tell that Madison and Sumiyo were both stimulated with lust, and Kouichi's depression was deepened. All of you were affected by the chemicals, so I decided to take the next step that I think would provide me with the type of observations I am seeking," Junichi said. "Most of you are probably already feeling the affects of the new serums, though for some of you, it may take a bit longer. You'll be taken to the bathroom again in a few hours, but for now, you can all just eat and wait for the affects to kick in."

Kouji frowned, opening his container to see what its contents were. "Ramen, huh? And you probably poisoned this shit I assume."

"Look at Kouichi and Hiroki," he pointed out bluntly. "Are they dead? Do they look like they're dying? Sure, they might look a bit sick from their bodies reacting with the chemicals, but if I poisoned them, you would sure as hell know it. Poisoning all of you would just be a waste of all my research. Who the fuck wants test subjects that are dying from poison? I know that I don't. But if you choose not to eat, that's your own decision."

Satoshi sighed tiredly, pulling his blue polo shirt off his sweaty skin. "It's so freaking hot in here..."

"You're going through some side effects," their captor announced. "So you might feel overheated, cold, or have the shakes, just to name a few. But everything nowadays has side effects anyway."

"So let me guess," Hiroki began dryly. "You're going to go back to your little television room like the pussy that you are and just watch us suffer like this. You need some serious help."

Junichi shrugged, then reached into his pocket to retrieve an item. "Think what you want about me. My work here is done, and I not only provided you all with fresh food and water, but I even offered a short explanation, which I told you earlier on that I wouldn't be doing. So be grateful for everything that I've done for all of you."

"We'd be even more grateful if you let us the fuck outta here," Takuya grumbled.

Sumiyo glared at Junichi, her top drooping down again. "You can't just keep us locked in here forever! When my agent finds out about this, he's going to rip you to shreds!"

The man grinned. "Such a drastic change in your attitude, Sumiyo. I know I made the right choice when I altered your mood, as I did with everyone else."

"I know how I'm feeling, that's for sure." Genji glanced down at the crotch of his pants, where a bulge could be seen. "Looks like I'm ready for another round."

Madison immediately whipped her head in his direction. "Don't even fucking think about! If you come near me, I'll gouge your fucking eyes out!"

"I didn't see you doing that last time," he teased, licking his lips in an obscene manner. "Maybe this time I'll go and have a buffet with that sweet little pussy of yours."

"You fucking pervert!" she screamed, finally reaching over to retrieve the red panties that had been discarded during the rape. "If you come near me, you'll fucking regret it!"

Walking over to the dark-haired woman, Junichi held out a small, silver key. "This is for you. I'm sure you know what it's used for, but you won't know what's inside the box until it's opened. In the meantime, I must get back to my observations. I look forward to watching what happens."

"Prick!" Takuya called over as he left the room. "You won't get away this!"

Junichi chuckled softly. "I believe I already have."

With that, he closed and locked the door behind him, leaving his eleven remaining prisoners chained to the walls.

"Well, this is fucking great," Kouichi growled, yanking at his chain. "Round two of his fucking game. Fuck!"

Kouji raised an eyebrow, noting how different he was acting from earlier. His twin seemed to have sobered up completely, not a trace of any alcohol affects etched into his infuriated expression. Zoe's expression was dark as well, her emerald eyes looking souless as they glared daggers at the snow-white door.

"What the hell is this?" Madison muttered, causing the others to look at her. "Why did he give this to me?"

She had placed the black box on her lap, the key clutched tightly in her manicured fingers. However, she seemed to be debating whether or not she should even open it.

Genji opened his package of chopsticks and his container, ready to eat. "Well, we won't know what it is until you fucking open it."

Madison shot him a hateful glower. "Jackass."

Nevertheless, she slipped the key into the lock, twisting it open. Upon removing the small lock from the box, she hesitantly opened the jewelry box, her eyes widening in horrified bewilderment.

"What is it?" Asame asked her as she moved her hair out of her face.

Without replying, Madison extracted the item from the box, revealing it to be a butcher knife. The room fell silent as everyone gazed at the glimmering blade, the light shining off it in a blinding beam.

"Why did he give that to you?" Satoshi asked after a moment.

"I don't know..." she replied almost vacantly. "He gave me a knife...but why?"

J.P. frowned, thinking to himself. "This probably won't work, but try cutting your collar off."

"Of course it won't work, you stupid fuck," Genji spat. "For one thing, these collars are made of metal and are only lined with leather. And second of all, do you honestly think Junichi would be stupid enough to give us anything that could be used to our benefit? Wow, he gave her a fucking knife. What the fuck is she gonna do with it? Butter a piece of toast? She can't even fucking move from her spot!"

"Maybe he'll loosen her chain," Zoe told him, her voice low. "There's a chance that he'll loosen her chain to see what she does with that knife."

Sumiyo ran a hand through her messy hair. "Like what?"

"Like retribution," Kouichi said after a moment. "She was just raped, so Junichi gave the knife to her instead of giving it to one of us."

Takuya nodded in understanding after a moment. "It makes sense if you really think about it. He might let her take revenge on Genji."

The white-haired man snorted in contempt. "If she wants to get her little revenge on me, then let her. See what happens."

"I think I will," Madison said, a sadistic grin on her face. "Je vais te tuer...I'll fucking kill you."

She began to crawl over to him, only moving a few inches before her chain was it its full length from how it was set. Tugging on it, she laughed humoressly and looked at the camera.

"C'mon, Junichi. Loosen this damn thing so that I can do what I have to do," she said in an icy voice.

Genji raised an eyebrow, slurping some of his noodles into his mouth. He seemed unafraid of what Madison was planning to do to him. The brunette tugged at her chain, expecting it to loosen. Yet to her surprise, it would not budge. Her eyes went back to the camera, her face etched with shock.

"Loosen it!" she commanded. "Loosen my fucking chain already! Quit fucking around!"

She continued to yank at it, her expression growing angrier with each passing second. No matter how hard she pulled, the chain refused to budge, locked into the wall securely.

"Dammit, Junichi! Loosen this fucking thing already!" she yelled frantically. "You gave me the fucking knife, so let me use it! Let me get to Genji!"

Hiroki sat back against the wall. "It looks like he's not going to loosen it..."

"NO! He has to loosen it for me!" Madison cried out in frustration. "Let me get to Genji, you son of a bitch! You gave me the knife, but I can't use it unless you let me at that fucking prick! Fucking loosen it!"

Her screams bounced off the walls, echoing in everyone's ears as she continued to yank at the metal links. She seemed to be going berserk, the glimmering knife only centimeters away from her on the floor.

Genji swallowed some of his noodles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry, Sweetheart. But it looks like he ain't loosening that chain of yours."

"Nooo!" She refused to listen, desperately jerking on her chain as she glared at the camera. "Nique ta mere! You fucking asshole!"

Several seconds went by and she continued to wrench at the sturdy chain, her frustrated yells growing even louder. The others remained silent as she did so, unsure of what would happen if they spoke too suddenly. That is, everyone but Genji remained quiet.

"I really do think I'm in need of a second round," he speculated, his eyes traveling up and down Madison's body. "Only this time, I'll take the time to strip you down first."

She scoffed. "You stay the fuck away from me!"

"But I figured that you wanted me to come closer..." Genji slowly undid the buttons of his light blue shirt. "Isn't that what you wanted? To get closer to me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she spat. "I only wanted to get closer to you so that I could plunge that blade into your face!"

He smirked, removing his shirt completely. "Why don't you try your luck, then? Come over here and stab me."

"Don't do it," Kouji warned her. "He's stronger than you and will probably overpower you."

"I'll go easy on you," Genji added, undoing his pants in a teasing manner. "I'll let you attack me with that little knife of yours. Just see how far you get before I overpower you. Only God knows where I might stick that blade if I get my hands on it."

Madison gaped at him in disbelievement. "You wouldn't! That's disgusting!"

He shrugged. "I do like the taste of blood as much as the next guy. Of course, I wouldn't want to mix it with your sweet juices..."

"Fucking sicko!" she screamed, suddenly grabbing the knife.

Swinging her arm, she hurled the blade right at him with all of her strength, making it impossible for him to block himself. Yet to her horror, the man caught the blade between two fingers with ease.

"Not bad," he murmured, turning the knife in his fingers. "But I've learned a thing or two about defending myself. You're not the first person who's tried to impale me with a blade."

Madison, unable to speak, merely gawked at him in shock. She had a perfect shot at finally getting rid of him once and for all. However, it had all come crashing down the moment he had caught the blade. Although it was not the most incredible exploit ever performed, at that very moment, she felt as though there was no way to kill him. His smirk taunted her, the knife still turning in his fingers as his silver ring glimmered in the light.

"I think I'll give this back to you, though," Genji said after a moment. "Just keep in mind that I won't be so nice about it next time."

With that, he placed the knife on the floor and slid it over to her. It stopped right next to Madison's left leg, where it seemed to be waiting for her to pick it up.

"What are you, a circus act?" Takuya quipped as he shot Genji a look of contempt.

"No, I just know how to defend myself at the right time," he replied nonchalantly. "It would be a circus act if I juggled the fucking things while blowing fire from my mouth."

Madison gingerly picked the blade up, beginning to sob again. "I hate you..."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear what you said." Genji put his hand to his ear mockingly. "Could you repeat that, my dear?"

"I fucking hate you!" she screamed, tears now streaming down her face. "I hate you! I hate Junichi! I hate this fucking place! Get me the fuck outta here!"

He smiled smugly. "Want me to make everything better?"

She immediately pointed the knife at him, her arm shaking. "Stay back! If you come near me, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" he challenged. "Stab me? Throw it at me? If you want to try your luck again, then by all means, go ahead."

"Will you just leave her alone?" Asame cried out. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"And I didn't do anything to Junichi!" he yelled back, suddenly infuriated. "None of us did anything to that bastard! But it doesn't matter because we're still locked up in this godforsaken room with fucking dog collars around our necks!"

Takuya grunted, shifting in his seat. "That still doesn't give you the right to do anything to Madison or any of us for that matter! We should be working together to think of a way to get out of here, you idiot! Not fucking with each other!"

"You're the idiot! You yell out right in front of the fucking camera that we should think of a way to escape! Because it's not like Junichi is watching us or anything!" Genji scorned sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Either way," Hiroki began, his voice so low it was nearly inaudible, "I don't think there is a way for us to escape..."

The brunette looked at him. "Don't even think about talking like that! We don't need another Zoe!"

"Will you just let it go already?" Zoe exclaimed, clearly enraged. "You keep bringing it up every chance you get. We get it; I said some stupid shit! So instead of constantly trying to throw me under the bus to make yourself look better, why don't you get the fuck over it? Nobody cares!"

"I'm not doing it to make myself look better!" he argued. "I'm just pointing out the facts, okay? So why don't _you_ get the fuck over it?"

Kouichi chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, but you do keep bringing it up every chance you get, like she says. Do you realize just how bad you're making her feel about those comments?"

"And do you know how you two made me feel from those comments you made earlier?" Takuya crossed his arms defiantly. "About my relationship and how I made a mistake by going out with Miharu?"

"I said them, not Zoe. So stop dragging her in just to purposely find another reason for you to push her away," the short-haired twin snarled. "I know exactly what you're doing and you know it, too!"

"And everyone thinks that Kouichi's the calm, collected one," Kouji muttered to himself. "What has the world come to?"

"A world where I don't want to be any part of," Zoe mumbled, tugging at her purple halter.

She was beginning to feel the effects of the chemicals, her body heating up in the same way that Satoshi's had. However, she couldn't just remove her shirt like he had. Especially if Genji found a way to crawl over to her.

"I think we can all agree on that," Takuya growled. "I sure as hell don't you in any world that I'm in."

"Enough already!" J.P. suddenly shouted, catching everyone off guard. "I have had it with the two of you fighting! Both of you just shut the fuck up and stop talking to each other! You're driving me crazy!"

Takuya blinked in puzzlement. "J.P., I-"

"Shut up!" he repeated, clasping his hands over his ears. "I can't fucking take it anymore!"

J.P. huddled himself into a ball, trying his best to drown out the sounds of everyone elses' voices. His body was trembling, though it was unclear to Takuya as to why. He assumed it was either because his friend felt cold or that the chemicals were causing him to get the shakes.

For a few seconds, the others remained silent as well, unsure of what to say or if they should even say anything at all. However, that quiet moment quickly dissipated as Genji focused on Madison once again.

"So, what are you going to do with that knife anyway?" he inquired with a wry smile on his face. "It's obvious that Junichi won't loosen your chain, but he has no problems with loosening mine."

"Fuck you," she muttered, then began to saw the blade up against the chain. "I've got to do something. I can't fucking stand it!"

Her sawing motions grew more rapid, and the sound of screeching metal filled everyone's ears. Madison seemed to be the only one unfazed by the ear-splitting sound as she continued to scrape the knife back and forth over and over again.

"I'm not staying here," she hissed to herself, her dark eyes wild. "I'm not staying here...I'm not staying here...I'm not staying here..."

"I can't blame you for trying, but we all know that sawing at the chain with a simple butcher knife won't work," Hiroki told her.

Satoshi sighed and nodded in agreement. "It also won't help if you try cutting through the collar either. Face it; that knife can't cut through metal."

Madison ignored them, continuing with her rant as she sawed frantically. "I'm not staying here...I'm not staying here...I'm not staying here..."

"I know one way of getting the collar off," Genji quipped, watching the woman with amusement. "Other than unlocking it with a key, of course."

Sumiyo looked at him questioningly. "How?"

"By decapitation," he replied with a laugh. "The only way we can get these things off with a knife is if we cut our own heads off!"

Zoe hesitantly crawled over to Madison, making sure not to surprise her. "Calm down, okay? We don't want to lose our minds and go into panic mode. Just put the knife down and-"

"I'M NOT FUCKING STAYING HERE!" Madison screamed, suddenly slashing at Zoe with the knife.

The blond jumped back with a surprised cry, the blade barely missing her throat by mere inches. She hurried back over to her designated spot, clearly shaken by what could have been her demise.

"Shit," she murmured, her body trembling from the close encounter.

Takuya had not noticed how his heartrate had quickened the moment Madison had swung the blade. He was also unaware of how he let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that the knife had missed Zoe.

Kouichi glared at Madison. "Hey, calm the fuck down! You're not helping yourself by going into crazy mode and you could have killed Zoe!"

"I'm not staying here!" she growled, going back to her sawing motions. "If Junichi won't allow me to get my revenge, which is why I thought he gave me this knife in the first place, then I'll use it to get myself out of here!"

"Why don't you try coming over here, then?" Genji asked. "Maybe he's loosened your chain by now."

With a hopeful glint in her eyes, Madison began to crawl over to him, the knife clutched in her hand menacingly. However, like before, the chain refused to budge from the wall any further.

"Dammit!" She began to stab at the white floor, tears splashing down as she did so. "Fucking prick! Fais-moi sortir d'ici! Get me out of here!"

"You know you look pretty sexy when you're freaking out like that, right?" Genji licked his lips sensually. "I think I'm about ready for that second round. How about you?"

Her tearful eyes burned into him. "Va te faire mettre!"

"Could I get a translation, please?" he grumbled as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not staying here," she finally mumbled, her face growing vacant as she appeared to be calming down. "I'm not staying here..."

Genji was about to make his way over to her when she suddenly began to laugh. Everyone stared at the woman with horror, the sound of it sending chills up their spines. Madison looked up at the ceiling, squeezing the handle of the knife tightly in her right hand. The light shone on her face, giving her a ghastly appearance.

"A-Are you okay?" Hiroki shakily asked after a few seconds. "M-Madison?"

The brunette ceased laughing, lowering her gaze back down. A crazed smile was plastered on her face, and her knife-wielding hand was shaking slightly.

"I'm not staying here," she whispered, looking at each of them one at a time. "Nobody can make me stay here. I won't."

With that, she faced Zoe and moved her right arm up against the wall. With her hand keeping the knife steady, she held it in a way where the blade pointed outward. Upon seeing where she had leveled the blade, the others began to panic.

"Don't do it!" Asame pleaded. "Madison-"

"I'm not staying here," Madison calmly interrupted her, the smile still spread across her face as she slowly gazed at the camera. "Nobody can make me stay here. Right, Junichi? Bon débarras, salaud!"

She then rammed her head towards the wall, right where the tip of the blade was pointing out. It jabbed through her right temple, causing blood to splatter on the wall. The women screamed while the men watched in sheer horror, not believing what they were witnessing. Over and over again, Madison continued to ram the side of her right into the knife, the blade sinking in deeper each time. Pained, guttural grunts could be heard coming from her throat as she gritted her teeth from the agony. The sound of metal scraping against her skull caused everyone to swallow back the bile that had risen in their throats.

Blood puddled around on the floor and soon, bits of her brain matter was mixed into the crimson gushes that leaked down. Madison kept jabbing herself, the blade never moving from its position against the wall. Zoe turned her back to the woman in favor of facing Takuya instead. She buried her face in her hands, wishing the nightmare would just end.

Without thinking, Takuya silently made his way over to the blond, wrapping an arm around her. Zoe fell into his chest, trying to ignore the few splatters of blood that had sprayed onto her back. She was crying, troubled from having a front-row seat to the gruesome self-mutilation. Takuya didn't notice that his hand had found its way to the back of her head, his fingers against the silky locks of her blond hair. His mouth was gaped open, unable to tear his eyes away from Madison.

With one final slam, half of the blade sank into Madison's brain, delivering the final blow. With the knife dropping from her hand, the brunette toppled over as it clattered to the floor. She laid there unmoving as the pool of blood under her head grew larger. Her dark eyes remained open in the wake of her death, and the maniacal smile had faded only slightly.

**And we have our second fatality! It's about freaking time, huh? Anyway, please let me know how you liked this chapter. Keep in mind that there will be more violence and some lemons in the future. And in case you're wondering, Madison is a righty, so that's why she had to face Zoe while stabbing her brains out. ^_^**

**Takuya: This seems very anti-Takumi if you ask me! What kind of Takumi writer are you?**

**Me: *shrugs* I just wanted to take a different approach this time around. Is that so bad?  
****  
Takuya: Yes! There was only a tiny bit of Takumi near the end of the chapter! And that was when Madison stabbed herself in the freaking head!**

**Me: Oh, well. But people should know me by now and should expect me to write fucked-up things. And I'm sure they know that they won't be disappointed in the future chapters. Besides, I threw in that small Takumi moment because I felt that it was fitting.**

**And here are the translations to Madison's fun phrases!**

**Je vais te tuer- I'll kill you**

**Nique ta mere- Fuck your mother**

**Fais-moi sortir d'ici- Get me out of here**

**Va te faire mettre- Go fuck yourself**

**Bon débarras, salaud- Good riddance, you bastard**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter of the story, and I hope it doesn't completely suck. I can deal with partial suckish-ness.**

**Takuya: Is that even a word?**

**Me: *scribbles something in a dictionary* It is now.**

**Takuya: -_-;**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 11**

"Well," Genji finally said after what seemed like an eternal silence. "I wasn't expecting that."

Hiroki gaped at Madison's bloody corpse, his blue eyes wide. "She just went crazy and stabbed her fucking head like fifty times! I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"Dont exaggerate," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "It was more like thirty times."

Kouji glared at Genji. "It's your fault she went berserk, you asshole. If you hadn't been fucking with her head like that, she'd probably still be alive."

The white-haired man shrugged carelessly. "Possibly. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore. She's dead and that's all that counts."

"Don't fucking tell me that you're happy about this!" Kouichi scorned, disgusted with Genji's attitude.

"I can't say that I'm happy, but like Tommy, I don't give a shit that she's dead," he replied bluntly. "Why should I give a flying fuck? You could tell that she was going to go nuts eventually anyway. I just sped up the process a bit."

Asame shook her head in disbelievement, unable to even look at him. "You're such a horrible person..."

"Gee, I could've told you that one," Genji remarked rudely. "But you aren't exactly in the best position to call _me_ a horrible person. You're sitting there holding onto that bottle of pills for dear life."

She fidgeted uncomfortably, holding the bottle to her body even tighter. She looked ashamed, yet was showing no signs of even loosening her grip. From the the corner of her eye, she could see Satoshi glaring at her.

Takuya suddenly realized that he was still holding onto Zoe and released her with a bit of reluctance. The blond merely wiped her tears away as she struggled to compose herself. With a sigh, Takuya crawled back over to his designated spot, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He was beginning to feel a bit warm as well, and his groin seemed to be pulsating a bit. However, he ignored the sensation for the time being, as he noticed Genji making his way over to Madison's body.

"You're not going to fuck her, are you?" he demanded, repulsed by the aspect.

To his surprise, Genji scoffed, clearly disturbed by the idea as well. "Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'm not going to screw her. What do I look like to you, a necrophile?"

"Then what are you doing?" Zoe asked in a small voice, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I don't feel like looking at the bitch with her brains leaking out like that." Genji roughly stripped Madison's leather coat off, casting a playful smirk at Zoe. "By the way, you're looking pretty nice with that halter sticking to you like that."

Zoe turned a bit red, crossing her arms to cover her chest, which had become more noticable through her thin top. "Asshole..."

Takuya glowered at Genji, his lips thin with anger. However, he kept his mouth shut as the man covered Madison's body with her coat, sparing everyone the sickening view of her.

"That takes care of that," Genji muttered, crawling back to his spot to eat more of his food. "Now I can eat without looking at that shit..."

With that, he picked his chopsticks up and stuffed his mouth full of noodles, slurping them loudly. No one else seemed to have an appetite, though, and they left their tupperwear containers untouched. Although Madison's body was covered, the large pool of blood under her was still clearly visible.

"Two people are dead," J.P. said, his voice barely audible. "First Tommy...and now Madison..."

Kouji sighed, rubbing his temples. "And not even twenty-four hours have passed since we've been locked up. This isn't a good sign."

"Well, Tommy died because his body reacted badly with the chemicals in his body," Asame pointed out. "And Madison committed suicide. So maybe as long as we try to remain calm, we won't go over the edge like she did."

"Who the fuck are you kidding?" Genji snorted. "Of course we won't be able to keep our cool in a situation like this. You really are a fucking idiot, aren't you?"

Satoshi's eyes darkened. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Oh, so now you give a shit about your girl, huh? Got over the fact that she lied to you and completely went behind your back to become a pill popper?" he snarled.

"I'm not a pill popper!" Asame exclaimed, upset about the subject all over again. "I have a good reason for having these pills, okay? I'm not just some druggie looking to get my next fix!"

Satoshi huffed. "But Asame...you should've told me you had those instead of going behind my back."

Tears burned in her eyes. "I was afraid of what you would think of me if I did tell you I had those pills."

"And look where it's gotten you!" he suddenly yelled, infuriated. "Because of you hiding that from me, I can't even trust you anymore! I don't even know if I want to marry you after finding out that you did this!"

"Satoshi, please," she cried. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time."

"The right time? When would've been the right time to tell me?" he demanded. "On our wedding night? Ten years down the line? How long were you going to wait until you told me this, huh? How long?"

Asame wiped her eyes. "I don't know, to be honest with you..."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this... Just for now, don't talk to me, okay? I need to think about things and decide if our relationship can even work out now that you've gone behind my back and hid something like this from me."

Sumiyo raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where did you get that scar? I didn't even notice it until now."

Satoshi blinked, then looked down. "What, this?"

On his chest, there was a long, puckered scar that stretched from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip. Although quite prominent, nobody had seemed to notice due to the prior events.

"Car wreck," he said. "Asame and I were in an accident about six months ago and I got this as a result."

Kouji winced. "Damn...how the fuck did you get a scar like that, though?"

The blond man chuckled humorlessly. "Kind of a freak accident, I guess you could say. There was a truck in front of us that was transporting thin, metal bars for some type of construction."

"That's like a _Final Destination _moment waiting to happen," Kouichi murmured. "I take is as the bars fell off the back of the truck?"

Satoshi nodded. "Pretty much. I swerved to get out of the way, but a few of them managed to crash through the windshield. The car ended up crashing into a telephone pole and I got sliced from the shoulder all the way down to my hip. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Did you get cut up by any of them?" Sumiyo asked Asame.

Asame shook her head. "No, I was lucky and missed getting slashed by any of them. But I slammed my head into the window from the force of the swerve and ended up getting a concussion."

"We both spent the night at the hospital, but neither of us were seriously hurt," Satoshi added. "The car got totaled, so I suppose we were lucky in that aspect."

Genji raised an eyebrow. "And let me guess, Asame started taking those pills right after the accident?"

Asame's head whipped in his direction. "How would you know?"

"I don't know, I'm just guessing," he stated bluntly. "But judging by the way you just came off as defensive, I'm assuming that I wasn't wrong."

"But the accident was six months ago," Satoshi muttered, before bringing his gaze to his fiancee's. "Is it true? Have you really been taking those pills for six months now?"

She looked down solemnly, seeming at a loss for words. "I..."

"Just tell me the fucking truth!" he suddenly yelled, his face filled with fury. "You hid this shit from for this fucking long, so just tell me the damn truth already!"

Asame gaped at him, surprised by his abrupt rage. Satoshi hardly ever cursed, especially at her. However, at that very moment, his face was turning red with rage.

"Tell me the damn truth!" he repeated, his voice gruff. "Stop hiding things from me and just tell me! How long has it been since you started taking those fucking pills?"

"Four months," she finally confessed in a low voice. "I started taking them about two months after the accident."

He let out a groan of frustration. "Well, why did you start taking them? Huh? Why the fuck have you been on those pills for the past four fucking months, Asame?"

"Because I needed them..." She looked down at the small bottle in her hands.

"Explain why you needed them," he barked. "And I want to know where you got them, too."

Asame sighed. "Well, you remember the weeks following the accident? How I kept getting chronic headaches that would knock me out for days?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, though his voice seemed to have softened a bit.

"I told you and the doctor how they weren't going away," she told him. "They weren't just ordinary migranes, and I couldn't even function when I was suffering from them. The doctor tried prescribing me over-the-counter medicines to help ease the pain, but they didn't even put a dent in it."

Satoshi rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed. "Well, what did you expect? He took X-rays, CAT scans, and all sorts of tests on you to check your head, but he never found anything wrong. He couldn't prescribe you strong pain killers just because of a headache."

"But you saw what they did to me!" she exclaimed, her light blue eyes watery. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I was always sick to my stomach. The headaches didn't come before the accident, so I know that they were an after-effect as a result."

"Jeez, Asame..." he grumbled. "Okay, so you took the pills to help with your headaches, right?"

She nodded in response, too ashamed to meet him eye-to-eye as his gaze burned into her. The bottle was still clutched tightly in her hands.

"But where did you get them in the first place? It's obvious that the doctor didn't prescribe them to you," he remarked dryly.

"I got them from a friend of a friend," she admitted. "He had them available and I needed something..."

"Ah, so you went through your friend's dealer?" Genji asked with a taunting smirk. "Better than buying them from a junkie off the street."

Asame looked at Satoshi pleadingly. "I'm sorry I kept this from you. I meant to tell you right from the start, but I was too afraid and I-"

"Just stop," he cut her off, his voice etched with irritation. "You waited four months before telling me about this. And that's only because you were caught with them!"

"I know, but-"

However, he interrupted her again. "I don't want to hear it. Can you understand why I'm so angry with you? You went behind my back and bought pills from some idiot dealer. _And_ you kept it a secret from me for four fucking months! You may have confessed, but I practically had to force it out of you. I'm sorry, Asame, but...I just can't trust you..."

Tears spilled down her face, and she went to crawl over to him. "Honey, I'm sor-"

"Enough already!" he shouted. "I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone for awhile so that I can think. If we do somehow get out of here, I'm going to have to consider whether or not I still want to marry you. At this point, though, it's not looking too good for you."

"Didn't we just hear this whole conversation before Asame came clean about the pills?" Genji quipped. "It's like watching reruns of a soap opera."

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Satoshi hissed. "I can't stand listening to you running your mouth anymore! Just shut the fuck up already!"

He raised an eyebrow. "A bit testy, I see. You should be thanking me, though. Without me, Asame may not have revealed how long she kept this from you."

"Will both of you be quiet?" Sumiyo snapped. "You're giving me a migrane."

"A migrane like Asame's?" Genji quipped. "Maybe if you ask nicely, she'll hand one of her pills over to you."

Asame wiped some of the tears away. "I hate you..."

"Madison hated me, too, and look where is she right now. Dead with her brains decorating the floor," he told her with a smirk. "I might be able to reach that knife and give it to you if you want to take the same exit that she did."

"I'm not going to commit suicide!" she snapped. "We're going to get out of here somehow and-"

"Open your eyes, Asame!" Satoshi cut her off. "You might want to believe that we will get out, but the truth is that we won't. We're never getting out of here, we're never going to get married, and we're never going to see anyone else ever again!"

Instead of arguing with him, she merely sighed and pulled her engagement ring off. "Guess I won't be needing this anymore..."

"I didn't say I would leave you," he growled. "Even if we can't get married, it doesn't mean that you have to take it off."

Asame shook her head and slid it over to him. "I really don't deserve it either way. If you decide that you want to stay with me, then you can give it back. In the meantime, just hold onto it."

With a disgruntled scoff, Satoshi slipped the ring into his pocket, muttering curses under his breath. He refused to meet her gaze, too overcome by his rage to do so without yelling at her again.

"Well, I'm gonna go get that knife," Genji muttered, crawling over to Madison's body.

However, before he could grasp onto the handle, his chain suddenly tightened, sending him forcefully back against the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"He did say that it was only for Madison to use," Kouji pointed out. "So it looks like he won't let you get it."

Takuya smirked. "Good, we don't want this psychopath to have a knife."

He squirmed in his seat a bit, trying his best to keep a straight face. The throbbing sensation in his groin seemed to be increasing, which was irritating him to no end. He glanced down, seeing a tiny dark spot on the crotch of his pants from his arrousal.

"Fucking bastard," he grumbled, willing himself not to get hard.

"I wonder how long we've been here," Hiroki said to himself quietly after a few seconds. "She's probably worried to death."

"Who's worried?" Zoe asked.

He sighed, his face full of misery. "My wife. She's probably having a panic attack by now since I haven't called her."

"We've probably been here for about eighteen to twenty-four hours," Kouji speculated. "It's hard to tell since we have no way of keeping track of time."

"I wish I could tell her where I was," Hiroki mumbled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she already called the cops for a search party."

"I wonder if anyone else has sent out search parties for us," Takuya mused.

Genji snorted. "If it's been less than twenty-four hours, then they can't."

"Well, either way, there'll be people searching for us eventually," Sumiyo told him. "Hopefully my damn agent is doing it for me."

"I miss her," Hiroki said after a moment. "I never thought I'd miss her so much...and I miss my son, too."

"Why wouldn't you miss your wife?" Kouichi inquired.

The dark-haired man shifted uncomfortably, his gaze avoiding anyone else's. "I didn't mean it like that. Obviously I would miss her if I couldn't see her for awhile, but there have been times where I've gone on trips and went a week without seeing her. But now I'm missing her more than ever and it's only been a day."

"You also have to put our situation into consideration," Zoe pointed out. "You're probably worried that you won't see your wife or son ever again."

He nodded solemnly. "I would do anything to see them again... Even if I could just tell them that I was still alive."

"For now at least," Genji added.

"Shut up," Takuya snapped. "No one else is going to die, alright? So stop making us even more depressed."

"Blame Junichi for that one, not me." Genji cocked an eyebrow. "And I can see that he is also to blame for your hard-on."

The brunette cursed, quickly covering his groin with his hands. "Fucking asshole..."

"I'm in the same boat," the white-haired man told him. "So I feel your pain. And apparently, so is Kouji, judging by the look on his face."

Kouji scowled. "I am not."

"How are you going to deal with your lust?" Genji questioned, ignoring Kouji's protest. "I personally am probably going to fuck Sumiyo since she's the closest. But right now, I think Zoe would be my first choice."

The blond turned a bit red, curling up against the wall. "Don't even think about coming near me."

"Not like I could with this fucking chain holding me back," he responded dryly. "If anyone's gonna be fucking you, it's Takuya."

This time, Takuya was the one whose face turned a crimson shade. "Will you just shut the hell up? I'm not going to fuck Zoe."

"Why?" Genji sneered. "Because you have a girlfriend? Men have needs, you dipshit. If a girl like Zoe is just within your reach, I recommend that you go for it. I know I would if I could reach her."

"I've already expressed my hatred towards Miharu, so for once, I agree with you on something," Kouichi said to him. "But I still despise you and wish you a horrible, painful death."

Zoe glanced at Takuya for a moment before reverting her gaze. "Takuya and I won't be having sex. So just drop the subject."

"For the record, would you have sex with him if the opportunity arose?" he questioned.

"Takuya is with Miharu!" she exclaimed, her green eyes darkening. "He's with her and not me, so just drop the fucking subject already! I've had enough of everyone trying to force us to become a damn couple! Takuya and I will never be together, and you constantly bringing it up is only making it worse!"

The short-haired twin rolled his eyes. "I thought you were with me on this, Zoe. I thought you-"

"Just forget it," she cut him off, her voice icy. "He is with her. Not me. And that's the way it'll stay. This conversation is over."

Zoe promptly turned away, huddling into a ball in Madison's direction. She ignored the dead woman's body as best as she could, choosing to look at it over her friends' burning gazes. Takuya simply stared at her, too dumbfounded for words. Kouichi sighed and muttered an obscenity under his breath.

Sumiyo smirked at Takuya. "Well, if you ever need to 'relieve' yourself, at least you have Zoe nearby."

She had used air quotations for the word 'relieve', clearly indicating what she meant by such a term. However, Takuya merely shook his head, attempting to ignore the agitating throbbing sensation in his pants.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," he murmured.

"Could've fooled me," Genji mused. "Personally, I need to fuck. Sumiyo, get your ass over here."

To his surprise, and everyone else's for that matter, she shook her head. "Nah, I'll have to decline your offer. I'm a bit hungry."

With that, she took the lid off her tupperwear container and opened her package of chopsticks. She then began to eat the noodles, barely noticing Genji's irritated expression.

"It wasn't a request," he growled. "It was a demand."

"I will when I'm done eating," she replied carelessly as she moved away from him. "I'm fucking starving, so let me eat my damn ramen."

Sumiyo stopped near Kouji, whom was to her left. The bandana-wearing man swore quietly, hoping that he could keep his arrousal at bay.

Genji glared at Sumiyo, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just hurry the fuck up, okay? If I could reach Zoe or Asame, then I'd be fucking them. But no, you're the closest, so I need to deal with you."

_"Excuse me?" _she angrily demanded, swallowing a mouthful of food. "What do you mean by 'deal' with me?"

"You really like those air quotations, huh?" he remarked dryly. "But what I really meant to say is that even though you're the closest, you're not my first choice."

She glared at him, setting her tupperware container down. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, you're sure as hell not the most attractive girl here." Genji's whitish-blue eyes flashed down her body. "You're actually the least attractive in my opinion."

"The _least_ attractive?" she pratically yelled. "How the fuck am I the least attractive?"

"Don't get me wrong," he replied casually. "All four of you women are pretty. Well, the three of you now, I should say. But if I were to meet you all on the street, you'd be my last pick when it comes to the sack. I already told you that I'm not a fake tits kind of guy, so right there did it for me."

Her violet eyes seemed to have darkened. "Is that all?"

"No, but I won't say anything else since we wouldn't want you to become an emotional trainwreck." Genji flashed her a sadistic half-smirk. "So before I make you have a breakdown, get the fuck over here."

Sumiyo complied, reluctantly covering her container once again. She crawled over to him, clearly disheartened by his cruel comments.

"That's better," he whispered his mouth right next to her ear. "Next time I tell you to do something, you may want to do it."

With that, he removed her silver top, discarding it off to the side as the crotch of his pants bulged out. The woman avoided his gaze, her face sullen as his hands traveled down to undo her leather pants. For the first time, she was truly repulsed by his touch, and she glanced over at Madison's half-covered corpse. The bloody knife lay nearby, untouched since her brutal demise.

_He'll make you go insane,_ she thought to herself. _Just like he did to Madison..._

Genji glanced carelessly at both Takuya and Kouji, swiftly undoing the button on his pants.

"I know how I'm going to cope with my lust," he told them. "You may want to think about how you'll deal with yours."

Takuya glowered at him, then crossed his arms across his chest defiantly. "I'll be just fine."

"So will I," Kouji added vehemently. "We can cope with ours better than you can."

Genji merely shrugged, then pushed Sumiyo onto her back so that he could pull her pants off. "Whatever you say, guys. Just keep in mind that sometimes it's good to lose control."

**And that wraps up Chapter 11! So we know what a few of them are going through, but please keep in mind that it isn't too important to know what everyone is going through. You'll find out soon anyway, especially since it's a pain in the ass jumping back and forth between twelve characters. Well, ten now seeing how there have been two deaths already. But anyway, please review and let me know how you liked this chapter. The next one should be out within a few days.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I finally had the chance to update, so here is the next (long) chapter. I hope you like it.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemons, so read at your own discretion.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 12**

Takuya wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling himself growing warmer by the second. A few beads or persperation had formed on his brow, and the pulsating in his groin had grown more intense.

"Horniness getting to you?" Genji asked haughtily.

He had pushed Sumiyo onto her hands and knees, pounding into her from behind. His balls slapped up against her bare ass, and his fingers were digging into her hips, leaving small indentations. Ten minutes had passed since the beginning of the session, but Genji showed absolutely no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"No," Takuya growled in reply, though his expression indicated otherwise.

Most of the others had remained silent, many of them trying their best to ignore the view of Genji banging Sumiyo. Asame was staring at Satoshi, fighting the urge to take a pain pill for a migrane that had began throbbing in her skull. Satoshi refused to meet her gaze, though he had taken the engagement ring out of his pocket. The shiny piece of jewelry shone in the lights, and he seemed to be debating with himself over the issue of his relationship with Asame.

Hiroki kept quiet as well, with the exception of an occasional pent-up sigh and a murmur about his family. J.P. had not spoken in a little while, though he, too, seemed deep in thought.

Kouichi had continued with his angry rant from earlier, though it was still not completely clear what his complaints were about. One could probably guess a bit of the scenario, but not the entire situation.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered hatefully, his sapphire eyes almost onyx. "I fucking hate her..."

Zoe glanced over at him, a wry smirk on her face. "I know the feeling..."

"Do you even know who I'm referring to?" he asked.

"Nope, but I don't need to," she answered. "All I can say is that I know how you feel. That feeling of hatred that never seems to dissipate..."

The short-haired twin snorted. "They all just need to die... Every last one of them. Maybe if I get out of this shithole, I'll see that it happens. Blow this fucking planet to smithereans"

"I'll help with the cause," Zoe said with a humorless chuckle. "I don't give a flying fuck about things anymore. So why not?"

Kouichi huffed, clenching and unclenching his hands in an irritated manner. "I just fucking hate her..."

"Who?" Takuya demanded. "My girlfriend?"

"No, not your girlfriend," he snapped. "Granted, I do hate that whore, but you already knew that. I'm talking about someone else who you probably won't even remember."

The brunette sighed, and shook his head. "Whatever. I don't have time to think about shit like this. I have my own damn problems to worry about."

Shifting for what seemed like the millionth time, he let out an annoyed grunt of frustation. It was evident that he had an erection, and he glared at the camera.

"I fucking hate you!" he called over to it. "I swear, if I get my hands on you, I'll-"

"Rape him?" Genji joked.

Takuya whipped his head in Genji's direction. "No, you prick. You don't wanna know what I'll do to him."

The white-haired man smirked, grabbing onto Sumiyo's thighs as he continued to thrust into her. "Give him the best blowjob ever?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Takuya tried to lunge at him, only to be restrained by the chain. "Ah, dammit!"

Sumiyo panted, glancing over her shoulder at Genji. "Are you...almost done...?"

"Not yet," he muttered, lifting her hips to raise her ass up even more.

"My knees hurt," she whined. "Can't you at least let me lie down?"

He smacked her butt. "You should be used to this shit. You're used to fucking people on camera for hours upon hours, aren't you? I'm sure you've been on your knees for longer periods of time than this."

"But this floor is so uncomfortable," she whimpered. "C'mon..."

Genji rolled his eyes, then roughly grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. "Fine. Lazy whore."

Takuya groaned, trying his best to avoid looking at Sumiyo's naked body. Sure, he wasn't attracted to her, but at that point, he would've been turned on by just about anything with breasts.

Without even realizing it, his gaze wandered over to Zoe. The blond had grown quiet once again, though her eyes had narrowed into a hateful glare as she stared at the floor. Takuya's chocolate orbs traveled down from her face, stopping at her chest. He swallowed, his vision glued to the twin peaks beneath her thin, silky halter top. A single bead of persperation traveled down her neck, trickling down her chest and disappearing into her cleavage. Like him, her body had begun to warm up.

_Oh. Fuck. _He tore his gaze away, his lips thinning as he mentally yelled at himself. _Get a fucking grip! She's your friend. Well, maybe not so much anymore...but still! Stop looking at her. You've got a girlfriend._

However, Miharu obviously wasn't present. Zoe was right next to him, only five feet away. It wouldn't take any effort to crawl over to her. Genji had done just that with Sumiyo. Sure, he might've been a self-righteous prick, but at least he wasn't suffering from cock-block.

Takuya grunted again, unable to keep himself from reaching down. He grabbed hold of his groin, rubbing it slightly as it continued to throb relentlessly.

"Nobody say a fucking word," he growled, glancing at everyone in the room. "I can't fucking help it."

"So fuck Zoe already," Genji scoffed, then grabbed hold of one of Sumiyo's breasts. "Fucking hate these things... Rocks covered in foam rubber."

"Then don't touch them," Sumiyo shot back, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm not telling you to."

He pinched the nipple. "Better than nothing."

Takuya looked over at Zoe again, whom seemed not to hear what Genji had just said. She was too deep in her own thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings at the moment.

_Bitch,_ she bitterly thought to herself. _Maybe Kouichi's right. __Maybe I should just come out and tell Takuya how I feel about that whore. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Well, other than the fact that he could just completely end his friendship with me. But it's pretty much already gotten to that point anyway. He doesn't call anymore. He doesn't text anymore. He doesn't even seem to want to be near me anymore._

Zoe could almost see Miharu laughing at her, mocking her. Rubbing in the fact that she had gotten Takuya and not Zoe. Just like pouring salt into an open wound and then dousing it with alcohol.

_I should beat the shit out of her, _she thought with a somewhat amused smirk on her face._ She deserves it for being such a lying, cheating, slut. Then again, if I get my hands on her, I might not stop beating her..._

Letting out a pent-up sigh, she sat back against the wall. Unaware of Takuya's lustful gaze on her, she lowered her hand to her shirt, tugging the lavender silk away from her glistening body. She felt in dire need of a shower, though the chances of Junichi allowing such a thing was obviously out of the question.

"Bastard," she murmured.

Zoe leaned her head back, letting it bang against the wall. She almost wanted to bang it again and again. At least that way the image of Miharu's taunting face would be out of her head. Then again, it would only return in her nightmares. Just like they had for the past six months. Six painful months that had dragged by like six years.

She rubbed her eyes, tired yet full of adreneline at the same time. The warmth made her want to lie down and take a nap, while the rage inside her just made her want to kill somebody. Since Miharu wasn't present, that somebody would've been either Genji or Junichi. Both would've been fine choices.

Takuya, unable to control himself anymore, scrambled over to her. Zoe looked at him, surprised by his abrupt movement.

"Takuya?" She blinked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

The brunette huffed, pointing down to his hardness in annoyance. "What do you think?"

Kouichi grinned. "It's about fucking time you went over to Zoe."

"He's only doing it because of his lust, you idiot," Kouji grumbled to his brother.

"Did I ask you?" the short-haired twin snapped. "Did I?"

Normally, Kouji would've responded with a smart-ass comment that would irritate Kouichi. However, he simply lowered his gaze and shook his head solemnly, forgetting about his own horniness for the moment.

Kouichi raised an eyebrow at Kouji's odd behavior. "What the fuck is with you?"

"Nothing," Kouji quickly replied, then buried his face in his hands. "Just leave me alone for now. I'm trying not to lose my sanity."

"Fuck!" Sumiyo cried out as Genji suddenly unloaded his seed into her.

Genji hissed through his teeth. "Hold the fuck still. Damn woman..."

Zoe gasped as Takuya placed his hands on her shoulders. His face had an ominous aura to it, and eyes had darkened tremendously. They traveled up and down Zoe's body lustfully, and before she knew it, the blond had been pushed onto her back.

"What are you-"

Takuya cut her off as he lowered his lips to hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. He pinned her to the ground, holding her arms above her head as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Zoe was too shocked to do anything, as her mind went blank. Takuya was kissing her. A part of her felt like she had died and gone to Heaven. The other part felt as though she had fallen into Hell, though. His hard member poked into her, clearly indicating the reason why he had tackled her like so. He was horny. Nothing more and nothing less.

She could feel everyone else staring at them, though she didn't care. She _couldn't_ care at that moment. Lying on top of her, Takuya reached down, his hand quickly finding its way to her breasts. He fondled one of them, then began to nibble at her neck, making sure to work around her collar. His teeth dug in slightly, leaving a bite mark in her creamy flesh.

Zoe could only lie there as his thumb ran across her concealed nipple, causing her to jump from the touch. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as if she had just run a marathon. Takuya's lips were on hers again, coming back for another brutal kiss. A small moan escaped from her as his tongue entered her mouth a second time, and she closed her emerald eyes in ecstacy. Her arms were still pinned above her head by one of Takuya's hands, the other greedily groping her breast. His hardness poked in between her legs, pulsating against her.

"Takuya," she finally whispered, barely audible. "I..."

"Shhh..." He released his grip on her arms, cupping her face in his hands. "Just relax..."

The blond simply lay there as he reached under her neck, unclasping the tiny clip that secured her halter. Takuya then tugged the front of her top down, revealing her lacy, white bra. He let out a husky sigh, feeling his mouth growing dry as he gazed at her breasts.

Kouichi watched in amusement as the brunette gaped like a schoolboy, momentarily forgetting about his rage. Kouji seemed to be talking to himself to keep his own lust at bay. It seemed to be working, for he didn't seem as distressed. J.P. looked as though he were off in his own world, his dark eyes glazed over vacantly. If he weren't breathing so heavily, one might think he was dead.

Hiroki couldn't help but watch the spectacle, especially since he really had nothing better to do. He wasn't hungry, and if he stopped to think about anything, his mind would automatically go back to his wife and son. There mere thought of them at that point caused tears to well in his eyes as he realized that he would probably never see them again.

Genji smirked as Takuya lustfully groped at Zoe's chest, wishing that Sumiyo's implants hadn't felt like a pair of bricks. _I'm gonna have to get some of that later,_ he thought to himself as he zipped his pants up.

Sumiyo was lying on her side, sore from both the intercourse and the hard floor. She barely noticed what was going on in front of her. Satoshi and Asame weren't paying attention too much either, though Asame was wistfully staring at Satoshi. She seemed to be debating whether or not she should try talking to him. _No, _she thought with an inward sigh._ He'll just yell and scream, so it'll only make matters worse. Just wait for him to come around._

Yet he didn't look as though he would be coming around anytime soon. Satoshi would occasionally glance hatefully at the blond woman next to him, wishing she was anywhere else in the world at that moment. He didn't want to be near her or even look at her. _Fucking liar. That's all she is. A pill-popping liar. _He tore his gaze away from her, clenching and unclenching his hands. _I hate her._

Takuya clumisly reached down and undid his pants, hardly aware of what he was doing as the chemicals coursed through his system. All he could think about was getting rid of his lust, and Zoe was his ticket. Of course, he couldn't admit that he was using her simply for his own selfish needs. As much as he wanted to say it, deep in the back of his mind he knew better. Lust or no lust, he wouldn't be molesting the woman if he didn't feel at least a tiny bit of attraction. However, at that moment, nothing else seemed to matter in his clouded mind.

Zoe remained on the floor beneath him, feeling paralyzed. Yet as Takuya moved the cups of her bra to kiss her breasts, the gears in her head began turning once again. _You know he's only doing this because of the chemicals, right? Not because he actually likes you, _the little voice in her head chided._ Sure, you might be about to have sex with him, but that's only because he needs sex. He's only using you, not fulfilling your stupid fantasy of him realizing that he's in love with you._

"But..." She hadn't meant to say the word quietly out loud, but nobody seemed to notice.

_But what? Do I have to spell it out for you? He is with Miharu, not you. If she was here, he'd be about to screw her brains out and not yours. You're just being used for convenience, _that voice continued to hiss deep inside her head._ Why don't you get a grip on reality? The second he's done fucking you, what's going to happen? He'll get over his lust, tell you that he only fucked you because you were there at the time, and you'll be lying there like a pathetic, used condom.._

Takuya cut her thoughts off momentarily with another kiss, silencing that cruel voice in Zoe's head. However, just as he moved his fingers to tease her nipples, the voice came back louder than ever.

_He's fucking using you, you stupid bitch. Are you really just going to lie there and let him have sex with you? He's probably going to be picturing Miharu while he's doing it anyway. He's in love with her, not you. This is your last chance before you completely throw away what's left of your self-respect..._

"Takuya..." Zoe sat up a bit, attempting to push him off. "I don't think-"

To her surprise, Takuya shoved her back down, grabbing hold of her hand. He placed it directly on the crotch of his pants, causing Zoe to turn a deep red shade. The brunette smirked at her shocked expression, then yanked his shirt off. It got stuck on the chain, but he didn't seem to notice. The blond's gaze went over to his toned chest and abs, his tanned skin gleaming with persperation.

Zoe shook her head a moment later, trying to snap out of it. "We can't do this."

"Sure we can," he replied gruffly. "I need this, Zoe."

_See? He needs sex, not you. _That cruel yet truthful voice started up yet again, making Zoe want to bash her head into a wall to shut it up. Her resistance was almost non-existent, despite how many times she commanded herself to stop him. Before she knew it, both her halter top and bra had been removed, the shirt caught on the chain and the bra discarded off to the side.

_This is wrong, _she thought as her hand snaked down the front of his boxers. _We shouldn't be doing this..._

Takuya bit at her neck, smiling to himself as he heard her whimper. He then kissed the area, making sure he hadn't drawn any blood. Zoe's hand was still down his boxers, just resting on his member. _Come on, squeeze it,_ Takuya thought to himself as he continued to kiss her neck, making his way to down to her collarbone. He wanted to reach down and _make_ her squeeze his cock. He wanted to _force_ her to rub it up and down. The throbbing seemed to be growing even worse, and he knew that soon he would no longer be able to control himself. The intensity was killing him.

"Make her suck it," Genji said. "Face fuck her already."

"This isn't dinner theater, you asswipe," Satoshi snarled, opening his container of noodles.

Genji raised an eyebrow. "Well, for me it's just theater since I already had my dinner. Besides, if you can think of something else for entertainment, let me know."

The blond man rolled his eyes as he used his chopsticks to scoop some ramen up. "Idiot."

"Takuya, we can't do this." Zoe suddenly shoved him away, quickly sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest to conceal herself. "I'm sorry, but I-"

"What the fuck?" he cut her off, his eyes narrowed. "What's the matter?"

Zoe looked away shamefully. "I just...can't do this with you. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" the brunette demanded angrily. "I'm fucking horny here and you're the only girl who's nearby."

"But that's the thing!" Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him once again. "You're only willing to have sex with me because you're horny."

Takuya huffed. "Yeah, why else would I want to? I thought you knew that."

"Just forget it!" Zoe went to put her bra on, trembling a bit as she struggled to keep her composure. "I know that you want to have sex, but I just can't do it."

"Who else am I going to fuck?" he snarled. "Asame and Sumiyo are too far away. Madison is fucking _dead_. What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Takuya, you can't just force Zoe to have sex with you," Kouji pointed out. "I know that you feel like you absolutely have to, but you can fight this. I'm doing it and-"

However, his friend ignored him and roughly shoved Zoe back down. He pinned her down, his face only inches away from hers as she writhed beneath him.

"Get off of me!" she exclaimed. "I don't want this!"

"Too bad," he growled, nibbling at her earlobe. "I need to fuck, so if you don't like it, then just keep your eyes closed and pretend you're somewhere else."

Kouichi tugged at his chain, cursing when it refused to budge. "Dammit, Takuya! Get ahold of yourself! What are you going to do, rape her?"

"Maybe," he replied carelessly, his naked chest pressed up against Zoe's. "We both know that I can overpower her."

"Go ahead," Genji told him. "Fuck her. You know you want to."

Satoshi glared at him. "Will you shut up already?"

Hiroki snorted, his eyes glassy. "He doesn't understand those words."

"Takuya, get off of me!" Zoe wrenched on her hands out of his grip and slapped him across the face."Now!"

Takuya's eyes darkened from the smack, but he refused to budge. Instead, he went to unbutton her jeans, causing her to cry out in protest.

"Somebody needs to stop him," Asame whimpered.

Hiroki attempted to crawl over to them, but his chain held tight. "Dammit, I can't get to them. He's at Zoe's spot, so they're too far away for my chain to reach."

"Junichi, loosen these fucking chains already!" Kouichi yelled out. "Loosen them already! Do something, you stupid prick!"

He yanked on his chain as hard as he could, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Takuya completely overpowered Zoe. The last thing he wanted to see was a reenactment of what happened with Genji and Madison. He wouldn't be able to stand to look at another rape. Or another suicide...

Zoe squirmed under Takuya, arching her back in an effort to get him off. She was soon exhausted, though, as he outweighed her by at least seventy pounds. She could only lie there helplessly beneath him.

"Please don't do it," she begged. "Please..."

"Do it already," Genji scolded him. "Before you explode in your pants."

Kouji glared at him. "Hey, I'm dealing with it just fine, and he can, too. So just shut the hell up already. You're not helping the situation."

Takuya stared down at Zoe, panting heavily. _What are you waiting for? _he mentally yelled to himself._ Just fuck her! She's right there, and now that she's exhausted, she won't be able to resist. Do it! She's completely helpless. _But that was the thing. She couldn't defend herself. If he wanted to take her right there, he could and no one would be able to stop him. But...did he want that?

"Takuya," she weakly pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Don't listen to her," Genji snarled. "I did it to Madison, so you can do it to Zoe."

Those words caused Takuya to cringe. Genji had raped Madison mercilessly, but would he be able to bring himself to do the same thing to Zoe? With a frustrated groan, Takuya tore himself away from Zoe and went back to his spot. He then began to slam his head into the wall over and over again, the noise echoing.

Zoe sat up and covered her chest with her arms, watching him in horror. The others stared at him as well, unable to muster up any words as he kept pounding his head repeatedly. A dribble of blood formed on Takuya's forehead, staining a bit of the wall crimson. After a few seconds, he toppled over onto his side, breathing heavily.

"Shit, man." Kouji gawked at his best friend. "Are you okay?"

Takuya didn't reply, but simply continued to pant loudly, the blood on his head dripping onto the floor. Zoe quickly put her bra and halter top on, then began to cautiously crawl over to him.

"I wouldn't do that," Genji warned. "He might snap."

"Quiet," Kouichi hissed, squinting to get a better look. "Takuya? You alright?"

Zoe finally reached him, though she kept a bit of distance between them as not to startle him. She carefully reached out to him, her fingers barely brushing up against his forehead.

"T-Takuya?" Her voice came out shaky and her finger was smeared by his blood.

The brunette made no reaction, his eyes vacantly staring at nothing. Zoe brushed a bit of hair off his forehead, her fingers trembling with anxiety.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice a bit louder than before. "Can you answer me?"

Takuya suddenly bolted up, causing everyone in the room to jump. He forcefully grabbed Zoe around the neck, shoving her up against the wall brutally. He had gripped her right above her collar, squeezing into her throat.

"Fuck!" Kouichi gaped at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zoe winced in pain as his fingers dug into her sensative neck, leaving red indentations in her skin. She could feel her oxygen depleting a bit from the pressure.

Takuya glowered at her, looking animalistic as his breathing came out more shallow. However, after a moment, his expression softened and his grip on her ceased.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, then hurriedly moved away from her. "I'm really sorry..."

Zoe rubbed her sore neck, a concerned expression on her face. "It's okay-"

"Please leave me alone." He glanced over at her, sitting back against the wall. "Just leave me alone for now. I don't want to hurt you again."

The blond almost protested, but noticed Kouji shaking his head at her. The look on his face clearly read _'Not now'_. Zoe sighed, but reluctantly went back to her designated spot.

"I warned you," Genji said after a moment.

"Shut the fuck up already," Satoshi snapped. "If I could, I'd use that knife to stab my brains out just like Madison did."

Asame gawked at him in surprise. "Don't say things like that!"

"Relax," he replied with an annoyed huff. "I wouldn't do that. I just can't stand listening to that bastard anymore."

"Don't think any of us can stand it anymore," Hiroki added dryly. "It's like listening to nails on a chalkboard."

Sumiyo snorted. "I think he's more annoying than that."

"Good to know that I'm so loved," Genji said with a wry smirk.

J.P. hadn't moved from his spot against the wall, looking as though he had barely even noticed what had just happened between Takuya and Zoe. His brown eyes were glassy and staring off into nowhere. He looked as though he were talking to himself, for his lips were moving but no audible words were heard.

"Hey, you alright, dude?" Kouichi asked, raising an eyebrow at J.P. "You look really out of it."

J.P. didn't make any response, continuing with his silent conversation with himself. Kouji and Zoe stared at him as well, worried. Although they weren't completely sure, it seemed as though he was saying _'Death is coming', _over and over again.

While his friends attempted to alert J.P., Takuya was having his own internal battle with himself. He clenched his hands into fists, then glanced over at Zoe, noticing the red marks on her neck that he had left.

_Why did I do it?_ he asked himself, shocked by what he had done. _It's like I had no control over myself and what I was doing. This shit is turning me into a monster..._

**That's the end of Chapter 12! So yeah, this chapter had some Takumi in it, even if it wasn't exactly what everyone might've wanted. But hey, it's working with the storyline, so whatever! Please review or flame to let me know if you liked this chapter. The next one should be up within a few days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, I finally completed this chapter, so go ahead and read it. Hope you like it. Also, it's really long and I apologize if anyone falls asleep during the course of it.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 13**

"So, how are you holding up since you didn't get any ass?" Genji quipped.

Only a few minutes had passed since Takuya's incident with Zoe, but the blood on Takuya's forehead had already dried. A thin line of it stained the bridge of his nose, between his eyes.

"Fuck off," he growled, casting an annoyed glance at Genji.

The white-haired man smirked, sitting back against the wall. "You know, I'm glad I wore a button-up shirt. It doesn't get caught on the chain like yours did. Tell me, did that irritate you as you tried to rape your friend?"

"Shut up," Takuya hissed. "I didn't rape her, so shut the hell up about it."

"Almost, but not quite," he admitted nonchalantly. "Hopefully Junichi decides not to put you through a hell a second time with that lust serum."

The brunette snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He seems like a big enough douchebag to do that."

Genji looked over at Zoe with an amused half-smile. "So, did you enjoy his little rape attempt on you? Just a bit?"

Before she could reply, Takuya answered for her. "Of course she didn't enjoy it. I'm supposed to be her friend and I tried fucking her against her will. What do you think, dumbass? Do you think she liked it?"

Genji only shrugged carelessly in response, though his whitish-blue eyes went back over to Zoe, trying to read her expression. Zoe looked away uncomfortably, huddling up close to wall. She avoided his gaze along with Takuya's, who seemed rather interested in her response as well, despite the fact that he had just answered for her.

"No, I didn't," she finally whispered.

Neither Genji nor Takuya seemed satisfied with the answer, but neither pressed the issue. For now at least. Zoe sighed, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. _Did I enjoy it? _she asked herself mentally. _I don't know. I don't know anything anymore..._

Part of her did enjoy it, as she had waited ten years to be that close to Takuya. Yet at the same time, she had hated the way he had come off as. He had acted like a completely different person, not the same guy she had known for a decade. The question was, what would've happened if she didn't tell him to stop?

Her thoughts were cut off as Kouichi tossed his package of chopsticks across the room, hitting J.P. in the chest with them. "Hey! Are you okay over there?"

J.P. raised an eyebrow, though that was his only reaction. He had stopped talking to himself, but his head hadn't stopped racing. _We're never getting out of here,_ he thought. _No car, no phones, no way out... We're all going to end up like Tommy and Madison. Maybe we should just follow Madison's example by stabbing ourselves in the head. She had the right idea._

He chuckled humorlessly, his eyes slowly averting over to Madison's discarded knife. It was still stained crimson by her blood, glimmering in the lights.

"Wish I could reach that," he murmured, speaking for the first time in awhile. "Can any of you reach it? Zoe? Can you get it?"

"Get what?" she asked, staring at him nervously.

J.P. jerked his head slightly. "Madison's knife. Can you reach it?"

"Why do you want it?" Her stomach churned just from looking at it, for all she could see was the blade sinking deep into Madison's head repeatedly.

"Because," he mused. "I just want it... Can you reach it?"

Kouji shot Zoe a warning look. "I wouldn't give it to him. He doesn't exactly look like he's-"

"Look like I'm not what?" J.P. calmly cut him off. "In my right mind? Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. There's only one way to find out. Now, Zoe, could you be so kind and slide that knife over to me?"

"I probably won't be able to get it anyway," the blond said meekly. "Genji couldn't get to it, so I probably won't be able to either."

J.P. flashed her a shaky smile. "Can you try? Please?"

"J.P., you don't need that knife," Kouichi intercepted. "Besides, if Zoe tries to get it, she could get slammed back into the wall if Junichi doesn't want her to have it."

"He did say that it was only for Madison and no one else," Hiroki added.

Genji grunted and leaned his head up against the wall. "You never know. Maybe he didn't want me to have it, but maybe he wants Zoe to get it. He gave it to Madison after I fucked her and since Takuya almost raped Zoe, maybe he'll allow her to have it."

Satoshi shot him an angry glare. "Shut the fuck up already! You just love making things worse, don't you? I don't think any of us should have that knife."

"It didn't work for Madison, so it won't work for us," Sumiyo said, brushing a bit of hair off her forehead. "It'll only work if we decide to kill ourselves."

"And Junichi doesn't want us all to kill ourselves," Takuya grumbled. "If we all die, then that means he'll have to get more test subjects. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think he's quite done with us yet."

Asame sighed, her gaze fixed on her bottle of pills. "Maybe suicide would be the easiest way out, though. I really don't think anyone will be able to track us down. There have already been two deaths in less than the span of a day."

Satoshi gawked at her. "Don't tell me you're thinking of overdosing with those fucking things."

She winced, partially from his harsh tone and partially from her pounding migrane. "No, I wouldn't do that. Besides, overdosing isn't as quick and painless as people might think."

"It's a common misconception that you'll die peacefully in your sleep," Kouji mused. "But in all reality, it can take a long time, making the victim suffer. The body begins to shut down, the person gets sick in the process, and after several agonizing minutes or even hours, the person finally dies."

"The quickest and easiest way of killing yourself consists of a bullet to the head," Genji said. "Quick and virtually painless."

Zoe shook her head. "Nah, if I had to think of a way to kill myself, I'd take a couple of sleeping pills and then lock myself in a car parked in a garage. From there I would start the car and let it run until the carbon monoxide kills me. The pills will knock me out before the poison kicks in."

Takuya glanced at her. "Can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about how many ways there are to kill ourselves."

"We're talking about the most painless ways to kill ourselves, you idiot," Genji remarked dryly. "You need to listen a bit better."

"Asshole," the brunette muttered.

After a moment of silence, Asame took her bottle and rolled it over to Satoshi. The blond man picked up the bottle in surprise, his blue eyes widening.

"Why did you give these to me?" he asked after a pause.

She flashed him a brief smile. "I was hoping that could be my first attempt to get you to trust me again. I know that the decision lies completely on you, but I wanted to let you know that I'll give them up for you."

Satoshi had been caught off guard, looking rather dazed as he stared at the pills. He glanced over at Asame for a moment, debating on whether or not he should just throw the bottle across the room. However, something in the back of his mind told him not to do so. As angry as he was about the situation, he admitted to himself that Asame wasn't the type to do something unless absolutely necessary. Maybe she_ had _needed the pills. Nevertheless, he slipped the small bottle into his pants pocket, fidgeting slightly.

"If you really need one, let me know," he mumbled, his words barely recognizable.

The blond shook her head. "No, I'm done with them for good. I don't care how badly I need them. I'd rather have you..."

Satoshi felt a small pang of guilt, but only nodded silently in response. Asame took a deep breath, trying her best not to show him just how painful her headache was. For now it was bearable. It could change in only a matter of mere seconds, though. The migranes were always so unpredictable with how they coursed. Sometimes they'd go away in a matter of minutes, while other times they gradually grew worse into an agonizing pain that would last hours upon hours. They had lasted for a few days on more than one occassion.

Hiroki sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. No matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was his wife and son back at home. Each time they went through his mind, he grew more depressed, wishing he could do something to let them know where he was.

"What's her name?" Sumiyo suddenly asked.

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion, not sure what she was getting at.

She rolled her eyes. "Your wife. It's obvious that you're thinking about her."

"Oh." Hiroki wiped his eyes again, struggling to keep his composure. "Her name's Amaya. And my son's name is Jin."

"How old he is?" Zoe asked softly.

"One and a half, so he's still pretty young," he replied. "But he'll notice that I'm not around. Hell, he probably already notices now seeing how I haven't seen him in over twenty-four hours. I guess I never realized how lucky I was until I lost them."

Kouji nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it's like that for everyone. You don't realize how good you have it until you've lost everything."

Hiroki let out a bitter chuckle. "Well, my situation is a bit different. You see, I'm not exactly the greatest prize someone could have. I'm a lousy husband and a mediocre father."

"I don't think so," Asame said gently. "You seem like you really care about your family."

"I do care, but at the same time, it came kind of late." He sighed in defeat, his eyes empty. "I love my wife and all, but I haven't treated her the way she deserved to be treated. That's why I'm a crappy husband. In a way I always felt like she brought me down and ruined my dreams. So I held a secret resentment towards her."

Takuya frowned, tugging at the collar on his neck as the leather chafed him. "What do you mean by that?"

"About two years ago, I was on my college's football team. I was the star player and everyone said I could easily make it to the pros. But one day, my wife, who was still my girlfriend at the time, told me that she was pregnant. So in order to provide for her and the baby, I took up accounting as my major. My football dreams pretty much flew out the door and I graduated with a degree in accounting. It wasn't too much of a big deal since I had already done it in my previous years of college as a minor. I just never thought that I'd use it," he said. "We got married and six months later Jin was born."

"So, pretty much, you think that your wife killed your dreams by getting knocked up," Genji speculated.

Hiroki smirked, nodding his head slowly. "That's what I thought. Kind of stupid, huh? I mean, it's only a dumb sport. I should be grateful that I have a wife who loves me so much and a son. But for the past two years, I held a hidden grudge against her for ruining what I thought was how I should've lived my life; a pro football player."

"Looks like you got demoted from jock to geek," the white-haired man said with a laugh. "I'm surprised, seeing how most athletes have the IQ of less than a six year-old."

"Stereotyping I see," Takuya scoffed incredulously. "Makes you look that much more ignorant."

Genji shrugged. "It's in my nature. You and Hiroki are the dumb jocks of the group I'm assuming. Though he seems far more intelligent than you."

The brunette flipped him off, too aggravated to speak. He mentally wished that he had a needle and thread to sew the bastard's mouth shut. Maybe if he was lucky, Junichi would leave them a sewing kit.

J.P.'s eyes wandered over the bloody blade once again, his thoughts running wild. _Maybe I will be able to reach it myself, _he thought._ That would be nice. I could go over there and just pick it up. Now the question is, what would I do once I got my hands on it?_

The questions were endless, as were the possibilities in his mind. Maybe he could cut through the collar with it. Then again, the metal in the collars had kept Madison from cutting through hers. That idea was pointless. Perhaps he could just keep sawing at the chain until it finally broke. No, Madison had done that as well, but to no avail.

_Dammit! She already did all of that shit and none of it worked! _He sighed and rubbed his temples, frustrated to no end. _If I have any hope of freeing myself, and everyone else for that matter, I need to think of a different plan. But what?_

Zoe flinched, slipping her fingers down the back of her collar. The bruised puncture wound from the syringe seemed to be growing more painful with each passing minute. It throbbed and stung relentlessly, yet she attempted to soothe it by rubbing her fingertips against it. Due to the tight squeeze and the sensativity of the bruise, even a soft touch caused it pain. With a sigh, she gave up, doing her best to ignore the irritating feeling.

"I gotta take a leak," Kouichi grumbled after a moment.

"Thanks for sharing," Genji replied flatly.

The short-haired twin huffed, fidgeting in his seat. "Well, it's been awhile since we last went. I can't fucking help it if I gotta go."

Takuya looked at the camera. "Hey, Fuckface! You mind giving us a bathroom run or is that too much for you to handle?"

"Sure, piss off the guy who's in charge of this shit," Genji muttered.

"At this rate, we're going to piss ourselves," he shot back. "I'd rather get the bastard's attention instead of waiting ten hours for him to get off his ass to bring us."

"Hey, Stupid!" Kouichi shouted at the camera. "Bring us to the bathroom!"

"You forgot to say 'please'," Hiroki quipped, a weak smile on his lips. "He might not bring us without that magic word."

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "No kidding. He probably enjoys watching us beg."

"Even though begging never works," Zoe mused quietly. "No matter what the situation is, he never does anything about it."

"He's too busy sitting on his ass with his pen in one hand to write his notes with and a _Playboy _magazine in the other," Satoshi scoffed.

Kouji chuckled. "The _Playboy_ magazine is the closest he'll probably ever get to a girl anyway. That and that live-action porno he's been entertained with."

"_Playboy _is overrated," Sumiyo remarked. "The only thing that comes to mind is a bathrobe-wearing, eighty year-old geezer surrounded by a bunch of women who are less than a quarter of his age."

Satoshi grimaced, picturing the elderly man. "I think his name is Hugh Hefner."

"The girls probably take turns holding a mirror up to his mouth to check to see if he's still alive," Takuya quipped.

A second later, the door creaked open and Junichi entered the room nonchalantly. "You're requesting a bathroom break, huh?"

"You did say that you would bring us," Kouichi pointed out.

"Yeah, we're on the verge of pissing ourselves," Takuya added rudely.

Junichi smirked. "Is that so?"

"Can you please just bring us?" Sumiyo complained.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied. "We'll do is the same as before, minus Madison this time around. I'll take you three women, and then I'll split the guys into pairs. I won't be caught off guard again, and I even took the liberty of installing a slightly stronger shockwave to your collars if anyone dares to attack me. Now, who would like to cooperate with me?"

Everyone exchanged wary glances, but reluctantly nodded in response. They really weren't in the mood to sit in their own filth, especially since the bodies of Tommy and Madison were giving the room a pungent odor. Corpses didn't exactly have the aroma of roses.

"Excellent." Junichi took out his keys.

_20 minutes later_

"Alright, is everyone feeling better now?"

Junichi's ten remaining prisoners had been chained up once again, confined to their spots in front of the walls.

"Can we change spots?" Genji sighed. "I'm getting sick and tired of being next to Sumiyo."

"Fuck you," she hissed hatefully. "You're no prize yourself."

Junichi chuckled. "You'll remain where I originally put you. This isn't Happy Hour, so don't expect me to change things to fit your whims."

Takuya rolled his eyes, then opened his container of food as he gave into his hunger. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Their captor smirked with amusement. "Good to know we're on the same page. I hope you enjoy those noodles by the way."

"They taste like shit," Takuya said after a moment. "Learn how to cook."

"Maybe if you hadn't waited so long, they might not have tasted so bad," Junichi pointed out, slowly pacing the room. "Anyone else eat their food yet?"

Kouichi, Hiroki, Genji, and Satoshi had all eaten recently, so they made no move to touch their food if any remained in their containers. Sumiyo had never finished hers from earlier, due to Genji's demands. With nothing holding her back this time, she began to scarf down her leftover noodles. Kouji, Zoe, and Asame noticed their own hunger pangs, and they reluctantly began to pick at their food as well. Nobody had died from eating the food just yet, so it seemed safe enough. J.P. was the only one who made no attempt to eat his.

"Wow, I figured that a big guy like you would've been the first to devour the food," Junichi speculated with interest. "Afraid I poisoned it?"

However, J.P.'s glassy gaze was fixed on the knife once again. "I wonder if I can reach it..."

Junichi remained quiet, but a sadistic smile plastered across his face. Without another word, he left the white room, locking the heavy door behind him. Everyone but J.P. exchanged confused glances, eating their ramen with uneasy expressions on their faces.

"What was that about?" Satoshi finally asked.

"Nothing good by the looks of it," Asame quietly replied. "I didn't like that look on his face."

Sumiyo shrugged nonchalantly, slurping a few of her noodles. "Eh, we'll find out soon enough if he's planning anything."

"Bastard is always planning something," Kouichi grumbled.

Zoe took a sip from her water bottle, her green eyes staring at the camera. In the pit of her stomach, she knew that something ominous was about to happen.

"I wonder if I can reach it," J.P. mused, slowly beginning to crawl towards the knife.

Kouji sighed. "Give it up, J.P. He won't let any of us get it."

Yet to everyone's surprise, the hefty young man continued to crawl, his chain being given more slack through the wall. Everyone watched in awe as he slowly made his way over to Madison's body, going all the way across the room.

"His chain will be snapped back any second now," Genji muttered. "This is probably just another of Junichi's pathetic jokes."

However, J.P. kept crawling over, getting closer and closer with each passing second. His brown eyes were glued to the bloodstained blade, and a small grin formed on his lips.

"I'm almost there," he said excitedly. "Just a bit more..."

His friends prayed that he wouldn't suddenly be yanked painfully back into the wall. At the same time, they were terrified of what would happen if he did manage to get hold of the knife. What would he do with it? How would he use it? Would he be able to think of a useful way to put it into play? They doubted he had thought of such an idea, as it seemed that there were no loopholes for them to work around. Then again, they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being, especially since he was only about a foot away from the blade with his arm stretched out.

"I...got it," he murmured, wrapping his fingers around the handle. "I finally got it..."

With a victorious smile, J.P. gradually rose to his feet to stand up straight. The light bounced off the metal, blinding anyone who looked at it from the wrong angle.

"I got it," he repeated with a laugh. "I can't believe I got it!"

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" Genji asked dryly. "Use one of Madison's brilliant tactics?"

"I'm going to try the tactic that wouldn't work for her," he replied rather calmly.

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to kill you." The words came out of J.P.'s mouth nonchalantly, as if he had just told Genji that he was going to check the weather.

"You're going to kill me?" Genji scorned. "Go ahead, try it."

"I will." J.P. took a step closer to him, the knife held tightly in his right hand.

Kouji stared at him. "Be careful. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Capable of what? He's still chained against the wall while mine has loosened. I have the knife, and he has nowhere to run," he replied.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it already!" Genji yelled at him. "C'mon, you asshole!"

J.P. lunged at him, swinging the blade towards the bastard's neck. However, Genji ducked off to the side and swept his leg into J.P.'s legs, knocking the larger man off his feet.

"Shit!" Takuya tugged at his chain, cursing as it refused to budge from the wall. "Dammit! J.P., don't let him get that knife!"

J.P. groaned, sitting up painfully with the knife still held tight in his grip. However, Genji immediately tackled him back down, climbing on top of him to wrestle the blade away. J.P. punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him off. He then quickly stood up, sending a harsh kick into Genji's side.

"Fuck!" Genji grunted and kicked J.P. in the kneecap, causing him to stumble back.

While J.P. took a moment to grab onto his throbbing knee, Genji took the opportunity to stand up. His chain had loosened from the wall, and he slammed directly into J.P., sending the both of them to the floor.

"Oh, God!" Zoe gaped at Genji's loosened chain in horror. "Be careful!"

The others tried to see if theirs had been loosened, only to find that theirs refused to budge. None of them could assist in J.P. in his brawl with Genji.

"Stab him!" Kouichi shouted. "Make sure he doesn't get that knife!"

Genji punched J.P. in the face, causing a splatter of blood to spray out of his nose. It splashed into Genji's face, staining him skin crimson.

"Try to kill me," he hissed maliciously. "See where it gets you!"

J.P., being stronger, managed to push him off. He sat up and slashed the knife outward a second time, being lucky enough to cut Genji across the neck. Unfortunately, the cut was shallow, leaving only a thin ribbon of blood rather than the gush he had been hoping for.

"You missed," the white-haired man growled as they both stood up. "Still feeling confident?"

J.P. glared at him, attempting to swipe at him again. Genji ducked, then delivered an uppercut right under J.P.'s chin, causing him to stumble back. He then threw himself right into J.P., sending them both further into the room and away from the wall.

The others watched in astonishment as Genji tried to wrestle the knife out of J.P.'s grip again. He slammed his elbow down into J.P.'s throat, hoping to cut off his oxygen off.

"Stupid fucker," he scoffed. "You can't kill me!"

With an angry grunt, J.P. suddenly headbutted him, ramming his head into Genji's forehead. The force of the blow stunned Genji, and J.P. easily threw him off. Genji grabbed onto his throbbing head, holding it painfully between his hands as J.P. stood over him. The larger man grinned sadistically, then went to ram the blade down into the side of Genji's head. However, at the last second, Genji rolled out of the way, the blade missing him by mere centimeters.

He then grabbed J.P.'s right leg between his ankles and jerked as hard as he could. J.P. was sent to the ground with a heavy thud, the knife sliding away from him towards the door where no one else could reach it.

"Fuck!" Takuya yanked at his chain again, his heart pounding now that J.P. no longer had that protection.

J.P. slowly sat up, disoriented from his fall since his head had slammed into the floor. Through blurry eyes, he could see the knife across the room. He began to crawl over to it, unaware of Genji right behind him.

"J.P., look out!" Hiroki yelled.

Before he could react, J.P.'s chain was roughly grabbed by Genji. The white-haired man hurriedly wrapped it around his neck twice, keeping a tight grip on it. It was above his collar, squeezing into his flesh.

"Let him go!" Zoe cried out pleadingly. "Please don't hurt him!"

Genji tugged the chain upwards, choking J.P. with it. "Why shouldn't I? He was going to kill me, after all. None of you had a problem with that aspect. But now it's a big deal if I decide to kill him?"

"But he's not in his right mind!" Asame pointed out. "He wasn't thinking clearly and-"

"_He's_ not thinking clearly?" he barked. "Are _any _of us thinking clearly?"

J.P. fumbled to grab his chain, coughing hoarsely. He attempted to pull it away from his throat, only for Genji to yank on it even tighter. It was then wrapped around a third time, now nearly crushing a bit of his windpipe. The collar provided no protection, and it continued to choke him mercilessly. He began to convulse, his body shaking immensely.

"Let him go!" Takuya bellowed. "Stop it already! I'll fucking kill you if you don't!"

"Madison wanted to kill me...and look where it got her." Genji smirked cruelly, pulling it even tighter. "And J.P. wanted to kill me...where is that going to get him?"

J.P.'s eyes were now bulging out, and mixed into his choking sounds were raspy hisses as he struggled to breathe.

Kouji's chain suddenly loosened, and he scrambled up to stop Genji. Yet after he had taken four steps, his chain tightened once again, sending him back into the wall painfully.

"Kouji!" Kouichi glared at the camera. "You fucking asshole!"

"Let him go!" Zoe exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. "You're killing him!"

"Too fucking bad!" Genji pulled the chain upward again, strangling J.P. even further.

Sumiyo watched in horror, her eyes widening. "His eyes are starting to turn red!"

Due to the strangling, J.P.'s eyes had begun to turn hideously bloodshot. His face was beginning to turn blue as well, unable to take in even a gasp of oxygen.

"Shit! Genji, let go of him!" Satoshi shouted.

Genji only smiled, relishing the pain he was afflicting J.P. with. His knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping onto the chain, the metal growing warm in his hands.

A moment later, J.P.'s fingers fell away from the chain, his arms slumping to his sides. With one last gurgled choke, his eyes closed slightly into a half-lidded gaze and his body grew limp.

"No!" Zoe buried her face in her hands, unable to watch anymore.

Takuya's words caught in his throat, unable to muster anything up. The twins were silent as well, too in shock to say anything as they stared at their fallen friend.

"Pathetic." Genji finally let go of the chain, causing J.P. to slump forward. "Just goes to show that brains is superior to brawn. Keep that in mind."

J.P.'s eyes remained open, though they were glazed over and vacant.

"Is he dead?" Asame murmured, barely audible.

"Let's find out." Genji roughly yanked the chain away from J.P.'s neck, digging his fingers into his throat. "Yup, he must be. There's no pulse."

"You fucking prick." Takuya's eyes went dark. "I swear to God, I'm going to fucking kill you. Mark those words."

He smirked in response. "Yeah, but Madison and J.P. both said that, too. So good luck with that."

Genji then looked at the knife that had been flung across the room. Everyone felt a pang of panic as he began to make his way over to it. However, before he could go very far, his chain was suddenly tightened, dragging him back against the wall. The moment he hit it, the syringe in the back of his collar sprang out, along with everyone else's. They hissed through their teeth as the needle sank painfully into the bruised backs of their necks, injecting them with the chemical that would knock them out.

Two minutes later, they were all unconscious. The knife remained untouched, while J.P.'s corpse littered the room along with Tommy's and Madison's.

"I think it's time to really shake things up a bit," Junichi whispered to himself as he watched them through the TV that was connected to the camera.

He rose from his seat, grabbing a small duffle bag and a long, thin toolbox. With an excited smirk of anticipation, he made his way to the white room, eager to put them through their next round.

**And J.P. has become our third victim. He will be remembered (possibly) and mourned (maybe). Let's take a moment of silence on his behalf... Okay, moment's over! Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter and I'll work on the next one as soon as possible.**

**By the way, I'm really beginning to think that Genji is the biggest asshole I've ever created in any of my stories. What do you guys think? ^_^**

"


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, Chapter 14 has finally been completed. And I must say, this one is pretty important, so make sure you don't fall asleep during it! ^_^**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 14**

"Ugh... I hate those fucking needles..." Kouichi muttered.

He was lying on the floor, curled into a ball on his side. With a wince, he reached down the back of his collar to feel that sensative bruise that grew more painful after each injection.

"Stupid bastard." He groaned, sitting up slowly due to his aching muscles.

The others had begun to wake up as well, all of them grumbling obsceneties under their breath. They, too, grew tired of the sudden jabs piercing through their necks. A warning would've been nice.

Takuya looked around the room, his eyes growing wide upon a realization. "H-Hey, what happened to Tommy, Madison, and J.P.?"

Everyone looked around the room, stunned to find that all three bodies had been removed. However, the bloodstains and puddles of vomit remained in the room, and there were three bloody trails that led to the door. Junichi had apparently dragged the corpses out during the time span when they were out cold.

In one sense, they were glad to learn that they would no longer be forced to stare at the bodies. Yet at the same time, the same question popped up in everyone's minds; what had Junichi done with them? Takuya, Zoe, and the twins were especially concerned about Tommy and J.P. Although they were deceased, the thought of Junichi tossing their bodies out like garbage enraged them.

"Looks like he's set up even more shit to fuck with us," Satoshi said after a moment. "Anyone else notice what he put out?"

Since they had been too sidetracked about the disappearances of the bodies, no one other than Satoshi had noticed what had been placed in the room. Takuya had a brown paper bag in front of him, which had been stapled close. Zoe, Kouichi, Kouji, Hiroki, Sumiyo, and Asame each had a bag in front of them as well. Satoshi and Genji were the only two without any items. A single long, thin black toolbox had been placed in the center of the room as well. It gleamed in the lights, though no one made a move to reach it. Not even Genji made an attempt to get it.

"What the fuck did you do this time?" Takuya snarled at the camera.

"He's not going to give us an answer, Dumbass." Genji rolled his eyes. "Just open your bags and find out what the fuck is inside them."

Zoe stared at hers with worry. "I'm kind of afraid to."

"Me, too." Asame was paralyzed with fear, afraid of what she might find.

"Maybe Junichi cut your little friends up into pieces and distributed some of the parts to each of you," Genji said with a laugh.

"Fuck you," Sumiyo hissed, her violet eyes narrowed. "That's gross."

Hiroki gingerly picked up his bag, though he did so with hesitation. "Well, we won't know until we open our bags. Let's just do it and get it over with."

With that, he ripped his open, tearing the brown paper. Two photographs slipped out of the destroyed bag, landing on the floor in front of him. He picked them up, his eyes scanning over each picture.

"What did he give you?" Kouji asked.

Instead of replying, Hiroki put the pictures down and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head slowly. He struggled not to break down completely, though it was obvious how distraught he was.

One picture was of himself with his wife and son. In the photograph, his arm was wrapped around Amaya's shoulders, who in turn was cradling Jin close to her chest. Amaya was wearing a white summer dress, her blond hair pulled away from her face with a matching headband. Jin resembled his father more than his mother with his dark hair and blue eyes. However, he had inherited his mother's peachy complexion, giving him an angelic appearance.

The second picture was one Hiroki was ashamed of having. One that he had hidden deep inside his wallet, buried behind old, outdated credit cards and gift cards. One that he had sworn he would get rid of but never did. The woman pictured had wavy strawberry blond hair, onyx eyes, and a suntanned body. Her silky black top clung to her chest, revealing a deep cleavage.

_Naomi._ The mere thought of her name caused him to hate himself, his body racked with guilt.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked him.

Hiroki remained quiet, but solemnly shook his head. Satoshi took the hint that he didn't want to speak, deciding to leave him alone for the time being.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Kouji muttered, staring at his paper bag with disdain.

"I'm opening mine," Sumiyo said nonchalantly, tearing it open carelessly.

Her bag contained a single item and it slipped into her hand a moment later. Frowning with confusion, she turned the shiny, silver disk in her hands.

"What the hell is that?" Genji inquired.

Sumiyo opened the disk, revealing what it actually was. "It's a compact mirror..."

"What's so interesting about that?" he sneered.

The woman ignored him, squinting to read a tiny engravement at the bottom of the mirror. The small message read 'Pretty enough yet?'

"What the hell?" she murmured incredulously.

"So Hiroki got two pictures and Sumiyo got a mirror," Satoshi mused. "Who wants to go next?"

Genji raised an eyebrow. "Why are you taking turns? Is it Christmas morning or something? Taking turns opening your presents like when you were kids?"

"Go fuck yourself," Takuya growled. "This isn't for your entertainment. Why don't you go whack off in front of the wall or something?"

"I'll pass," he replied nonchalantly. "But by all means, go ahead and continue your little gift opening ceremony."

"Idiot."

Takuya tore his bag open at the same time Zoe decided to rip hers. They exchanged uneasy glances, each of them pulling free the contents. Takuya's contained his cell phone and a small, black folder that was the size of a brochure. Zoe's bag contained two small plastic baggies. In one baggie, she could see the picture of Takuya with Miharu. In the other, she recognized the torn pieces as the photograph of herself and Takuya. She immediately teared up, though her reaction went unnoticed by Takuya.

"He gave me my phone?" the brunette asked no one in particular.

"Make a phone call," Satoshi suggested. "Call for help."

"Obviously he wouldn't give Kanbara his cell phone without fucking with it first," Genji pointed out. "He must've disabled the calling features and whatnot."

Takuya flipped his phone open, his eyes widening in surprise. "Shit..."

There were 223 missed phone calls and 87 text messages. Every single one of them sent by Miharu. He began to scroll through the messages, almost in a daze by the alarmingly high number.

_Where the fuck are you?_

_Answer your fucking phone!_

_What the fuck! Call me back!_

_Where are you?_

_Stop ignoring my calls!_

_Taki, answer your fucking phone already!_

_If you don't answer, we're through!_

_I'm really getting pissed off. Call me._

_This is retarded, Taki. What the fuck are you doing?_

_You better not be fucking with that bitch. Answer my fucking calls already!_

_If you don't answer, I'm leaving your sorry ass._

The messages went on and on, but Takuya closed the phone before a headache could start up. He sighed in irritation, rather annoyed that Miharu hadn't sounded the least bit concerned.

_Shouldn't she be worried about me since I haven't called her or anything? I would've figured that she would be afraid that something happened to me. Why is she jumping to the conclusion that I'm just blowing her off?_ The questions in his mind were in a frenzy as he repeated the read messages in his head over and over again. He felt rather hurt that she hadn't sent any messages indicating that she was worried about him.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Kouichi asked, causing Takuya to snap back to reality.

The brunette looked over at the blond woman, noticing that her head was turned downward. Her body was trembling, and after a moment, Takuya could see a few teardrops land on her clenched hands.

"Zoe?" Kouichi stared at her with worry. "What did you get in your bag?"

"Some photos." Zoe's voice came out thick and forced, making it obvious that she was trying not to break down in hysterics. "Two of them..."

Kouji frowned at her. "Pictures of what?"

However, she only shook her head in response, not wanting to speak. She felt as though a knife had been plunged into her heart and twisted. She had already known that Takuya had ripped the picture of the two of them together, but seeing it a second time was no less hurtful. The fact that it had been put with Miharu's picture made it even worse.

_Takuya had those two pictures,_ she bitterly thought to herself as she wiped at her eyes. _One with Miharu and one with me. He tore up the one with me in it... Why would he do that? Why did he have to rip it up into a million pieces? But he kept the one with Miharu intact. What did he do, look at both pictures and decided that he had to shred one up? Well, it's obvious who he chose in the end..._

Takuya craned his neck, hoping to see what pictures she had. Unfortunately, she had put both baggies onto the floor facedown, ruining his chances of catching a glimpse of either one. However, he could see that one had been torn up into pieces...

_No, it couldn't be,_ he thought to himself. _It couldn't be the picture of...nah..._

He shook his head, deciding to turn his attention back onto his own contents. Having already looked through the phone, he opened the small black folder.

"What the fuck is this about?" he demanded. "Brochures to Italy?"

Takuya immediately looked at Zoe, knowing that it must have something to do with her. He yanked the brochures out of the folder, holding them out angrily.

"Why do you have these? What, are you going on vacation or something?" he scoffed.

Zoe sniffled, shaking her head. "No, not a vacation."

Kouji gaped at the brochures, putting two and two together. "Zoe...are you moving to Italy?"

The question caused Takuya's eyes to widen, and he gazed at the blond for an answer. Kouichi had an identical expression on his face as he, too, stared at Zoe.

"It's not a done deal or anything," she finally answered, wiping away more tears. "But I was looking into it."

"But...why?" Takuya's voice had softened immensely, as had his gaze on her. "Why would you want to move away? Did you get a job offer or something? Or are you going back because you miss your family?"

"No...that's not it." Zoe slowly looked up, her face somber. "I was thinking about moving away because...there's nothing here for me anymore."

Kouichi stared at her in utter shock. "But-"

"But nothing," she muttered, cutting him off. "Just forget about it, okay?"

Genji grinned, getting comfortable as best as he could on the floor. "And the plot thickens. Sumiyo gets a fucking mirror, which is pretty ridiculous if you ask me, Hiroki and Zoe get some pictures, and Takuya gets a cell phone and brochures... This keeps getting better and better."

"We still don't know what Asame and the twins got either," Satoshi pointed out.

"Oh, right." Asame tore open her paper bag, the twins deciding to wait and see what she had gotten. "Wait...what are these?"

There was a plastic baggie inside her paper one, its contents resembling small business cards. Frowning with curiosity, she removed them from the baggie, trying to get a better look.

"What are those?" Genji asked.

Asame gasped, her blue eyes filled with despair. "Wha...what is the meaning of this?"

The business cards turned out to be cards advertising certain gentlemen's clubs all around Japan. _Chi Chi's Gentlemen's Club, Deja Vu Gentlemen's Club, Silver Shadow, Karmasutra Showgirls, Seventh Heaven, _and _New Climax_ were just a few of the strip clubs listed within the stack of nearly twenty-five cards.

"Where did these come from?" She looked over at Satoshi. "Are these yours?"

The blond man fidgeted in his seat, avoiding eye contact with her. His face had turned slightly red out of embarrassment and shame.

"Are these yours?" she repeated harshly. "Tell me!"

Satoshi winced, then took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...they're mine..."

Asame gawked at him. "You're kidding me, right? Why the hell do you have a bunch of cards from strip clubs?"

"I...I...um..." He seemed at a loss for words, unsure what to say.

"Do you go to these clubs often?" the blond woman asked, her voice icy.

Satoshi looked away from her. "Well...not _all_ the time, but-"

"But nothing," she cut him off. "This is insane... How long have you been going?"

"Right after I turned twenty-one," he mumbled. "I went to a club with a few friends on my birthday and have been secretly hooked on them ever since."

Asame huffed, tossing the cards away with disgust. "So, this has been going on for awhile now, huh? And let me guess; all those times where you said you would be working late, you were actually going to these sleazy clubs. Am I right?"

"They're not all sleazy," he weakly defended himself. "Most of them of them are pretty high-class and-"

"You didn't answer my question," she snarled, growing angrier by the second. "Have you been lying to me about working late?"

"Yes!" Satoshi banged the back of his head against the wall out of frustration. "Nine out of ten times, I was lying about working late so that I could go out."

Asame stared at him in disbelievement. "You could've told me that you wanted to go out! What do you think you are, a prisoner? Is that how you felt about our relationship? You had to sneak around behind my back?"

"You took those pills behind my back!" he shot back accusingly.

"Don't even try to bring that up right now!" she screamed. "This is about you now. We all know what I did, but now it's your turn to be in the spotlight. Yeah, I was taking pills and shouldn't have without telling you. But you lied to me just so you could go to a bunch of clubs to watch a few women strip. If you had wanted to go to these clubs, you could've told me! I don't care if you go, as long as you aren't having sex with any of the women. But now another question arises; did you have sex any of them?"

"Of course not!" Satoshi exclaimed. "They weren't brothels! Just a couple of clubs where you watch the women dance around the poles. You just give them some money for a good show and that's it."

"They weren't just a _couple_ of clubs," Asame scoffed. "You had over twenty cards!"

He flinched. "I know. I'm sorry, Asame."

"Just...don't talk to me right now," she hissed. "You needed time to think once you found out about my pills. Now I need time to think..."

"Like you, I was afraid of how you would react," he said softly.

Asame bitterly wiped at a few tears that had formed near her eyes. "Yeah, but the difference is that you made me feel like the biggest piece of scum on earth when you found out. You yelled at me and told me that you couldn't trust me...and then you said that you didn't know if you even wanted to stay with me. I gave you back your damn ring as a sign of how sorry I was and how I would quit my pills for you. But the entire time, you were hiding your own secrets!"

"I think mine is a little less severe than yours!" Satoshi growled, suddely defensive. "I went behind your back to go watch a few women dance. Wow, big deal. You went behind my back and took fucking pills! Those can kill you if you accidentally overdose!"

"Screw you!" she shouted, huddling away from him as far as she could. "What I did may have been worse, but that's no excuse for the way you behaved when you found I was I was taking those pills. You could've been a little more concerned about why I was taking them as oppose to why I had hid them from you..."

That last sentence had come out much quieter than the others, etched with solemnity. Asame's face was filled with hurt and betrayal, worse than before since Satoshi had kept secrets of his own from her. He had not given her any mercy while confronting her about the pills, but now he couldn't handle her harsh attitude towards him.

_He said that he couldn't trust me and didn't even know if he wanted to be with me since I lied to him, _she thought tearfully to herself._ But he was lying, too, all along._

Satoshi gazed at her, quickly feeling himself racked with guilt. In a way, he felt like a hypocrite about how he had handled the situation. Sure, her secret may have been more serious, but he had lied to her, as well.

"And then there were two," Genji mused, glancing at the twins. "I wonder what you guys got..."

Kouichi exchanged glances with Kouji, taking a deep breath. "You open yours first."

"Um, okay..." the long-haired twin murmured, picking up his bag. "Here goes nothing."

He tore it open, freeing the single item it contained. Although it had landed facedown, he already knew that it was a photograph. But the question was, what-or who-was in the picture?

Hesitating, Kouji could feel all eyes on him as he slowly picked the item up with shaky fingers. A moment later, he grasped it and flipped it over, his sapphire eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"What is it?" Kouichi asked, anxious to find out. "What's in the photo?"

With his face pale, Kouji turned it around to show everyone. Kouichi was pictured in it with a young woman, his arm wrapped around her shoulders lovingly. The woman had long chestnut hair, jade eyes, and a delicate porcelein complexion. Her sideswept bangs appeared to be blowing in the breeze, as was her short summer dress.

"Miku?" Kouichi gawked at the image of his ex-girlfriend. "Junichi gave you that picture? But why?"

"I thought you broke up with her." Takuya stared at the short-haired twin with confusion. "Didn't you?"

Kouichi's expression darkened and he looked down into his lap. "_She_ broke up with _me_, remember?"

"But why do you still have her picture?" Sumiyo asked. "Wouldn't you have thrown it away after she dumped you?"

"I should've," he growled. "I should've ripped it up or thrown it in the fire or something. But I couldn't bring myself to do it..."

Zoe tilted her head slightly. "You still really care about her, don't you?"

He nodded sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, it killed me when she broke up with me. She never gave me a reason why she didn't want to be with me anymore. She didn't care about how much she hurt me by doing that..."

"But why did Junichi give that picture to Kouji?" Asame asked softly. "Why wouldn't he just give it to you?"

"I don't know," he replied rather vacantly. "I just don't know..."

Genji smirked. "Well, open up and see what Junichi gave you. Maybe he gave you something that belonged to your angst-ridden brother."

"F-Fuck you!" Kouji bellowed, his heart racing.

"Kouji?" Zoe gazed at him with worry. "Are you okay? You're shaking like hell."

"I-I fine," he stammered, fidgeting in his seat. "I'm just annoyed by him, that's all."

The white-haired man snorted. "Really? Is that the reason for your outburst? Am I getting on your nerves? Or is it something else?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kouji demanded.

"Well, it's obvious that you're panicking," he pointed out in an icy voice. "I noticed that terrified look on your face the moment you saw that picture."

"You're crazy," he shot back, though he was visibly trembling. "I'm not panicking about anything."

Kouichi stared at his brother with concern. "Are you sure?"

"You don't look so great," Takuya added.

"I'm fucking fine!" Kouji yelled. "Just leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well...I'm going to open my bag," the older twin said after a moment.

Kouji's pounding heart was the only sound he could hear as his brother tore the paper bag open, about to reveal its contents. He felt as though he were about to pass out due to his anxiety. _What's going to be in his bag? Fuck, this isn't good,_ he thought to himself miserably.

Kouichi reached into the bag, extracting a sleek black cell phone a moment later. "That's weird... Junichi gave me Kouji's cell phone."

"Why would he do that?" Hiroki wondered aloud. "You think it has anything to do with why Kouji got a picture of your ex?"

"Are you insane?" Kouji suddenly snapped, glaring at Hiroki with rage. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

However, Kouichi began to browse through the pictures in Kouji's phone, his curiosity getting the better of him. _He seems like he's hiding something,_ he thought as he went through the images. _But what?_

"Kouichi, don't look through those!" Kouji exclaimed.

Yet it was too late. Kouichi's eyes widened tremendously, and his mouth hung open as he gazed upon one picture in particular. He slowly looked up, bringing his attention back to his brother.

"Kouji...why do you have a picture of Miku in your phone?" His voice came out cold and distant.

"I...I..." Kouji was at a loss for words, completely stumped as to what to say.

Takuya and Zoe exchanged horrified expressions, each of them too shocked to utter any words either. They were wondering the same as Kouichi. Why did Kouji have a picture of his brother's ex in his phone? And how many more did he have?

Kouichi slowly rose to his feet, not even noticing that his chain had loosened enough for him to do so. "Why do you have a picture of my ex in your phone? How long have you had it in there?"

"It was a mistake!" Kouji grabbed onto his head, wishing he could escape from his twin's condemning glower. "You weren't supposed to find out about it!"

"Kouji, what the fuck is Miku doing in your phone?" Kouichi's voice bounced off the walls. "What the fuck is the meaning of this? Tell me now or I'll go over there and strangle it out of you!"

Kouji sighed in defeat, lowering his gaze to the floor. "It happened the night you two broke up."

"No, the night _she_ broke up with _me_!" his brother yelled.

"Kouichi," Takuya said gruffly. "Let him continue."

"I didn't know that she had broken up with you at the time, Kouichi. But I was at the bar that night and she approached me looking really upset," Kouji explained, his body feeling numb. "Although it wasn't true, she told me that_ you_ had broken up with _her_. But I hadn't known that at the time."

Kouichi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, and then what happened?"

"I was kind of already drunk by the time she found me," he continued. "I had been having a bad night myself, so I went to get shitfaced. She offered me a ride home, which I accepted since I didn't feel like wrapping my car around a tree."

"Did she bring you home?" Kouichi asked. "Or did she bring you to her place?"

The bandana-wearing man swallowed. "Her place. I didn't even know what was going on, so I followed her inside after she told me to. I don't remember much about what happened after that, but when I woke up, I was in bed with her."

"You fucked her?" Kouichi stared at him with disdain. "You fucked her right after our break-up?"

"I'm sorry, I was fucked up!" Kouji retorted. "I know that it's no excuse, but it's all I've got. I was drunk and made a stupid mistake that night."

"I don't believe this," he muttered, his eyes growing darker. "I don't fucking believe this! How could you do this to me?"

Kouji buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm so fucking sorry that I did it! But I was so wasted and didn't realize what was going on until it was too late."

"But why do you have a picture of her in your phone?" his brother demanded.

"I must've taken it some point during that night," he replied, his face dour. "I found it the next day, though. I should've deleted it and told you what happened, but..."

"You didn't." Kouichi looked as though he wanted to beat him to a pulp. "You never deleted the picture and you never told me that you screwed her. You're fucking pathetic."

"Kouji, why didn't you delete it?" Zoe asked, clearly confused. "Miku is your brother's ex. Did you secretly like her?"

He finally looked up. "I don't know, to be honest with you. I couldn't get her out of my head after that night and couldn't bring myself to get rid of the picture."

"How many fucking times did you screw her after that?" Kouichi demanded.

"That was the only night, I swear!" Kouji looked at him pleadingly. "I only had sex with her that one time and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm so sorry."

"But you kept her picture," he growled. "Even if I forgave you for fucking her, I can't forgive you for keeping her picture. You knew how much she meant to me and how much it had hurt when she left me. I loved her. And I still do!"

The younger twin flinched. "I'm sor-"

"Sorry's not good enough!" Kouichi bellowed. "You're not my fucking brother! And if I get the chance, I'm going over there and ripping your fucking head off!"

"Try it," Genji suggested. "Maybe Junichi will let you reach him."

"Kouichi, don't do it," Zoe begged. "I know what he did was horrible, but he's not completely at fault here."

"It seems as though Miku seduced him," Takuya pointed out. "They're both at fault, but she's the one who started the whole thing. I'm sure that if she hadn't approached him that night, nothing ever would've happened."

Kouichi clenched his hands into fists. "Yeah, and if I ever get out of here, I'm going to push Miku down a flight of stairs."

"Maybe she had the hots for your brother. Makes you wonder if she was only with you just to get to Kouji ," Genji said mockingly.

"Don't you dare fucking say that!" Kouichi snarled. "She loved me! Not my brother!"

Sumiyo raised an eyebrow. "But it does make sense in a way. She broke up with you only to hook up with your twin brother. Sounds kinda weird if you ask me."

"Everyone just shut up!" He was fuming, his face contorted with fury.

Takuya was afraid that the raven-haired man was about to attack his brother. "Kouichi, calm-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kouichi slowly looked back over to Kouji, his eyes filled with absolute hatred. "If we ever get out of here, stay the hell away from me! Go find Miku and fuck her again for all I care! You're nothing but a back-stabbing piece of shit and I want you out of my life!"

Kouji lowered his head in defeat, letting out a raspy sigh. "Okay...I'll stay away from you. And I'll stay away from Miku, too."

Kouichi scoffed, sitting back down. "I don't care anymore! I don't care about anything anymore! Just leave me the fuck alone and don't fucking talk to me! If you try to, I'll rip this chain from the wall and strangle you to death with it!"

"Kouichi!" Zoe cried out, holding back a sob as she remembered J.P.'s death. "Don't fucking say that! You can stay away from Kouji, but don't you dare say anything like that again! I mean it!"

"She's right, Kouichi," Takuya added coldly. "That was uncalled for, especially with what happened to J.P."

"I accept all the credit," Genji quipped.

Kouichi rolled his eyes, turning his back to Kouji as he did so. "Whatever. I don't give a shit."

He closed his eyes, trying to contain himself as his body shook with rage. _He fucked my ex, _he thought bitterly._ Right after she broke up with me. Can I really believe him when he said that he only had sex with her that one time? Can I believe any of the shit that spews from his mouth? At this point...no, I can't trust him... He's not my brother._

**Well, how did you all like that? The secrets have come out, and the results were not pretty. Let's see...Satoshi went to strip clubs, so now Asame is pissed at him. Hiroki's secret isn't quite out completely, but most of you probably alread know the meaning behind that picture he got (the one that didn't have his family). Takuya found out that Zoe might move to Italy (no one else knew that either). Zoe already knew about the ripped picture, but now it's kind of obvious that he made a decision on who he wanted in his life (Miharu since he kept her picture intact). And now Kouichi knows that Kouji fucked his ex, who he is still in love with. Genji didn't get anything, and Sumiyo got a mirror that may have more meaning than what it seems. What's going to happen next? Find out in the upcoming chapters! Let me know how you liked this one. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, this chapter may seem a bit boring (and extremely long), and maybe it is. But this also where things begin to get crazier, so expect a few hallucinations and insane inner voices here and there. Now onto the chapter! ^_^**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 15 **

Junichi grinned to himself, jotting down a few notes._ This is turning out to be much better than the last time I tried this,_ he thought proudly. _Everything has gone perfectly so far._

Sure, Tommy might've died by accident, but Madison's and J.P.'s resulted in their behaviors. Madison had been pushed to the brink of insanity, while J.P. had turned vengeful, which had been his downfall. He was eager to see how the rest of the experiment would turn out.

"I wonder how many of them will die," he mused, observing his nine remaining victims. "And _how _they'll die..."

At the moment, no one was talking to each other, all of them currently suffering from the serums. From what Junichi could see, not only were their emotions going into overdrive, but the side-effects seemed to be growing worse.

The toolbox in the center of the room remained untouched, as he had not loosened anyone's chains enough for them to reach it. Either way, the only way to open it was with a key. The key was currently in his possession, where it would stay for a little while longer. He would give it up when the time was right.

_Meanwhile_

The room was eerily quiet, the only audible sounds being an occasional sigh. Everyone had remained quiet ever since Kouichi's heated argument with Kouji, which had taken place over an hour ago. However, not all of them were silent for that particular reason. Each and every one of them was having their own mental battles, all of them falling deeper into despair as the seconds ticked by.

Hiroki had put his two photographs back into the torn paper bag. Yet he didn't care as long as he couldn't see them any longer. He couldn't bring himself to look at either picture without hating himself even further. _You'll never realize how good you have it until it all goes away,_ he thought solemnly.

A twitching sensation in his groin quickly notified him of what serum he had been pumped with. However, he was reacting to it a bit differently than how the others had. Sure, he felt extremely aroused, but nowhere near in the same vicinity as when Takuya or Genji had felt. He craved his wife more than anything, wishing he could pull her into his arms and keep her there forever. The mere thought of her not only produced a hard-on but a new set of tears.

_No more Amaya...no more Jin.. I've lost everything that I've ever cared about. And I didn't even realize it until it was too late._ Wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, he gingerly reached back into the bag to retrieve the photos once again. He had accidentally grabbed hold of the one he despised having in his possession. The one with Naomi. He felt sick just by thinking of the woman. He felt even more repulsed as he remembered the things he had done with her.

_What did I ever see in that whore? Yeah, she's fucking hot but she screwed practically every guy on the football team back in college._

Naomi had been an easy lay back then, although Hiroki had still been with Amaya. Yet with her being sick and bedridden for a few months and unable to satisfy Hiroki's urges, he had secretly gone elsewhere.

Hiroki angrily ripped up Naomi's picture in half, spitting on it a moment later with disgust. He then leaned forward and rammed his head back against the wall, loathing himself even more than before, if it were possible.

Amaya had been there for him since day one. She had tried working two jobs during her pregnancy, not wanting Hiroki to give up his dreams of playing football professionally. Even going against her doctor's advice, she had kept up with her forty-hour a week work schedule, picking up any extra shifts she could to continue making enough money so help support Hiroki. Unfortunately, she had collapsed at work halfway through her pregnancy. Once she had recovered, she was forced to take shorter and fewer shifts, though she steadily grew worse once she had hit her seventh month. From that point on, she had remained bedridden, unable to work at all.

_And I hated her for that. Something she had no control over and I hated her for that. _Hiroki stared at the picture of his wife and son._ I didn't even care how much she had tried. All I cared about was fucking football and my career. She put her well-being at risk so that I wouldn't have to give up my dreams. And how did I repay her? By fucking that slut, Naomi!_

"Dammit!" he suddenly yelled, ramming his head against the wall again. "I fucking hate this shit!"

"You and me both," Satoshi muttered.

_I had the perfect life, _Hiroki thought bitterly. _Sure, I wasn't a pro football player, but I had everything that was important. A good-paying job, a nice apartment, a beautiful wife who would've done anything to make me happy, and a son who means the world to me. And I pretty much threw it all away! And for what? An easy fuck session! I'm such a fucking idiot..._

His body had begun to feel hot, and he was starting to shake as well. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and body, causing his clothes to stick to him in an unpleasant manner. His hands kept clenching and unclenching, and the throbbing in his jeans grew even more intense. Yet he still had no desire to have sex with anyone. No one other than his wife, at least.

Hiroki was not the only person battling with their inner demons. Takuya was right beside him, having fights with himself mentally.

_She's leaving. She's leaving because of me._ He glanced over at Zoe, whose face was hidden behind a curtain of blond hair. _Well, I don't know that for sure. But, she said that there was nothing here for her anymore. What did she mean by that? She has her parents, her job, and her friends._

However, due to the current situation, it could easily be confirmed that Zoe leaving would be impossible. It would be impossible for any of them to leave at that rate. Yet Takuya felt no better about himself.

_Zoe was going to leave. She didn't come right out and say that I was the reason, but I could tell just by the look on her face. But what did I do to drive her away? _The answer was obvious, though, and even Takuya had picked up on it. _Well, I _have_ been a shitty friend. I've been ignoring her calls and texts and avoiding her in person. All because Miharu told me to..._

He let out a dry, humorless chuckle, surprised of how dense he could be. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Everything that he had done to Zoe had been because of Miharu's jealous antics. She had made him choose between herself and Zoe, threatening to break it off. And, like an idiot, he had chosen his girlfriend. A girlfriend who had no concern for his well-being whatsoever. A girlfriend who was always accusing him of cheating on her with Zoe. A girlfriend who had caused a break in his friendship, forcing Takuya to cast Zoe aside like a piece of garbage.

_Zoe must hate me, _he thought sullenly._ I've treated her like shit, but have been in denial about it. Maybe Kouichi and the others have been right all along about Miharu. Why do I have to fuck everything up?_

Takuya sat back and closed his eyes, trying to shut everything out. However, he could vaguely see an image of Zoe in his head, her expression heartbroken.

_I'm moving away because of you. But I know you won't care. _The image of the blond began to walk away, leaving him behind in the darkness of his mind.

_No! Don't go! _He wanted to run after her, but she had already disappeared, gone from his life. _Zoe, come back! Please!_

Takuya snapped back to reality a moment later, feeling cold all of a sudden. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he fell deeper in despair. As much as he wanted to come out and apologize for everything that he had done, something kept holding him back. He wasn't sure what it was, but it caused him to remain glued in his spot and his lips sealed. Maybe it was the thought of Miharu not being as bad as she was coming off as. Maybe she was simply annoyed by his unanswered and unreturned calls. Takuya could see himself getting mad if he tried calling someone for that long without getting any type of response. Or maybe he was just in denial about how he treated Zoe. He wasn't the type of guy who would backstab his friends just for a girl. Yet his situation with Zoe couldn't be ignored. Their strained relationship was because of him.

Zoe was faring no better than Takuya, buried deep in her own Hell. She couldn't even bring herself to glance at the brunette, terrified of what would happen should their gazes meet. Even the thought of him put her mind in a frenzy, for every time she thought of him, Miharu's haughty, taunting face appeared. She hated it. No, she d_espised_ it with every fiber in her body.

Shaking her head with disgust, Zoe attempted to clear her mind of the couple, instead trying to focus on other things. Anything else would've been fine. That proved to be an impossible task, though, especially since Takuya was right next to her.

_It shouldn't matter if he's next to me._ She huddled up into a tighter ball, wishing she would disappear. _Nothing matters even more. It doesn't matter that he's the reason I want to move in the first place. We're never getting out of this shithole, so who gives a damn? It doesn't matter that Takuya would rather be with Miharu instead of being friends with me. Sure, I've known him for nine and a half years more than she has, but what does that matter? Friends are only there to stab you in the back when you need them the most. And thanks to that bitch, Takuya did exactly that. Fucking waste of ten years of my life._

She wondered if she would accept an apology if he offered it. However, the chances of him feeling remorseful were pretty low in her opinion. He had been dense for so long that the thought of him realizing his wrong-doing was just laughable. The bastard was in denial and would die in denial at that rate.

_We're all bound to die._ Zoe's green eyes had grown immensely dull, absent of the vibrant energy she had once possessed. It had begun to dwindle six months ago, finally coming to a dead end of listlessness. She glanced carelessly back at the photographs on the floor, both of them still contained in their baggies. With a defeated sigh, she picked up the one with Takuya and Miharu in it, the one that he had chosen to keep intact. She then slid it over to the brunette, catching his attention.

"Here." Her voice came out soft, yet cold. "I figured that since you can't see your girlfriend, you might want this as a reminder of her."

Before she could see his reaction, the blond decided to lie on her side, feeling tears spilling down her face. With her back turned to him, Takuya could not see her heartbroken expression, which was how Zoe had wanted it.

_He won't care if I'm upset anyway,_ she thought bitterly._ All he cares about is Miharu. Sometimes I wonder if that whore only hooked up with him just to spite me. I wouldn't be surprised…._

She fused her eyes shut, trying as hard as she could to keep out the images of Takuya and Miharu from invading her mind. But they kept coming back. Just like always.

_I won_. Miharu smirked cruelly, triumphant over her victory_. I won and took away your friend. He picked me over you. How does that make you feel?_

"Shut up." The words came out silently, but were there nonetheless.

_Takuya would rather be with me than be friends with you,_ Miharu's mocking image said. _He ripped up your picture and kept mine. Doesn't that tell you something?_

"Shut up." Zoe's words came out a bit louder than the last time, yet still inaudible to anyone else around her.

Takuya's face invaded her mind a moment later. He kept quiet, staring into her with those chocolate eyes that Zoe had fallen in love with. The brunette seemed to be gazing into her very soul, making her feel exposed. Although he remained silent, Zoe continued to remember everything that he had done to her.

He had ignored her calls and texts. He had avoided her whenever possible, choosing to hang out with the others whenever she wasn't around. He had not spoken to her or barely acknowledged her presence when they were actually at the same place. He had torn apart her picture, signifying how he had felt about having her in his life.

Zoe felt unwanted, lonelier than ever before. As her paranoia kicked in deeper, the voices came back, louder than before.

_He probably only became friends with you because of the others. Or maybe he actually did enjoy being friends with you at some point. But when Miharu came along, that all went to Hell. Maybe you'll never know how he really felt-or feels- about you. _

"Just shut up," she moaned, catching the attention of the others.

Despite the uneasy stares she was receiving, Zoe payed no attention to them. She had bigger issues to worry about.

_She brainwashed him, _she thought hatefully._ She purposely brainwashed him into thinking that she was perfect and that I was a monstrosity. I swear, if we do end up getting out of here, I'm going to beat her into a coma. Takuya will hate me for it, but I don't care as long as she can't fuck with his mind anymore. It'll be worth it._

Genji glanced carelessly at Zoe, his eyes scanning over her breasts. They were almost spilling out of her top due to her position, yet the blond seemed not to notice. Even if she had noticed, she didn't seem to care at all.

He had stayed quieter now than any other time since getting locked away in the blinding room. Although he appeared silent to everyone else, he was having a conversation with himself mentally. His whitish-blue eyes traveled over to the others one at a time, narrowed with uneasy suspicion.

_You better watch yourself. They all hate you and hope you're the next one to die. _The sadistic voice rasped in his head, pointing out the obvious.

His jaw tightened and his leg grew jittery, restless from the constant sitting. _But I _won't_ be the next one. If anything, I'll probably be the last one to rot in this fucking tomb._

_Right. And as long as you keep up with your mind games, you'll be sure to drive the others over the edge. Just like with Madison..._

Genji grinned to himself, relishing the image of the woman repeatedly impaling her own head with that knife.

_And you can't forget about J.P. Sure, he was already a bit screwloose by the time you got to him, but you finished the job nevertheless._

He glanced over at the vacant spot where J.P. used to be, noting the smear of blood from his nosebleed. J.P.'s death had been considerably less messy than Tommy's and Madison's, though a bit of evidence remained behind.

His gaze traveled over at the others once again, slowly studying each of them. _I could easily fuck with their minds also, _he thought._ It would be simple enough._

_Of course it would be simple enough. They're already distraught from the situation, and now with all of them dealing with their issues, they're gradually losing their grip on reality. And sanity for tha matter._

Genji sat back against the wall, letting out a quiet sigh. He would eventually break them.

_Each and every one of them, _that sinister little voice whispered._ Make no mistake about that..._

Satoshi made sure his attention was anywhere else other than on his ex-fiancee. He couldn't bear to meet eyes with her. Not after that confrontation they had experienced a little while ago.

His hand was stuffed into his pocket, his fingers wrapped around the engagement ring he had given to Asame, only to have it given back to him. However, he felt that if she hadn't given it up earlier, she would've very likely thrown it in his face after discovering the cards. He winced, remembering his collection of strip club-themed business cards.

_I'm such an idiot,_ he scolded himself. _Why the fuck did I have to lie to her? Or I could've at least been smarter about it by not bringing those home. Obviously she would've found them eventually one way or another since they were right in my wallet._

_But she lied to you first._ Like Genji, Satoshi had a ominous voice ringing in his own head. _And what she did was so much worse. All you did was have a bit of fun._

He huffed indignantly._ That's not the point! The fact is, I fucking lied to her, too. And then I acted like a hypocritical jackass towards her just to make myself feel better.. And my lie has been going on longer than hers. I've been going behind her back for seven months now, while she's only gone behind mine for four._

_But she could've killed herself with those pills. Taking narcotics without a doctor's prescription can be very dangerous. Hell, it can still be dangerous even _with_ a doctor's prescription if the person abuses the pills. Look now many people overdose by accident._

Satoshi banged his head against the wall out of frustration. _Alright, I get it already. She should've told me about her pills. But I should've told her what I was really doing after work. She's not a crazy, clingy girlfriend or anything. She lets me do pretty much whatever the hell I want as long as I'm not hurting myself or anyone else._

_But why did you feel like you had to hide it from her?_

He groaned inwardly, huddling up as his body grew steadily colder. _I don't know... I guess I was afraid of her leaving me._

_Fear makes a person weak. You won't live for much longer with those pathetic thoughts. Just for now, don't let Asame think that she has the upper hand over y-_

_Oh, will you just shut up?_ Satoshi rolled his eyes, ignoring that irritating voice once and for all. This wasn't a competition between himself and Asame, so he shouldn't make it into one. All he cared about was making ammends with her. However, with all the death stares that she was sending him, the blond man was a bit too nervous to make a move at the moment.

Asame tore her infuriated gaze away from him, huffing. Her body was covered by a layer of perspiration, feeling as though her blood was boiling. She was shaking slightly as well, though she wasn't sure if it was from her rage or just one of the side-effects from the serum. At that point, she didn't care to pay too much attention to it anyway.

_Hypocritical bastard. I can't believe this, I can't FUCKING believe this. I mean, I wouldn't have been too surprised if Satoshi had gone to one or two gentlemen's clubs, but twenty-five? That's just insane..._

She ran a hand through her thick honey-blond hair, resisting the urge to rip it all out. What she really wanted to do was rip the damn chain from the wall and choke Junichi to death with it. And then Genji. Satoshi would probably just be conked on the head with it.

Asame's hands were clenched into fists, her nails digging into her palms. She had never felt so angry or betrayed in her entire life, finding it to be even more shocking that such a horrible emotion had come from the man she loved. It wouldn't had been so bad if he hadn't made her feel like the lowest piece of trash on the planet.

_I don't even care if he doesn't want to be with me anymore._ She solemnly wiped a tear away from her eye, hating how much she had been crying recently._ He can keep that ring for all I care. I don't even know if I want it back anyway. Why should I want i-_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as an excrutiating pain seared into her skull, feeling as though her brain was melting. She grabbed onto her head with both hands, hissing through her teeth a bit as the agonizing sensation continued to burn its way through.

"Asame, are you okay?" Satoshi asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine." Asame took a deep breath, trying her best to keep the abrupt migrane at bay. "Don't worry about me."

His face was filled with worry. "Do you need a pill-"

"No," she quickly cut him off. "I said I was done with those. Don't ask me if I want any and don't try to give me any. I won't take them."

Satoshi lowered his head in defeat, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

Asame felt a bit guilty as she noticed the depressed look on his face, but she almost immediately cast that emotion aside.

_It's his own fault for treating me the way he did. Maybe I'll forgive him later, but for now, I don't want to think about things..._ With that, she laid on her side, holding onto her head tighter than ever. She then closed her light blue eyes, concentrating on ways to ease the pain.

Sumiyo stared at the mirror for the millionth time, her eyes narrowed. _'Pretty enough yet?' What the fuck did Junichi mean by that? Stupid asshole. _

Yet she had been obsessing about that tiny inscription on the mirror for what seemed like ages. She couldn't shake it from her mind, no matter how many times she tried. Like a bad case of crabs, it wouldn't go away. Of course, she had never had crabs herself, but that's what she compared the annoying feeling to. It kept coming back...

_Whatever, I'm beautiful and that's all that matters,_ she thought haughtily. _Genji's an idiot for thinking that I'm the least attractive woman here. Either that or he's just purposely trying to fuck with me so that I feel sorry for myself. Well, that shit ain't gonna happen. I'm not going to let that fucker get to me like he did to Madison. No way in hell._

_Pretty enough yet?_

She rolled her eyes, unaware that she was shaking. _Fuck you. I'm more than pretty enough._

_Are you sure? Are you as pretty as you could be? _

_Of course I am! Stop having doubts! _Sumiyo looked into the mirror, gazing at her reflection with self-righteous admiration. _See? I'm gorgeous._

However, right before her eyes, the image in the mirror began to change. The lavender-haired woman watched in horror as her face began to grow older looking. Wrinkles appeared on her skin, her lips grew dried and cracked, bags formed under her sunken eyes, and her skin began to sag. Sumiyo gaped at the reflection in horror, gingerly bringing one of her hands up to her face.

_Still pretty enough yet?_

With a shriek, she clamped the compact mirror shut, letting out a sob of dismay. She didn't notice the others staring at her, watching as her body trembled more than before. Upon touching her smooth face, she realized that she had only been hallucinating.

_Tha-that'll never happen to me, _she thought with sheer terror_. I'll never let myself look like that! Even if it means that I have to go under the knife over a hundred times! I'll do whatever it takes to stay beautiful._

Kouji looked away from Sumiyo, not surprised by her outburst. It was evident that she was not the only person freaking out. He himself was an emotional trainwreck, to put it lightly.

The bandana-wearing twin was too ashamed to even glance at his brother, afraid that one wrong look would cause Kouichi to flip his lid. He had never told anyone this, and hardly anyone had ever witnessed it other than Kouji himself, but Kouichi could be extremely frightening when he wanted to be.

_He's going to kill me, I just know it._ He lowered his head, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his gut. _I can't blame him for wanting to, though. If he had done to me what I had done to him, he would probably already be dead. _His sapphire eyes traveled over onto the discarded picture of Kouichi and Miku, the churning in his stomach growing worse. He felt disgusted with himself, repulsed that he would do such a thing to his own brother.

_Alcohol or not, I did the worst possible thing to him ever. And since he's still in love with Miku, there's no way he'd ever forgive me. If I could go back in time and stop myself from sleeping with her, then I would._

However, he couldn't help but feel a brief flash of resentment. Sure, he had slept with Kouichi's ex during his intoxicated state, but he couldn't remember any of it. He couldn't remember his sweaty body rubbing up against hers, or any of the act itself. Yet upon waking up naked in bed with her, his body entwined with hers, he knew that he had done the unthinkable.

_But she seduced me and I was too confused to know what was happening._ He tried to think of anything to help ease the guilt, but it kept coming back. _Yeah, but then again, I kept her picture in my phone. Why the fuck would I be stupid enough to do that? Do I really care about her that way?_

The accusatory questions didn't cease, pulling the raven-haired man into a deeper despair. He hated himself for what he did, even if he couldn't remember it. The deed had been done, and now that Kouichi knew about it, their bond was severed. Probably destroyed for good.

_You're not my fucking brother!_

Kouji let out a disheartened groan, wishing he would just disappear and get out of his twin's sight. _If I get the chance, I'm probably going to kill myself, _he thought depressingly.

_Even if I forgave you for fucking her, I can't forgive you for keeping her picture. You knew how much she meant to me and how much it had hurt when she left me. I loved her. And I still do!_

He wished that the knife was still in the room, but it appeared as though Junichi had taken it.

_If we ever get out of here, stay the hell away from me! Go find Miku and fuck her again for all I care! You're nothing but a back-stabbing piece of shit and I want you out of my life!_

"I'm sorry," Kouji whispered, though it went unheard. "I'm so sorry..."

_Just leave me the fuck alone and don't fucking talk to me! If you try to, I'll rip this chain from the wall and strangle you to death with it! _Kouich's venom-filled hiss continue to pierce into his mind.

Kouji closed his eyes, unable to deal with it anymore. He slammed his head into the wall as hard as he could, hoping to knock himself out. Although he didn't succeed, it stunned him temporarily. To him, it was a good enough way to momentarily spare him from his hellish mind.

Kouichi glared at his younger twin, his mind racing a mile a minute as he kept asking himself questions.

_Why would he do that to me? I've never done anything to hurt him like that, but he completely fucked me over. Fucking bastard. I doubt that he's only fucked Miku once, especially with that damn picture in his phone._

He hadn't found any other pictures of his ex in Kouji's phone, though he didn't feel any better. One picture was worth a thousand words, which gave him enough reason to feel as infuriated as he was.

_He probably _has _screwed her a bunch of times behind my back. I don't know who I hate more right now; Kouji or Miku. And what if he had gotten her pregnant? For all I know, he could've. There's yet another reason for me to go completely batshit. Un-fucking-believable. I'm never going to trust him again. But at this rate, the grudge won't be lasting very long, seeing how we're all going to be dead within the next day or two._

Kouichi dropped his gaze to the floor, letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to rip his brother to pieces. The chain attached to his collar held tight, but with the way he was feeling, he was sure he could break free.

_What if Miku cheated on me the entire time we were together? What if she was always infatuated with Kouji and was only using me to feel closer to him? We look almost exactly alike, so right there would've been a good enough reason for her to use me. But then again, if she had liked Kouji, why didn't she just go out with him instead of me? Ah, nothing makes any fucking sense anymore!_

In his mind, he began to picture Miku and Kouji, the two of them clinging to each other. They seemed to be staring directly at him, laughing at him as they ran their hands over each other's bodies.

Miku smirked viciously. _Sorry, Kouichi, but we weren't meant to be. I never actually loved you, but pretending to made me feel that much closer to your brother. I just imagined him when I said it. It was easy enough._

Kouichi gawked at her, feeling his heart ripping in half._ I-I don't believe you..._

Kouji snorted. _She just told you that she only used you. Idiot. No wonder she likes me more than you; I'm not a moron living in denial, for one thing._

He then brought his lips up to Miku's for a lust-filled kiss, all the while Kouichi gazed at them in dumbfounded shock.

_Stop it. Stop fucking with me._ The short-haired twin felt himself shaking.

_I'm not fucking with you, I'm fucking with your brother._ Miku nuzzled up against Kouji. _I brought him to my place for a reason, and he kept my picture in his phone for the same reason. I'm in love with him and not you. Deal with it._

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING WITH ME?" Kouichi suddenly bellowed out loud, causing everyone to jump.

"K-Kouichi?" Zoe trembled a bit, frightened by his sudden outburst.

The older twin suddenly stood up, his eyes dark as he gazed at Kouji. "I'm going to kill you."

"What?" Kouji felt his heart quicken.

Takuya frowned. "Kouichi, what the fuck are you doing? Just calm down already and-"

"I'm not going to calm down!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sumiyo snapped.

However, Kouichi took an ominous step towards his brother, his chain beginning to loosen. "I'm going to kill you, Kouji."

**Sorry for the long-ass chapter, but it kinda needed to be done. I wanted everyone to see what was going on in everyone's heads, and what they were going through. Sure, it's a lot of characters to keep up with, but I like the challenge. Anyway, please review if you can and I'll have the next chapter out in a few days.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I finally finished this godforsaken chapter, so I hope you all like on. So on that note, read and review, bitch! Or I'll sic my new friend on you!**

**Takuya: Who's your new friend?**

**Me: Stewie from _Family Guy_. ^_^**

**Stewie: Good God, woman! At least have the decency to introduce me by my full name, you lazy skank!**

**Me: -_-; This is why I am a loner...**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 16**

Kouji stared at his twin in disbelievement. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Kouichi took another step closer. "I'm going to kill you."

"You can't kill your brother!" Zoe exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Kouichi, I know you're mad, but-"

Kouichi whipped his head in her direction and cut her off. "But what? I'm not fucking mad, I'm _furious_! He went behind my back and screwed my ex!"

"But he didn't mean to!" Takuya shot back, coming to Kouji's defense. "Miku was the one who led him on while he was drunk."

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" he scoffed, taking yet another step forward. "That just because he was drunk, he's not going to be held accountable?"

"We're not saying that," Zoe replied. "He knows what he did was wrong, and you can see how sorry he is about it."

Kouichi rolled his eyes in contempt. "Wow, he looks slightly guilt-ridden. Yeah, I'll definitely forgive him now."

"It was an accident!" Kouji cried out in frustration. "I'm sorry about it and I told you how sorry I was. I've said it like fifty times already!"

"I can't forgive you for it, though." The short-haired twin took a few more steps towards his brother. "And I won't. Not after something like that."

Genji smirked. "Well, this is finally getting interesting. Go ahead, rip his head off. He fucked your girl, even if you were already broken up. You were still in love with her, but he fucked her anyway. Even _I _haven't done shit like that, and I've done some pretty low things."

Kouji glared at him. "It was a fucking accident! It's not like I drove to Miku's house and asked her to have sex with me!"

"But you kept her picture in your phone, didn't you? _Didn't _you?" Genji accused, making the matter even worse.

"Shut the hell up!" Zoe snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

"And it doesn't concern you either, but you and Kanbara keep butting into it," he shot back.

The blond narrowed her emerald eyes. "Yeah, but the difference is that we're friends with them and actually care about them. You're purposely trying to make things even worse."

"I'm not trying to do anything." He brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes. "Kouji betrayed his brother in the worst possible way. From what Kouichi said, he was head over heels for that bitch. They both fucked him over, and you expect him to just sit there an deal with what they did to him? If that's the case, than you're not as good of friends as you think."

"No, we're trying to keep Kouichi from killing Kouji, you stupid fuck," Takuya snarled. "Kouichi does have the right to be mad, but we won't let him kill his brother."

Genji chuckled sadistically. "Try stopping him. Sure, Satoshi and Asame are between them, but Kouichi can still get to him if he goes around them."

Kouichi took another two steps closer, staying out of reach from the couple. Satoshi attempted to grab the raven-haired man's chain, but his own chain was too tight for him to be successful.

"Looks like Junichi doesn't want anyone to intervene," Genji added.

"Kouichi, you have to stop!" Hiroki shouted. "You can't kill Kouji!"

Kouichi snorted. "Why not?"

"Because you'll regret it for the rest of your life, that's why," Asame pointed out.

"The rest of my life?" he scoffed. "The rest of my life consists of the next day or so. We're all going to fucking die in here and you know it!"

"Don't yell at her like that!" Satoshi snapped. "I know that things aren't looking so good for us right now, but maybe if we're lucky, Junichi will let us go."

"Going back to the denial, I see," Genji speculated dryly. "Well, whatever floats your boat."

Sumiyo glared at him. "Well, he could be right. There _is_ a small chance of someone finding us and getting us out of here."

"As I said, whatever floats your boat. Refusing to accept this situation will only make you go crazier once you realize that denial is useless," he said.

Kouichi took a few more steps closer, now only about six feet away from Kouji. "You know, I've been fucked over a few times in my life before, but this, by far, is the worst. And it was done by you and the woman I loved. Oh, the irony..."

Kouji rose to his feet slowly, swaying a bit from his queasy stomach. "So, what are you gonna do? Kill me? Go ahead."

"Both of you knock it off!" Zoe yelled. "You two need to stop this before something happens. Something that the both of you will regret."

"My only regret is ever trusting this asshole," Kouichi growled. "Besides, shouldn't you be wallowing in your self-pity about your own problems? You of all people should know how I feel; betrayed by the person you cared about the most."

Takuya gazed at her with surprise, wondering to himself. _When Kouichi said that Zoe was betrayed by the person she cared about the most, was he referring to me?_

Zoe glared at Kouichi. "I do know how you feel, but you can't just kill Kouji. You might feel like you want to, but in the end, you'll realize that it was the worst mistake of your life."

"It's a good thing that I don't care anymore," he replied flatly.

With that, he lunged at his brother, knocking him onto his back. Kouji cursed, feeling his head slam into the floor and his brother's weight on top of him.

"Kouichi, don't!" Zoe screamed.

Kouichi punched Kouji in the jaw, while the younger twin squirmed beneath him, trying to throw him off. However, the short-haired brother held tight, delivering a second punch that drew a bit of blood from Kouji's lower lip.

"Stop it!" Takuya tried to get over to them, only for his chain to hold him back. "Fuck!"

Satoshi and Asame both attempted to reach the pair as well, but their chains continued to hold tight as well. The blond man cursed in frustration.

"We can't reach them either," he growled.

"Kouichi, stop it!" Asame yelled.

Kouichi ignored everyone, pummeling into Kouji as hard as he could. His face was twisted with sadism, looking as though he was really intending to kill him.

"K-Kouichi, stop!" Kouji gasped, finally managing to knock him away.

He rolled over painfully, getting onto his hands and knees. Blood dripped from his lip and his nose as well, making small puddles on the floor. Yet before he had time to recover, Kouichi slammed into him once again. They crashed into the wall, the rattling of their chains loud in everyone's ears.

"I'll never forgive you!" Kouichi hissed, ramming his fist right into his brother's left eye.

"Stop it!" Zoe screamed.

At the same moment, hers and Takuya's chains suddenly loosened, allowing them to rush over to the twins. Takuya grabbed hold of Kouichi, restraining him from behind as he twisted his arms.

"Let go!" Kouichi snarled, squirming to free himself.

Takuya gritted his teeth, struggling to maintain his hold on him. "Stop this shit already!"

Zoe put her arm around Kouji, helping him to move away from his crazed brother. A bit of his blood dripped onto her clothes as he leaned on her for support, though she didn't care.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wincing at his blackening eye.

"I'll be fine," he rasped, catching his breath as he moved over closer to Sumiyo.

Kouichi broke free from Takuya's grasp, but the brunette tackled him to the floor before he could lunge at Kouji. Takuya held him down, doing his best to hold his arms together. Kouichi writhed, his cheek pressed against the cold floor as he lay on his stomach.

"Get the fuck off of me! I'm not letting him get away with this!" he bellowed.

"I'm not letting go until you stop this!" Takuya shot back.

With Kouji a safe distance away from him, Zoe went back over to Takuya and Kouichi, helping the brunette hold him down. Although the raven-haired man was panting, he seemed to be calming down a bit. His skin had broken out in a cold sweat, his body filled with adrenaline.

"Let me up," he said in a much calmer, yet icy voice. "Let me up _now_."

"C'mon, he deserves to get his revenge," Genji told them. "His brother completely fucked him over, so why are you protecting him?"

Zoe sighed in annoyance. "Because we don't want him to kill him, that's why!"

"Will you stop intervening?" Hiroki added, sick of Genji's antics. "I know that you're purposely trying to make things worse. If you keep it up, I'm sure you'll regret it."

The white-haired man rolled his eyes. "I'm shaking."

Takuya ignored him, keeping his attention on Kouichi. "Dude, we know that you're pissed, okay? We get it. But you can't kill Kouji. He might deserve it, but you already fucked him up enough. Just leave him alone."

"Please," Zoe whispered. "I don't want any more of us to die..."

Kouichi let out a sigh, his body finally relaxing. "Fine. Let me up and I'll go back to my spot. I won't talk to him or anything and I'll stay away from him."

Takuya and Zoe exchanged glances, nodding in agreement. They allowed Kouichi to stand up, whom dusted himself off a moment later. He cast a hateful glare at his brother, not feeling any remorse as he noticed the blood and black eye.

"Consider that payback," he growled, slowly walking back over to his designated spot. "Don't ever fuck with me again."

Kouji avoided his eye contact, instead wiping away his blood with his sleeve. He made no attempt to shout any obsceneties at his twin, nor did he even want to.

_I deserved that, _he thought miserably._ Hell, I deserved more than what I got. Takuya and Zoe should've allowed him to keep going and beat me to a pulp. No, they should've let him kill me._

"You alright?" Sumiyo inquired, snapping him back to reality.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," he muttered, tasting the coppery flavor of his blood.

"At least it's over," Asame murmured.

Kouichi sat down, leaning his head against the wall casually. His face was calm, and his rage had tremendously gone down. However, his paranoia had not ceased in the slightest.

_I really should've done more to him. I don't believe him when he says that he only fucked Miku once. Not for a second. _He brushed some hair off his forehead, wiping away a bit of sweat as well. _But I wonder...am I acting like this because of what Junichi injected me with? Or is it coming from my own true emotions? _

He didn't know what to think. He _couldn't_ know what to think since there was no way for him to find out.

"I don't recommend pissing your brother off anymore," Genji said to Kouji. "Though it don't know if it'll take much to provoke him."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Takuya suddenly exclaimed. "I'm sick and tired of listening to you! I swear, if I'm going to rot in this fucking place, I'm making sure you're going down with me!"

Genji snorted in contempt. "I don't think we're getting out anyway, Dumbass. We might have the optimistic idiots over there, but they're probably going to die soon anyway."

"Are you referring to Asame and myself?" Satoshi demanded indignantly.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" he asked rudely.

The blond man scoffed. "Asshole."

"I'm only speaking the truth," Genji said ominously. "Denial only leads to downfalls. We're not getting out of here. And even if by some miracle we do, we're not leaving with our sanity."

"Having hope isn't the same as being in denial," Sumiyo hissed.

"No, but it _leads_ to denial nine times out of ten. Hope will make a person refuse to accept what will happen to them. Sometimes, they fall into their own fantasy world, living a lie of hallucinations and false images. That is when the insanity really kicks in," he replied.

Takuya glared at him. "You're insane. A sick fucker and nothing more."

"I may be sick, but I'm not alone in here. All of us are going crazy. Look at Hiroki, for instance. He's trying to hang onto a cool, calm demeanor. But you can see in his eyes that something is clearly putting him through hell." Genji glanced at Hiroki. "So what is it? What's making you so distraught? It must have something to do with those pictures."

"It's none of your business," Hiroki snapped.

The white-haired man smirked. "You might as well just come out and say it. What's the point in hiding it? Obviously we're never getting out of here, so maybe if you vent a bit, you'll die with more of your wits."

Hiroki looked as though he was about to object, but he hesitated. His blue eyes watered, and his mouth twitched as he struggled not to lose his composure.

"I..." He seemed at a loss for words.

"You have two pictures by the looks of it," Genji observed. "I'm assuming that one is of your family. But what could the other one be?"

"Shut up," Hiroki mumbled, dropping his gaze.

"Could it be...a picture of another woman?"

The dark-haired man immediately snapped his head back up. "What?"

"Judging by your reaction, I don't think that I was that far off, was I?" Genji taunted. "Let me guess; it's a picture of the woman you cheated on your wife with."

Asame gaped at him, appalled. "You don't know anything about him! So stop making accusations when you don't even know what you're talking about."

"He does, actually," Hiroki said in a small voice. "H-He's right. I cheated on my wife with some other woman and kept her picture in my wallet."

As everyone stared at him surprise, Genji chuckled. "You were right about being a shitty husband. Not only did you hold a stupid grudge against your wife, but you slept with another woman, too. I doubt that you'll be winning 'Husband of the Year' anytime soon."

"I know, shut up!" he cried out. "I know what I did was stupid, but _I _was stupid! And now I'll never get the chance to get out of this shithole and make things right with my wife! And I'll never be able to see my son again, either..."

"Well, as you said, that was your own stupidity," Genji pointed out. "But hey, at least she doesn't know about it, right? That's one less thing on her mind."

Satoshi glowered at him. "Mind your own fucking business. He doesn't need to deal with this right now. You better watch yourself or-"

"Or what?" he challenged haughtily. "You'll all gang up on me and kill me? Good luck. When Junichi decides to let you do so, I'll just sit here and let you do it. I'm not afraid of any of you, and if it makes you feel all high and mighty to team up and pummel me to death, then go ahead. I don't give a shit."

Asame stared at him with astonishiment. "Are you saying that you don't care if you die? You don't want to get out of here?"

"I didn't say that. Would I like to get out of here? Yes, I would," he said. "But _am_ I getting out of here? My chances of getting out of here are probably better than any of yours, but even then, I'm going to die in here. I'll just be the last if Junichi doesn't want you all to kill me."

"Self-righteous prick," Takuya spat.

"Maybe I am a self-righteous prick, but it seems like I'm one of the only few here that has no regrets with my life. Kouji fucked his brother's girl. Hiroki cheated on his bitch. Satoshi and Asame lied to each other and called off their engagement. And you obviously fucked up your relationship with Zoe in favor of you girlfriend. Pretty pathetic if you ask me," Genji sneered. "I can see the depression in her face, and so can everyone else. And it's all because of you."

Takuya wanted to rip his head off. "Th-that's not true!"

However, his voice had faltered, and his chocolate-colored eyes flashed nervously over to Zoe. The blond had a melancholy expression on her face, not even trying to hide her pain.

"It _is_ true!" Genji practically yelled. "And you know it, too! You're a fucking idiot in denial, but it looks like you're starting to realize every mistake that you've done with her. I can pick up on these things with ease, so it's pointless to tell me otherwise."

"Not to take this asshole's side, but he does seem kind of right," Sumiyo interjected. "Takuya, it seems as though you_ did _kind of screw things up with Zoe."

Kouichi snorted with laughter. "Kind of? He fucked up royally."

Sumiyo rolled her violet eyes and ignored the comment, pulling up her drooping top. "Anyway, it's not as though you can't fix things. She's right there so make it up to her."

"And then you two can fuck happily and enjoy your last hours together," Genji added with a cruel laugh.

Takuya glanced over at Zoe again, feeling his heart racing. He wanted to go over there, to tell her how much of an idiot he had been. Yet he couldn't make himself move. He couldn't even open his mouth to say anything. It was as if he had been frozen on the spot. Zoe looked almost in a daze, ane he couldn't tell whether or not she was even aware of the current conversation involving her. Her eyes looked dull and lifeless, and if it weren't for her occasional blinking, Takuya would've mistook her for dead.

"You gonna do anything, you pussy?" Genji taunted. "Gonna get off your ass and tell her how you really feel?"

"Sh-she's my friend," Takuya finally answered, refusing to meet anyone else's gaze. "But that's all she is to me; a friend."

He could hear the disappointed sighs around him, as well as a rude remark from both Kouji and Kouichi. Zoe continued to keep quiet, but Takuya was too afraid to see if she was staring at him those green orbs of hers.

_She is my friend, _he thought to himself. _But...is she just a friend? Or more than that? Dammit, I'm so fucking confused right now... _

Satoshi looked at Asame after a moment. "You know...all this shit has got me thinking."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Thinking about what?"

"About us," he replied, his solemn blue eyes staring into hers. "Asame, look... I've been an asshole to you. I...I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. I'm really sorry."

Asame's expression softened a bit. "You are?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am. Maybe it was wrong for you to hide those pills from me, but I can't say I entirely blame you. I felt the same way when I hid my own secret from you. You were afraid of how I would respond to what you were doing just as I was afraid of how you would react to what I was doing."

"We shouldn't have done what we did. But we did anyway, and there's nothing we can do to change it. I know that it was dangerous to take those pills, but I felt as though I had no other option. You and the doctor didn't care when I said that the over-the-counter medicine for my migranes didn't work. I just felt stuck and didn't know what to do," she whispered.

Satoshi crawled over to her, sitting down right beside her. "I know, and I should've done more to help you. I'm an idiot for that, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for freaking out at you and I'm really sorry about lying about working late so that I could go out."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Genji muttered, making a disgusted face. "Sentimental shit makes me wanna blow chunks."

"Your face makes me want to blow chunks," Hiroki muttered.

Genji smirked. "Sounds like a grade-school joke. Try to think of a more adult-like quip if you really wanna piss me off. Maybe you'll think of something once you stop crying about your damn wife."

"God, shut up," Sumiyo grumbled, her face furrowed into a frown. "You really are the most annoying person I have ever met. And I've met plenty of people for that matter."

"You shouldn't frown so much, you know," he remarked dryly. "I think I'm starting to see a few wrinkles forming on your face. The crows feet near your eyes really stick out."

"What!" Sumiyo frantically opened the compact mirror, her face filled with sheer terror as she gazed at her reflection.

Kouji sighed. "He's only fucking with you. You look fine."

She didn't seem to be paying attention to him, gingerly feeling her smooth skin for any imperfections.

_Pretty enough yet?_

That taunting phrase began to run through her mind once again. She whimpered, feeling no relief as she touched her face. It was wrinkle-free and blemish-free. No flaws were visible as far as she could see. Her mind was not eased, however. Not in the slightest.

Satoshi took Asame's hand into his, trying to ignore everything else going on around them. "I can't stand fighting with you. We've been together for six years now, ever since high school. I can't imagine my life without you."

Tears filled Asame's eyes, and she struggled to keep them at bay. "So...does that mean...?"

"Yeah." He reached into his pocket, extracting the engagement ring she had given back to him. "Will you accept this? I won't treat you like that ever again, I swear. But it's up to you."

A small smile made its way onto Asame's lips, and she leaned over to him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Yes, I accept it."

Satoshi kissed her back and excitedly slipped it onto her left index finger, the diamond glittering in the lights. He then began to pull the bottle of pills out of his pocket, looking away from her for a few seconds as it got caught.

"I don't care if you take these," he told her, frowning a bit as he struggled to get it out. "If you really need them for your headaches, then I don't think it's right to keep them from you."

He cursed under his breath, finally freeing the godforsaken bottle. Grinning, he looked back up at Asame to meet her gaze, only for the bottle of pills to fall from his hands. His eyes widened in horror, and his face suddenly turned pale.

"Satoshi?" Takuya gave him an odd look. "Are you okay?"

However, the blond man didn't reply, too stunned to speak. Blood was running out of Asame's ears in steady little streams, and a bit of it dripped from her nose. What had frightened Satoshi the most, though, was her eyes. Not only were they vacant, but they were bright crimson as well. Bloody tears ran down her face in rivers, dripping onto her clothes. She then toppled over onto her side, where she lay unmoving.

"What the hell happened?" Hiroki asked, his face filled with bewilderment.

Satoshi reached down with shaky hands, clumsily trying to feel a pulse in her neck. "A-Asame?"

The blond woman did not reply, nor did she react when her fiancee put his trembling fingers against the throat. There was no pulse, not even a faint one.

"Asame." His voice came out choked and raspy as he began to shake her. "Asame..."

"What the fuck just happened?" Kouji asked, half of his vision clouded due to his swollen, black eye. "Is she okay?"

"I don't think so," Zoe said in a nearly inaudible voice, finally beginning to look alert once again.

Tears began to ran down Satoshi's face as he gathered the blond into his arms. "Asame! Come on!"

He wiped the blood off her face, but it continued to stream from her eyes, as if she were crying blood. It was obvious that she wasn't breathing, the lack of a pulse making it even clearer.

Satoshi buried his face in her lush hair, sobbing against her. "Wake up! You can't just leave me like this! Please...don't leave me..."

"Looks like she had an aneurysm," Genji speculated. "I've seen one other person experience one right in front of me. Blood came out of his eyes just like Asame. It's often a sudden death, and in your girl's case, it only took about two seconds to kill her."

"Might've been connected with all those headaches," Kouji murmured. "Undectable head trauma from after the accident."

"Sh-she's not dead!" Satoshi suddenly growled, holding her tighter. "Asame isn't dead, so don't say things like that!"

Hiroki winced. "Sorry, but I think he's right-"

"He's not right," he angrily shot back, his eyes wild. "She's not dead, okay? You're all going to feel stupid when she wakes up!"

Everyone remained quiet, none of them having the heart to argue with him. Satoshi sniffled, moving his head to kiss her still-warm lips. He gently brushed a bit of hair off her forehead, then wiped some blood away from her eyes. Doing so caused Asame's head to tilt to the side slightly, making the blood drip down towards the floor.

"She's sleeping," Satoshi rasped, rocking back and forth a bit as he pulled her into his lap. "But she'll wake up soon. You'll see... "

A single drop of blood trickled off Asame's pale face, where it headed down towards one of her hands. It landed directly on the diamond on her ring, making it crimson to resemble a ruby.

**Good news: Satoshi and Asame made up and got back together! **

**Bad news: Asame died of an aneurysm and Satoshi is in denial about it!**

**What's going to happen next in the story? I dunno, I gotta write it first. But anyway, please let me know what you think about this particular chapter and the next one should be out within a few days. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't have much to say other than the fact that this chapter is pretty important. So on that note, read it to find out why.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 17**

An hour had passed since Asame's death, though Satoshi had remained pleasantly calm. He had kept murmuring that Asame was tired and catching up with some much-needed sleep. The others stared at him with pity, not even Genji opening his mouth to say anything. Not yet at least.

Within that hour, Junichi had taken everyone for another bathroom break, as well as bringing them fresh food and water. Everyone had gone to the restroom willingly, accept Satoshi.

"What if she wakes up while I'm gone?" he had asked nervously.

Junichi had smiled thinly. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be asleep for a little while longer."

The eight remaining prisoners were now sitting in the blinding snow-white room with new tupperwear containers. The containers held pieces of beef and chicken, and each also had a single piece of bread. Everyone had to admit that they could've been treated worse in the food department. Although cold and tough, the bits of meat were better than nothing.

Satoshi continued to cradle Asame in his lap, a slightly dazed smile on his face. He had used his polo shirt to wipe the blood off her face, which had ceased flowing a short while ago. The shirt was discarded a few feet away, several bloody stains soaking through it.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap, too," Satoshi murmured, bringing his lips up against her forehead. "I'm beat..."

He kissed her, then lay down with his deceased fiancee nestled tightly in his arms. Asame's pale, yet angelic face was buried in the crook of his shoulder, out of anyone's sight. For that they were grateful.

Sumiyo yawned loudly, pulling the stilletos off her sore feet. "I'm tired, too... We haven't slept for over twenty-four hours. I need my beauty rest."

"Good luck getting any beauty rest on this ice block of a floor," Genji scoffed rudely. "I'll be amazed if you manage to pull it off."

The lavender-haired woman shamelessly removed her top, revealing her bare chest. She then laid down on her side, using the silver top as a pillow.

"It's uncomfortable," she whined. "But I need some sleep..."

She tossed and turned several times before getting somewhat comfortable, her fatigue helping her to ignore the coldness of the floor. Hiroki and Kouji followed her example by lying down, stripping off their shirts to serve as makeshift pillows. Although the shirts were stuck on the chains, the idea worked well enough.

Satoshi sighed, content with his current position. He held Asame close, inhaling the scent of her soft hair as his stroked it gently. Genji rolled his eyes, finally deciding that his silence on the matter was finished.

"Dude, she's fucking dead," he pointed out dryly.

"She's not dead," the blond man replied in a calm voice. "She's just sleeping."

Genji snorted. "Sleeping, my ass. You saw the blood and shit leaking from her head. Face it; your girl is no longer amongst the living."

However, Satoshi merely shook his head as he remained quiet. He ran his hand up and down Asame's back, feeling the curve of her spine. It was obvious that no matter how many times he was told otherwise, he truely believed that the woman was still alive.

"Well, it's clear to see that Satoshi has gone off his rocker," Genji sneered. "Whatever. He can live in that little fantasy world of his where his bitch is still alive."

"Just leave him alone," Zoe hissed. "It's none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" he snarled. "He's lying on the floor with a fucking corpse!"

Takuya shrugged. "Well, if it's helping him cope, then let him."

"Cope? He's not coping, he's in denial," he shot back maliciously.

"Then let him be in denial," Kouichi growled. "If you can deal with being responsible for J.P. and Madison's deaths, then you can deal with watching him hold his girl, even if she is dead."

Genji smirked. "Hm, there have been four deaths already. Tommy, Madison, J.P., and Asame. In that order to be more precise."

"Stop bringing it up," Zoe moaned.

"But it's interesting," he replied nonchalantly. "There were twelve of us and now there are only eight. Two more deaths and then half of us will be gone. Who do you think is going to be next?"

The blond glowered at him with contempt. "I don't know. And I don't want to think about it either."

"It could be any of us," he teased. "For all we know, it could be you."

"Don't say things like that!" Takuya snarled, narrowing his eyes. "Especially if it involves Zoe!"

"Oh, is your soft spot for her growing?" Genji inquired mockingly. "It's so hard to tell with you. You come off as a bi-polar bastard when it comes to her. First you hate her and tell her that she's going to die miserable, but then you jump to her defense if I mention that she could be the next victim. Why don't you make up your mind on that subject? Or are you still unsure?"

By now, half the room had already drifted into sleep, their exhaustion taking over their bodies. Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, and Genji were the only four who had stayed awake for the time being, so the argument went deaf on everyone else's ears.

"I'm not bi-polor," Takuya scoffed. "It's not my fucking fault that my body is reacting to those fucking chemicals that Junichi is pumping me with. Blame him!"

"He's not _changing_ our emotions, you idiot. He's manipulating them," Genji told him. "So even though you're being shot up with God-knows-what, it's still your own feelings."

Takuya kept this mouth shut, refusing to believe that Genji was right. However, Kouichi quickly came to his defense, speaking for him.

"Yeah, but Junichi even said that the serums and shit will probably send us over the edge eventually," he pointed out. "So it's not our fault entirely if we do snap."

"You're right in that aspect," the white-haired man agreed. "But like you said; it's not entirely our fault for acting the way we have been. But we still are responsible for our own actions."

Zoe gaped at him with disdain. "So, it's Madison's fault that she went crazy like that? You were the one who made her do that! It's your fault that she snapped!"

"And you might not have been the cause of Tommy and Asame's deaths," Takuya added, finally finding his voice. "But it's your fault that J.P. is dead."

"He went after me, if you remember correctly," Genji informed him haughtily. "I was only defending myself by whatever means it took. If the dumbass hadn't tried to stab me with that fucking knife, then I wouldn't have killed him."

Kouichi snorted. "Yeah, but you could've stopped before strangling him to death, you stupid fuck!"

"But if I had freed him, then he would've tried killing me again," he shot back. "We all know that one of us was going to die, and I refused to be the one killed."

"You wouldn't have had that problem if you weren't such a condescending dick," Takuya spat. "It's your own fault that everyone here wants you dead!"

Genji crossed his arms defiantly. "I don't give a rat's ass if all of you want me dead. I ain't going anywhere for a little while and will probably be the last one standing. All of you are too weak-minded to outsmart me in this situation."

"This isn't a game!" Zoe exclaimed. "We should be cooperating and working together!"

"Wrong!" he practically yelled. "It _is_ a game! It's a game of life or death! We're going to die here and Junichi will make sure of that. He wants us to turn against each other. That's his objection of this whole fucking experiment! He wants us to drive each other over the edge that will eventually result in a bloody ending! Why else would he have left that knife out? And he left some other fucking thing in that box over there. So if that's his plan, then I'm not going to fight it."

Takuya glared at him with suspicion. "I have a hard time believing that you're not working with him. You seem like the perfect answer to make us all go crazy."

"Think what you want," Genji barked. "As I said, I don't give a shit on whether or not you think I'm working with him. But I'll say this one last time so if you want to believe that I'm lying, then go ahead. I'm not working with that fucker on any of this. He just happened to be lucky that he stumbled across a person such as myself. I was on my way back from a meeting, and my fucking car got stuck in that damn pothole. I was stupid and went to his house since I couldn't get ahold of anyone to come and pick my ass up. And that's how I ended up in this hellhole!"

"But why are you acting like an asshole?" Kouichi demanded. "It would be so much easier for us to cope with this shit if it weren't for you!"

"Yet people are still dying," Genji whispered ominously. "I might've been the cause of Madison and J.P.'s deaths, but I had nothing to do with the other two. All of us are bound to die anyway. I just decided to have a bit of fun with the last hours of my life by speeding up the process."

Zoe shook her head in disbelievement, tears in her eyes. "I don't know who's worse; you or Junichi."

"They both suck," Takuya hissed. "Junichi for doing this to us in the first place and this fucker for screwing with us so much."

"Will I get an award if I win the contest?" Genji quipped.

The brunette snorted. "Yeah, a foot in the ass."

With that, he lay down on his side, facing away from the obnoxious man. He had had enough of Genji's appalling behavior and attitude, and desperately hoped that whatever was locked away in the toolbox would help him take care of the bastard once and for all. He couldn't help but wonder the same thing over and over again; what was in the box?

"Takuya's got the right idea," Kouichi muttered, rolling his eyes.

He chose to face Hiroki's direction, preferring not to see Satoshi curled up with his deceased fiancee. Although he felt sorry for the blond man, the thought of lying down with a corpse wrapped up in his arms sent a chill up his spine.

Zoe glanced over at Genji, who smirked and blew her a mock a kiss. She shuddered, crawling away from him a bit until she was only a foot away from Takuya. However, she didn't dare to go any closer, still at odds with her once-best friend. The floor was cold and uncomfortable, but she did her best to ignore it, shifting constantly to find a more bearable position.

Although she couldn't see him, Zoe could feel Genji staring at her with those strange whitish-blue eyes of his. The gaze was almost penetrating, as if he were undressing her with his vision. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried her best to not think about him. Within seconds, she could hear the soft, relaxed breathing coming from Takuya. It seemed as though he had already dozed off along with everyone else, as had Kouichi.

With a sigh, the blond forced herself to calm down, allowing herself to join the others in their peaceful slumber. Soon enough, she couldn't feel the hard, icy floor beneath her body anymore. Instead, she felt as though she were drifting away on a cloud, floating away from her anxieties and worries. Unfortunately, the care-free sensation abruptly ended as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

With a surpressed cry, her terrified orbs snapped open, frantically looking to see who had suddenly grabbed her. Hovering over her, Genji pressed a finger to his lips as a means to signal her to keep quiet. Zoe refused, letting out muffled screams as he continued to hold her down forcefully. She attempted to bite his hand, only to be rolled onto her back. Before she could react, Genji drove his fist down into her stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

Unable to make any loud noises from the blow, she stared up at him helplessly as she let out small gasping sounds. The pain was not excrutiating, but getting hit by such a sudden force was enough to stun her momentarily.

"I'm trying to tell you something," he hissed, releasing his grip on her. "It's important. So stay fucking quiet."

Wincing and holding onto her stomach, Zoe slowly sat up as she questioned him with her eyes. She wanted to hit him for pulling such a stunt, yet she knew that doing so probably wouldn't be the most intelligent idea. Genji had managed to crawl all the way over to her, and she did not want him dragging her back over with him. The best thing to do at the moment was to cooperate with him.

"I noticed how you went closer to him," he whispered ominously, jerking his head in Takuya's direction. "Not a very wise idea."

Finally taking in a bit of air, Zoe scoffed. It was obvious that she was demanding why he would say such a comment. Genji gave her a flat look, cocking an eyebrow.

"After all the times he fucked with you, you're going to lie next to him like that? Almost close enough to press yourself up against him?" he sneered quietly.

Nobody had woken up during the small incident, which was how Genji wanted it. He figured that once he had told Zoe what he was talking about, she would want the same as well.

"I did it mainly to get away from you," she rasped, finding her voice after a few seconds. "It's not like I went up to him for any sort of comfort. If that had been my motive, then I would've pressed my body up against his. Which I have no intention of doing."

He smirked thinly. "I'm surprised that you'd rather be closer to him as oppose to me, though."

"Why the fuck would I want to be near you?" she quietly demanded, almost insulted by the comment. "You're a sadistic lunatic."

"That may be true, but I've never done anything to you," Genji told her. "He has, though."

Zoe glared at him with contempt. "You raped Madison and drove her insane, and then you screwed with Sumiyo's head. I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to do something like that to me."

"Well, let's look at the logic for a sec, shall we?" He smoothed out his wrinkled shirt. "If I was planning on doing something to you, I would've already done it. Look around you. Everyone else is asleep and we're the only ones awake. If I wanted to...let's say rape you, I could do that easily. I could drag you back over with me and make everyone watch in horror while I pound into you. But I haven't done that."

"Just because you haven't done it yet, it doesn't mean you won't later on," she accused. "I don't want to be near you, okay? If you try anything, I'll scream as loud as I can."

Genji chuckled. "As I told you before, I don't intend on doing anything to you. Obviously if you did scream, though, I would grab you and bring you back over to my designated spot with me."

"Then why are you over here?" she snarled, annoyed.

"I came over here to help you," he replied calmly.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Help? What do you mean by that? The only help I need is getting out of this godforsaken room. And even then I doubt that I would accept help from you."

"I wanted to help you with your situation." He glanced over at Takuya's sleeping from. "Your situation with him."

Zoe looked at Genji strangely. "Takuya? What the fuck are you getting at?"

"I can tell that you're just dying to know the whole story," the white-haired man teased. "It's impossible to hide things from me and I can read you like a book."

"You don't know anything about me," she shot back.

"Really?" he challenged. "So you're not in love with Kanbara over there? You're not going crazy over the fact that he's with that Miharu chick and not you? I've been in this room as long as you guys, so I've heard everything that went on between you two. And Kouichi's drunken rants gave me a bit of insight as well."

She tore her gaze away from him, her eyes darkening. "I'm not in love with Takuya. Now go back to your spot and leave me alone."

"Okay."

His answer caught Zoe off guard and she immediately looked at him strangely. "What did you just say?"

"I said that 'okay'," he responded. "If you want me to leave you alone, then I will."

She stared at him with puzzlement, watching as he turned away from her. However, he glanced over his shoulder with a wry half-smile, apparently having one last thing to say.

"If you want to know everything that happened and why Takuya ripped up your picture, then I can help you," he said in a low voice.

With that, he began to crawl away. Yet before he could get very far, Zoe reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve to stop him. Genji stopped, the same half-smile plastered on his face as he turned to face her once again.

"Changed your mind?" he quipped.

Zoe shot him an irritated look, but it soon changed into a saddened expression. "You can really help me find out what happened with me and Takuya?"

"I can," he answered, settling himself back down as he looked around the white room. "It's simple, really."

"What is it?" she inquired, curiosity completely taking over her. "How can I find out what happened?"

Genji grinned maliciously. "As I said, it's simple. Your answers are right in front of you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zoe snapped, getting aggravated. "Just fucking tell me already."

"His cell phone." He picked a piece of lint off his blue button-up. "Look through his cell phone for answers."

She scoffed. "His cell phone? I doubt that I'll find everything that I'm looking for just by scrolling through his damn phone."

He nodded in agreement. "True. You may not find everything that you're looking for, but you might find just enough to confirm any suspicions you have about him. Like why he ripped up your picture, for instance. I haven't seen the picture, but it's obvious that you were in it. Plus you gave him the picture of his girlfriend, which was perfectly intact."

Zoe tore her gaze away shamefully. "I don't know... I feel funny going through his things like that."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" he scoffed. "He completely fucked you over, but you're too much of a wimp to go through his fucking cell phone? Kouichi made a revelation when he went through his brother's phone, so maybe you'll make one with Kanbara's phone. I can't make you do anything that you don't want to, but if I were you, I'd take a look without having any guilt whatsoever. It's the least you deserve after how he treated you. Think about it."

Genji turned away from her once again, this time actually crawling away from her and back over to his regular spot. He tugged at his collar to keep it from sticking to his skin, then sat with his back against the wall.

"Think about it," he repeated, his words nearly inaudible.

With that, he threw his head back and closed his eyes, looking at though he was about to rest for awhile himself. How he could bear the blinding lights beaming down directly into his face, Zoe didn't know. However, her thoughts quickly shifted from Genji to Takuya.

The brunette was still fast asleep, his back to her as he snored lightly. He, along with the others, had remained undisturbed during the conversation between Genji and Zoe. Although she was reluctant to do so, Zoe realized that this moment was probably her only shot to find the answers she was seeking.

She slid closer to him, holding her breath as she did so. Genji opened an eye to peek at her, smiling to himself as he closed it once again. Zoe ignored him, praying that she wouldn't wake Takuya up. She knew exactly where to find his cell phone, though she was rather uncomfortable retrieving it. Takuya always kept his cell phone in his right back pocket, a habit he had been doing for as long as Zoe could remember.

_Great, _she thought to herself drly. _I gotta reach into his pocket and hopefully not wake him up by touching his ass. Just friggen great..._

Nevertheless, she slowly reached her arm out, feeling her heart pounding a mile a minute. Whether it was from the anxiety of possibly waking Takuya up or fear of what she might find, Zoe wasn't sure. All she knew was that this was something she had to do. She had to find out what was going on once and for all.

Very gently, she slipped two fingers into his back pocket, closing them around the shiny cellular object. She screamed at herself not to mess this up, knowing that if she dropped it, she would probably be caught. To her luck, she managed to pull it out gingerly enough where Takuya was not disturbed by the movement. As soon as it was out, Zoe held it tightly in her hand and moved back over to her regular spot, proud of her accomplishment. Unfortunately, that feeling quickly vanished as she realized that this was the moment of truth. Would she finally discover why Takuya had been acting so strangely towards her and alienated her from his life? She prayed that she would.

The phone was still on, and with shaky fingers, Zoe flipped it open. After a few seconds, she realized that Junichi had, in fact, disabled the calling features. He had also disabled the phone from receving anymore texts as well, since Takuya hadn't received any since getting his phone back. The features were locked, making sure that no one could enable them again. Zoe was not surprised that the bastard had done it. Anyone with a brain cell wouldn't give their prisoners a working phone.

Giving up on getting the phone to work, Zoe began to scroll through the many text messages. Takuya rarely cleared out his inbox and outbox, so each of them contained well over three hundred text messages.

_This is going to take awhile,_ she thought with a sigh, beginning with the inbox. She could easily bypass the text messages that weren't from Miharu, not needing to read the ones sent by their friends or Takuya's family. Unfortunately, over eighty percent of the texts came from Miharu anyway, making the search that much more dragging.

The first dozen or so were meaningless messages from the bitch, mainly consisting of _I love you_ and other pointless texts. Either way, Zoe felt as though she wanted to claw Miharu's eyes out every time she read such messages.

_You don't love him, you fucking bitch, _Zoe thought furiously as she continued her search. _And if Takuya thinks that he actually loves you, it's because you fucking brainwashed him into thinking he does. Stupid whore..._

Each message showed Takuya's response as well, replying with_ I love you, too_ and whatever else made sense with the pointless texts. Despite feeling like she wanted to break down, Zoe kept scrolling through the texts, refusing to give up. After about three minutes, she finally found what she was looking for. That particular text message had been ongoing, containing several replies from both Miharu and Takuya. Zoe wasted no time in reading it.

_Miharu: You haven't forgotten what I said, have you?_

_Takuya: What?_

_Miharu: Dammit, about Zoe._

_Takuya: Oh...well..._

_Miharu: Jeez, I already told you this a hundred times. Why must I keep reminding you?_

_Takuya: Because I really don't want to think about it. I mean, Zoe's my best friend._

_Miharu: Yes, but I'm your girlfriend. Do you not care about me?_

_Takuya: You know I care about you. By why does Zoe have to be dragged into this?_

_Miharu: Because I don't trust her with you. I can tell that she likes you and she's probably scheming a way to steal you from me._

Zoe took a moment to snort in contempt. _Yeah, she already stole him from me..._

_Takuya: Zoe's not like that. She only likes me as a friend. Besides, even if she did like me, she's not the type to steal another girl's boyfriend._

_Miharu: How do you know? You don't know what goes on in her head. _

_Takuya: I just know, okay? Can we please drop this already?_

_Miharu: No, I'm not dropping this. And I know that you keep a picture of her in your wallet._

_Takuya: She's my freaking friend. I care about her, so what's the harm in keeping her picture? I'm going out with you._

_Miharu: That's not the point. You shouldn't keep pictures of any girls in your wallet unless it's me or a family member. It makes me feel like I have to compete with Zoe or something._

_Takuya: This isn't a fucking competition! Zoe is my friend and you're my girlfriend. End of story._

_Miharu: Fine, I'll drop the subject on one condition._

_Takuya: What is it?_

_Miharu: If you promise me that you'll stop being friends with Zoe._

_Takuya: Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?_

_Miharu: You heard me. As long as you're going out with me, I don't want you to be friends with her._

_Takuya: Are you insane? I can't just cut off our friendship. Besides, the guys are friends with her, too. It would be tough to hang out with them without her being there._

_Miharu: Then find a way to exclude or whatever. It's not my concern._

_Takuya: I'm not doing this, Miharu._

_Miharu: Do you care about me or not?_

_Takuya: Well, yeah. You're my girlfriend, so obviously I do care about you._

_Miharu: Then think about what I said and make a choice. It's either her or me._

_Takuya: I don't know about this... Zoe's been my friend for ten years. That's a long time._

_Miharu: Friends come and go. You don't even have to give me an answer right now. Just soon._

_Takuya: ...How soon?_

_Miharu: By next week. Look, you have two pictures in your wallet. One of me and one of Zoe. Pick one and rip it up and throw it away. The one you keep will tell me who you picked. So, if you rip up Zoe's, then I'll still be with you. But if you rip up mine, consider this relationship over. _

_Takuya: ...I'll think about it._

Zoe snapped the cell phone shut, tears coursing down her face in streams. She couldn't bring herself to read any more of the messages or if there was any continuation of the ongoing one she had just read.

_I guess he did make a decision_, she thought to herself bitterly._ He ripped up mine, so right there's the answer. He'd rather be with Miharu than be friends with me..._

She slid the cell phone back into Takuya's pocket, not even caring that she hadn't done it so gently. Takuya groaned, blinking his eyes several times to help adjust to the light. He slowly sat up, noticing that Zoe was the only one awake other than him.

"Zoe?" He was shocked to see the tears running down her melancholy face. "What's wrong?"

The blond shook her head in disbelievement, glaring daggers at him. "I hate you."

**Dun dun dun! I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger. Why? Because I decided to, that's why. Now please refrain from firing your shotguns at me for now. I know that you're pissed because of all the crap going on between Takuya and Zoe, but if you kill me now, then I can't continue the story. Besides, Zoe was bound to find out anyway, and I figured that this was a good time to do so. Well, please review or flame and the next chapter should be out within a few days.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, we left off with a cliffhanger, so let's see what happens next. Again, please try not to fall asleep during the chapter since I'm (pretty) sure everyone wants to find out what's going to happen between Takuya and Zoe. This chapter isn't as long as some of the previous ones, but it's long enough in my opinion. The next one will be longer in case anyone is disappointed. Well, enjoy the chapter and when you're done, you can review. ^_^ **

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 18**

_I hate you._

Takuya gawked at Zoe with sheer bewilderment. "What did you just say?"

Although he had clearly heard her, he was too shocked to register the meaning behind those words. Never in the decade he had known her had Zoe ever told him that she had hated him. Not even all the times where he had annoyed her relentlessly to the point where she would smack him upside the head. That despicable phrase had never been applied to him.

"How could you do this to me?" Zoe choked out, her body shaking.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked uneasily.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't even try playing stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

Takuya offered no reply, instead staring at her with puzzlement. He truely looked as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

The blond scoffed. "I went through your phone."

"You went through my phone?" Takuya demanded, his face suddenly filling with anger. "Why the hell would you go-"

"Don't change the subject!" Zoe snapped, in no mood for his bullshit. "Forget the fact that I went through your phone. That's nowhere near as bad enough as what you did to me!"

"What did I do?" he shot back, though his heartbeat began to quicken.

She glared at him with contempt. "I read one of the messages that Miharu sent you. The one where she told you to stop being friends with me."

Takuya's chocolate eyes widened. "Y-You read that?"

"Yes," she replied coldly. "I did. I finally figured out the reason why you've been pushing me away and treating me like a complete stranger. It's because Miharu told you to choose between us. She wanted you to rip up one of the pictures to make your decision. And we all know what you picked."

"Zoe, I..." His voice trailed off, looking as though he couldn't figure out what to say.

The blond wiped more of her tears away. "We've been friends for ten years, Takuya. Ten _fucking_ years! What the hell did I do to deserve this? Tell me!"

"You didn't do anything," Takuya told her gently.

"Then why did you betray me like this?" she snarled. "I've been there for your through thick and thin, and you completely screwed me over and cast me aside like a piece of trash! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The others began to stir awake, alerted by Zoe's furious voice. Genji had remained conscious during the ordeal, and he was sitting against the wall casually with a thin smirk on his face. Kouichi groaned, opening his tired, sapphire eyes as he woke up from his short nap.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Takuya backstabbed me, that's what," Zoe hissed.

"I didn't backstab you," Takuya growled defensively.

She huffed. "Oh? Then what would you call it? Betraying me? Because that's what you did!"

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What did he do?"

"Miharu forced Takuya to chose between herself and me," Zoe explained, her condemning orbs never leaving Takuya. "I went through his phone and found out that she wanted him to stop being friends with me."

"Is that true, Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

"Well..." Once again, the brunette was at a loss for words, especially now that he was on the spot.

Genji chuckled. "It is true. I told Zoe to go through his phone to find the answers that she was looking for."

"Why would you tell her do that?" Hiroki asked, yawning.

"To find out what was going on with that bastard over there, of course," he snapped, as if the answer were obvious.

Sumiyo brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Isn't that invasion of personal property?"

"Yeah, but I don't give a shit," Zoe nonchalantly. "I deserved to find out why he was alienating me and avoiding me. I always had my suspicions that Miharu was behind it, but they were confirmed when I read that text message."

"And you listened to Genji?" Takuya sneered. "You took advice from that fucker after everything that he's done?"

She crossed her arms defiantly. "Oh, give me a break. He suggested that I go through your phone. He didn't tell me to commit murder. Get over the fact that I went through your damn phone. We have bigger issues to talk about now."

Satoshi shifted slightly, holding Asame's body in his arms tighter. He glanced over at the bickering pair, then let out a yawn.

"It's better to get things out in the open as soon as possible," he told Takuya. "You'll both feel a bit better once everything is on the table. Asame and I felt way better afterwards and look at us now. We're as happy as ever."

"_You're_ as happy as ever," Genji pointed out. "Your girl is dead."

The blond man shook his head. "I already told you; she's taking a nap. I'm gonna try to go back to sleep myself."

With that he snuggled up with the deceased woman's body, inhaling the aroma of her soft hair. He kissed her forehead, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, disillusioned into thinking that she could hear him.

"Moron," Genji muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"But let's take his advice, Takuya," Zoe said, nodding at Satoshi. "Why don't you just tell me yourself as to why you did it. Why did you listen to Miharu and abandon me like that? Was I a shitty friend or something? C'mon, enlighten me, Takuya. I'm dying to know."

"I am, too." Kouichi was glowering at the brunette, clearly enraged by this new information.

Takuya sighed, realizing that there was no point in hiding it anymore. "Alright, I'll admit it; I listened to Miharu. A few weeks ago, she got this idea in her head that you were trying to steal me from her, Zoe."

"She always was a jealous bitch," Zoe grumbled, trying to regain her composure. "Anyway, continue."

Takuya ran a hand through his messy hair. "Since she was paranoid about you, she wanted me to stop being friends with you."

"And you listened to her," Kouji scoffed with disdain. "You should've broken up with her the minute she demanded you to do that. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Yeah. You chose some bitch who you've only been with for six months over Zoe? Do you have any idea what you put her through?" Kouichi practically yelled. "She thought that she did something wrong and that you hated her or something."

Takuya lowered his eyes in shame. "I...um..."

"This is fucking insane," Zoe murmured, rubbing her temples. "Can you at least tell me why you picked her over me? Is it because you love her? If you do, then fine."

"I...I don't even know anymore," he finally answered. "I did a lot of stupid things...and I don't know why."

"But did you do it because you loved Miharu?" Kouji demanded.

"I don't know!" Takuya exclaimed. "I thought I did, and I didn't want to lose her. But the more I think about it, I don't even know whether or not I actually was in love with her."

Genji snorted. "It's called 'brainwashing', you dumb fuck. Judging by what I've picked up on, it seems as though Miharu brainwashed you into thinking that she was the perfect girlfriend and that Blondie over there was just getting in the way and trying to steal you. Face it; the bitch made you ditch your friend."

"He's a bastard, but he's right," Kouichi growled. "You backstabbed Zoe and you didn't even realize what you were doing to her."

Zoe remained quiet, unable to speak as she began to break all over again. She fought to keep the sobs at bay, and she couldn't even bring herself to look at Takuya anymore. Her eyes were fused shut, but tears continued to course from them, dripping down onto the white floor.

Takuya couldn't stand seeing her like that. "Zoe...I'm sorry...I don't know what to say."

He crawled over to, attempting to embrace her in his arms. However, Zoe forcefully pushed him away, causing him to fall back onto his butt.

"Stay away from me," she whispered.

Takuya wouldn't be thwarted so easily and tried a second time. "Zoe, I-"

"Stay away from me!" Zoe screamed, pushing him as hard as she could.

This time, the brunette was sent into the wall, causing him to wince in pain as his head struck it. Fortunately for him, the blow didn't cause any injuries other than a mild bruise.

"Please." The blond glanced at him, heartbroken. "Stay away from me. You didn't want to be my friend, so don't try to be now. I'm done."

"Don't do this," Takuya practically begged. "I'm sorry for everything and-"

"I don't want to hear it," she interrupted him.

Hiroki and Sumiyo exchanged glances while the twins continued to glower at Takuya. They couldn't believe what he had done. Although it had been clear that he had grown cold and distant, they had no idea that he had taken Miharu's ultimatum. Even worse, he had made the wrong choice.

"You fucked things up royally," Genji remarked. "You'll probably never see that cunt of a girlfriend you have, and you ruined what seemed like a pretty good friendship. Who knows, maybe it could've become more if you hadn't been so dense."

Takuya shot him a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out," the white-haired man replied curtly. "Actually think about things."

Zoe lay down on her side, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't want to look at Takuya. She didn't even want to think about him. The only way to do so was to drift into sleep.

_But even if you do fall asleep, he'll still be in your nightmares, _a small voice in her head whispered. _Whether it's dreams or nightmares, he's always there. And with every nightmare, Miharu rears her ugly head into it as well. There is no escape from him...or her._

Takuya was about to crawl over to her when Kouichi spoke up. "Takuya. I wouldn't do that."

"But-"

Kouji cut him off. "Now's not the time. You need to leave her alone, okay? You can see that she's upset, so there's no point in talking to her. Just for now, let her rest and think about things."

The brunette almost objected, but decided at the last second not to say anything. Instead, he stared at Zoe's curled up form on the hard floor, fighting the urge to join her.

_I really fucked things up, _he thought miserably as he sat back against the wall. _She was right for wanting to leave. I've been a shitty friend and don't deserve for her to forgive me..._

"Kouichi," Zoe said softly, not moving from her position.

"Yeah?" the short-haired twin replied.

The blond sighed. "Could you get me my pills? Please."

Kouichi hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the nearby bottle that Zoe had passed to him hours ago. "Sure. Just be careful, okay?"

He slid the bottle across the room to reach her, where it bumped gently into her right leg. Zoe took hold of it carelessly, sitting up for a minute to uncap it. She then took two anti-depressants, popping them into her mouth and swallowing them dry.

"Aren't you only supposed to take those one at a time?" Takuya questioned with concern.

"Yup," she answered nonchalantly, refusing to meet his gaze as she snapped the cap back on. "But I need more than one. You're lucky I only took two."

"Don't take more than that," he pleaded. "I don't want you getting sick. Or worse."

Zoe chuckled humorlessly. "At this point, I really don't give a shit what happens to me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some shut eye."

She lay back down, almost tempted to move away from Takuya even further. However, with that large pool of blood in front of Madison's vacant spot, she decided against it. Genji had already crawled through it, leaving crimson smudges on the floor on either side of the puddle. He apparently hadn't cared about getting his clothes messy.

Takuya turned his attention onto the white-haired man, his face filling with fury. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

"How am I a bastard?" Genji asked with mild amusement. "I didn't do anything. I simply gave Zoe a bit of advice on how she could find some answers. You're the bastard for screwing with her head like that. Obviously you couldn't have been that good of a friend to her if you blew her off because of your girlfriend. Zoe had the right to find out what she did. Kouichi found some answers when he was looking through his brother's phone, and Zoe found some out when she looked through yours. Face it; she was bound to find out eventually. Sure, now she'll die in a more depressed state, but at least she won't die wondering what happened with you."

Although he wanted to angrily retort, Takuya realized that he had nothing to counter those statements with. Genji was right about everything he had just said, much to Takuya's aggravation.

"Jeez, this is like a freaking soap opera," Sumiyo murmured. "Only there's a lot more blood..."

"Just a little," Hiroki added dully as he gazed at the splatters.

Genji glanced over at Satoshi, who had fallen back to sleep with Asame in his arms. "I don't know how anyone can be tired. We've already been knocked out a few times while that bastard pumped those crazy chemicals into us."

"That doesn't exactly constitute as restful slumber though," Kouji pointed out. "I'm still tired as fuck."

"Then go take a nap," he replied, opening his silver skull ring. "I personally don't need one, but whatever. You probably need to get your strength back up after your brother beat the shit out of you."

He lifted the ring up to his nose, where he inhaled sharply to suck up the white powder inside. His nose twitched a bit from the burning sensation, sniffling to get all of the cocaine into his system.

"Want some?" he teased, wiping the excess powder away from his nostril.

"No," Takuya muttered flatly. "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Genji closed his ring.

He then went to go lie on his side, only to hear a snort of contempt. Opening one whitish-blue eye, he looked over to see Takuya staring at him.

"May I help you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You don't need to rest, huh?" Takuya raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"I may not need to rest, but I still need to clear my mind of this bullshit. I have a feeling that things are going to be taking a turn for the worse soon," he said ominously, both of his eyes now open.

Takuya gave him an odd look. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"I think someone else is gonna die soon."

"You don't know that for sure," the brunette scoffed.

"No, but I can guess that it will happen," Genji shot back. "And with the recent outcomes in mind, the chance of someone else hopping onto the death wagon soon is pretty high. Wanna know who I think will be next?"

Takuya shook his head vehemently. "No. I don't wanna know, and either way, you're probably wrong. Just shut the hell up about it, okay?"

"Nervous?" He smirked, closing his eyes once again. "You should be. We all should be."

"God, you're annoying," Sumiyo grumbled, resuming her position from earlier by using her top as a makeshift pillow. "Just be quiet for ten minutes, okay? If you do, I'll give you a freaking blowjob if you want. Just shut up."

"No, thank you," Genji growled. "I'll pass on that little offer of yours. I will be quiet, but I won't be needing a blowjob from you any time soon. I might have other means of getting one if I want it."

Takuya glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about yet," he replied casually.

He seemed to be done talking, making no move to add anything else to what he had just said. Takuya felt no relief from the silence, though, and an uneasy feeling swept through him.

_He better stay away from Zoe, _he thought, infuriated. _If he goes near her again or tries anything with her, I'll put him in a coma._

The minutes ticked by, and one by one, everyone began to drift into sleep once again. That is, everyone except Takuya. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, his mind going into maximum overdrive. Not only was he feeling the shame of what he had done to Zoe, but he was terrified of what Genji may do with her. He feared that since Genji had given Zoe a bit of a push to go through the cell phone, he might try taking advantage of her. There was no doubt in Takuya's mind that if Genji got the chance, he would turn Zoe against everyone and eventually drive her into the same direction that Madison had gone.

_I won't let the bastard to that to her. _If looks could kill, Genji would've been impaled against the wall with a thousand knives by Takuya's hateful gaze. It seemed that he, too, had dozed off. For that, Takuya was grateful. He needed a break from Genji's annoying remarks. Hell, he needed a break from Genji in general. Death was too good for that bastard. He deserved every amount of suffering he would receive when it was his time to come. That is, _if_ he did ever succumb to death. Takuya prayed that the asshole would; preferably the next in line.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, when he noticed Zoe's body trembling. Frowning, he quietly crawled over to her, discovering that she was, in fact, asleep. It then occurred to Takuya that she was probably cold, as the floor did feel like a block of ice.

The brunette stripped off his black button-up, still wearing his red t-shirt. He then placed it over Zoe's body, covering her up as much as he could. Luckily, his shirt was big enough to cover her entire body since she was curled up into a ball. He knew that she would yell at him once she woke up and discovered his shirt over her, but he didn't care at that point.

With a sigh, Takuya reached over and gingerly brushed some hair off her forehead. He wanted to gather her into his arms and tell her how sorry he was. However, the outcome would most likely consist of an angry scream from Zoe and a smack across the face. Nevertheless, Takuya leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before going back over to his regular spot.

_I'm sorry, _he thought numbly, wishing he could go back in time and do things differently. But it was too late. There was obviously nothing he could do to change the past, so he would have to make due with the current situation.

As Takuya drifted into sleep once again, he made two promises to himself, though he didn't know if he would be able to keep either of them. The first was to escape from the hell that Junichi had put them in. The second was to make things right with Zoe. He cared more about the second promise than he did about the first. Even with his freedom, his life wouldn't be right if Zoe wasn't in it.

_Meanwhile_

Junichi stifled a yawn, watching his prisoners through the camera he had set up. Empty energy drink cans and coffee mugs littered the table he was at. There was also a half-eaten sandwich and package of crackers. The man hadn't slept in what seemed like ages, as he had not wanted to miss one second of his 'experiment'. However, he knew that if he didn't rest soon, he would surely doze off anyway and miss something crucial. It was better to rest now while his prisoners slept.

Junichi rose from his seat, scratching his chin drowsily. He needed a shave, but that could easily wait until later. For now, a nap was in order. Had he not been so tired, he merely would've awakened the captive group by initiating their shock collars.

"Fuck it," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "I need sleep and I really don't give a shit if they sleep, too."

Yet before he could rest, he needed to do two things beforehand. First, he increased the volume of the speakers. That way, should anyone wake up, he would hear them more easily and wake up as well. It paid off that Junichi was a light sleeper as is and would probably hear them regardless of the amped up volume.

The second task he had to do was more important and had to be done while they slept. Junichi picked up a silver key and trudged out of the room, making his way towards the white room down the hall.

Upon reaching the room, he quietly opened the door and crept inside. He went directly over to one of his prisoners, leaving the key in front of their sleeping form. With a sadistic smirk, he took one last look at the eight remaining test subjects. He was pleased with the results already and was anticipating for what would happen in the next phase. However, that time would come later and Junichi left the blinding white room, looking forward to the events that would take place as soon as everyone woke up.

Once he had returned to the surveillance room, he plopped down onto a nearby cot. Tugging the covers up, he closed his aching eyes and let himself join the others in their slumber. He had one final thought before succumbing to his exhaustion.

_They'll be in for quite a surprise upon awakening._

**Okay, now everyone is sleeping. They freaking need it after listening to Genji blabber non-stop. But as Junichi said, they'll be in for a surprise once they wake up. Please let me know how you liked this chapter and I'll work on the next one as soon as possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, we are on to the next (long) chapter. I have a feeling that people are gonna be hunting me down by the time this chapter is finished, but that's okay because I found a great hiding spot. So on that note, enjoy!**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 19**

Takuya grunted, his joints feeling like hell as he tried to move. He had slept on plenty of uncomfortable surfaces before, but the hard, cold floor he was on was by far the worst.

"Shit..." He groaned, heaving himself into a sitting position.

The brunette wasn't sure how long he had slept for, but he guessed it to be around three or four hours. Not long enough to get a restful slumber, but enough to rejuvenate him to the point where he wasn't toppling over in a dazed stupor.

Takuya looked over at Zoe, who was fast asleep, her body covered by his black button-up.

"Awake I see."

He jerked his head to see Genji lounging casually against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. There was a nip of _Captain Morgan_ in Genji's right hand, the cap already twisted off and discarded off to the side. Satoshi was awake as well, Asame's body cradled in his lap. He looked like he was whispering something into her ear, then kissed her cold cheek. Takuya inwardly shuddered, tearing his gaze away from the couple.

"I hope Blondie doesn't kick your ass for putting that shirt on her," the white-haired man said, then quickly downed the spiced rum. "Then again, that would be entertaining to watch."

"Mind your own fucking business," Takuya muttered, already getting a headache from the bastard. "I can do whatever I want."

"You could, I suppose." Genji set the tiny bottle down, a bemused smile on his face. "But do you have the balls to do anything else?"

Before Takuya could reply with a snide remark, he heard the pained moaning of someone else waking up. Sumiyo and Kouji were stirring, Kouji's eye swollen to the point where he couldn't even open it.

"Ah, we have two more joining us," Genji commented mockingly. "Now we just need to wait for the other three. Or should I say, four? Hey, Satoshi. Is Asame over there still sleeping?"

"No, she's awake." Satoshi smiled at the group. "She said that she's feeling much better since she rested. Right, Asame?"

Everyone watched with disturbed puzzlement as the blond man looked down lovingly at Asame, stroking her cheek with his fingers. He then began to brush some of her honey blond hair off her forehead, neatening it.

"She doesn't like looking messy," he explained, speaking in present tense, as though Asame were still alive. "Especially when it comes to her hair."

Satoshi chuckled softly, a quivering grin slowly spreading across his face. His eyes had changed slightly, their blue color taking on a gray hue.

"You sure she's awake?" Genji quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, she is," he insisted. "She's been awake for a little while now. Right, Asame?"

Takuya felt a chill go up his spine each time Satoshi asked his dead fiancee if she agreed. He was too afraid to try to convince the man that Asame was, in fact, deceased. Doing so might cause him to go berserk. Yet with Genji acting condescending like he normally did, Takuya had no doubt that he would eventually cause Satoshi to snap.

"That's fucking creepy," Genji grumbled as he watched Satoshi lower his lips to Asame's. "When are you gonna admit that she's dead?"

The blond man sighed. "I told you; she's not dead. You're pissing me off with those comments and Asame's getting annoyed as well."

"I'm sure she is," he replied with a snort. "Is she gonna go all zombie on my ass?"

"No, but she would like for you to stop with the comments," Satoshi told him. "She doesn't like it."

Genji smirked. "Why doesn't she just tell me herself?"

"Will you shut up?" Kouji hissed.

Kouichi, Hiroki, and Zoe were beginning to wake up, alerted by the conversation going on around them. Although it took them a moment to realize what was happening, Satoshi made it clear by sitting Asame up and making her face Genji.

"Tell him that you're sick of his comments," he said gently, holding her up to keep her from falling forward. "Tell Genji that you want him to stop. He won't listen to me, but maybe he'll listen to you."

The room was filled with silence as Genji waited for Asame to 'answer' him. After several seconds of waiting, Genji was about to make a rude remark. Before he could, though, Satoshi broke out in laughter. Everyone stared at him uneasily, too stunned to speak.

"Sorry," he apologized after a moment, recomposing himself. "I was just laughing at how Asame told him off. Did you hear what she called him?"

No one spoke, all of them too shocked to put any words together. Zoe hadn't even noticed that Takuya's shirt was draped over her body, her focus directed only at Satoshi.

"Now that Asame has put Genji in his place, I think we can establish that she isn't dead." A crazed grin was on plastered on his face, the blinding lights distorting his features a bit to make him look even more mentally unstable.

"Yeah," Takuya finally croaked out. "Y-You can tell that she's alive."

Genji rolled his eyes, but changed the subject. "I don't know about you guys, but I wanna see what's in that fucking toolbox."

"I doubt that we'll be finding out anytime soon," Kouichi grumbled, shifting in his spot.

However, as soon as he moved, he heard a clinking sound against the floor. He looked down, surprised to see a silver key next to him.

"What the hell?" Kouichi picked it up, inspecting it incredulously.

"Wonder what that's for," Sumiyo mused.

"Why don't you take a guess?" Genji scoffed. "Obviously it goes to that damn toolbox."

Hiroki gave him an odd look. "How do you know?"

"I don't know, I'm merely guessing. But I have a pretty good feeling about my guess," he replied, then looked over at Kouichi. "Why don't you try it out?"

"I wouldn't," Takuya warned. "We really don't need any more of this shit."

Kouichi stood up, not taking his friend's words to heart. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

With that, he began to make his way over to the toolbox, his chain loosening enough for him to do so. Everyone but Satoshi was staring at him with anxious yet curious expressions. The blond man was fawning over his deceased beloved, having a conversation with her.

"I think we should start planning our wedding next week," he murmured lovingly into her ear. "I'll call the caterer and tell her to start getting things ready. You can pick out a wedding dress, and if things go smoothly enough, we'll be married by the end of the month."

A moment later, Kouichi reached the toolbox. Yet instead of unlocking it right then and there, he picked it up and brought it back over to his designated spot.

"Why are you doing that?" Hiroki asked.

"Because I felt like it," he replied nonchalantly as he positioned the key to fit into the lock. "Hope it's something good..."

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Kouji said nervously.

The older twin flashed him an uncaring glance. "You think I care what the fuck you think? I'd be quiet if I were you."

"Kouichi!" Zoe snapped. "You shouldn't talk to Kouji like that."

He scoffed. "Oh, give me a break. I have every right to talk to talk to him like that. He completely fucked me over, so I don't give a shit about him anymore. Takuya fucked you over, so you know how I'm feeling."

The blond dropped her gaze to the floor, her voice softening. "I-I guess you're right... But still..."

Kouichi unlocked the toolbox, opening it a second later. His sapphire eyes narrowed in confusion, and he slowly picked the object up. Once he had lifted it, the others saw that it was a scythe.

"Why did Junichi give you a scythe?" Takuya asked uneasily.

The light bounced off the shiny metal, making it gleam ominously. The blade itself looked sharp, but the very tip seemed as though it would be able to penetrate just about anything.

"Maybe he gave it to you to kill Genji with," Sumiyo quipped.

Genji smirked at the woman. "Oh, I'm gonna be having fun with you later. Keep it up, 'Miyo. See what happens when you piss me off."

"I'm not afraid of you," she sneered.

"You should be." His eyes seemed to burn into hers, and Sumiyo quickly averted her gaze from him.

"Fucking psycho," she muttered.

Kouichi sighed, putting the scythe back in the toolbox thoughtfully. "I don't need this right now."

"What, you're not gonna try to kill me with it?" Genji asked with a laugh. "You're not gonna use the same approach as your friend tried awhile ago?"

"No, I know better. You're a fucking asshole, but you're a smart asshole," Kouichi grumbled. "For now, I'm going to just think about things."

"Kouichi, don't use it," Takuya told him. "Nothing good will come of it."

The short-haired twin snorted. "Nothing good has happened regardless. If I want to use this damn thing, then I will. Don't try to tell me otherwise. It'll only piss me off even further."

"We've gotta pick up the wedding rings," Satoshi said softly to Asame. "But I think I might upgrade them. Only the best for you."

He smiled, burying his face in her wavy hair. His hand traveled down to her lower back, where he reached the bottom of her tank top. Kissing her neck, his hand snaked its way up inside her shirt, feeling the curve of her spine.

"I love you," he whispered, nibbling lightly on the cold, smooth skin.

"Oh, fuck. Don't tell me he's gonna screw her," Genji hissed with disgust.

Satoshi chuckled. "No, Asame and I like privacy when we have sex. We'll wait until we're alone."

"Good for you," he replied flatly.

Zoe, finally realizing that Takuya's shirt was on her, shot the brunette a dirty look. "You shouldn't have given me this."

"Sorry, but you looked cold. What else was I supposed to do?" he asked.

She tossed it back with a dark expression. "The same thing you've been doing for the past six months; nothing."

"Zoe, I said I was fucking sorry! What more do you want from me?" Takuya exclaimed with frustration.

"I don't want anything from you," she said coldly. "I just want you to leave me alone."

He almost made a cruel remark but restrained himself at the last second. As much as it hurt, Zoe had every right to be mad at him and tell him off. It had only been a few hours since she had went through his phone, so she was still hurting immensely.

"Alright," he murmured quietly. "I'll leave you alone for now on."

The air was thick with animosity and hatred, causing everyone but Satoshi to remain silent. The less-than-sane man was still talking to Asame, now in the process of neatening her top. There were some wrinkles in it, and he was trying to smooth them down.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her, holding her in his lap as his hand ran over the pink fabric. "I'll smooth these down for you. I know how you hate looking messy. But either way, you still look as beautiful as ever."

Kouichi tore his gaze away from Satoshi, letting his mind run wild as a million questions entered his mind. _Why me? Why did Junichi pick me to have that key? And why did he choose a scythe as the item? He couldn't have thought of something normal, like a gun?_ Then again, Junichi couldn't exactly be seen as 'normal'.

_He obviously gave that to me for a reason. Is it because I'm so pissed off? Am I supposed to use that on Genji or something? I already know that it's not sharp enough to cut through the metal._

Nevertheless, he took a moment to try to cut through the chain, hoping that he was wrong. Unfortunately, like the knife, it was sharp but not quite sharp enough to cut through steel.

_Well, scratch that idea,_ he thought dully. _He probably wants me to use it on someone. But who?_

Kouichi looked around the room, the others looking as though they were off in their own worlds. One by one, he gazed at his fellow prisoners, going over the possibilities.

_Genji would be the most obvious choice to use this on, _he thought_. But J.P. had tried the same thing and look where it got him._

He looked at Sumiyo next, then glanced over at Hiroki. _Sumiyo and Hiroki haven't done anything to me, so I would have no use for the scythe on either of them. _

Satoshi was the next person he looked at._ Satoshi has been insane ever since Asame died. Maybe the scythe could put him out of his misery. _Then again, Satoshi was in denial; not misery. Kouichi wouldn't feel right attacking the poor man, insane or not.

He looked at Zoe, who was looking sicker and more depressed than he had ever seen. _Zoe hasn't done anything that would make me want to kill her. Though at this point, she would probably welcome it._

Kouichi then gazed over at Takuya. _He's been a bastard and definitely deserves to get his ass kicked for what he did to Zoe. But I'm not gonna attack him with a freaking scythe. That's going a little too far._

Kouji was the last person he turned his attention to. Just looking at his younger twin caused Kouichi's blood to boil with sheer loathing. Every time he looked at ponytailed man, Miku crept back into his mind.

_He fucked her._

The same voice from earlier seemed to be awakened by his resentment. Once again, Kouichi was thrust back into his hellish world where he was haunted by his brother's betrayal.

_No matter how many times you try to ignore it, you know the truth. Kouji, your own fucking twin, backstabbed you and slept with your ex. Maybe the drunken sex session could've been forgiven. You've done stupid things while drunk, so you could eventually look past that mistake. But he kept Miku's picture in his phone. He probably looked at it every day, scheming to find a way to go behind your back again. If it really _was_ a mistake to him, he would've deleted the damn thing. But he didn't._

That was what bothered Kouichi the most. As angry as he was, he could forgive Kouji for having sex with Miku. It was a drunken mistake, and although it had sent a dagger straight into Kouichi's heart, he could've forgiven his brother for that after awhile. It was the picture that had made things so complicated. The more Kouichi thought about it, the angrier he got.

There was only that one picture on the phone. But it was enough. Miku was sitting there in the photo half-naked, concealed only by a black teddy and matching panties. She was smiling in a sultry manner, the same smile that had caused Kouichi to fall in love with her in the first place.

_But maybe she didn't love me,_ Kouichi thought scornfully. _Maybe she used to, but by the time she had broken up with me, she couldn't have been in love with me. Who breaks up with someone without a reason? That's fucking bullshit. Maybe she did like Kouji more than me. Maybe she was only using me to get to him. It makes sense the more I think about it. She always wanted to go to my apartment, obviously where Kouji was. We only went to her place a few times in the entire span of our relationship. And I'm pretty sure I've caught her a few times staring at him. _

_Of course she didn't love you, _the cruel little voice growled mockingly. _She used you. Whenever you told her that you loved her, she would hesitate for a moment before saying that she loved you back. But at least now you're realizing everything that she did to you. She loved Kouji all along._

_But why didn't she just go out with him instead of me? _Kouichi looked down at the floor solemnly. _I'm sure Kouji would've agreed to go out with her if she seemed interested in him. She's gorgeous, so I don't think Kouji would've turned her down._

_She was probably too shy to ask him, _the sadistic voice whispered. _You're the 'nice guy', so she probably felt more ease with you. Kouji is more of the 'bad boy' type, which was probably more in her interest. Miku was afraid of being rejected so she settled for you. You look almost exactly like Kouji, so it would've been sufficient for her. All those times you had sex with her, she was probably thinking of Kouji. Every time she looked up at you, she was picturing Kouji. Every time she cried out your name in ecstasy, she was actually wishing that it was Kouji pounding into her. _

Kouichi's eyes darkened, almost an onyx color as the words sank in. He had been in denial about the situation for too long. It had killed him inwardly thinking that Miku would use him like that. It had been easy to overlook those facts, as Kouichi had loved her enough to ignore all the hints that had been in front of him all along. Miku had been too perfect in his eyes to do any wrong. She had gotten along with his friends well enough and even hung out with them on occasion. She had gotten along with Kouji the most, something that Kouichi hadn't paid any attention to at the time. He had obviously wanted his girlfriend and brother to get along. However, they had 'gotten along' more than he ever would've imagined.

_Did Kouji love her back?_ he wondered. _Is that why he kept that picture of her? Was he in love with her the entire time I was with her? Or just recently after their fucking session?_

_It doesn't matter because either way, he ended up with that picture._ That voice was at it yet again, unrelenting as it filled his mind with unpleasant images. _He told you it was only that one time. But he's been lying to you for how long now? If he cared about you at all, he would've told you right from the beginning that he had had drunken sex with Miku. But he hid it. He hid it because he probably wanted to do it again. And he kept that picture because he wanted to gaze at her in secrecy. There have been so many opportunites where he could've met up with her. Plenty of fucking times. They both went behind your back, and for all you know, they could've hooked up right before you took off for this trip._

Kouichi's breathing has sped up, sounding more shallow as his rage increased. Paranoia was a more powerful catalyst than he ever would've thought. However, it was good to be paranoid in his opinion. The worse it was, the more answers he could come up with. The darkest answers are hidden in the shadows where no one dares to wander into. People were too afraid to venture into places where they knew would contain ominous secrets.

Kouichi's mouth twitched slightly, his body heating up as his blood boiled. _For all I know, he could've gotten her pregnant. Wouldn't that just be the fucking clincher of this situation? When the kid is older, I can tell him that his mommy was originally with me, but decided to be a slut and fuck his daddy._

A low chuckle erupted from him, causing the others to stare at him fear. Zoe unwittingly scooted closer to Takuya, her eyes full of terror as she gazed into Kouichi's face.

"It makes sense," he said softly, looking down at the open toolbox. "I've been denying things for too long..."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked in a shaky voice.

"You know what I'm talking about, Takuya. Everyone knows what I'm talking about." Kouichi gingerly picked up the scythe, the weight feeling good in his hands. "Especially Kouji."

Zoe let out a whimper. "No, please don't do it! Kouichi, whatever it is that you're thinking, don't do it!"

"W-What are you g-going to do?" Kouji stammered as he gaped at his brother.

The older twin stood up, flashing him an icy, malevolent grin. "Something I should've done the moment I found out what you did to me."

He began to make his way over to Kouji, the scythe clutched tightly in his hands. Kouji tried to scramble away from his approaching brother, only to be restrained by his chain. It was still tight, leaving him no room to escape.

"Kouichi, please don't do it!" he begged, his eyes filled with terror. "I'm so sorry about everything! Please!"

"I have to," Kouichi replied vacantly, getting closer.

"He deserves it," Genji pointed out. "Get your revenge on the one that betrayed you."

Takuya managed to get up, though his chain wouldn't allow him any further movement. Junichi apparently didn't want any sort of interference, just like every other grave situation that had occurred.

"Kouichi, stop it!" the brunette shouted. "You can't kill Kouji! You'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Kouichi paused for a moment, glancing back at Takuya over his shoulder. "I'll never forgive him for what he did, so I won't feel any sort of regret."

"You say that now, but once you snap out of it, your world will come crashing down," Hiroki told him. "He made a stupid mistake, but he doesn't deserve to die for it!"

"You know you'll feel bad about it later," Sumiyo added.

Kouichi snorted, then continued to move towards his brother once again. "No. I won't."

Raising the scythe, his eyes were locked onto Kouji, feeling the peak of his rage as he finally reached him. With a grunt, he swung the weapon downward just as Zoe screamed.

"Shit!" Kouji managed to dive away, going as far as his chain would allow him.

The tip of the blade scraped against the white wall, sounding like a rusty nail on a chalkboard. Kouichi glared at his younger brother, raising the scythe a second time.

"Please!" Kouji exclaimed, more afraid than he had ever felt before. "I'll do anything! I swear!"

"It's too late," Kouichi hissed grimly. "I can't forgive you. I _won't _forgive you."

He swung the scythe again, Kouji rolling out of the way as much as he could. Yet with the limited chain length he had, he didn't get very far and the blade sliced across his left shoulder.

"Kouji!" Zoe yanked at her chain, trying her hardest to loosen it.

Takuya continued to jerk at his as well, knowing that within a few seconds, Kouji could be dead. "Kouichi, stop this! If you kill Kouji, I'll never forgive you!"

"I don't care," Kouichi sneered. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Zoe. She loved you and you brushed aside like she was nothing to you."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Sh-she loved me?"

Zoe was about to say something but was cut off by the raven-haired man. "Of course she did. You're the biggest idiot I've ever encountered if you didn't pick up on the fact that Zoe liked you."

"Stop it," the blond choked out, feeling herself overcome by grief again. "I-"

"And you're probably still in love with him," Kouichi snapped. "Even with everything that he's done to you, I can tell that you still love him."

Takuya looked over at Zoe, whose head was lowered with shame. A fresh set of tears welled in her green eyes, threatening to spill any moment now. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She did still love Takuya.

Yet before she could linger on those thoughts for long, Kouichi snapped her back to reality by turning his attention back onto his cowering brother. Blood was beginning to seep from Kouji's shirt, quickly staining it a dark crimson. Luckily, it was a rather shallow cut, despite the amount that it stung.

"I can never trust you again," Kouichi said gravely as he glowered at Kouji. "I'll feel better once you're dead."

"Don't do it," Kouji pleaded one last time, holding his right hand up against his wound. "You're my brother."

The older twin chuckled humorlessly. "Not anymore."

With that, he swung the scythe down one last time. At the same time, Kouji whipped his leg out in panic, causing it to collide with Kouichi's. The blow knocked Kouichi off balance and he toppled to the side, the blade missing Kouji by mere centimeters. He lost his grip on the weapon, causing it to clatter towards the floor. He fell along with it, landing directly on top of it.

Zoe let out a frightened cry as a splatter of blood sprayed onto the floor, watching as a few crimson droplets began to trickle from Kouichi's gaping mouth. Takuya quickly crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms, surprised that she made no attempt to push him away. The rest of the room gawked at Kouichi, including Satoshi, whose 'conversation' with Asame had ceased.

Kouichi grunted, coughing up more red liquid. The blade of the scythe had sliced directly through his abdomen when he fell on it, cutting into him deeply.

"Kouichi..." Kouji stared at his brother with horror, frozen in his spot.

Zoe shook in Takuya's arms, her eyes staring at the growing pool of blood under Kouichi's body. "Oh, God..."

Kouichi groaned, raising himself onto his knees slowly. He grabbed onto the handle of the scythe, pulling it to pry the blade out of his stomach. Crimson gushes spurted from his wound, spraying onto the white floor. Hiroki promptly turned his head away and vomitted onto the floor, emptying the contents of his stomach.

As soon as the blade was free, blood began to pour from the wound at a quicker rate. Kouichi immediately put one hand over the gash, using the other to support himself. He spit out another mouth full of blood, gagging on the taste.

"K-Kouichi," Kouji stammered, still unable to move.

His brother coughed, wincing in pain as he did so. He moved his hand off his stomach to cover his mouth, coating it with more blood as soon as he did. However, once his hand had been removed from the wound, he heard a loud, sickening splat. Zoe whimpered and buried her face in Takuya's chest, who looked like he was about to get sick. The brunette swallowed back the bile in his throat as he stared a the soggy mass on the floor.

Kouichi looked with puzzlement, finding a section of his intestines beneath him. Sumiyo turned her face away in disgust, unable to look at it anymore. She struggled to keep herself from vomitting as well. Genji looked mildly intrigued while Satoshi moved his hand over Asame's face to cover her eyes.

"Don't look," he told her, his face a sickly palor.

Kouji gaped in shock as Kouichi nonchalantly scooped up his own intestines, trying to stuff them back into his abdomen. Yet since he was on his knees, bent over, the slimy, rope-like organ fell back out again with another nauseating splat. The dribble of blood continued to leak from his closed mouth, dripping down onto the floor with the other crimson puddles.

He shakily looked at Kouji, his sapphire eyes empty. "Kouji..."

"Y-Yeah?" The bandana-wearing twin's voice cracked.

Kouichi flashed him a quick smirk. "Maybe...I could've...forgiven you."

Kouji continued to gape a him, not believing what was going on in front of him. A moment later, Kouichi fell onto his stomach, no longer having the strength to support himself. Kouji crawled over to him with tears coursing down his face.

"C'mon," he mumbled, the simple phrase hardly coherent.

However, Kouichi kept still in the growing pool of blood, his heart ceasing as he succumbed to his fatal injury. His face was vacantly staring at Kouji, his lips parted slightly. Kouji let out a sob, shaking his brother lightly.

As he did, Zoe went completely numb. The faces of the deceased haunted her mind, sending her spiraling down into a hellish nightmare. Tommy... Madison...J.P...Asame...and now Kouichi. Three had been her good friends since childhood, and all of them had experienced untimely deaths.

The blond felt herself growing limp and if Takuya hadn't been holding her, she would crumpled to the floor. Takuya glanced down at her and shifted her slightly, putting her on his lap. He was only half-aware what he was doing, completely dumbfounded as well. Like Zoe and Kouji, he was experiencing the same twisted reality that they were. Half of their friends were gone.

"KOUICHI!" Kouji finally screamed, his cries echoing off the walls.

The older twin simply lay there in a ocean of his own blood, his intestines crushed underneath the dead weight of his body. The scythe was on the floor near him, covered with a thick, layer of ruby-colored liquid.

_Meanwhile_

Junichi stared at two glass vials, a wry smirk on his face. They were the two serums that he had been holding off on using, as they were far more intense and dangerous than the others.

"I think it's about time to use these ones," he mused, then looked at his prisoners through the screen. "This one here would be great for those three, and this other one would be great for those two..."

He got the chemicals ready, discarding the serums that triggered depression and rage. Those were no longer in his interest now that he had the other two out.

Once everything had been set up, he looked at the screen one last time. Kouji was sobbing over his brother's mutilated corpse, while Zoe had fainted in Takuya's arms. Takuya himself seemed in shock, looking as though the life had been sucked out of him. Genji was gazing at the scythe with interest, while Satoshi continued to cover his dead fiancee's eyes. Hiroki looked like he was on the verge or throwing up again, while Sumiyo was huddling up against the wall to avoid looking at Kouichi.

"You did well this round," Junichi murmured, positioning his finger over a red button. "So let's see what happens in the next one."

With that, he pushed the button, triggering the syringes to spring out of the collars and into the backs of everyone's necks. The chemical that would cause them to pass out was injected into their bodies, coursing through their systems. Kouji collapsed over his twin's body, while Takuya laid down on the floor with Zoe in his embrace. The other four toppled over seconds later as well, each of them passing out from the familiar serum. A minute later, they were injected with the selected chemicals Junichi had chosen specifically for each of them.

Junichi glanced at the now-empty glass vials, a thin smile appearing on his lips. The upcoming results would surely surpass the previous ones. He knew that without a doubt. With an eager deep breath, he then left the room and began to get to work. If he wanted to get everything in place like he had planned to, he would have to move quickly.

**Yes...Kouichi is dead... He will be missed very much. **

**Kouichi fangirls: Why? Why Kouichi? WHY?**

**Me: I dunno. Because. But anyway, things are about to take a turn for the worse.**

**Takuya: What do you mean 'a turn for the worse'? Things have been 'worse', you disillusioned nutcase.**

**Me: Wow, I'm impressed with your big word, Takuya. Maybe you're not a complete idiot.**

**Takuya: Oh! Can I have a cookie then?**

**Me: ...Well, everyone please review if you can spare ten seconds to let me know how pissed off you are at me for killing Kouichi. And you can let me know whether or not you liked the rest of the chapter. The next one should be out within 3 to 4 days so keep a look-out for it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**We have our next chapter. It's somewhat boring compared to other chapters, I guess you can say. But the next one will be better, and this one isn't completely stupid or pointless on that note. Anyway, please read and review. Do it, dammit! Sorry, sorry...I need my meds... *shuffles away shamefully***

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 20**

The sound of Satoshi's infuriated yell was what woke Takuya up. The brunette slowly opened his eyes, glancing down to see that Zoe was nestled in his arms, waking up as well.

"What the fuck!" Satoshi exclaimed. "Asame!"

Takuya and Zoe quickly sat up, puzzled by his outburst. Yet as soon as they took a a look at the room, their mouths hung open in horror. Blood was splashed all over the room, covering the celing, the floor, and all four walls. It looked as though there had been a massacre. The lights had been dimmed down drastically, relieving them of the blinding effects. Yet the darker appearance made the crimson-soaked room look even more gruesome in the shadows. Once again, a toolbox had been placed in the center of the floor, though this one was smaller than the last one.

Genji, Sumiyo, Hiroki, and Kouji had been awakened by Satoshi's scream as well. Kouji rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wincing as he touched his sore, black eye.

The white-haired man scowled at Satoshi incredulously. "What the fuck are you screaming about?"

"Asame!" Satoshi was banging on the wall with his fists, leaving imprints in the blood. "Asame!"

Both Asame and Kouichi's bodies had been removed from the room, their chains and collars missing as well. Not only that, but their names that had been written on the wall had been smudged to the point where they were no longer legible. The same thing had been done with Tommy, Madison's, and J.P.'s names. Each and every one of them had been smeared. It was yet another grisly reminder of how they were no longer present.

"Where is she?" The blond man continued to pound on the wall where Asame used to be chained to. "Asame! Where are you?"

"And where's Kouichi's body?" Kouji asked, his good eye bloodshot and puffy from crying.

Genji smirked. "Junichi dragged them out of here. Where else would they have gone? I doubt that they were turned into zombies and ventured out of this godforsaken room on their own accord."

Satoshi ignored his snide remarks, slamming his fists into the wall harder then before. "Asame! Where are you? Asame! ASAME!"

His knuckles started to bleed from the force of the blows, though he didn't seem to notice. Over and over again, he punched the wall as hard as he could, mixing his own blood into the scarlett stains. His eyes were wild, and their once-blue color had turned completely gray.

"Satoshi, calm down!" Hiroki called over to him.

"I can't calm down," Satoshi muttered, finally slowing down on his assault to the wall. "I can't calm down with Asame gone. What the fuck did Junichi do to her? He must be keeping her somewhere..."

Sumiyo frowned. "Well, where did all this blood come from? It wasn't here the last time we were awake."

Takuya thought for a moment, not even realizing that Zoe was still huddled in his embrace. "Well, he could've gotten it from...you know..."

"What?" she asked rather cluelessly.

"The dead ones, you stupid slut," Genji snarled.

Sumiyo scoffed at him. "Well, excuse me! I didn't know if maybe the bastard kept, you know, bags of blood in a cooler or something."

Hiroki reached out numbly, touching a bit of the crimson splatters. "I don't think so... This blood is warm."

"Maybe he heated it?" she suggested hopefully.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Genji snapped. "Junichi got the blood from Tommy, Madison, J.P., Kouichi, and Asame. He apparently drained their bodies and then splattered the shit all over the place."

"Oh, God..." Zoe swallowed, unsettled by the horrifying realization. "W-Why would he do such a thing?"

Kouji sat back against the wall, his face lacking any color whatsoever. "To make us go even crazier."

Satoshi glared at the camera, his eyes narrowed into sheer hatred. "Hey! Asshole! What the fuck did you do with Asame? Bring her out here right now! Are you listening to me, you dumb prick? Bring my fiancee out right this instant! Come on!"

"Listen to yourself," Genji sneered cruelly. "Asame isn't coming back, okay? She died hours ago, but you've been too wrapped up in your own little looney bin to come to terms with it."

"Stop lying!" Satoshi shot back. "She isn't dead! You saw me talking to her and everything! So stop telling me that she died when she was clearly in front of you, alive!"

Large drops of blood slid down the white wall, the puddles beginning to coagulate in certain areas. Yet other pools of the red liquid were so thick, that it would take them quite awhile to clot and dry.

The blond man began to shake, refusing to accept the truth. "She isn't dead. Asame isn't dead. She can't be."

"She is!" Genji exclaimed, his whitish-blue eyes piercing into him. "Asame is fucking dead and Junichi decided to decorate the room with her blood. Notice how her named has been smudged on the wall? Everyone who has died has had their names smeared beyond recognition. Yet none of ours have been altered in the slightest."

He was right; the names of those present had remained unchanged, the crimson letters as readable as ever. Yet no matter how many times he was told, Satoshi remained in denial.

"Bring her out here!" he yelled to the camera. "Junichi! Bring Asame out here! I swear, if you've touched her, I'll fucking kill you!"

Sumiyo kept quiet, but scratched at her arm a bit, uncomfortable by his antics. The others seemed unsure of what to say either, and Genji gave up on his attempts to convince Satoshi that his fiancee was, in fact, dead. Not only that, but he refused to believe that some of her blood was that of which was splattered in the room.

Zoe unconsciously moved closer to Takuya, momentarily forgetting about her anger towards him. The brunette allowed her stay in his hold, hoping that doing so would cause Zoe to lighten up towards him. Kouji looked almost as lifeless as his brother had been, his visible sapphire eye dull and vacant. Just by looking at him, Takuya feared that the younger twin would eventually become so consumed by his depression that it would lead to his demise.

"I think Kouji was right about the blood thing," Takuya murmured after a moment. "He wants us to go even crazier than we are now..."

"I'm not crazy!" Sumiyo snapped defiantly. "Speak for yourself, okay? I'm perfectly fine!"

He gave her an odd look, but decided not to say anything. She looked just as upset as everyone else in the room, but she was trying desperately to hide it.

Satoshi's breathing grew shallow and raspy. "I won't let him get away with this. He's going to let Asame go or else there'll be hell to pay."

"Yeah? And what do you plan on doing to him?" Genji challenged. "In case you've forgotten, Junichi's the madman behind all this shit."

"I'll think of something!" the blond man snapped. "I don't care what I have to do as long as he brings Asame back!"

Genji snorted back some laughter. "Yeah, in that case you'll need a time machine. Junichi seems like a pretty smart guy, but I doubt that he's done anything that elaborate."

"I'm going to kill him," Satoshi mumbled. "I'm going to fucking kill him..."

Hiroki tugged at his collar, the blood in the room making him feel nauseous. "I sure as hell hope so. That bastard needs to die soon. If he doesn't, we're all screwed."

"I think we're already screwed either way," Kouji said miserably. "There are only seven of us left out of twelve. Almost half of us are gone."

Sumiyo grumbled in annoyance as she yanked her drooping top back up. "This is fucking insane. I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be confined in this fucking room and be treated like a damn dog! I should've made it to my damn audition! If I had, I'd probably be starring in that film right now and not stuck in this godforsaken hellhole!"

"I think all of us had better things to do, Sweetheart," Genji told her flatly. "It's not just you who's bitter about this."

"But I was going places!" she angrily shot back. "I could've achieved fame and fortune! I had nothing holding me down or holding me back, unlike the rest of you guys!"

The white-haired man cocked an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you special. But in case you've forgotten, I didn't have anything holding me back either. I have my own successful nightclub and plenty of other things going on for me. You're nothing more than a cheap hooker looking for her big break."

"Why, you fucking-!" Sumiyo lunged at him, slashing at him with her long nails.

Genji quickly grabbed hold of her wrists to stop her attack, causing her to curse and snarl at him. He watched her struggled for a minute, then brutally pushed her away.

"Don't be so wreckless next time," he warned her ominously. "I decided not to retalitate this time around. But be careful next time, as I don't know what kind of chemicals that fucker pumped me with. Who knows, maybe he gave me a double dosage of lust. Wouldn't that be fun?"

The woman backed away from him, her violet eyes narrowed. "Stay the hell away from me!"

He merely chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest as he sat back against the wall. A thin smirk was plastered on his face, and his eyes had a mischevous gleam in them.

"Asame! Asame!" Satoshi banged his head into the wall out of frustration, calling his fiancee's name over and over again.

"God, shut up!" Genji barked. "I'm sick of hearing it!"

The blond man banged his head into the wall again, causing a cut to appear on his forehead. He didn't seem to notice as it dribbled down his face, staining his bare chest. His blue polo shirt was discarded nearby, as he had used it to wipe the blood off Asame's face after her aneurysm.

A moment later, the door swung open and Junichi stepped into the room. He smirked at the group, looking at his victims one at a time.

"So, how are you guys holding up?" he asked.

"Where's Asame?" Satoshi growled, his eyes narrowed into sheer hatred. "What did you do to her?"

Deciding to play along, Junichi leaned against the door frame. "I took her out of the room to observe her even more closely. But then she died during one of the procedures that I performed on her."

Satoshi's body was shaking, his lips thin as his hands clenched into fists. "Y-You're lying. Sh-she's not dead."

"She bled to death, unfortunately," Junichi told him.

"And let me guess," Hiroki said quietly. "You splattered her blood all over the room, right? Along with the others'."

"You are correct," he answered. "I decided to redecorate the room. I think it's a nice change, don't you think?"

Satoshi lunged at him, only to be restrained by his chain. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! Let me go!"

"But things are getting so interesting," Junichi mused innocently. "This is turning out beautifully and I want to see how it ends."

Sumiyo glowered at him. "You're pathetic. This whole thing is bullshit. You're ruining everything for your stupid research! You're ruining my damn life and everything that I've worked so hard for!"

"Yeah, because it's so difficult to work the street corner," Genji muttered, tugging at his collar. "So, Junichi, let me ask you a question. What the fuck did you pump us with this time?"

Junichi grinned. "This and that. You'll find out in a little while. I'm sure you've figured out that the chemicals don't work right away and take a bit of time to kick in. But before you know it, it'll hit you like a concrete block."

"Terrific," Kouji grumbled.

"How's that eye doing, Kouji?" his captor quipped. "At least it's a gift from your brother, right? Something to remember him by."

"You fucking asshole!" the raven-haired man snarled.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Junichi feigned sympathy. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more sensative about the matter in the future."

Tears welled in Kouji's eyes and he tore his gaze away from the man. His wiped them away, being careful not to put pressure on his bad eye.

"You're a fucking prick," Takuya hissed at Junichi.

"Hey, whatever gets me my desired results," he replied carelessly. "With every little insult, I drive you even closer to the edge."

Zoe gazed at him dully. "You need help, you know that? Someone should experiment on that screwed up head of yours. But I don't think all the help in the world will do anything."

"I don't need any help," he said calmly. "I don't think of myself as insane, but more-so as curious."

"You're insane," Takuya argued. "Trust me. We're the ones locked in this fucking room, you shithead."

Junichi flashed him a half-smile. "Think of me however you want. In the end, it won't matter anyway."

"So, now what?" Genji glanced at him sourly. "You leave to go sit on your ass to watch us kill each other?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could put it like that," he replied.

Hiroki tugged at his collar, annoyed how it stuck to his sweaty skin. "What's in that toolbox this time?"

"You'll find out when the timing is right," Junichi answered. "Just like Sumiyo will find out what's in that box next to her."

Puzzled to hear her name, Sumiyo's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Didn't notice that little box, did you?" he quipped.

The lavender-haired woman whipped her head around to see the item on the floor. It was no bigger than an eyeglass case, yet it was secured shut with a lock.

"What is this?" she demanded, trying to pry it open with her fingers.

"As I said, you'll find out when the timing is right," Junichi told her. "For now, though, I want to observe your behavior in this type of situation. You all know that I upped the dosages of the serums. But this time...I added something new into the game."

Takuya sat up straighter, finally releasing Zoe from his embrace. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I got rid of two of the chemicals," he explained. "But I replaced them with two new ones. If you thought those were bad, you're in for a rude awakening."

"What did you do?" The words from Zoe's mouth were barely audible. "What did you inject us with?"

"Not all of you got something new," Junichi told them. "Just a select few. Well, actually, two of you were spared from the new ones. Three of you were subjected to one of the new ones, while two more of you were pumped with the other new one. It was a tough decision on who would get what, but in the end, I think I chose wisely."

Takuya stood up, his chain stretched to full capacity. "What the fuck did you pump us with? Tell us!"

"You'll find out on your own," the man whispered ominously as he backed out of the room. "The experiment has been amped up and I think it'll be the most interesting phase of all. Let's see how it'll pan out, shall we?"

"You bastard!" the brunette yelled just as Junichi slammed the door shut, leaving them once again. "Yet back here, you dick! Tell us what the fuck you did! Asshole!"

Genji rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that he'll listen, but hey, what do I know? Keep trying until your throat is raw."

Takuya turned his direction to the white-haired man, his chocolate eyes dark. "You shut the fuck up! I'm really not in the mood for this shit right now, okay? The other five are dead and their blood is painting the walls like in some horror movie!"

"Asame's blood isn't on the wall," Satoshi murmured to himself. "Junichi is lying. He didn't kill Asame. He's gotta be keeping her somewhere else. Maybe in another room. I know he is. She's alive."

"Here we go again," Genji grumbled flatly, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "I'm not even gonna bother anymore. It's not worth it."

The blond man began to smile eerily, his mouth twitching at the corners. "This is all just a big game to him. He wants me to believe that Asame is dead. But she isn't. He's a damn liar and nothing more."

"You sure about that?" the white-haired inquired somewhat sarcastically. "You're positive that Asame isn't dead?"

"I know she's not," he said in a low voice. "I can feel it. We're going to get out of here, and when we do, Asame and I are getting married as soon as possible."

"Good luck with that." Genji fixed one of the buttons on his shirt, then glanced over at Takuya. "Funny how things are turning out, wouldn't you say?."

Takuya looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, whatever that bastard did to Zoe, it's making her hate you less. I saw how she was clinging onto you," he pointed out with mild amusement. "Maybe she was injected with something to make her forget what you did to her. You know, how you ditched her for your girl."

"Shut up!" Takuya snapped. "I already told her that it was a mistake and that I was sorry. I know that you're bringing it up just to make this shit happen all over again. But it won't work this time, right Zoe?"

He looked at Zoe expectantly, only to see that she was avoiding his gaze. She was staring down at the floor, taking in Genji's words all over again.

_I try to forget what Takuya did to me, _she thought to herself._ But it keeps coming back to haunt me.__ I know it hurts...but I should try to get past this. Takuya did admit that he was being stupid at the time and that it was a mistake. I should just get over it._

It was harder than it sounded, though. Six months her suffering had spanned. Six long months of being cast aside and ignored. All for Miharu's sake. The girl Takuya had chosen over her.

"Zoe?" Takuya's face furrowed into a frown, nervous about her quietness. "Don't tell me that you're going to listen to him. I can't apologize enough times for what I did to you, okay?"

"I know, I know," she whispered. "I just...need a bit more time. Sorry."

The brunette nodded solemnly in understanding. "It's okay. Take as much time as you need."

Zoe drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on top. _But I don't know how much time I'll need. It seems as though none of us have much time left. I wonder if I'll have enough before I join Kouichi and the others. I don't know right now..._

Sumiyo pried at the small box one last time before slamming it down onto the floor in annoyance. "Oh, fuck it! It won't open."

"It needs a key, genius," Genji pointed out. "Until you remove that lock, it's not going to open. You're really not that high up in the brains department, are you?"

"Oh, go fuck yourself," she sneered.

The man closed his eyes, sitting back against the blood-stained wall. "I won't fuck myself, but I'm going to need to fuck someone in the near future..."

"Don't get any ideas!" Sumiyo moved away from him even further. "I'm not going sink low enough to screw you!"

"You already did," he remarked, pointing out the obvious. "Where the hell were you when I fucked the daylights out of you? Not only that, but you screwed around with me a few other times. Not to mention that you had some lesbian action with Madison. And you tried to bribe Junichi into letting you go by fucking him. Yeah, you never lower yourself to do things like that, huh?"

"You're worse than me, you damn addict!" she accused. "At least I didn't rape anyone, dipshit! You raped me and Madison!"

Genji glanced over at Zoe, noticing that her silky top was clinging to her chest. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I can add one more to the list. I was a little late with Asame, but there's one girl left that I haven't touched."

"You stay away from her!" Takuya practically shouted at him. "If you touch her, I'll bash your head in!"

"With what? Your cell phone?" the white-haired man quipped. "Maybe while you're at it, you can read aloud even more of your messages. We need some type of entertainment in this shithole."

The brunette glared at him. "Asshole."

"I wonder what Miharu is thinking right now," Genji murmured. "Is she worried about your well-being? Or is she suspecting that you're fucking around with Zoe? Do you even care what she's thinking right now?"

Takuya paused for a moment before answering. "No. I don't care."

"But you hesitated for a second there," he told him in a condescending manner. "Do you really not care about what your girlfriend is thinking? Or are you just worried about saying the wrong thing in front of Zoe?"

"Shut up!" Takuya snapped. "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I don't?" Genji challenged. "Believe it or not, but I do know what I'm talking about. To me, it looks as though you can't decide between Zoe and Miharu."

Before he could reply, Kouji quietly spoke up. "I'm kind of getting that same feeling from you, Takuya..."

Takuya looked at his friend in surprise, his eyes wide. "What?"

"It does seem like you're torn between Zoe and Miharu," the raven-haired man said.

"You're crazy," Takuya replied rudely. "It's not like that at all!"

"I don't mean to piss you off, but I agree," Hiroki added in a low voice.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Anyone else want to share their opinion? Is this subject going up for a fucking debate? No one has any idea what I'm feeling right now, so until you do have a clue, shut the fuck up about it, okay?"

"Strike a nerve?" Genji mocked sympathy. "Oh, I'm so sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry for making you face the harshness of reality. Would you prefer to live in your little dreamworld? I'm sure Satoshi has plenty of room in his. In fact, I think his is passing out free memberships for those who are right up the alley of lunacy."

"I'm not a lunatic!" Satoshi hissed. "First you accuse Asame of being dead, and then you call me a lunatic? You're the lunatic! I feel like this is just a fucking conspiracy or something. Everyone's just waiting for me to go off my rocker, huh? Well, I won't be any time soon. I'm going to sit here and wait for Asame to come back to me, so I don't want to hear any more bullshit from anyone!"

Genji chuckled. "If you really think about, she is in the room right now. Her blood is splattered all over the place. Just like with the others'. We're all just sitting here in this blood-drenched room. We're surrounded by everyone who has died."

"Don't say it like that!" Takuya growled.

"You're sitting near a puddle of Tommy's blood," he whispered eerily. "In that corner is some of Madison's blood... J.P.'s blood is dripping from the celing... Asame's blood is painting the wall behind Satoshi... And Kouichi's is splattered right behind Kouji to remind the bastard of what he did to his own brother..."

"Stop it!" Kouji exclaimed. "Stop trying to fuck with my head!"

Sumiyo nodded in agreement. "Obviously Genji doesn't know whose blood is whose and where it's been splashed."

"I don't know for sure, but judging by all the sick stunts that Junichi's pulled, I wouldn't doubt it," Genji told them. "There is a method to his madness."

"That's ridiculous!" Satoshi retorted angrily. "None of that blood is Asame's! None of it, okay? She's still alive and Junichi's keeping her in a different room! I know it!"

While the blond man continued his angry rants, the others decided to keep quiet. They had nothing left to say to Satoshi, and doing so only made the man that much more upset. They had given up on convincing him about the tragic fate of his fiancee.

After a moment, Satoshi sat back against the wall, the blood sticking to his bare back. He was panting, a slightly dazed appearance in his eyes. _She's not dead, _he thought to himself with confidence._ I know for a fact that Asame's not dead. Everyone's just trying to make me lose my mind by telling me otherwise. But I won't believe them. I'll never believe anything they have to say. Asame will be with me soon, and then that'll show them all..._

Kouji glanced over his shoulder, looking at the gruesome red smear on the wall behind him. _That could be Kouichi's blood, _he thought faintly. _Kouichi's dead because of you. If you hadn't betrayed him like that, he wouldn't have gone crazy and tried to kill you. It's all your fault._

He rubbed his good eye, the swollen one throbbing steadily. Although he felt sick to his stomach, he fought the urge to the empty the contents.

_Then again, Kouichi attacked you after Genji told him to. He was the one who fueled your brother's anger. If he had kept his mouth shut and not urged Kouichi to attack you, none of this ever would've happened. _Kouji's jaw tightened as he looked at the white-haired man that everyone loathed. _It's Genji's fault for convincing Kouichi to go after you. You only did what you could to defend yourself. If you hadn't, that would be your blood smeared on the wall. It's all Genji's fault for what happened to Kouichi..._

Hiroki looked around the scarlett-painted room, his heartbeat racing. _Will your blood stain the walls, as well? Maybe yours will be the next edition to the walls and the ceiling. That might be the best thing that could happen, you know. You've already ruined your life and treated your family like garbage. Wiping you off the face of the planet would be doing a favor for them._

He tore his gaze away from the walls, looking down at his lap instead. _But I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I know that I should've been a better father to Jin. And I know that I should've been there for Amaya instead of going off to fuck Naomi..._

_But it's too late. Too late to apologize. It'll hurt them for awhile once they realize that you're never coming back, _that little voice hissed._ But in the end, they'll be better off without you._

Hiroki wiped a single tear away from his eye. _Maybe they will be better off..._

Sumiyo stared at her clasped hands, her mouth twitching at the corners. _Everything I have ever worked for has been ruined. And for what? For some crazy bastard to do an 'experiment'? What a ridiculous way to go. I should've made it to that audition. Everything would've changed for me right then and there. I would've landed the role in that film and then worked my way up to the top. I would've made millions and be known all over the world. But just like that, everything went down the shitter. All because of that prick._

Her eyes narrowed into slits, and her lips tightened with rage. She wasn't aware that she was shaking until she looked down at her trembling hands.

_Gone. Every fucking thing I've worked for has been ruined. But I'll be damned if I die in this fucking room! There's no fucking way I'll let that asshole fuck things up for me! I won't have it!_

She scratched at an itch on her forearm, annoyed. _He'll get what's coming to him. I don't care how, but he'll get what he deserves in the end. And I'll be sitting there watching it as it happens, laughing at him..._

Zoe looked at the floor gloomily, the color red being all that she saw. Whether it was from the blood or her own emotions playing tricks on her, she didn't know. Yet she did know that all she could think about was Takuya.

_How_ does_ he feel about me? _she asked herself. _I don't know what he's thinking or anything. Is he actually sorry for what he did to me and how he treated me? Or is he just trying to make me feel better and shut me up?_

She glanced over at him but dropped her gaze before he noticed. Like the others, she, too an irritating voice ringing in her head.

_Who knows? He might say that he doesn't care about Miharu or anything. But what do you think would happen if you guys did manage to escape? Do you honestly think he'd stay with you or do you think he'd go crawling back to Miharu? If that's the case, that'll probably be the last time you ever speak with him. He wanted her and he chose her. No amount of apologizing can deter those facts. Takuya might still want to be friends with you, but the chances of him picking Miharu over you are much higher. Even if you don't get out and die in this hellhole, he'll most likely be thinking about Miharu during his final moments. Not you._

Zoe sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. _Most likely..._

Takuya looked back and forth between Genji and Zoe, his face stern. He couldn't trust the white-haired bastard not to do anything to Zoe, and with the way he had been hinting, Takuya guessed that he would be attempting something very soon.

_If that asshole comes near Zoe, I'll kill him, _he thought to himself._ I don't care if Zoe hates me or never forgives me. But if Genji dares to lay even a finger on her, I'm going to lose it._

_He deserves it,_ a haunting voice in his head teased. _He deserves every little thing that's coming to him. Keep your guard on because we know that he's scheming something. Look at the way he's staring at Zoe. Practically undressing and raping her with his eyes. He wants her. And he wants you to watch. And with Zoe not thinking clearly, it'll be up to you to make sure nothing happens to her._

Takuya glared daggers at Genji, wishing a slow and painful death upon him. _I won't let anything happen to Zoe. I'll kill Genji with my bare hands if I have to..._

Genji smirked sadistically at Takuya, though he remained quiet. As much as Takuya hated hearing the bastard run his mouth, he hated it even more when he kept silent. At least when he was talking, he wasn't hiding anything. Since Genji wasn't speaking, Takuya had no idea what was going on in that twisted mind of his.

**And that wraps up this chapter! How did you like it (_if _you liked it)? Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is our next chapter, so I hope you guys like it.**

**WARNING: Chapter contains a lemony scene and slight violence. Read at your own discretion.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 21**

"I wonder when he's bringing her back."

Takuya glanced over at Satoshi, keeping his mouth shut as the blond man mused to himself. The others had remained quiet for a little while now, though each of them looked sick to their stomachs. The brunette could tell that they were succumbing to the chemicals in their bodies, trying to figure out what they had been pumped with.

Although he wasn't positive, Takuya had an idea of what he had been injected with. His thoughts were a bit of a giveaway, yet he still couldn't pinpoint what type of serum it was exactly. He hoped to figure it out soon enough.

Genji looked like he was the least distressed about the situation, keeping his cool, level-headed composure like he normally did. For that, Takuya hated him even more, if it was possible.

_Look at the bastard,_ he thought bitterly. _He doesn't seem to care about anything that's going on. I don't even know if he cares whether or not he'll die. Fucker._

Takuya took a deep breath and closed his eyes, attemping to calm himself down. However, as soon as he did, all he could do was picture Genji in his mind. He saw himself beating the white-haired man senseless, splattering his blood all over the already stained walls. Takuya could almost feel Genji's warm blood splashing all over himself, squirting him in the face and onto his clothes. He felt as though he could feel the red stickiness on his fingers as he choked the man's throat. His heartbeat quickened a bit as he fantasized himself killing Genji over and over again, imagining that he was licking away the blood that sprayed over his face. He could almost taste the coppery flavor of the crimson liquid, pumping him with even more adreneline. Contrary to how he had felt earlier, Takuya seemed much more invigorated and revitalized at that moment.

_Kill him._

Takuya sighed, swallowing the lump that had risen to his throat. He opened his chocolate eyes again, only to find Genji staring at him smugly. The brunette surpressed a growl, clenching his hands into fists.

_Kill him._

He desperately wanted to at that point in time. Especially if he was planning to do something to Zoe in the near future. Takuya glanced over at the blond, who was sitting with her back against the wall. Her head was tilted up towards the ceiling, though her eyes were shut. She was breathing heavily, and Takuya could see her silky lavender top clinging to her in all the right places. A bead of persperation trickled down her cleavage, disappearing down between her creamy breasts. Takuya swallowed again, feeling the familiar throbbing sensation in his jeans once again. Although he hadn't been affected by any chemicals that would make him lustful, he couldn't help but grow hard looking her. He could tell that her nipples were stiff, for the small peaks were prominant through the thin fabric.

Genji was well aware of that fact as well, as he was looking at the woman with keene interest. His whitish-blue eyes traveled up and down her body greedily, before flashing back into Takuya's direction. He shot the brunette a cruel smirk, clearly indicating that he was, in fact, scheming something. Takuya's jaw tightened and he struggled to keep himself at bay.

_Kill him!_

The words rang in his head over and over again, commanding him to slaughter Genji. Yet with J.P.'s death still fresh in his mind, he knew that he would have to wait until the right time. Genji was an intelligent bastard, and seemed to have figured out every loophole. No matter where everyone else stood, he was always one step ahead.

_But I'll make sure that things change, _Takuya thought to himself. _I won't let him outsmart us for too much longer. __I'll find a way to beat him at his own game in the end..._

Kouji had almost completely shut down, refusing to look at anything but the stain on the floor in front of him. The same spot where Kouichi had died.

His left eye was bloodshot, while his other one remained painfully swollen shut. _It's funny, _he thought flatly with a secretive chuckle. _Junichi was right in a way. This black eye was a gift from Kouichi, so I should be grateful for it._

He gingerly reached up and touched it, wincing slightly as a thin smile spread across his face. It throbbed beneath his fingers, giving him an almost nostaligic feeling. It had been the last thing he had ever gotten from Kouichi, and he was pleased to have it.

Kouji looked back over at the puddle of blood, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. He leaned over and touched the pool with his fingertip, before bringing it back to his mouth. Licking the drop of blood away, he let out a sigh as he closed his good sapphire eye.

_Now I guess Kouichi is part of me,_ he thought delusionally. _His blood is in my system, so in a way, part of him will live within me..._

Hiroki hadn't spoken in quite awhile, too deep in his despair to murmur even two words. He had never felt so pathetic or helpless in his entire life. Locked up in a room full of strangers wasn't exactly something he had foreseen in his future. He especially hadn't expected to become a science project for some godforsaken madman.

_It's called Karma._ He ran a hand through his dark short-cropped hair._ I deserve it for what I've done... I'm almost hoping to be the next one who dies. Amaya and Jin will be better off without me._

Hiroki glanced over at the camera, then at Genji. He stared at the despised man with confusion and contempt. How could he be so carefree about their situation? Hiroki couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried.

_He has to be working for Junichi,_ he thought to himself. _How else would he come off as so calm and collected? Something's not right. He hasn't shown many effects of the serums like the rest of us have. He even has the audacity to try to send us over the edge, just like Junichi is attempting to do. I can tell that he's hiding something. Would any sane person do such a thing? There's no doubt in my mind that those two fuckers are working together. Genji already has his ticket out of here; he's just waiting for the rest of us to die before he gets out of this shithole But if I'm going to die, I'll make sure to take him with me. It's the last worthy thing I could do before I go. Something for redemption..._

Unlike Hiroki, whose concentration was fixed on Genji, Sumiyo was doing her best to ignore the white-haired man. She couldn't even glance at the man without feeling a chill down her spine. The woman was too full of pride to admit that was frightened of him, refusing to believe that anyone could make her feel so uneasy. She had dealt with plenty of hardships during her life, along with dozens of cruel, untrustworthy people. Why should a bastard like Genji make her feel so on edge? Sumiyo refused to admit that he did, in fact, make her anxious.

She shuddered and hugged herself, feeling as though her skin was crawling. The man terrified her above anything or anyone else she had ever encountered. With spastic movements, she began to scratch at her forearm. _Whatever Junichi injected me with, it's making me itch like hell, _she thought with annoyance._ I swear, if I break out in hives from this shit, I'll kill him!_

The mirror from earlier, along with the small box, were both on the floor beside her. Sumiyo had stopped trying to open the box, but she found herself continually opening the compact mirror to read the tiny inscription in it.

_Pretty enough yet?_

Each time she read that phrase, she felt her blood heat up with fury. Yet although it enraged her, she read and re-read the same words over and over again in her head.

_What does Junichi mean by this?_ Her violet eyes stared at the small inscription. _He gave this to me for a reason, but what? Of course I'm pretty enough. I'm more than pretty enough. So why did he give me this?_

_Pretty enough yet?_

With a huff, she scratched her forearm more vigorously, her skin turning a bit irritated from the repeated assault from her nails. However, she couldn't help that her skin itched so much. No matter how much she scratched, the feeling never went away. Sumiyo shuddered again, feeling an odd sensation for a moment. For a brief second, she felt as though there were tiny bugs crawling beneath her skin. Yet that was the expected sensation when one was filled with such uneasiness. And Genji was the prime cause of her ordeal, and with him so close, her skin never ceased to crawl.

Satoshi stared at the camera, then back at Asame's vacant spot. He continued to look back and forth between them, almost thinking that if he looked longingly at the camera enough, Junichi would 'release' his fiancee. The blond man was still infuriated about the comments Genji had made earlier.

_Of course she's still alive,_ he thought with aggravation. _He's a fucking idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about. Delusional bastard..._

Yet Satoshi was actually the delusional one, though he truely didn't believe that he was. He was too deep in his own world, refusing to accept anything that he didn't want to.

_Satoshi..._

He snapped his head back to Asame's empty spot, his gray eyes wide. There was blood splattered all along the area, and her name had been smudged out on the wall like the others'. Satoshi sat there for several long seconds, trying to listen for anything out of the ordinary.

_Did I just hear something? _he questioned to himself. _Nah... It must've just been me. But I could've sworn-_

_Satoshi._

"Asame?" he quietly rasped aloud. "Asame?"

The voice he had heard belonged to Asame, and he quickly smiled with relief. _I knew that she wasn't dead. Junichi didn't kill her, and Genji was wrong about her, too. _

_Satoshi,_ her soft voice whispered in his ear. _Help me..._

_Where are you?_ He crawled closer to bloody spot, coating his hands in the thickening liquid. _Asame, where are you? Where are you being kept?_

There was a brief pause before he heard Asame's answer. _He's keeping me in another room. You were right all along. He hasn't killed me, but he's trying to drive you insane by telling you that he did._

Satoshi's eyes narrowed with contempt. _I fucking knew it. He told me that he killed you, but I never believed that bastard for even a second._

_Help me,_ she murmured fearfully. _I'm scared... Please help me._

_I will,_ he replied to her non-existent words. _As soon as I get the chance, I'll help you. I just need to think of a plan first._

_Thank you. I knew I could count on you._ Satoshi could almost feel Asame's soft, pink lips brushing up against his own lips. _I love you..._

He smiled. _I love you, too. Give me a bit of time and I promise I'll find a way to get you back._

Although she didn't say anything in return, in Satoshi's mind, she was smiling with relief, grateful that she would be reunited with him soon. Satoshi sat back against his own spot in front of the wall, ignoring the sticky blood on his hands. He was smirking, feeling more confident in himself now that he had 'spoken' to her.

_I'll get you out_, he thought. _I promise that I will, Asame..._

Zoe slowly opened her eyes, staring at the dim lights overhead. Her body was feeling hot, and she was well aware of what type of chemical she had been injected with. Her hardened nipples had clued her in, and she found herself glancing over at Takuya. The brunette had been looking at her, but quickly tore his gaze away, his face slightly red.

Zoe sat up straighter, her emerald eyes locked on him. Her heart was pounding rapidly, and she felt another bead of persperation drip leisurely down her smooth skin. She almost crawled over to him, but restrained hesitated for a moment.

_What are you doing?_ That cruel voice from earlier was back. _Are you crazy?_

The blond smirked. _Maybe I am. I can't stop staring at him..._

_It's obvious that the bastard in the other room pumped you with some shit to make you horny. The same shit that Takuya had been injected with awhile ago. Remember how you pushed him away?_

_I don't care. _Zoe's eyes traveled up and down Takuya's body, wondering how his tanned muscles felt underneath his clothing. _I really don't care_...

_He'll probably push you away since you did it to him,_ the voice incredulously pointed out. _Do you honestly think he'll accept your advances? _

_Maybe he will, and maybe he won't. But there's only one way to find out._ She let out a pent-up sigh, getting up the nerve to approach him.

_You're making a mistake! He'll reject you and make you feel like a complete idiot. He's already made you feel foolish once, so don't let him do it again. Besides, he's got a girlfriend, so there's no way he'll allow you to screw him. You're a moron if you're going to go through with it._

_At this point, I don't care,_ she thought. _Let me be an oblivious moron in that case._

Just as Zoe was about to crawl over to Takuya, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and forcefully yanked backward. Takuya, who had been staring at the floor with mild embarrassment, quickly snapped his head up as the blond let out a surprised cry.

"Zoe!" he exclaimed as Genji dragged her away.

"Let me go!" Zoe struggled in his grip, trying to break free. "Dammit, let go!"

Takuya tried to reach her, only for his chain to restrain him. He yanked at it feverishly, cursing as Genji tightened his hold on Zoe, continuing to drag her back to his spot with him.

Zoe elbowed him in the face, causing him to release her for a moment. She tried to crawl back to Takuya, extending her arm to reach him. Takuya grabbed onto her hand to pull her, but she was torn out of his grasp as Genji lunged forward and caught hold of her. The white-haired man dragged her away from Takuya with a sadistic smile. Zoe screamed, blood staining her clothes as she was pulled.

"Takuya!" she cried out.

Genji then rolled her onto her back, lowering his face to her neck. He nipped at the skin, leaving small indentations. Zoe writhed beneath him, trying her best to push him off.

"Let go of her!" Takuya yelled, frantically tugging at his chain as hard as he could.

Other than him, the only person who seemed remotely concerned was Hiroki. Satoshi and Sumiyo looked as though they were too deep in thought to realize what was going on. Even Kouji was too consumed in his own world, as he was rocking slightly, a thin half-smile on his face as he gazed at the puddle of blood his twin had left.

Genji reached around and unclasped Zoe's halter, allowing him pull the top down. He fumbled with her white, lacy bra, trying to pull it away from her breasts.

"Come on, you should be enjoying this," he whispered huskily. "I can tell that you're in heat, so why don't you just lie there and enjoy it."

"I don't want you to touch me!" Zoe wrenched one of her hands out of his grip, managing to punch him below his right eye.

Genji glared down at her, infuriated, then smacked her across the face. "You fucking bitch!"

"Zoe!" Takuya's chain suddenly loosened, and he rushed over to her as fast as he could.

He tackled Genji, slamming him into the wall. Before he knew it, he was driving his fists into the man's face over and over again. With a sob, Zoe crawled away from Genji, grabbing onto Takuya's shirt and trying to tug him away from the other man.

Takuya ignored her, pummelling into Genji until he felt blood squirt onto his face. Yet he didn't stop there. He heard a loud crunching sound, followed by the splash of another gush of blood onto him. Genji grunted, his eerie eyes burning into Takuya as he finally began to block the blows. He then countered with his own punch, knocking the brunette away.

"Takuya, stop," Zoe pleaded, hugging him from behind. "Let's just get away from him."

Genji chuckled, wiping a smear of blood away from his nose. "Yeah, why don't you just get away from me before I hurt you. Or Zoe for that matter."

Takuya shook with rage, his jaw tightened. "Why, you fucking-"

However, before he could lunge at the bastard again, Zoe tightened her hold on him. "No, stop!"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "But he-"

"It's okay," she whispered. "Just stop this, Takuya. Please."

With a disgruntled mutter, Takuya went back over to his designated spot with Zoe, hatefully glaring at Genji as he did so. The white-haired man had blood running from his split lip and both nostrils, yet he didn't seem to be too bothered by his injuries. However, his nose was beginning to swell, and although Takuya hadn't broken it, it was noticably starting to bruise. A small shiner was forming under his eye, as Zoe's hit hadn't been powerful enough to blacken it.

Upon reaching their spots, Takuya looked at Zoe with concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

The blond nodded, though she was trembling slightly. There were scarlett stains all over her top, which was still pulled down. A few drops of blood had splashed onto her bra as well. Takuya hesitated for a moment, then got on his knees and pulled her into his embrace.

"It's okay now," he whispered, his breath warm against her ear. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Oh, the irony," Genji teased, his voice a bit different due to his swelling nose. "And here I thought Zoe might favor me over you, even though you're the one who fucked her over."

Zoe flashed him an appalled look. "Just because you gave me the idea of going though Takuya's phone, it doesn't mean that I like you. I still despise you, if anything."

The man feigned a hurt expression. "Aw, and here I thought that we could become buddies. My mistake. But keep in mind that even though I may have tried to rape you, I'm not the first one to do it, am I?"

"Shut up," Takuya hissed. "It wasn't my fault and she stopped me before I did end up raping her. In your case, I had to come over and knock you away from her, so don't try to act as though you're better than me."

Genji merely chuckled, wiping away more blood as it dribbled from his face. Takuya looked back at Zoe with worry, brushing some hair out of her face.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

With shaky hands, Takuya began to pull her halter top up to conceal her chest, feeling his face heat up. Yet before he could get very far, Zoe stopped him by putting her hands over his. Her skin felt soft and warm against his, and Takuya could feel his heartbeat quicken even more Under his hands, he could feel that hers had sped up drastically as well. The blond was staring into his chocolate eyes, her pink lips slightly parted.

"Z-Zoe..." Takuya was at a loss for words as she gazed at him.

"I don't care what you did to me," she told him.

Takuya gaped at her. "W-What do you mean? I completely backstabbed you and-"

Zoe cut him off as she leaned forward and pressed her lips up against his. The dark-haired man's eyes widened with shock, and he felt her nip playfully at his lower lip.

"I don't care," she murmured, traveling down to his neck where she kissed that as well. "I don't care about anything anymore."

She pressed herself up against him, straddling his lap. Her nipples were visible through the thin layer of lace, poking gently at Takuya's clothed chest. Zoe's breathing grew more shallow, and she reached around to unclasp her bra. It fell away from her breasts a moment later, causing Takuya to immediately grow hard.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier," she continued. "It wasn's fair of me to do that to you when you really needed it..."

Takuya gasped as she nuzzled his neck, nibbling at his throat. "I-It's okay... I...Oh, God.."

Zoe grinded up against him, and Takuya could feel how warm she was through her jeans. He himself was beginning to throb, and upon glancing down, he could see that the crotch of his pants were already growing slightly damp with pre-cum.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away," Zoe repeated, moving his hands so that they were touching her bare breasts. "I'm so sorry..."

Genji watched with amusement, glancing around the room to see that the other four were oblivious to what was going on in front of them. He rolled his eyes, continuing to mop at the flowing blood with his sleeves.

Takuya couldn't help himself as he ran his fingers over Zoe's mounds, relishing the way they felt under his touch. Zoe moaned softly, running her fingers through his hair as she leaned over to kiss his lips again. She pushed him down onto his back, snaking her tongue into his mouth. Takuya allowed her access and reciprocated with his own passionate kiss. Lying on top of him, Zoe cupped his face in her hands, deepening the kiss lustfully. She could feel him pulsating against her, and after a moment, she moved down his body.

Slowly, the blond made her way down, kissing Takuya's chest, then his stomach, and finally reaching the top of his khaki pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, slipping her hand inside.

Takuya sat up a bit, frozen in his spot as Zoe took hold of his member. His mind was racing as she freed it from his boxers, tensing as she engulfed him in her mouth.

"Oh...fuck..." Takuya fidgeted as she moved her head up and down, sucking on his hardness as she did so.

Her tongue ran over the tip of it, licking away the moisture that had formed. Zoe began to massage his balls in her other hand, licking his throbbing shaft at the same time. Takuya grunted softly, unconsciously bringing his hands to Zoe's head, where his fingers entwined with her silky hair.

"Shit," he whispered, barely audible.

Zoe closed her eyes in ecstasy, continuing to move her head up and down on his cock. She gave his balls a sqeeze, feeling him tighten his grip on her hair. For all she knew, Takuya could've been picturing Miharu in his head while she pleasured him. However, Zoe didn't care anymore at that point. Instead, she kept up her momentum, going far enough to take his entire length down her throat.

Genji watched with interest, hiding the fact that he was irritated by the spectacle. _Of course, I get stuck with Sumiyo, _he thought indignantly._ I could've been banging her if Junichi hadn't been a prick and loosened that bastard's chain. Asshole. _Yet a thin smirk appeared on his face. _Then again, this game is far from over. I still have a chance to get to Zoe if I really put my mind to it._

Contrary to what the others thought, he wasn't planning to rape her just for the sole act of sex. His objective was much bigger than a simple rape. If he prevailed, not only would he send Zoe over the edge, but Takuya as well. Take out two birds with one stone. Just the way he liked it.

"Z-Zoe," Takuya moaned huskily, feeling himself growing closer to climaxing.

The blond took his member out of her mouth and began to pump it with her hand. Takuya's breathing sped up and his chestnut hair grew damp with persperation. Unable to resist, he pulled Zoe in for a kiss, tasting hints of his fluids on her lips. Seconds later, he groaned and clenched his hands into fists as he let go of her hair. Zoe immediately put his cock back in her mouth, feeling him explode as soon as she did.

Takuya shuddered as he emptied himself, vaguely aware that the woman was sucking down every last drop of his seed. "Fuck..."

Zoe greedily swallowed what he spurted out, finally moving away from him once he had finished. She gave his manhood a lick to make sure she had gotten it all, then wearily leaned back against the wall. Her heart was pounding, and although she was still aroused, she was rather exhausted by what she had just done. With a sigh, she reached over to put her bra back on.

_I'm always tired, _she thought solemnly. _But I'm satisfied...for now..._

Takuya numbly put his now-limp member away, zipping and buttoning his pants up a moment later. He stared at Zoe, who was now clumsily trying to pull her halter back up. The brunette reached over to assist her, his hand accidentally brushing up against her chest. Zoe seemed not to notice in her daze, however, and allowed him to help her. Takuya hurriedly clasped the hook at the back of her neck, right below her metal collar.

As soon as he was finished, Zoe mumbled a 'thank you' and moved back to her own spot. Takuya couldn't tell whether or not she was ashamed of her actions, yet he didn't care. He gazed longingly at her, and almost crawled over to join her. However, he stopped himself before he could.

_Give her time. She's dealing with everything that's going on, so let her rest._

Genji was still gazing at the blond, a snide half-smile on his face. Takuya wanted to just go over and wipe the bastard's face into the floor. Yet with Zoe between the two of them, she risked getting caught in the middle.

_Just a little longer,_ he thought as he glared at Genji with sheer hatred. _Wait until the right time and when it comes, put him out of his misery once and for all. Not just for your sake, but everyone else's. Especially Zoe's._

**Yeah, I thought that it was about time Takuya and Zoe had some lovin' between them. Sure, they didn't go all the way, but you never know what could happen in the upcoming chapters. **

**Takuya: Aw, come on! We didn't even have sex!**

**Me: Not too much at once, you idiot. Get over yourself.**

**Takuya: Will there be more...you know...messing around with me and Zoe?**

**Me: Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll have the next one out as soon as I can.**

**Takuya: Hey! You didn't answer my question! Don't ignore me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I really don't have anything interesting to say other than the fact that this chapter contains violence. Yay for violence! So enjoy!**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 22**

Junichi watched the group through his video camera, then glanced off to the side. There were six large bags in the corner of the room, all of them smeared with blood. Within each bag contained one of his deceased victims, their bodies drained of most of their blood, now of which was painting the ominous white room.

He looked back at the camera, a thin smile on his face. Although none of his prisoners were interacting with one another, he wasn't bored in the least. On the contrary, he was quite intrigued to see how much they were suffering in their mental states.

Satoshi was clearly the most unhinged one of the group, muttering to himself constantly as he stared at the camera. With every passing second, it looked as though he were falling deeper into his insanity. It was no surprise, however, since he had been injected with a chemical that would help speed that little process along. Satoshi had been a perfect candidate since he had already begun to lose his mind once Asame had died.

Junichi glanced back over at the body bags again, his eyes fixed onto the one that was on the very left. Zipped inside was the blond woman, her body missing more than eighty percent of its blood.

Reverting his gaze to the camera once again, Junichi took a small bite of curry as he watched the remaining survivors. Soon enough, he would add in yet another important piece of the game that would change things for the worse. The time was drawing close, and as he noticed the toolbox in th center of the white room, his grin grew maliciously wider.

_Meanwhile_

Kouji lightly touched his black eye, a low chuckle erupting from him. "You know, I really am happy to have this..."

Takuya threw him a nervous look. "What are you talking about, Kouji?"

"This was a gift from my brother," he replied quietly. "I want to make sure that I don't lose it."

Zoe focused her attention on the long-haired twin. "W-What do you mean by that?"

He smirked. "I don't want to lose it..."

Before Takuya and Zoe realized it, Kouji had brought up his fist and slammed it into his own eye, bruising it further. His two friends gasped in surprise, and he winced as pain coursed through his head.

"That hurt," he murmured. "But it's worth it as long as I get to keep it..."

"Kouji, are you insane?" Zoe exclaimed, her face full of shock. "Why are you hurting yourself like that?"

"I told you," Kouji said calmly. "It's the only thing I have left of Kouichi. I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep it."

Takuya scoffed, though he was clearly distraught by his friend's behavior. "Dude, you can't just punch yourself like that! Get a grip!"

"I can hurt myself if I want to," he remarked nonchalantly as he touched his throbbing eye. "I wish to do more than just hurt myself, you know."

"What are you saying?" Zoe dreaded the answer she already knew he would produce.

Kouji let out a humorless laugh. "Isn't it obvious? I want to kill myself. I want to be put out of my fucking misery. I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore."

"None of us can, Kouji," the blond half-sobbed, tears welling in her eyes. "But we have to stay strong. If we don't we'll-"

"End up like the others?" he gently interrupted. "That's okay with me. At least I'll get to see Kouichi again, right?"

Takuya shook his head in disbelief. "Listen to what you're saying. You sound-"

"Crazy?" Kouji cut in. "I'm well aware of that fact. I hate to break it to you, but we're all gradually going crazy. Some faster than others."

It took everything in Takuya not to look at Satoshi, as he was afraid that doing so would cause the man to angrily react. Yet Satoshi was off in his own world, mumbling incoherent words to himself. His body was stained with blood, coating his bare torso and his hands.

"You and Zoe are holding onto your sanity well enough, though," Kouji pointed out a moment later. "You two might be losing your minds, but at least you're going at a slower rate than me. I hope you guys reconcile for good before all this shit ends. I'm hoping for at least one happy ending here."

Zoe glanced at Takuya, both of them slightly red in the face. The blond was rather embarrassed by what she had done to Takuya. Then again, she really couldn't be held responsible when she barely had any control left. It got harder with each passing second, and although she desperately wanted to go over to Takuya, she forced herself to stay put.

_You already molested the poor guy once,_ she chided herself. _Leave him alone for awhile._

_But didn't he accept your advances willingly enough? I didn't see him put up any sort of resistance._

Takuya was gazing at her, his eyes almost burning into hers. Zoe couldn't tell what was going on his head, but she was afraid of what she might discover.

_You don't want to know what he's thinking. You keep telling yourself that you don't care what he thinks. You keep telling yourself that you don't care whether or not he pictures Miharu in his head while he's with you. You don't want to deal with that ugly truth._

As annoying as that voice was, she couldn't deny that it was right. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she feared that things would never change between them. In her eyes, she was only a replacement for Takuya's girlfriend in his time of arousal. And Zoe had been just fine with that aspect a little while ago when she made those sexual advances towards him. Now she was regretting what she had done.

"There are no happy endings," Genji muttered after a moment, bringing her back to reality. "In a place like this, there is no such thing as a happy ending."

"Did we ask you?" Takuya rudely snarled. "If I were you, I'd keep my fucking mouth shut. You're one step away from getting your ass beaten. I'll see if Junichi decides to loosen my chain at some point and then we'll see what happens."

Genji surpressed an incredulous laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure we will. In the meantime, why don't you keep an eye on your little friend over there. I'm pretty sure I saw the bastard taste some of his brother's blood not that long ago. That's not exactly what I'd call 'normal behavior', but hey, what do I know?"

Takuya whipped his head in Kouji's attention, gawking at him, as he hadn't seen the raven-haired do such a thing. "Kouji, is that true? Did you really drink some of Kouichi's blood?"

Kouji nodded, not ashamed to admit it. "Yeah, I did."

"But why?" Zoe half-whispered. "Why would you do that?"

"To be closer to my brother, of course," he explained. "With his blood in my system, part of him lives inside of me."

Genji snorted. "That sounds like some creepy incest shit."

"Don't be an idiot," Takuya shot back. "He's obviously not fucking his brother, you dumbass!"

"No, just his brother's girl," the white-haired man responded.

Zoe glared at him, on her last nerve with him. "Will you stop this already? I can't fucking take this anymore!"

"Just shut up and keep your fucking comments to yourself," the brunette added angrily. "Each time you say shit like that, it really makes me think more and more that you're in on this fucking 'experiment'."

"That's what I've been thinking," Hiroki quietly chimed in. "I've been having my suspicions about him for awhile. Actually, I've had that feeling ever since we first met the bastard."

"You guys are still stuck on that?" Genji asked with a snicker. "Well, I can't exactly blame you for thinking that."

Zoe frowned at him. "Anyone who _wasn't_ working with Junichi wouldn't be acting like that. At this point, I think I hate you more than I hate him."

"Why? He's the one who put you here in the first place," he replied.

"Yeah, but unlike you, he hasn't raped us!" Sumiyo suddenly yelled. "He might be a lunatic who's driving us crazy, but you're the one who's making things ten times worse!"

"Oh, so now you're admitting that you are going crazy?" Genji cocked an eyebrow.

The lavender-haired woman huffed. "No, but I'm just making a point! If it weren't for you, ten of us would probably be alive instead of only six! Tommy and Asame's deaths couldn't be helped, but the others probably could've been prevented!"

Satoshi immediately stood up, his infuriated face directed at her. "I already fucking told you guys that Asame isn't dead! How many times must I repeat myself to get that through your thick heads?"

"Wake up and look around you!" she practically yelled. "Asame is dead! She died after J.P. and before Kouichi! How long are you going to keep kidding yourself?"

"I know that Asame is alive because she told me that she was!" he shouted, taking a step towards her.

Genji moved some hair out of his eyes. "Oh, she did, did she? In which part of your disillusioned mind did she tell you that was? Please, I'm dying to know."

"I'm not disillusioned!" Satoshi's hands clenched into fists and his body began to shake. "You're the one who's a complete headcase!"

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," Hiroki commented.

The blond man looked at him, his face softening a bit. "You believe me, right? You know that I'm not lying when I said that Asame told me she was alive, don't you? She talked to me and said that Junichi was keeping her in another room."

"No, I don't think that you're lying," he responded. "I'm sure that Asame did speak with you about her situation."

"Only problem is that it was all in your head," Genji interjected.

"It was not!" Satoshi snapped. "I'm not crazy! So stop saying that I am!"

Genji grinned cruelly. "Take a hint from Minamoto over there. He might be losing his mind, but at least he admits that his brother is dead. Why can't you do the same with your fiancee? She's dead and she's never coming back."

"D-Don't say that," Satoshi hissed, though his eyes began to cloud with tears. "I'm going to get her back... You just wait and see."

"You'll never get the chance to marry her," the white-haired man said in a low, menacing voice. "You'll never go on your honeymoon. You'll never experience what it's like to have your first child, or any kids for that matter. You won't be sending your kids to college and going to their weddings when they're older. You'll definitely never have grandchildren, and you won't be growing old together. Why? Because she's dead, that's why, you stupid fuck!"

The tears began to course down Satoshi's face and his voice grew meek. "Y-You're wrong... We _will_ do all those things-"

"You won't!" Genji stood up, his ominous eyes narrowed. "Asame died hours ago and you're demise will be soon enough as well. But hey, at least you can rot together in Hell, huh?"

"Stop it!" Zoe exclaimed, scowling at him. "Leave him the hell alone!"

He snorted. "Oh, you don't like how I'm making him face the harshness of reality? It seems as though no one in this fucking room likes to deal with it! You all try to escape into your own fantasy worlds hidden within those muddled heads of yours! Unlike you weak-minded morons, I'd rather have all of my senses when I croak. But if all of you wish to meet your ends while experiencing hallucinations, then be my guest! That's why people like you die before people like me. It's because you can't face the truth, so you hide behind your pathetic utopias that don't even fucking exist!"

"Oh, and you're so much better?" she asked incredulously. "You may not be showing it that well, but we all know that you're losing your mind as well!"

"If I am, it's nowhere near as fast as the rate everyone else is going," he sneered. "And you in particular must really be losing your grip on things, Blondie. When Kanbara wanted to fuck you, you didn't want any part of it. But then you go and give the bastard a blowjob? Either you realized how it felt to be freakishly horny, or you're starting to crack under everything and stopped caring."

Zoe tore her gaze away from his, her expression full of shame. "I..."

"She didn't do anything wrong," Takuya answered for her.

"You seriously don't care that she pushed you away, yet you accepted her advances willingly enough?" Genji remarked dryly. "You didn't make any attempts to stop her whatsoever."

"Maybe I didn't want to." Takuya glanced over at Zoe.

"Hm, intersting." Genji looked over at the blond as well. "Do you regret what you did?"

She seemed at a loss for words, struggling to find an answer. "Well, I...um..."

"You don't regret it, do you?" he replied smugly. "You don't mind screwing around with him as long as it keeps your satisfied, am I right? I can't blame you there. That lust serum really packs a punch. And I'm sure his girlfriend won't mind that you're keeping him from getting cock-block."

"Hey, I think it's good for both of them," Kouji mused. "But they've both been ignoring my comments for so long that I barely even try anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked, his face filled with puzzlement.

The long-haired twin chuckled. "You ask that question way too much. But anyway, I've been trying to get you to realize that Miharu is a slut and convince you to dump her. And I've been telling Zoe that she should tell you how she really feels about you."

The brunette looked over at Zoe. "How do you feel about me? You haven't actually come out and said it..."

"It doesn't matter," she replied dully.

"It does matter!" he practically yelled, before drastically lowering his voice and softening his expression. "Zoe, how do you feel about me? Do you like me as just as friend or more than that?"

"Didn't Kouji just tell you?" the blond murmured solemnly, staring at the floor. "He pretty much blurted it out."

"But I want to hear it from you," Takuya said. "Please...just tell me."

Zoe hesitated for several seconds, trying to get the nerve to tell him. After a seemingly endless pause, she sighed and looked up at him.

"Takuya...I-"

"I've got it!" Satoshi suddenly exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. "I finally figured out how I'm going to get Asame back!"

Takuya flashed him an annoyed look, clearly agitated by his interruption. "Did you? Well, what what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell any of you," the blond man snapped, flashing everyone accusatory looks.

"So you just decided to announce it aloud then?" Genji questioned, his eyes filled with mild amusement.

"Why should I tell any of you?" Satoshi growled. "None of you believe me anyway. Well, other than Hiroki that is."

Hiroki gave him a brief smile, too nervous to say anything. He was too afraid to admit that he had only taken Satoshi's side earlier to calm him down.

"Well, then don't tell us," Genji replied as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, it's not like your plan is going to work or anything. Asame is already dead, so no matter what crazy plan you have in that messed up head of yours, it won't work.

Satoshi glared at him, then took a threatening step forward. "Say that again. Go ahead. Tell me that Asame is dead and that I'm just a nutcase."

"Asame is dead and you're just a nutcase," he told him without missing a beat. "Happy now?"

Instead of answering, Satoshi began to make his way towards the middle of the room, heading for the toolbox. Surprisingly, his chain loosened from the wall further with each step he took. He walked over the slick, bloody floor, a thin smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do?" Sumiyo inquired, questioning the obvious.

"What do you think?" Genji snarled. "He's walking towards the toolbox with a crazy look on his face. Put two and two together, Sweetheart."

She glowered at him. "Oh, shut up."

"Hey, you asked," he pointed out.

"And of course you answered it in a condescending manner," she snapped.

"Would I do it any other way?" he quipped.

Satoshi stopped in front of the toolbox, then crouched down. His hands were shaking, yet a delusional grin was on his face. Unlike the previous toolbox, this one was not secured shut by a lock, therefore not needing a key. He opened it slowly, his unsettling smile growing wider.

"What do we have here?" he murmured.

"What is it?" Sumiyo asked, tugging at her chain to see if hers had loosened also.

However, it appeared that Satoshi was the only one who had the ability to move that far. The others were unable to move more than just a few feet.

Satoshi took the item from the box, holding it up to inspect it. It looked like an old railroad spike, its metal looking rather tarnished and somewhat rusted. Yet the pointed tip seemed incredibly sharp, and it gleamed in the dim lights.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hiroki choked out, finally finding his voice.

"I'm going to teach Genji a little lesson with it," Satoshi replied monotonely as he stood back up. "If he wants to think that I'm crazy, then I might as well go along with it."

Zoe gaped at him. "Don't do anything stupid. We wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah, I'd take her advice if I were you," Genji remarked flatly. "Remember what I did to J.P.? You wouldn't want to end up like him, would you?"

"I won't end up like him," Satoshi replied coldly as he slowly began to walk over to the white-haired man. "I know what to expect from you."

The spike was clutched tightly in his right hand, and he continued to make his way across the room, walking through puddles of blood.

"Satoshi, don't be too hasty," Hiroki reminded him. "I know you want to kill him but-"

"But what?" Satoshi cut in. "I have this spike, so why shouldn't I use it?"

"No offense, but J.P. was bigger and probably stronger than you, and Genji managed to kill him," Sumiyo told him.

The blond man shrugged, stopping a few feet away from Genji. "So? J.P. might've been stronger than me, but I can still take Genji down if I think of the right tactic."

"Yeah? And what's your brilliant plan?" Genji scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a bored manner.

"I don't really have one to be honest with you," Satoshi replied. "But you keep telling me that I'm crazy. I don't think that I am, but for all I know, I could be. I don't want to think of myself as insane, but I don't know whether or not I actually am. So I'll let that insanity become my advantage."

"Advantage?" The man sitting on the floor chuckled. "What kind of advantage are you speaking of."

Satoshi smiled wanly. "Well, crazy people are known to be violent at times. They are also occasionally notorious for ruthlessly attacking people until their victims are dead. So even if you try to stop me, I won't stop attacking you until you're dead. Or until I'm dead."

"Then why don't you try your luck on me?" Genji stood up as well, his chain barely giving him any slack to do so. "If you're so hell-bent on killing me, then go ahead and try. Either way, it won't bring back that little slut of yours."

"Asame isn't a slut!" Satoshi yelled, lunging at him with the spike.

Genji grabbed hold of his wrists and stopped him before the sharp point stabbed him. He then kicked the blond man squarely in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. However, Satoshi quickly regained his balance and slashed the spike at Genji. The tip scratched the white-haired man across the chest, cutting into him deeply.

Genji grunted, closing one eye in pain as he dodged the next attack. He narrowly missed getting sliced a second time and leapt at Satoshi once he had missed. Knocking him onto the blood-covered floor, Genji tried to wrench the weapon out of the other's man grasp, using his elbow to dig into Satoshi's throat.

"Shit," Takuya muttered, watching the spectacle. "Satoshi, kick him off!"

The blond man took his advice and managed to piston his leg up and slam it into Genji's stomach, causing him to fall away from him. He then scrambled to his feet, his bare torso covered in crimson smears. With his face twisted into an expression of sheer hatred, he stabbed the spike down into Genji's shoulder.

"Fuck!" the white-haired man hissed in pain, then smashed his head into Satoshi's face, headbutting him.

Satoshi let out a pained grunt, feeling his nose crack from the blow. His eyes teared up from the hit, severely distorting his vision. However, he began to blindly swing the sharp object around, hoping to find Genji in the process.

"He's to your left!" Hiroki called out to him. "Look out!"

Satoshi was knocked backward, crashing down onto the slick floor. He had almost lost the spike during his fall, but struggled to keep his grasp on it so that Genji couldn't get it.

"Give it up," Genji hissed, kicking him sharply in the side. "You're not the first idiot who's tried to kill me. And you certainly won't be the last. That being said, I hope you've got a good plan up your sleeve. Because you're sure as hell going to need it."

He kicked him again, this time in the stomach. Satoshi winced, trying his best to keep his hold on his weapon.

"Stop it!" Zoe exclaimed, watching the two of them helplessly.

"I already warned all of you not to fuck with me," Genji snarled. "I warned all of you when J.P. decided to attack me. So it's this bastard's fault for not taking my advice!"

With that, he rammed his foot into Satoshi's face. The heel of his shoe went near Satoshi's right eye, and an audible _crunch_ was heard as he cracked the eye socket. Blood sprayed from the split skin, splattering over Genji's shoe.

"Come on," Takuya muttered, yanking at his chain as hard as he could. "Dammit!"

Satoshi swung the spike, stabbing it deeply into Genji's shin and ripping it down his leg. Swearing, Genji stomped into Satoshi's face again, completely crushing the bone consisting of Satoshi's eye socket. Blinded and disoriented by the impact, the blond man lost his grip on the spike, causing it to clammer to the floor as he moaned in pain.

Genji picked the object up, spinning it in his hand. "Hmm, pathetic..."

Zoe's eyes widened as he raised it above his head. "Genji, don-"

Before she could finish the sentence, the man thrust the pointed piece of metal down, sinking it deeply into Satoshi's eye. Both she and Sumiyo screamed as blood and eye goo spurted, as if a balloon had just burst. Satoshi shuddered, the point stabbing right into his brain. Hiroki and Takuya gawked at the scene, both shocked and disgusted. However, Genji didn't stop there. Instead, he yanked the spike out of Satoshi's eye, only to ram it down into his other eye.

With a sob, Zoe scrambled away from them, finding herself in Takuya's arms once again. Sumiyo went closer to Kouji, who wasn't even aware of what was going on. His lips were moving as he spoke silently to himself.

Satoshi merely laid on the floor, already dead from the first stab. Blood leaked from his destroyed eyes, seeping down his face and puddling around his head. With a sadistic smirk, Genji kept shoving the spike into the blond man's face over and over again, mutilating it even further. More blood splattered, directly onto Genji's face. He licked it away, only seeing red as he kept up his assault to the dead man's face.

"Stop it!" Sumiyo yelled, covering her eyes. "He's dead already!"

The man didn't stop, though. Again and again, the spike was driven into Satoshi's face and then his torso, causing a pool of blood to form around his body. Genji's whitish-blue eyes took on an ominous tint and his breathing sped up.

_Kill him. Make sure he's dead. Fucking kill him!_

After several more seconds, he finally stopped what he was doing, letting the stained spike fall to the floor. It rolled through one of the puddles of coagulating blood, leaving an imprint in it.

Zoe cried into Takuya's chest, feeling herself growing nauseous from the horrendous sight. That had been the sixth death she had witnessed and with each passing one, she felt herself slipping closer to the brink of insanity. Takuya felt the same way as he struggled not the vomit as well, holding the trembling blond close.

"Oh, my God..." Hiroki tore his gaze away from Satoshi's mutilated corpse, looking at Genji instead.

The blood-covered man stood over the body, his chest heaving from his heavy pants. Low, guttural growls could be heard coming from him, making him sound animalistic. Genji looked over his shoulder in Takuya and Zoe's direction. Unlike his usual calm and controlled demeanor he had expressed earlier, he now came off as a completely different person. His face had a dark expression, looking as though he was about to target the couple next.

"Stay away," Takuya warned, feeling his rage go up. "If you come near us, I'll shove that spike up your ass so far that it'll come out of your mouth."

Genji slowly turned to face them completely, leaning over to retrieve the spike once again. His clothes were torn and bloodied from Satoshi's attacks, though his wounds didn't seem to faze him. Zoe gave him a brief glance, immediately turning away from him as she met his malicious gaze. For a moment, she actually wished that he would go to his regular rude, annoying self. At least he wasn't anywhere near as threatening that way.

"Stay away from us," Takuya hissed, repeating himself. "You might have that spike, but that won't matter. Satoshi had it in the first place and you were able to take it from him. Also keep in mind that he injured you, so you won't be able to hold your own as well."

He half-expected Genji to advance in their direction, regardless of what he had just said. Instead, he paused and stared coldly at them for a several seconds before a chilling grin spread across his face.

"You're right," he finally said in a low voice. "I wouldn't want to be careless now. I'll need to do things just right if I want to kill you and Zoe."

"Bastard," Takuya snarled.

"Don't worry," Genji murmured as he sat back down on the floor, the spike still in his possesion. "I'll wait a little while before I decide to go at you two. When the time comes, I think I'll rape Zoe and make you watch. And then I'll kill her nice and slow..."

Takuya glowered at him. "You'll be dead before you get the chance."

"No, I don't think so," he replied nonchalantly. "Of course, when I do decide to finish you off, I'm sure those three will already be dead. So at least you'll be one of the last remaining survivors."

"We're not going to die!" Sumiyo snapped defiantly, trying not to look at Satoshi's body. "And if we do, we'll make sure that you're the next one who does!"

Genji smirked, licking a bit of the blood off the spike. "You do that. In the meantime, I would try to open that little box of yours. You never know what might be inside."

She huffed, attempting not to look at the small box next to her. She really didn't want to find out what could be inside of it. Hiroki banged the back of his head into the wall, trying to erase the images from his head. Watching six people die was enough to send even the most sane person to the nearest looney bin.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Takuya's waist, pressing her cheek against his chest. She desperately wished that she would just wake up to find that everything had been nothing more than a nightmare. She knew better, though. She especially knew that the nightmare was far from over.

Takuya stroked her long hair, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. However, his attention was focused mainly on Genji. Whenever he looked at the hateful man, all he could see was the color red. Once again, mental images of himself killing Genji began to race through his mind.

_Kill him._

He pictured himself ramming a knife into the white-haired man's head over and over again. Just as Madison had done to herself. He pictured himself choking the bastard to death with his own chain. Just as Genji had done to J.P. He saw himself slicing Genji right through the abdomen and ripping out his intestines. Just as Kouichi had died. And he saw himself stabbing the man repeatedly with the spike, driving it deep into his eyes, face, and body. Just as Genji had done to Satoshi. Yet no matter how many times he fantasized about killing him, it wasn't enough to satisfy the murderous urges that were coursing through his body.

_Kill him!_

Kouji was gazing at Genji in a similar manner, though a wry smirk was plastered on his lips. He, too, was thinking about slaughtering the man before him. If it weren't for him, Kouichi might still be alive. Genji was the one to blame.

With a silent chuckle, the bandana-wearing man dipped his finger into the puddle of Kouichi's blood again, licking it away a moment later.

_As long as I have this in my system, part of Kouichi will live,_ he thought delusionally to himself. _And then he can get his revenge..._

As Genji toyed with the spike, Takuya continued to glare daggers at him. _Half of us are dead and if this fucker has any say in the matter, the rest of us won't be far behind..._

His embrace on Zoe tightened and he could feel her relaxing slightly against his body. He looked down at her, noticing that she seemed rather dazed from the most recent death. Takuya could tell that it was clearly taking a toll on her mental state and he prayed that Satoshi's brutal demise would be the last one she would've had to witness. Deep in the back of his mind, though, he knew better. They all did.

**And we now have our sixth victim. Satoshi will be missed, but at least now he can be with Asame, right? Too bad he was too crazy to realize that she was dead. Oh, well, doesn't matter anymore. So our list of deaths now include Tommy, Madison, J.P., Asame, Kouichi, and now Satoshi. **


	23. Chapter 23

**And here is our next chapter, so yeah...hope you like it. Anyway, please review or face my wrath! *holds up a machete***

**Takuya: You can't threaten the readers like that! They'll stop...um...reading your stories!**

**Me: Hm, you have a point. *puts down the machete, only to smiling crazily* I'll use this later...**

**Takuya: O_O;**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 23**

"I personally am glad that Satoshi is dead."

Only ten minutes had passed since Satoshi's gruesome death, and Genji decided that ten minutes had been enough time to keep quiet.

"Now we don't have to listen to his neurotic rambling," he continued, spinning the blood-stained railroad spike in his hand. "One less nutcase to listen to."

"It's not his fault that he went crazy," Hiroki pointed out.

"I'm not saying that it is," Genji replied dismissively. "But in the end, it didn't matter whether or not he was responsible for his insanity. He lost his mind and thought his fucking fiancee was dead. But hey, at least they're together now, right?"

The last sentence had come out as a cruel scoff, for Genji had no sympathy or care for the deceased blond couple. They were two less people he would have to worry about.

"Why did you do that to him?" Sumiyo hissed, still sitting closer to Kouji to stay away from the white-haired man. "Why did you keep stabbing him even when you knew he was dead?"

His eyes darkened a bit and he glanced down at the pointed weapon. "Because I didn't want to stop. You have no idea how good it felt to just keep ramming this fucking thing into him over and over again. It was quite an exciting rush, I must say..."

The lavender-haired woman snorted. "Fucking psycho."

Genji shrugged carelessly. "That's what happens when bloodlust gets the better of you."

Takuya immediately looked over at the despised man, his puzzled expression disappearing as realization sunk in. Bloodlust. The desire for extreme violence and carnage, often aroused in the heat of battle and leading to uncontrolled slaughter and torture.

The brunette smirked sadistically, finally understanding why he had constantly pictured himself killing Genji. He had been injected with a chemical that would cause him to be overcome by bloodlust. However, he was not disturbed to make such a discovery. Instead, he felt more invigorated as he stared at the man, feeling his body coursing with adreneline.

_Kill him..._

It was starting again. That malevolent little voice that lurked deep in the back of his mind. Yet Takuya made no attempt to silence it, finding himself more and more willing to give in to the violent urgencies. The only thing holding him back from attacking the bastard was Zoe. He looked down at the blond, who looked deep in thought, for her emerald eyes were rather vacant. Takuya didn't want to traumatize her even further by murdering Genji since she had witnessed Satoshi's death only minutes earlier. For now, he would wait and keep his desires for bloodshed under control. That is, _if_ he could keep it under control for much longer.

Zoe had hadn't moved from her spot since Satoshi's demise, and although she was clearly horrified by it, her thoughts had begun to venture elsewhere. Watching death time and time again never grew easier, but she felt herself becoming less affected by it.

She looked over to see Genji smiling at her, his face bloodied and bruised. The tarnished spike glimmered in his hand, just waiting to be used again.

_You could be next._ Zoe shuddered in Takuya's embrace, feeling uneasy from Genji's gaze. _He already told you that he was going to kill you. Oh, and don't forget about the awaiting rape._

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. _If he does, I won't go down without a fight. And with the way Takuya's been acting, I don't think he'll let Genji do anything to me either. I just don't want him to get caught in the middle and getting himself killed._

"You alright?" she heard Takuya ask.

Zoe looked up at him, about to respond that she was 'okay'. However, before she could, her eyes grew wide with terror and she yanked herself out of his embrace.

"Zoe?" Takuya blinked with puzzlement. "What's wrong?"

The blond backed away from him, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Takuya was about to crawl after her, but Zoe shook her head vehemently.

"Don't come near me," she whispered, her face looking pale.

The brunette gazed at her with concern, confused why she was acting that way all of a sudden. He saw tears well in her eyes and felt even more worried, especially since Zoe was getting closer and closer to Genji...

"Zoe, what's the matter?" he asked. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Tell me what's wrong."

Zoe stopped moving, now near Madison's vacant spot. She was trembling, and despite what Takuya was thinking, she wasn't looking directly at him.

"Please tell me," he begged, crawling a bit closer to her.

"Don't come near me," she pleaded.

Takuya growled with agitation. "Well, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Zoe remained quiet for several seconds, trying her best to find the words she was looking for. Due to her frightened expression, Takuya restrained himself from snapping at her to hurry up. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman took a deep breath and wiped one of her tears away.

"How did Miharu get here?"

The room filled with utter silence, and time seemed to have frozen. Takuya stared at Zoe, his chocolate eyes wide.

"W-What did you just say?" he finally murmured.

Zoe huddled away from him even further, her expression dark. She could see Miharu kneeling on the floor next to Takuya, her chin resting on his shoulder. Miharu's eyes burned into her and a thin smirk was on her lips.

"This isn't happening," the blond mumbled, rubbing her temples with distress. "This isn't fucking happening…"

"Zoe," Takuya said to her calmly. "Miharu isn't here. It's all in your head, okay?"

She shook her head again, refusing to believe him. "I see her… I can see her hanging all over you. Oh, my God… I'm fucking losing it."

"Ah, hallucinations at their greatest," Genji mused.

"She's staring at me," Zoe continued, her gaze locked with the image of Miharu.

Takuya looked around, finding no one other than the remaining survivors. "Zoe, she isn't here. She-"

"Keep her away from me!" she suddenly screamed, scrambling away from him. "Don't let her come over to me!"

She could see Miharu slowly crawling over to her, the same smug grin on her face. Miharu's lips were moving, silently tormenting Zoe with her taunts.

The blond sat in her spot, too petrified to move as Miharu grew closer. _This isn't happening, _she said to herself. _Miharu isn't here. There's no way that she could be!_

Yet no matter how many times she blinked and told herself otherwise, Takuya's girlfriend continued to draw nearer.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she yelled, distraught. "No matter where the fuck I go, it seems that you follow me just to fucking torture me!"

Takuya watched her with disbelievement. "Zoe, she's not here! Snap out of it!"

Miharu stopped a few feet away from the blond. _How have you been, Zoe? Miss me?_

"Shut up," Zoe mumbled, holding her head in her hands. "You're not fucking real…"

_Maybe I'm not, but maybe I am._ Miharu's smirk grew more sadistic. _Even though you're locked in this place with Takuya, I can still get between you two. Face it; you'll never get rid of me. I'll always be there no matter where you go. I'll follow you in your nightmares, making sure you can't escape._

"Please, just go away," Zoe half-sobbed, running her hands through her hair in an anxious manner.

_I've been watching everything, _Miharu whispered, leaning in closer. _Six people have died already. Right there eliminates half the room. How do you think you are faring in this little experiment? I see you skidding closer to the brink of insanity faster than most of the others in here. For all you know, you could be next._

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the tormented blond screamed.

"Zoe." Takuya crawled over to her, unable to stand it anymore. "No one's there! Come on!"

However, she didn't hear him or even see him as Miharu kept mocking her.

_I can see that Takuya's worried about you. He's such a good friend, isn't he? He's an even better boyfriend. But you wouldn't know what that was like, would you? The closest you'll ever be with him will be what you did earlier; a quick fuck. No, you aren't even that. You didn't even fuck him. Pathetic. All you did was suck him off right in front of everyone, claiming that you don't care about holding back anymore. Which is a bullshit lie. You _do _care. And right now, you care more than ever about how he sees you._

"Shut the hell up!" Zoe shouted, her body trembling. "It's not like that!"

"Zoe, snap out of it!" Takuya grabbed onto her shoulders and began to shake her. "Calm down, dammit!"

Kouji stared at them oddly, a mildly worried expression on his face. However, he quickly reverted his gaze from them, instead finding himself staring at Genji again. Looking at the bastard caused him to chuckle softly to himself.

_I can't wait to wrap my hands around that throat of his, _he thought with a smile. _And then maybe I'll slice him open and rip out his intestines while he's still alive. That way, he'll know exactly how Kouichi felt when he died. Kouichi..._

He glanced over to the huge pool of blood, and although most of the discarded intestines had been removed, he could still see bits and pieces of the ropy organ.

_You'll be avenged. _He stared at the coagulating puddle. _Even if it costs me my own life, I'll make sure I get back at that fucker for you._

Genji continued to toy with the spike, seeming to lose interest in anything else around him. He ignored Takuya and Zoe's rants, not caring about them for the time being. Instead, he was focused solely on himself.

_That feeling…I've shot a few people here and there, but I've never felt such a rush like that before. It was unlike anything I've ever gone through before. And I didn't want to stop. I still don't. _He grinned to himself, remants of blood caked on his bruised face. _The next time that happens, maybe I'll take down everyone in the room at once. I feel as though I could do it without much of a problem._

The force he had used on Satoshi had been unbelievable, as if he had been given additional strength. Genji was sure that the tip of the spike had punctured through some of Satoshi's bones. If anything, he at least scraped them horribly.

_I'll have to be smart about this, though. _He didn't bother to look at Takuya as he spun the spike in his hand. _He'll be the most challenging to deal with. Kouji looks too lost in his own world and the girls won't stand a chance against me. Hiroki's unpredictable since he's so quiet, but I doubt he'll be much trouble to me anyway. I'll just have to wait and find out when the time is right._

Zoe continued to tremble, almost curling into a ball. "Why won't you go away?"

_I'll never go away, _Miharu rasped. _As long as you keep trying to get close to Takuya, I'll stick around to torment you. I already told him not to be friends with you and you know that as well since you went through his phone. I may have manipulated Takuya, but it was for his best interest. Well, _our_ best interest, I should say._

"Fucking bitch," Zoe hissed. "You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!"

"Zoe, snap out of it already!" Takuya yelled, lightly smacking her cheek as he cupped her face with one hand. "The Miharu you're seeing isn't real! It's all in your head!"

The blond remained deaf to his words, not even registering the fact that he was slapping her gently. Her body was numb of all feeling and her attention was completely engulfed with the figment of her imagination.

Sumiyo was distracted by her own issues, her skin itching more than before. _What the fuck is going on?_ She looked down at her reddening skin with annoyance, feeling a pang of anxiety.

It was much worse now than it had been before. If she hadn't known better, she would've suspected that something_ under_ her skin was causing that sensation.

_That's ridiculous,_ she scoffed to herself. _There's nothing under my skin. It's just my nerves getting the better of me. Ugh, I hate this!_

The itchiness was more unpleasant combined with the skin-crawling, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her skin wasn't numb, so she knew that none of her limbs had fallen asleep.

"Jeez," she muttered, going at it even harder with her manicured nails. "Dammit, what the fuck? Am I getting an allergic reaction or something?"

However, as irritating as it was, her concern for the issue quickly increased. With a whimper, she ceased the assault with her nails, instead rubbing at the skin with her hand.

To her dismay, seconds later the sensation, which had been mainly in her arms only, had traveled to the rest of her body. Her legs and torso began to experience the same, feeling as though something were crawling beneath the skin.

"What the fuck?" she murmured, her violet eyes wide and dumbfounded. "What's going on?"

Genji glanced at her with keen interest for a few seconds, before deciding to watch Zoe once again. The blond woman was panicking even further, oblivious to Takuya's efforts of trying to snap her out of it.

"Zoe!" The brunette smacked her harder than before, now leaving an imprint on her creamy cheek. "Will you listen to me? None of what you're seeing is real!"

Miharu snickered, tucking a lock of golden brown hair behind her ear._ I won't lie to you; Takuya does seem to have some care for you. I mean, why else would he have been so upset when I told him to stop being friends with you. But in the end, I made him do it. _She shrugged casually._ What can I say? I'm very persuasive._

Zoe sank down in defeat, her expression dull. "Yeah, no shit…"

For a moment, Takuya let out a relaxed sigh, thinking that Zoe had finally heard him. "Good, you calmed down."

However, his relief proved to be short-lived when the blond looked past him, gazing at where she thought she was seeing Miharu.

"You win," she mumbled, the words barely audible. "I fucking give up…"

Miharu smirked. _Oh, you do?_

Zoe nodded miserably. "Yeah. I can't do this anymore. I just don't have it in me…"

_That's such a shame,_ Miharu teased._ But things are better this way. Your situation is grim enough as is already and I'm sure you don't want to put Takuya through anything else that might cause him unease. He already witnessed three of his friends dying right before his eyes. Do you honestly think that fawning over him will make him realize anything different between the two of you? His objective is to get out of here alive, while yours seems to be hooking up with him._

"Shut up," the blond replied monotonely. "I don't want to hear it."

Takuya continued to stare at her, though he was unable to find any words. All he could was watch as she had a conversation with a fictional version of his girlfriend. It was ominously surreal and he had never imagined that he would ever find himself watching helplessly as Zoe spiraled down in her own unhinged despair. He always thought that she was one of the most sensible and level-headed people he had ever met. Yet with those chemicals and those side-effects tormenting her, it was no wonder why she was rapidly losing her grip on reality.

_Well, if you and Takuya do get out of his shithole, be grateful you have your life,_ Miharu sneered, her face suddenly vicious. _And I'll make sure that my boyfriend is no longer part of it. Kouji will be the only one you have, and at the rate he's going, he'll either be dead or in a psychiatric ward. But hey, you can be his roommate since you seem to be going in the same direction as him._

Zoe finally tore her gaze away from the sadistic figment. "Just fucking kill me…"

Upon hearing those words, Takuya's eyes narrowed and he roughly grabbed onto her shoulders, slamming the blond forcefully into the wall and pinning her there. "Don't you dare fucking say that ever again!"

The intensity of the shove caused Zoe to snap out of her hallucination, erasing the image of Miharu from her mind. She slowly looked up at Takuya, a shocked expression on her face.

"I don't ever want to hear that from you again!" he yelled, his fingers digging into her.

Zoe began to tremble and tears welled in her eyes. "Takuya..."

Takuya's face softened and he immediately pulled her into his arms, shuddering as he did so. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I did that to you. But I needed you to snap out of it."

Zoe clutched onto his shirt, feeling the tears escaping down her face. "I'm going crazy. I'm starting to hallucinate and now I don't know what's real and what's not. I just don't know anymore."

"Shhh." He embraced her more tightly, kissing her forehead to comfort her. "It's okay. We're all going through the same thing. You saw how Satoshi was acting."

"But he's dead," she cried. "He went crazy and you see where it got him. I don't want to end up like that."

Takuya stroked her hair with one hand. "I won't let you end up like that, alright?"

"You can't keep her from going crazy, you know," Genji dryly pointed out. "Going insane in this hellhole is inevitable. Not only is Zoe going nuts, but Minamoto and Sumiyo are hopping on the insanity bandwagon as well. Hiroki's craziness is less obvious, but he's going down that path also."

Hiroki flashed him a hateful scowl, yet didn't argue with what he had said. He _couldn't_ argue the cold, hard facts. Only Satoshi could, and going into such a dangerous level of denial proved to be fatal.

Kouji let out a humorless laugh, his sapphire eyes glued to Genji. "I can tell that you're going crazy, as well. You're just trying to hide it as best you can."

"And how do you know this?" the white-haired man asked flatly. "How could you possibly know what's going on in my head?"

"Psychologist in training right here," he responded nonchalantly. "You learn to pick up on every little detail."

Genji cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be impressed?"

Kouji shook his head. "No. But you should know that we can tell that you're losing your mind also, no matter how well you try to hide it. I can see the terror in your fucking eyes. You're just playing it off and trying to persuade us that you're not crazy."

"I'm not denying that I'm going crazy," he said dryly.

"No, but you _are_ denying that you're as crazy as you actually are," Kouji told him.

Genji stood up defiantly, the spike clutched in his right hand threatening. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I'd shut the hell up if I were you!"

The raven-haired man laughed. "Oh, am I finally angering the cool, calm and collected one? Am I striking a nerve by telling you that you're no better off than the rest of us?"

Genji relaxed a bit, a brief smile on his face. "Nope, not at all. You can keep making those stupid observations of yours and convince yourself that you know me better than I do."

"I'll do just that," Kouji replied with a smug grin. "I'll just sit here and watch you crack under the pressure."

"There is no pressure on me," he hissed, sinking back to the floor. "I fuck with all of you for the sheer fun of it. You will all completely lose your minds anyway, but I decided to help speed up the process a bit. Maybe if I'm lucky, Junichi will let me go once you're all dead."

Takuya snorted. "Now who's being the delusional one?"

"Keep comforting your unstable little friend right there," he growled, nodding at Zoe. "She's going to need it since she keeps seeing your girlfriend. I'd be a bit worried if I were you."

Takuya glared at him. "She'll be fine as long as I'm here to help her."

"It's a shame that you couldn't do that for the past six months, though." Genji threw him a malicious smirk.

The brunette scoffed. "Oh, fuck off."

He shifted his position and Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck. The blond looked at Genji, her face cold and distant.

"That won't work anymore," she informed him in an icy voice. "Takuya already admitted that he made a stupid mistake."

Takuya smiled, grateful that she had finally acknowleged his apology. "Does that mean that you forgive me?"

Zoe dropped her gaze a bit, then glanced back up at him. "Not yet. But I'm getting there."

"Now if only his girlfriend stopped tormenting you, huh?" Genji quipped.

Before either Takuya or Zoe could reply, there was a loud shriek. Jumping from the sudden yelp, they looked over at the source of the noise, finding Sumiyo close to sobbing.

"It won't stop!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arms and legs feverishly. "It won't fucking stop!"

"What won't stop?" Zoe asked, nervous for the woman.

Instead of replying right away, Sumiyo hurriedly stripped off her top and cast it aside. She then struggled to remove her tight leather pants, whimpering as she did so.

"My God, make it stop!" she cried. "It feels like there's something crawling under my skin!"

Sumiyo managed to remove the article of clothing, though she continued to panic. She writhed and squirmed on the floor, no longer scratching herself. The itchiness had ceased, but the crawling sensation had grown considerably worse.

"Get them out!" she screamed. "Make them stop!"

Genji raised an eyebrow. "Who's 'them'?"

The naked woman panted, her breathing shallow and raspy. "Whatever it is that's under my skin. I can feel them crawling..."

"Are you sure it's not just your skin?" Hiroki inquired.

"It's not my skin!" she yelled, rubbing frantically at her arms and legs. "It's _under_ my skin! I can feel them moving around! Make it stop!"

"Must be a side-effect," Genji speculated, then let out an amused chucke. "Got a case of the creepy crawlies, huh?"

Sumiyo shot him an angry look. "This isn't funny! It feels like there are tiny bugs just crawling around under my skin!"

She grabbed onto her head, the sensation spreading all throughout her body. It felt as though 'the bugs' were crawling spastically under her flesh, burrowing deep into her brain as well since she felt a tingling there also.

"Make it stop!" she sobbed, clutching onto her hair. "Make it fucking stop! I can't fucking take this!"

"Shit," Kouji mumbled, unsure of what to do.

He was the closest one to her other than Genji, who made no attempt to lift a finger. The white-haired man seemed bored, not even in the mood to throw Sumiyo onto her back to rape her. His gaze was fixated on the woman's ass, noticing that her core was covered by only a thin triangle of silver fabric that left nothing to the imagination.

Kouji slowly crawled over to her, uneasy by her behavior. However, he couldn't exactly blame her. He'd probably be freaking out as well if he felt 'bugs' scurrying around under his flesh.

"Get them out, get them out!" Sumiyo wailed, tears now streaming down her face. "I can feel them crawling!"

"Um, calm down," Kouji mumbled, still struggling with something useful to say. "It's all in your head and-"

"It's not all in my head!" she snarled, defensive. "I'm not going crazy or anything!"

Kouji adjusted his bandana. "I didn't say you were. But it could be a side-effect of whatever it was that you were injected with."

"But how do I make it stop?" The woman rubbed at her skin, panicking more with each passing second. "How do I make the crawling sensation stop?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I would try relaxing first and-"

"I can't relax!" she cut him off, looking at him as if he were an idiot. "You try relaxing in this state! Sorry, but it can't be done!"

"Sumiyo!" Takuya growled. "Yelling at Kouji won't help, okay? He's trying his best to help you, so stop lashing out at him!"

Sumiyo scoffed. "I can't help it, alright? I'm fucking panicking over here! I'm going to scrape my skin off at this rate! Anything to make it stop!"

"You're the only one who can stop it," Zoe said gently.

"How?" she demanded, beginning to scratch at her body again. "Tell me!"

The blond paused for a moment, already knowing what the woman's reaction would be. "You need to tell yourself that it's not real and that it's all in your head."

"But it feels real!" Sumiyo complained. "It doesn't seem like it's in my head, dammit! It feels like there are millions of tiny bugs crawling around under my skin!"

"Maybe those bugs are laying eggs," Genji quipped, causing her to scream.

"Get them out! GET THEM OUT!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. "Oh, God!"

Kouji let out a sigh. "This is going to be harder than I thought..."

"Sumiyo, listen to me." Zoe pulled herself out of Takuya's embrace and moved a bit closer to the woman. "I know it seems real, alright? I know exactly what you're going through."

"How do you know?" Sumiyo hissed, her eyes narrowing. "You didn't go through this! You didn't feel bugs under your skin!"

"No, I didn't go through that," she replied. "But I did go through my own problems. I don't know if you were aware of this, but I was hallucinating a little while ago. I thought what I was seeing was real, but it wasn't. It was all in my head."

Wiping some tears away, Sumiyo groaned. "I'd rather be hallucinating than to feel as though there's something under my skin!"

"Just tell yourself it's not real," Takuya snapped, his voice a bit harsh. "Stop writhing and crying already. And stay still. Don't scratch, don't rub, just deal with it for a minute."

Although she doubted it would work, the lavender-haired woman decided to give it a desperate attempt. "Fine!"

She stopped rubbing at her skin, her body visibly shaking as 'the bugs' continued to move around.

"Take a deep breath," Zoe advised. "Keep telling yourself that it isn't real. Whatever you do, don't scratch or rub yourself. That'll only make it worse."

"But I can't keep myself from doing it," Sumiyo whined.

"You have to if you want it to stop!" Takuya shouted, trying to get it through her head. "Just deal with it for a minute!"

Genji chuckled. "It's like the blind leading the blind. But hey, might as well give it a shot, right?"

It took everything that Sumiyo had not to assault her skin. She took several deep breaths, trying to lessen her panic. Her hands clenched and unclenched and she let out a few whimpers.

"It's not real," she muttered through gritted teeth. "It's not fucking real."

She shook and shuddered, but managed to not scratch at herself. After what seemed like an eternity, the crawling sensation finally seemed to die down. With a relieved sigh, Sumiyo sat back against the wall, exhausted from her ordeal.

"It stopped," she rasped, breathing heavily. "I can't believe it."

Zoe flashed her a smile. "See? We told you that it would work. So if it happens again, you'll know what to do."

Sumiyo hugged herself. "I hope it doesn't happen again. That was Hell..."

"At least now we don't have to watch you squirming around like you're having a seizure," Genji commented incredulously.

"Fuck you," she sneered. "Go shove that spike up your ass or something."

"I think it'd be a nicer addition to yours, though," he quipped, staring at her bottom once again. "And all I have to do is rip that thong away and-"

"Shut up!" the woman snarled. "Don't get any sick ideas with that thing. Just leave me the fuck alone, alright? After dealing with that, I am not in the mood!"

Genji shrugged carelessly. "Whatever floats your boat, Sweetheart."

He lounged back against the wall, not caring that the back of his shirt became sticky and damp from the bloodstains. Kouji and Hiroki fell into silence, each of them sinking back into their own states of despair. It was easy to help someone else in their time of need, but for those two, help was inevitable. Kouji couldn't get his brother back and Hiroki would never see his family again.

Zoe moved back to Takuya, resting her head against his shoulder. It was gradually getting easier for her to get closer to him, just like how they used to before Miharu entered their lives. It was still difficult, she wouldn't deny that. But she felt relieved knowing that they were interacting just like they used to. He _did_ seem to care about her well-being, no matter how many times she told herself otherwise. If he hadn't, then why had he tried so hard to snap her out of her hallucination? She couldn't refuse that important factor.

Takuya smiled down at her, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. Like her, he missed the days where they had felt so carefree and comfortable around each other. _What happened? How did we drift apart like that?_

_Miharu, you idiot. That's how._

The brunette snorted. _Yeah, no shit. I was an idiot...and I still am._

_Then stop being an idiot and make things right between you two. At least make ammends with her if you still want to be friends._

Takuya glanced down at Zoe, whose eyes were closed as she leaned against him. _But I don't know if I want to be friends with her._

_Right, you want to be _more_ than friends. How do you feel about Miharu on that note?_

He thought for a moment. _I don't know. I'm kind of pissed at her for one thing. She thought I was screwing around with Zoe and didn't even ask if I was okay or anything. It would've been nice if she had been even a little concerned. I mean, I wouldn't just ignore her like that for that long without a good reason._

_Miharu's not the most insightful person, you moron. Even someone as stupid as you should know that._

He rolled his eyes. _Eh, shut up. But I get it._

_Are you going to tell Zoe how you feel about her? Or are you going to just sit on your ass and wait?_

_I'm going to wait. _He found himself stroking Zoe hair._ Now's not the right time._

_Idiot. _

Sumiyo tiredly reached over to grab the compact mirror, her eyes sore from lack of appropriate sleep. She opened the small silver disk and gazed at her reflection, fixing her disheveled hair. Her eyes scimmed over the tiny inscription that had been scraped into the glass.

_Pretty enough yet?_

With a snort, she looked at herself again, studying her face. There were prominent dark circles under her eyes and her normally smooth face had a few creases. Her face looked slightly sunken in, worn out with exhaustion. She scowled, staring at her image for several long seconds. She gingerly reached up to feel her face, trying to find any blemishes or other imperfections. However, despite the fact that she couldn't locate any, she continued to worry.

_I look horrible,_ she thought miserably as a fresh set of tears welled in her violet eyes. _I look old and tired. No, I look worse than that. Oh, God..._

Sumiyo looked at the small inscription again, her heart beginning to pound from anxiety.

_Pretty enough yet?_

At that point, she didn't think so. Especially after feeling those 'bugs' under her skin. How could anyone feel attractive with that horrible sensation tormenting them? She averted her gaze to the box on the floor beside her, which was beginning to peak her interest again.

_I wonder what's in there._ The woman picked it up and shook it gently, trying to guess what it could contain. _Maybe it has something to do with that damn mirror._

_Pretty enough yet?_

**Okay, that's the end of the this chapter. Takuya and Zoe are getting closer, but you never know what will happen next. And it looks like everyone is growing more and more insane as the minutes tick by. Haha, they're all nutcases ^_^ Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll have the next one out as soon as I can.**


	24. Chapter 24

***stumbles in with a bottle of Jack Daniels* Heeey! Sor-ry for the long waaaiit!**

**Takuya: Are you drunk?**

**Me: Naw...I'm just happy! *takes a huge swig from the bottle***

**Takuya: -_-;**

**Me: Anywayz, enjoy this here chapter! *hiccup* I worked hard on it and only fell asleep three times while writing it! *hiccup* So...yeah! Read and review, and then I'll give ya a shot of Jack! *falls over***

**Takuya: I'm sending her to AAA.**

**Kouji: I think you mean AA, which is Alcoholics Anonymous.**

**Takuya: Then what's AAA? I just called them.**

**Guy from AAA: *drives up to them in his truck* Okay, who needs their car towed?**

**Takuya: Oh...**

**Kouji: Idiot.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 24**

Junichi rose from his chair, needing to crack his back. His joints had grown stiff from sitting in his seat for so long. He bent backwards slowly, feeling an audible crack a moment later. Sighing from the relief, he looked at the clock. It had been quite awhile since he had last fed them, and with things going as great as they had been, he was not about to let them weaken from hunger.

"I think now's a good time to get them something to eat," he murmured as he began to make his way out of the room. "Wouldn't want them to practice the art of cannibalism. Not yet at least."

However, just as he was about to exit the room, he happened to look back at the multiple television screens one last time. There were surveillance cameras hooked up in almost all of the rooms in the mansion, as well as some connected to the outside of the house. A screen that was hooked up to one of the outside cameras was the one that had caught his attention.

"What do we have here?" He walked back over to the screens.

From what he could see, there were two police officers making their way towards his house, chatting to each other as they approached it.

"Dammit," he muttered, then rushed out of the room. "I won't let them fuck any of this up for me. Not when I've gotten so far."

Outside, the two officers stopped at the door, one of them ringing the buzzer. He looked to be in his early twenties, a new recruit in the police department. His sandy blond hair was disheveled and his hazel eyes were filled with awe as he gazed up at the mesmerizing mansion.

"You think anyone's home?" he asked the other officer, Morizaki.

Morizaki was the older and more experienced of the two, having been in the field for nearly two decades. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, and was about six inches taller and sixty pounds heavier than his partner.

"With a place this big, there's bound to be somebody inside," Morizaki replied. "We'll give it a minute and then ring it again."

They stood there for several seconds, the younger one clearly more impatient. He fiddled with his badge, then checked to see if his gun was loaded.

"Put that away for now, Kisaragi," Morizaki advised, knocking on the large door. "We don't want to scare the owner."

"Alright." Kisaragi rolled his eyes and put his gun back into his holster. "It doesn't look like anyone's home. Maybe we should come back later."

"I'll try one last time." Morizaki rang the buzzer, then pounded on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Seconds later, they heard footsteps hurrying over, followed by the sound of locks unclicking. After another moment, the door opened and a man in his early thirties poked his head out.

"May I help you?" Junichi asked in a friendly tone.

"We just have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind," Morizaki told him. "May we come inside?"

Junichi flashed him a smile and pulled the door in further. "Please, come in."

Both men entered the house, gazing around at the elaborate décor. Junichi then closed the door, fixing his rumpled shirt. He cursed himself for not changing into something more suitable, as well as not taking the time for a quick shave. Fortunately for him, there were no bloodstains on his clothes or skin, as he had changed his outfit earlier.

"Nice place you've got here," Kisaragi commented.

"Thank you," Junichi said, trying his best to come off as pleasant. "Now, how may I help you gentlemen? Would you care for some coffee by the way?"

Morizaki shook his head. "No, thank you."

"I'm all set as well," his partner added, scratching lightly at his hair.

"Anyway, I don't know if you've heard of this, but there have been some reports of missing persons. Do you know anything about this?" Morizaki questioned.

Junichi pretended to think. "No, I haven't heard anything like that. How many people are missing?"

Kisaragi sighed. "Twelve, to be exact."

The home owner's eyes widened with feigned shock. "Twelve? That many?"

"Yes. And what makes it even more strange is that they all seemed to have disappeared on the same day," Morizaki told him. "Kisaragi, could you please show him the paper?"

Kisaragi nodded and began to pull it out of a folder. "We've been asking around to see if anyone has seen any of these persons, but so far we haven't had any luck."

He handed the sheet of paper over to Junichi, who took it without any visible nervousness. Already knowing the names, he skimmed over them as he pretended to be curious. The names were in alphabetical order starting by last names, all of them paired with their ages.

Benoit Madison (23), Hatagami Satoshi (21), Himi Tommy (18), Kanbara Takuya (20), Kimura Kouichi (20), Kiriyama Genji (22), Kuronaga Asame (20), Minamoto Kouji (20), Nanahara Hiroki (21), Orimoto Zoe (20), Shibayama J.P. (21), and Takiguchi Sumiyo (22).

Each missing person had a small photograph pictured next to their name. Junichi pursed his lips, gazing at each name and face carefully.

"No…" he finally answered, his voice trailing a bit. "I haven't seen any of these people."

Morizaki shifted his weight to his other foot. "Well, from what information we have gathered, all of these people were on their way to different events, each of them passing this area. And this is one of the only houses on the route they were traveling on, so we wanted to see if you had noticed anything peculiar."

Junichi raised an eyebrow, faking puzzlement. "Peculiar?"

Kisaragi took the paper back from him and put it in the folder. "Well, it's kind of strange how all twelve of them not only disappeared on the same day, but in the same area."

The dark-haired man chuckled. "Well, this route is pretty long and stretches for miles. So they might not have vanished at the same spot."

"No, but it's still suspicious that they were all on this route at one point or another," Morizaki told him. "Everyone we have spoken to about the investigation, including the persons' families, told us where they were going and what routes they were taking. And it seems that all twelve of them were heading down the same road."

"In all fairness, six people were traveling together and another two people were a couple," Kisaragi informed him. "But that still leaves four single people traveling alone."

"Right now we have officers combing the roads and area, trying to see if they can find anything," the older officer added. "Since there was a storm the other day, we thought that maybe the missing persons were involved in one or more accidents. Yet so far we haven't found anything. No traces of their cars or personal belongings. Nothing."

"So, their families reported them missing, right?" Junichi asked, deciding to sound intrigued

"Yeah, basically," Kisaragi replied. "Miss Takiguchi's agent called when she didn't show up to some audition. And another man reported Mr. Kiriyama missing when he never came to work and didn't answer any calls."

Junichi sighed sympathetically. "Well, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary around here. But if I see anything odd, I'll be sure to call you guys up."

"Actually," Morizaki interjected, running a hand through his light brown hair. "I was wondering if we could just look around the house."

"What for?" Junichi's face remained friendly but his eyes had turned rather cold. "Am I a suspect?"

"Not at all," Morizaki told him. "We do routine checks just to make sure there isn't anything suspicious. Is there a problem?"

The owner of the house shook his head. "No. Feel free to look around."

Kisaragi looked at his partner questioningly. "Don't we need a search warrant?"

"Only if the owner of the house refuses for us to search," the older man responded. "And we're only allowed to check certain rooms. We also can't go through anything that isn't out in the open."

Junichi smiled. "Well, go ahead and look through the mansion. I was going to cook something to eat, but if you'd rather me wait until you leave-"

"That won't be necessary," Morizaki politely cut him off. "We'll be out within a few minutes. The check is basically just for security purposes. However, if we find something we think is suspicious, we will come back with a search warrant."

"Alright," Junichi replied. "Take your time."

The officer nodded to his partner to begin searching the mansion. Morizaki went in one direction while Kisaragi went the opposite way, his head looking at all of the impressive fixtures.

As soon as they were out of sight, Junichi's expression turned dark._ I won't allow them to fuck this up for me. I won't! I've worked too hard just for it to be yanked away._

He walked towards the kitchen, angry and nervous at the same time. The room he was conducting the experiment was located underground, through a thick layer of cement. So at least the officers wouldn't be able to hear his victims should they be loud. He doubted that they would even be able to find out how to get to the room. The entrance was hidden carefully, as it would've been foolish not to keep it concealed.

Junichi could hear the officers' footsteps throughout the house, hoping to find any evidence.

_They won't find any,_ he thought to himself as he took some meat out of the fridge. _I made sure of that._

After about five minutes, Morizaki entered the kitchen with Kisaragi, the younger man looking rather interested with what Junichi was preparing.

"Did you find anything?" Junichi asked, chopping up some vegetables.

"No, but we weren't expecting to," Morizaki replied. "Sorry to bother you, sir. If you have any information later on regarding this investigation, please contact the police department immediately."

"Will do," Junichi said, flashing them a smile. "Good luck with the search. I wish the best of the luck to that group of missing people. I'm sure you'll find them."

Kisaragi sighed. "I hope so. It's bad enough when there's only one missing person. But twelve? That's unbelievable."

Morizaki wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I've never encountered a case like this before where a dozen people just vanish like that. No traces of them or anything."

"We think they might've been abducted," Kisaragi told Junichi, receiving an angry scowl from his partner. "What?"

The older man sighed. "We're not supposed to release any details like that. Not until we find something. We need evidence before we can make a judgement."

"But it's a theory," Kisaragi reminded him. "Theories don't need evidence."

Morizaki rolled his eyes, then looked back at Junichi. "Well, thank you for your time. Have a nice evening, and as I said, if you find anything you think might be useful to us, please let us know."

Junichi nodded. "Have a nice night, Officer. Would you like me to show you the way out?"

"That's alright," Morizaki replied nonchalantly. "We can find ourselves out. Let's go, Kisaragi."

The younger officer followed his partner, leaving the ominously quiet mansion. Junichi watched them leave, a thin smile on his face as he observed their movements. As soon as they exited the house and closed the door behind them, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God they didn't find anything," he murmured, feeling his shoulders relax. "I really didn't want to have to kill them, especially if the other cops knew they had come here. A fucking S.W.A.T. team would've been sent to tear this place apart."

Finally at ease, Junichi worked quickly and finished chopping the vegetables. As much as he hated missing out on the action downstairs, he knew that he could always just go back and watch the footage he hadn't been present to.

Twenty minutes later, he had managed to make gyoza and kushikatsu. He put two dumplings in each container, along with one skewer full of deep-fried meat and vegetables. He then got six bottles of water out of the refrigerator and six more packages of chopsticks.

Junichi placed a lid on each tupperwear container, sealing in the contents tightly. However, just as he got to the last one, he smirked to himself and pulled a key out of his pants pocket. Using a piece of tape, he stuck it to the inside of the lid securely, then pressed the lid on top of the container. He stuck three more gyoza dumplings into a regular bowl, along with one skewer of kushikatsu for himself.

Whistling quietly to himself, he put all of the containers into a plastic bag with the bottles of water to make transporting them easier. He then made his way to the library, entering the room a moment later. As always, he stopped next to one of the bookcases and pushed his back up against it, moving it aside. Behind the bookcase was a door, and he hurried through it. The bookcase was on a slider, so once he had gone through the door, it moved back in its original spot, concealing the fact that there was a secret entry.

Junichi walked down the short hallway, coming up to a staircase. He descended the steps two at a time, slinging the bag over his wrist to give one of his hands freedom. Using his hand, he held one of the dumplings and bit into it, savoring the pork flavor inside.

"These guys are lucky I'm so nice when it comes to the feeding department," he murmured with his mouth full.

Once he had reached the landing, he walked down yet another corridor, finally arriving at the underground experimental area. There were four rooms, only three of them in use. They consisted of the main television room, the bathroom, and the white room where his prisoners were being kept. The fourth room was mainly a storage closet, filled with miscellaneous items that he didn't have much use for. Most if it had belonged to his uncle.

_If he could see me now, he would be so proud. _Junichi grinned, then took another bite of the steaming gyoza. He finally made his way to the white room, which was sealed and locked. From what he could hear, there wasn't much going on inside the room. Well, there wasn't much interacting between the captives locked in at least.

"Snack time," he said jokingly as he unlocked and opened the door, kicking it inward with his foot. "And I've come to bring you guys for another bathroom break. Aren't I great?"

The six remaining survivors were huddled in their designated spots for the most part. Sumiyo was closer to Kouji than normal, indicating that she was avoiding Genji, while Zoe had decided to sit near Takuya for the time being. Part of her reason in doing so involved Genji as well, though it was clear that she desired being closer to the brunette.

Takuya, in turn, seemed to be enjoying her presence, looking as though she was the reason why he was still sane. Yet the darkness in his brown eyes showed signs of sadism each time he happened to look in Genji's direction. The white-haired man had put the spike down, letting it rest on the floor beside him. His light blue shirt was mostly unbuttoned and it was soaked with blood. His black pants were matted with the sticky fluid as well, where it had begun to dry and cake. Genji's expression was unreadable, but his eyes seemed to be finding their way to Zoe every few seconds.

Hiroki and Kouji looked similar in their positions, both of them sitting with their legs drawn up and and their arms wrapped around them. However, Kouji had an off-set smirk on his face, looking as though he were scheming something, while Hiroki looked like the definition of the word 'misery'. The man lacked any signs of life in him other than blinking and breathing.

Sumiyo appeared fidgety and nervous, her hands clutching onto the compact mirror tightly. Her gaze was glued onto the inscription that had been haunting her relentlessly. She looked as though the three simple words were maddening to her.

Takuya and Zoe both looked grim, though they seemed to be less jumpy towards each other. Junichi stared at them with interest, then scanned the rest of the room.

"Well, aren't you just the vibrant group," he said with a laugh, carefully walking over the slick puddles of blood. "You should all be celebrating the fact that you've made it this far into our little experiment."

Takuya snorted rudely, throwing him a hateful glower. "It's _your_ experiment, you prick. We're just the unlucky bastards who got caught in the middle. So go fuck yourself."

Junichi chuckled, then began to distribute the tupperwear containers in a particular order, making sure to give out the water and chopsticks also. "No, I'll refrain from doing such a thing. I suppose the only way that would be possible is if I castrated myself and shoved it up my ass. But we could always try that theory on you, I guess."

The brunette shuddered, disturbed by the idea. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"If you say so." He finished passing out the food a moment later and took his remote control out of his shirt pocket. "Now, would anyone care for a bathroom break? And you remember this thing, right? My insurance plan to make sure that none of you get out of line? I'm sure Zoe and Sumiyo can remember that little incident, right?"

Zoe closed her eyes and swallowed, not wanting to relive the agonizing jolts of electicity that had coursed through her body. That had been one of the most physically painful experiences she had ever dealt with and she was not looking forward to having it done a second time. Once had been more than enough.

Sumiyo seemed not to hear his threat, as she was shaking slightly, rocking back and forth. She was still mostly naked, wearing only her silver thong. Her top, pants, and shoes lay in a nearby crumpled up pile, forgotten for the time being.

"Anyway, I'll take the women first, since you know that the rule is 'ladies first'," Junichi said with a half-smile. "And then I'll take you four sonofabitches. Then once everyone has been relieved, you can enjoy a nice, hot meal."

He unchained Zoe first, since she was more alert than the lavender-haired woman. The blond stayed put until Sumiyo was unchained as well, both of them feeling sick and drained.

"Let's go," Junichi commanded the two women. "I'm sure these guys need to take a leak as well."

The three of them made their way across the room, Sumiyo having trouble balancing on the bloody floor. However, she managed to make it to the door without falling. With a sob, she followed Junichi and Zoe out of the room, hating how the blood felt against her bare feet. It was thick, and although it had been out for awhile, the coagulating fluid was still eerily warm.

Junichi relocked the room as soon as Zoe and Sumiyo exited it, leaving the four men behind. With a bored expression, Genji opened his tupperwear container and package of chopsticks.

"It's about time he fucking fed us," he muttered.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "We're lucky that he's even feeding us to begin with."

"He'd be an idiot not to if he's trying to get his fucking 'results'," Genji sneered, using air quotations for the word 'results'. "He needs us to be somewhat strong. If he doesn't give us any food, then he'll just have a group of people lying on the floor wallowing in their hunger. Starving us would screw things up for him."

Hiroki slowly opened his container as well, a rather delerious expression on his face. "Hm, this stuff doesn't look half bad..."

Takuya and Kouji didn't make any move to go at their awaiting food. Kouji was dazed in his own world, unaware that his fingertips were tracing circles in the pool of Kouichi's blood. Takuya knew he was hungry, but figured that it was pointless to go at the food if he and the other three were about to be whisked away the bathroom. His need to relieve himself was stronger than his desire to eat. Just looking at the bottle of water made him cringe.

Genji noticed this and let out a cruel laugh as he bit into his kushikatsu, his teeth sinking into the breaded, deep-fried veggies. "Aw, does someone need to use the potty?"

Takuya scoffed. "Yeah, and I wish that you were the fucking urinal."

The hated man shrugged indifferently, taking another bite. "Yes, because I'm sure you want to point your cock at me. But I think Blondie would enjoy that more. Maybe if you're lucky, she'll give you another blowjob. Hey, maybe she'll even go as far as fucking you."

The brunette's face heated up and he tore his gaze away. "Shut up."

Genji smirked, but didn't reply as he took a bit into one of the gyoza. He had to admit that the food was much better than other crap that Junichi could've been serving him.

As if on cue, Junichi opened the door seconds later and ushered the women inside, following them as they moved back to their spots. He chained Zoe back up, then made his way over to Sumiyo. However, as he went to reach over to fasten her collar back to her chain, he accidentally dropped his remote control. It fell on the floor, bouncing slightly as it landed. Unfortunately for his victims, one of the buttons had been activated for a second as it was pressed into the floor.

"Shit!" Takuya yelled as a jolt of electicity shot though his body.

The others reacted the same way, jumping and cursing as the current traveled through their systems. Luckily, the sensation was brief due to the fact that the button had only been pressed for a split second. Nevertheless, it left an unpleasant after-effect, leaving the six imprisoned people with burning shock sensations.

Junichi nonchalantly picked up the remote. "Sorry about that. Anyway, it's the guys' turn."

He unchained the four men, keeping them at bay with his remote as he held it threateningly. After that shock, none of them even dared to try to go at him. Takuya and Genji especially wanted to attack him, each of them glaring at him with darkened eyes. Kouji seemed more calm and collected than them, while Hiroki was simply dazed.

"Alright, come on," Junichi commanded them like dogs. "Out the door. And no tricks."

"Yeah, whatever." Takuya skidded on the slick floor, feeling sickened as he walked through the puddles of blood. "Shit..."

Upon reaching the door, he and the other three men followed Junichi out of the room, where their captor closed and locked the door a second time.

With a sigh, Zoe looked over to see Sumiyo staring at herself in the mirror. The woman was muttering something to herself as she stared at her own reflection, her face filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked her uneasily.

"Am I pretty enough?" Sumiyo suddenly asked.

The blond quickly nodded. "Yes. You're very pretty."

"But am I pretty enough?" the violet-eyed woman questioned, holding onto the mirror even tighter.

"You're more than pretty enough," Zoe replied, trying to calm her.

Sumiyo paused for a moment, then nodded. "Okay...good."

She resumed looking at her face in the mirror, then glanced at the small inscription. In the past ten minutes alone, she must have read and re-read the same phrase over two hundred times.

_Pretty enough yet?_

"What does he mean by this?" Sumiyo inquired as her distraught expression grew worse. "What does he mean?"

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked, as Sumiyo hadn't told them what was written inside the mirror.

However, she didn't get an answer and the other woman continued to gaze at herself. Unsure of what to do or say, she quietly opened her container, rather hungry since she had hardly eaten anything. She opened her package of chopsticks and picked up one of the dumplings, surprised at how good it tasted once she nibbled at it.

All Sumiyo could hear was the sound of her own heart beating. That and the sound of something crawling. As if tiny bugs were scittering across the floor in front of her.

_It's starting again, _she thought to herself. _That crawling sensation. It's starting all over again._

Not only that, but the longer she stared at her reflection, the more imperfections she found in her face. The dark circles under her eyes had grown worse, and her skin looked dry and creased with more wrinkles. However, unlike before where she was imagining that her face was appearing older, she saw other problems that dealt with the actual bone structure. Her high cheekbones looked incredibly sunken in, and her nose looked larger and somewhat crooked.

_W-What's happening to me?_ She shakily touched her face, beginning to panic. _Why does my face look like this?_

There were red blemishes on her face, though instead of looking like acne, they looked more like sores and blisters. Her lips looked cracked and dry, and her skin looked as though it was sagging. With each passing second, her face grew worse. Sumiyo's skin grew lighter and she could see more veins under her skin. Her teeth were beginning to yellow, looking repulsive in her mouth.

_This isn't happening,_ she told herself as she continued to watch her appearance change. _This isn't fucking happening!_

Zoe noticed Sumiyo's distress and looked at her with worry. "Hey, are you okay?"

She was ignored, however, as Sumiyo was too engulfed in the hallucination she was seeing. Zoe crawled as close to Sumiyo as she could, her chain holding her back from going more than a few feet. The knees of her jeans and palms of her hands were immediately stained with blood.

"Sumiyo?" she called over. "What's wrong?"

"Look at me," Sumiyo murmured, feeling her face. "Look at what's happening to me. What the fuck is going on?"

To her horror, she could see her skin moving, noticing tiny bumps traveling around under it. She let out an ear-shattering scream that nearly deafened Zoe, who jumped with a fright.

"I can see the bugs!" Sumiyo wailed, clawing desperately at her face as she finally began to lose it. "I can fucking see them!"

"There aren't any bugs!" Zoe yelled, trying to be heard over the screams. "It's all in your head and-"

"It's not in my head, you fucking bitch!" Sumiyo cried out. "I can see them moving around and everything. God, make it stop!"

The blond threw him a sympathetic look. "The only way to stop it is to do what you did earlier. Keep telling yourself that it's not real and try to calm down. It worked last time, didn't it?"

"But it's so much worse now," the other woman sobbed. "I can actually see them moving around. Everything is turning into a fucking nightmare and I'm starting to look like the damn Crypt Keeper!"

"You look perfectly fine," Zoe tried to reason with her. "You look a little tired, but we all are. You can't be blamed for that."

To her surprise, Sumiyo's cries suddenly began to diminish and she gazed at her reflection carefully. As she did so, Junichi returned with the four men.

"Alright, let's get you guys chained back up," he said. "Get into your spots."

He didn't notice as Sumiyo felt at her face, her eyes wide and slightly glazed. Instead, he concentrated on chaining the men back up, being careful not to let his remote fall a second time. Junichi was more worried about someone grabbing it before he could as oppose to accidentally shocking them a second time. He knew that the volts wouldn't kill them, but he would be in trouble if someone got their hands on it. It was his only option to keep them at bay.

"Am I pretty enough yet?" Sumiyo asked hollowly, seeming to grow numb of the crawling sensation. "Am I?"

She could still see the 'bugs' moving around under her skin, including in her face and neck. Her eyes were growing red from her continual staring, and one of them began to twitch slightly.

"What did you say?" Junichi glanced over his shoulder as he roughly chained Hiroki back up.

"Am I pretty enough yet?" she repeated, her voice soft and empty.

He smirked but didn't answer as he moved to restrain Takuya. A sadistic glint was in his eyes as he attached the chain back to the brunette's collar.

"What's wrong with her?" Takuya asked, looking over at Zoe.

"She's getting that crawling sensation again," she explained solemnly. "But it's worse this time around. Not only that, but now she's beginning to hallucinate that she's turning unattractive."

"I'm ugly," Sumiyo murmured, imagining that her soft pink lips were dried and cracked. "No, I'm hideous…"

Hiroki looked at her warily. "You know it's all in your head, right? None of it is real."

"I'm ugly," she whispered, seeming not to hear him. "I'm ugly…"

"I thought you were hideous," Genji quipped. "You just said so yourself a few seconds ago."

Takuya glared at him. "Knock that off, Asshole."

"What did you inject her with?" Zoe asked Junichi.

"Isn't it obvious?" He raised an eyebrow and went to chain up Genji. "The same thing that I pumped Satoshi with."

Kouji stared at him rather blankly. "And he went completely insane…"

"That's your answer," he replied, then looked back over at Zoe. "I see yours must've worn off, seeing how you haven't attempted to do anything else with Takuya. I figured you would've raped him by now."

The blond turned a light shade of red and tore her gaze away. "I've been restraining myself."

"You must not have reacted as strongly as the others, despite the fact that you got a higher dosage at this point in the experiment," Junichi observed. "I'll have to keep that mind."

Zoe's green eyes widened. "What the hell do you mean by that? You better not pump that shit into me again!"

"But it's so entertaining," he quipped. "And I'm sure Takuya enjoyed it when you were in your lustful mood."

Takuya's face heated up but he didn't find himself arguing with the bastard's remark. Junichi moved over to Kouji and quickly chained him back up as well, finishing the job.

"Okay, now that you've all been relieved, you can enjoy a nice meal," he told them. "I recommend that all of you eat if you want to stay strong. Starving yourself is never a wise option. And no, the food hasn't been poisoned, just as I've been saying all along. Anyway, I'm going to resume watching you six from behind the scenes, as it's usually more exciting when I'm not distracting you."

"Yeah, we like it better when you're not here either," Takuya scoffed.

With a smirk, their tormentor left the room and locked the door behind him, sealing them in.

Sighing, Takuya picked up his tupperwear container of food and began to eat the skewered meat. The others picked at their food also, too defeated to even complain anymore. They already knew that the likelihood of them escaping would be slim to none.

"Maybe if I eat, I'll get prettier," Sumiyo said distantly, reaching to pick up her container.

"Really? I always thought that women starved themselves to get more attractive. Eating does the opposite," Genji teased as he took a big bite out of one of his gyozas. "Well, starving themselves actually makes them skinnier, not more attractive."

As if she hadn't heard him, Sumiyo fumbled with the lid of her container, talking to herself as she continued to feel the strange movement under her skin.

"Maybe it'll make me prettier," she repeated to herself.

After a moment, she finally managed to pry it off. However, upon turning it over, she gasped softly in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Hiroki asked, eating a vegetable off his kushikatsu.

With a shaky hand, Sumiyo picked the silver item from the inside of the lid, tearing off the small piece of tape holding it on in the process. She then peeled the tape off and inspected the object.

"It's a key," she said quietly.

"What's it for?" Takuya asked.

Sumiyo's eyes immediately darted to the box on the floor beside her. She hurriedly picked it up and held it in one hand while her other used the key to open the lock.

"Now we finally get to see what's inside that fucking thing," Genji commented in a bored tone, taking a long gulp of water a moment later.

The lavender-haired woman unfastened the lock and removed it, her heart pounding as she opened the box. Her eyes widened and for a few seconds, she simply stared at the item in the box, her mouth agape.

"What's in the box?" Kouji asked, though he seemed rather uninterested in the matter as he slowly chewed on his food.

Instead of replying, Sumiyo picked the object up, holding it up to get a better look at it. The others felt their hearts sink as they, too, noticed what she was holding.

"This is pretty," she murmured deleriously, turning the item in her hand.

A scalpel was clutched tightly in her grip, the silver blade shining brightly in the lights. A malicious smile spread across Sumiyo's face, and her eyes darkened ominously.

******And that is the end of the chapter! Did you guys like it? I hope so. And uh-oh! Crazy chick with a sharp object! *blows whistle***

******Sumiyo: *gets tackled by security* Hey! Leave me alone! I'm only checking myself in the reflection!**

******Me: You look at yourself too much. *looks at security guards* Take her away, boys!**

******Sumiyo: Noooo! *gets dragged away***

******Takuya: *snickers* They should take Genji, too. *suddenly gets dragged away as well* No, not me! Genji!**

******Genji: *is in the corner snorting coke* Wha...?**

******Me: Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be out within a few days.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, we have made it to our next chapter, which is shorter than some of my other ones (many of them actually). But other than that, I don't have anything interesting to say. So instead of rambling on incoherently, I'll just stop talking. **

**Oh, I do have one thing to say. Even though Genji is only 22 years old, I made him have white hair. Why? Well, you know how sometimes when you make a character, you just picture them with a certain hair color? I thought that white hair fit Genji perfectly so I went with that. It doesn't mean that he's old, but just that it suited his personality and I couldn't picture him with any other hair color. Even if it typically doesn't fit in with his actual age, I don't see it as a sign of being old. But who knows, maybe he dyes it white. ^_^**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 25**

Takuya stared at Sumiyo uneasily as the woman inspected the scalpel. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Maybe you can use that thing to cut the bugs out of your skin," Genji teased maliciously, finishing up one of his dumplings. "You know, dig the little bastards out. Who knows, maybe those cuts will make an improvement in your face."

Takuya threw him an angry look. "Will you shut the fuck up?"

"Don't listen to him," Zoe said to Sumiyo. "He's just trying to mess with your head. Whatever he says, just ignore him."

"I'm giving her some useful advice," Genji told them nonchalantly. "Not only will she be getting those bugs out, but she'll be performing her own plastic surgery."

Hiroki scoffed. "There aren't any bugs, you jackass. You know damn well that it's all in her head."

"At this point, she doesn't know what's real and what's not," the white-haired man shot back. "You can see just how crazy she's getting. She's hopping on the psychotic bandwagon."

"And you're not making things any better," Zoe snapped.

Genji shrugged. "What can I say? I'm good at driving people crazy. Literally."

"Keep it up," Takuya warned him. "See how long it'll be before that spike is shoved up your ass."

"Aw, I thought you wanted it as a sex toy for yourself," he quipped. "It can be your makeshift dildo."

The brunette was about to lunge at him, but Zoe stopped him, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Takuya, don't."

"Why not?" he growled, his chocolate eyes burning into Genji. "He fucking deserves it!"

"I know, but now's not the time," Zoe told him, struggling to keep her grip on him. "He has that spike and you don't have anything. He has an advantage over you and could hurt you."

Takuya grunted. "I don't care. I don't give a shit-"

"Well, I do," she cut him off, taking his face in both hands to make him look at her. "I do care if you get hurt. After everything that's happened, I can't watch anyone else die. Especially if it's you."

His gaze softened and he stared into her eyes. "Zoe..."

Unfortunately, no one had noticed that Sumiyo was already getting to work. While Zoe had been busy trying to calm Takuya down, Kouji and Hiroki had been watching them, as had Genji. None of them had even realized what the lavender-haired woman had been up to. By the time they actually turned to look at her, she was already carving into her own face with the scalpel.

"Sumiyo, what are you doing?" Zoe cried out, horrified.

Sumiyo chuckled softly, the blade sinking deep into her cheek, drawing ribbons of blood. "I'm taking Genji's advice. Not only am I cutting the bugs out, but I'm making myself prettier in the process."

"Don't listen to him!" Takuya snapped. "Stop cutting yourself, you idiot!"

"I think it's a bit late for that," Genji told them, then turned his attention to Sumiyo. "Hey, make sure you get under your chin. I see some of those creepy crawlies moving around under there."

She nodded happily, dragging the silver blade to her chin, sinking it in deeply. Blood seeped down her naked chest, while more of it splashed onto the floor. Everyone struggled not to retch up the food they had recently eaten, appalled by the gruesome scene going on in front of them. Sumiyo smiled delusionally as she continued to cut at herself, causing a few bits of flesh to splatter onto her lap.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hiroki turned his head and began to dry heave.

"I think _you_ are sick," Genji remarked cruelly, though he seemed rather disturbed by Sumiyo's actions as well.

Sumiyo brought the scalpel up to her nose, her smile growing wider. "This will make me pretty enough. I finally understand what Junichi meant by that inscription in the mirror."

Zoe swallowed back some bile as the blade sank deeply into the woman's nose, feeling her stomach grow more queasy as it was mutilated. Sumiyo then picked at a flap of skin on her nose, ripping it away. Kouji turned his head away, more relieved than ever to have that 'present' from his brother. The black eye temporarily blocked half of his vision, something he was grateful for.

"Stop that," Takuya said thickly, his face contorted with disgust as Sumiyo continued to cut at her face. "You're making things worse."

She shook her head, gouging her cheek even further. "No, I'm making things better. I'll be pretty enough soon..."

"Yeah, because guys are definitely into women who cut their faces off," Genji said with a laugh. "We just love our women with holes in their faces."

Sumiyo seemed immune to the pain, for she wasn't even flinching as the blade scraped into her skin. With each cut, her smile grew wider and her face grew bloodier. She paused for a moment, slipping her index finger into one of the cuts on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki choked out, already feeling another wave of nausea coming on.

"I'm getting the bugs out," she replied softly, her finger digging around inside. "I can feel them..."

He covered his mouth, gagging at the disturbing spectacle. However, upon witnessing Sumiyo extract her crimson-stained finger, Hiroki abruptly threw up, emptying his stomach of the food he had just consumed.

Zoe had covered her eyes, unable to watch the woman disfigure herself any further. No matter how many times she or one of the others tried to reason with Sumiyo, their words never affected her. They watched helplessly as Sumiyo scraped and sliced into her flesh.

"I'm gonna be sick," Kouji muttered, moving away from her. "That's fucking nasty..."

"Plastic surgery usually is," Genji commented. "Only difference is that the person is usually asleep while it's done. Oh, and it's normally done by a professional plastic surgeon; not some nutcase with a sharp object."

Sumiyo scanned the room, gazing at each and every person with a disillusioned grin. "Am I pretty enough yet?"

"Yes," Takuya and Zoe responded unanimously, praying that their urgency would stop her.

"You need to work on your lips," Genji told her. "They look like the Joker's."

The brunette glared at him, his body shaking with rage. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

"He hasn't shut up since we met him," Kouji quipped, a wry smirk on his face. "I don't think he understands the meaning of those words."

"I understand," the white-haired man calmly remarked. "I just chose not to be quiet."

Takuya growled. "Asshole."

Genji snickered, picking up the spike once again. However, he kept quiet as he stared at the rusted object, his whitish-blue eyes filled with malevolence.

"Am I pretty enough yet?" Sumiyo asked, though her voice was distant and she seemed to be talking to herself more than the others. "Am I pretty enough yet?"

She had already cut her lips, causing her mouth to look slitted near the corners. The scalpel was now near her right eye, resting on the dark circle below it. She began to cut into the skin, only for the blade to suddenly slide over the blood on her face. It slipped directly into her eye, slicing it deeply. For the first time since mutilating herself, Sumiyo let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Shit," Takuya grimaced, turning his head away from the sight.

Sumiyo closed her cut eye, blood seeping from beneath her eyelid as she sobbed loudly. However, despite the injury, she kept slashing the blade across her face, desperately trying to 'fix' it.

Genji threw her a disgusted look. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"

Takuya wrapped an arm around Zoe's shoulders, feeling close to vomitting. The blond continued to keep her eyes closed, shaking as Sumiyo's cries echoed off the walls. Takuya held onto her more tightly, hoping to calm her down. Yet with the sound of flesh being cut and blood being splattered onto the floor, calming down seemed out of the question.

With a wail, Sumiyo carved at her neck, crying crimson from her right eye. "Am I pretty enough yet? AM I?"

At that moment, the scalpel slipped a second time, the blade sinking deep into her throat. It severed an artery in her neck, causing a gush of scarlett liquid to spray out. It stained the wall and floor even further, and Sumiyo opened her eyes wide, her ruined one looking grotesque with its deep cut. Her mouth was gaped open as the blood kept spurting out and seconds later, she toppled over to the side in a puddle of the fluid. Her body became covered in the mess and with a raspy pant, she took a final breath. Sumiyo's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she ceased moving, succumbing to her blood loss.

"Oh, my God..." Zoe stared at the woman's body, her green eyes filled with despair. "She's dead...she's fucking dead..."

"Way to point out the obvious," Genji sneered. "It was clear that Sumiyo was going to be the next to die."

Takuya glowered at him. "Don't fucking snap at her! And Sumiyo might not have gone crazy if it weren't for-"

"Me?" he rudely cut him off. "Open your eyes, you stupid fuck. I might've given her a bit of a push, but you knew that she was going to lose her mind one way or another. I already knew that she was going to cut herself with that fucking thing. We could see it in her fucking expression that she was considering that. So I gave her the idea to speed things up a bit."

"That's not the point!" Takuya practically yelled. "The point is that you're the cause of every fucking thing that's going on right now! You're the cause of all this shit that we're going through!"

Genji raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I'm pretty sure that _he's_ the cause of it since he's the one who put us in this shithole in the first place."

He gestured to the video camera, from which Junichi was witnessing everything with malicious intrigue. It was sickening how thrilled he became from their misery.

"That's seven," Hiroki said numbly. "Seven people are dead..."

"And there are only five of us left," Kouji added, his expression dark. "Five out of twelve..."

Zoe shook her head in disbelief, sinking down a bit. "How the hell did this happen? Why is this shit happening to us? What did we do to deserve this?"

The last sentence came out as an angry demand rather than a horrified question. Everyone was wondering the same thing, though it was clear that they hadn't done anything to deserve it. They had simply gone to the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Well, Genji deserves it because he's a dickhead," Takuya snarled after a moment.

"You sound like a damn fourth-grader with your accusations. It's not like I stole your lunch money or anything, Kanbara," the white-haired man quipped.

"Oh, fuck you!" he shot back.

Kouji moved away from Sumiyo's body even further, going as far as his chain allowed him to. He wiped the back of his hand against his clammy forehead, unwittingly smearing it with his brother's blood as he did so. His body had grown increasingly warm and he felt light-headed at the same time.

"We're all going crazy," Hiroki murmured, then let out a small laugh. "Wonder who's going to flip their lid next. I think it'll be me."

"Don't say that," Zoe told him, though her voice cracked.

He sighed with defeat. "Why not? You know it's true that we're all going insane here. And I really think I'll be the next to go. You and Takuya have each other for support, so that's helping you two a bit. Kouji's coping surprisingly well with what happed to Kouichi, so he seems to be hanging on onto his wits for now. And Genji's just an emotionless douchebag. I'm almost on the verge of telling Junichi to put me out of my misery."

"You have a family," she reminded him. "You can't just give up now."

"I failed them, though." Hiroki gazed listlessly at the floor. "I completely fucked things up with my wife, and she doesn't even know about it. And I can't be there for my son anymore. I want to be with them, but I know damn well that I won't be leaving this place."

"I feel the same way," Takuya admitted. "I honestly don't think that I'll ever get out of this hellhole. I don't think any of us will. But I'm not going out without a fucking fight. I'm not going to just roll over and die to make that bastard happy and give him those stupid results that he's looking for."

Genji smirked. "He did have an interesting idea with this shit. It would be intriguing to see the military injected with this crap to make them killing machines. But it's too bad that we were the ones stuck being the test dummies for this experiment."

"Life has a weird fucking way of panning out," Kouji grumbled emotionlessly. "None of us ever should've been dragged into this shit. Some could say that it's our own fault for our stupidity, but who else wouldn't have done what we did?"

Zoe brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I doubt that many people would've done things differently."

Takuya growled, his eyes narrowing. "We could've pushed the damn car out of the pothole like I had suggested. But Kouji over there decided that he didn't want to get a little wet."

"Oh, so now you're going to blame me for this?" the raven-haired man scoffed.

"Well, if we had pushed the van out of the damn hole, we could've driven away and not be stuck in this fucking situation!"

Zoe looked at him sharply. "Takuya, we had already established that it was too dangerous to drive in the weather. Even if we had pushed the van out, the storm was getting too severe. Remember how hard the hail was coming down? Driving in that type of weather would've been an accident waiting to happen. So don't blame this on Kouji. It's not his fault. Hell, it's none of our faults. But what else could we have done?"

"We could've stayed in he car," he grumbled.

"But the hail was cracking the windshield and the van was beginning to leak," she shot back. "We had no choice but to get out before it shattered all over us. We could've been killed if that were the case."

He snorted with contempt. "Yeah, and if that had been the case, then at least we would've died instead of ending up in this shithole!"

Zoe sighed wearily, sitting back against the wall. "Well, I'm just telling you how it is. I can't blame you for being upset about this, but in all reality, there was really nothing we could've done differently. I'm sorry, Takuya."

"I was in the same boat as you guys," Hiroki added quietly. "I couldn't push my car out by myself and I didn't have any cell phone reception. So I came here to see if I could get any help. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, though..."

"My question is, how did Junichi manage to get all of our cars out?" Kouji thought aloud, his expression glassy. "If what he said is true, he took our cars and did something with them. But how did he do it if they were all stuck in potholes?"

"It's called a tow truck, you moron," Genji responded dryly.

Takuya thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I can't think of any other way he could've done it. They couldn't be driven or pushed out, so he must've used a tow truck."

"Good job, Sherlock," the white-haired man mocked. "You've cracked the case!"

Takuya growled. "I'll crack your head in a minute if you keep it up."

"I wish you the best of luck in your attempt," Genji remarked flatly.

Kouji suddenly crawled over to Sumiyo's body, trying not to gag as he approached it. With shaky hands, he took hold of the bloodied scalpel.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki questioned.

"Making sure this fucker can't get something else he shouldn't have," he replied, moving back to his regular spot as he glowered at Genji. "It's bad enough that he has that damn spike."

Genji chuckled, spinning the metal object around in his hand. "What, this thing? It's _not_ that bad."

"I'm not even going to say anything," Takuya mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

The room remained silent for several seconds as everyone sat there, trying to avoid looking at Satoshi's and Sumiyo's corpses. The air was filled with death and despair, and with each passing fatality, the others felt themselves slipping closer to the same fate. More often than not, there was at least one body in the room, for even when they were dragged out, another person seemed to meet their end as well before long.

"I wonder if anyone's tried looking for us," Zoe murmured to no on in particular. "You think our families reported us as missing?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Takuya said tiredly. "We haven't spoken to anyone since leaving, and I'm sure that they've tried calling us by now. We wouldn't just not answer, so hopefully they realized that something's wrong."

Hiroki gazed up at the ceiling with deadpan eyes. "Amaya was the last person I talked to. I told her not to bother calling me since I hate driving while on the phone. I said that I would call her as soon as I got to my destination, but...I never made it there. She's probably beside herself with worry. I wish I could at least let her know that I'm alive."

"For now at least," Genji interjected dryly. "But for how much longer? I think that the rest of us will be gone within the next twenty-four hours."

Takuya threw a hateful glare at the camera. "Damn lunatic. I hope the fucking cops find out what's going on and arrest his crazy ass."

"I don't know," Zoe replied numbly. "I hope so, too. But the longer we go through this, the less I think there's any chance of us getting away."

"And even if we do somehow get away, you know that we'll be messed up in the head," Genji added. "So we'll go from one hellhole to the next, which will probably be an insane asylum."

Kouji laughed humorlessly. "I honestly don't think we're ever getting out of here. Four more people will die, leaving one left. And that person will probably be used for another experiment or just killed by Junichi. It's a lose-lose situation."

Hiroki looked at the spike in Genji's hand longingly, a million thoughts running through his mind. _Maybe I should just go over there and beg for him to kill me. But...I can't fucking reach him. Or can I?_

To answer his question, he tugged at his chain, hoping that more slack would be extracted from the wall. However, it only yielded a few extra inches, and with Genji across the room, there was no way he would've been able to reach him.

_Maybe he'll let me use that spike to kill myself, _he thought to himself. _Then again, I doubt he's going to give that thing up any time soon. He looks like he wants to use it on Takuya. Hell, he probably wants to use it on all of us but is waiting until he gets the right opportunity to do so_.

He sighed, running a hand through his short-cropped hair. It felt a bit oily, as he hadn't been able to shower to wash the unpleasant feeling away. He also needed a shave. His beard stubbled had grown longer, above his normal liking as it began to itch.

_Looks like I'll just have to suffer in this place for a little while longer._ Hiroki looked back and forth between the two corpses, repulsed but unable to look away._ And then I'll be joining the other sorry bastards who couldn't get out of here alive. I just hope it's soon..._

_Meanwhile_

Junichi stood in front of a cabinet, gazing at his collection of serums. There were four of them that he was studying, but he put one of them away, deciding not to use it any longer. There were only three that he was interested in, and he intended to use those in combinations with each other. It was time to inject his subjects with more than just one serum each, as he wanted to see how they would react with each other.

He walked back over to his desk, where there were twelve hollowed chains sticking out of the wall. Wanting to move things along to the next phase, he looked at the five chains that were attached to the remaining survivors. Junichi injected the chosen chemicals into the small IVs that were hooked up to the chains, which would send the liquids to the wearers of the collars. However, there was a space in between the walls, where extra length of the chains were stored until he saw fit to adding onto them. Through that space was the white room itself, where his prisoners were kept. Although the chains were removable from the collars, each had a tiny valve that could be linked to the collar directly, which would then allow the serums to be pumped into them. It seemed like a complicated mechanism, but Junichi had perfected it to the point where it worked without any mishaps.

"Okay, there have been two more deaths," the man mused to himself. "And I now have five people left. Now that they're going to be injected with the most powerful dosages and chemicals, I wonder how things will pan out. How soon will the next victim perish? And who will it be?"

He reverted his gaze to look at one of the television screens, taking a moment to observe his test subjects. Everyone was trying their best to avoid looking at Satoshi and Sumiyo in the blood-splattered room, and Junichi thought he could see Kouji and Zoe rocking a bit in their traumatized states. Hiroki appeared to be muttering to himself, while Takuya and Genji were exchanging hateful glowers, each of them looking ready to rip the other one's head off.

"Maybe they will," Junichi said quietly with a chuckle. "Let's push this little button and find out."

With that, he pressed a button on the wall, the one that controlled the chemicals getting transfered through the chains. It would take only seconds for the process to be completed. Only this time, he chose not to knock his victims out first. It would be more exciting this way and there wouldn't be as much waiting.

_In the white room_

Takuya jolted and hissed through his teeth as the needle sprang from the back of his collar, sinking deeply into his neck. The others had the same reaction, all of them grabbing at the bruised backs of their necks. Zoe whimpered softly as she felt the warm liquid being pumped into her, quickly feeling it coursing through her system.

Genji grunted as he, too, was injected. "Can't this fucker...get some new needles? Dammit..."

Seconds later, the syringes were extracted, disappearing back into the metal collars. Hiroki panted as his sore began to throb, signalling that Genji was right about Junichi needing to replace the needles. Kouji swallowed, keeping down a wave nausea as the stinging sensation traveled up and down his spine.

"We're going to die of infections soon," Takuya grumbled, clearly in discomfort. "Fucking asshole."

Zoe moaned in pain, reaching down the back of her collar to feel her skin. It was excrutiating to the touch, and she could tell that it was, in fact, growing increasingly infected.

_If I'm going to die, don't let it be from a slow and painful infection, _she thought bitterly to herself, wincing as her wound throbbed.

Takuya gazed at the others one at a time, puzzled that not only was he not passing out, but none of the others were either. _What the hell is going on?_ he wondered. _Why aren't we out cold? It usually only takes a few seconds to feel the effects of that fucking chemical._

Yet as the minutes passed, the five remaining subjects continued to stay awake and alert. However, as that time went by, they could quickly feel the effects of the serums that Junichi had pumped into them. Their bodies began to heat up and their breathing grew more rapid and shallow. They soon no longer felt the sore areas on the backs of their necks, and Kouji couldn't feel the throbbing in his black eye. It was still swollen shut, but it wasn't pulsating. Genji soon became oblivious of the pain from his cuts and bruised face, the sensations rapidly disipating.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked aloud, his voice low. "Why aren't we passing out like we usually do after we get injected with that shit?"

Hiroki glanced up at the camera, his hand over his chest, where he could feel his heart pounding. "I think Junichi's taking things up another notch..."

**And this is where the chapter ends! I know, I'm a bitch. But hey, everyone will probably like the next chapter and I decided that this one was long enough. Anyway, please read and review, then keep a lookout for the next chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Yeah, I have nothing good to say (as usual), so go ahead and read the chapter after you read the warning. Then you can review. :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong lemons. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 26**

_Thump thump...Thump thump...Thump thump..._

That was the only sound Takuya could hear as the minutes ticked by painstakingly slow. The sound of his own heartbeat, which had grown gradually steadier and paced. His veins felt warm with the chemicals flowing through them, rapidly taking over his system. He craned his neck a bit, glancing over at the others in the confined room with him. Everyone else looked similar to him, their eyes darkened ominously.

Genji's hands clenched and unclenched, his knuckles turning white each time his grip tightened on his metal spike. He let out a deep breath, adreneline pumping through his body. The white-haired man was itching to use the cold, bloodstained item in his hand. He felt his body heat up with rage as he made eye contact with Takuya. The brunette was glowering at him with sheer hatred, and from what he could could see, Takuya was shaking slightly.

Genji smirked and flashed Zoe a glance, then licked his lips teasingly at Takuya, indicating that he wanted to do something to her. The taunt caused Takuya to lunge at him, only to be restrained by his chain. However, unlike the last time he went to attack Genji, Zoe did not attempt to stop him. Instead, the blond was huddled up, her hands on her head as she stared at the floor.

Her heartbeat was faster than Takuya's, and she felt her nerves getting the better of her. She looked up for a moment, catching Genji's obscene facial expressions as he eyed her relentlessly. Zoe's green orbs narrowed, and she moved away from him even further. Her chain loosened enough to give her an additional six inches of slack, but nothing more.

Hiroki let out a pent-up sigh, his body cool and clammy. His vision was somewhat dizzy and distorted, as if he had consumed several alcoholic beverages. He blinked a few times to clear it up, aware that is eyes were bloodshot. His gaze traveled down to the floor, where he saw the two pictures beside him. One with his wife and son and the other with Naomi, which he had torn in half earlier. Hiroki hissed inwardly as the woman's dreaded name rang through his mind yet again. He hated it. Despised it. Loathed it with every fiber of his being. He wished he could just erase her name and image from his increasingly disillusioned mind. With a snort of contempt, he spit directly onto half of the photograph of Naomi, wishing she would disappear from his memory.

Kouji looked the most serene out of the group, though he wasn't faring much better than the rest. A peaceful smile was plastered on his face, and his finger was moving around in circles over Kouich's pool of blood. He then smoothed the coagulating puddle, only to write his deceased brother's name in it.

"How are you doing, Kouichi?" he asked numbly, his grin growing a bit wider. "Any better than me?"

For once, Takuya and Zoe didn't say anything to his disturbing behavior, as they were too wrapped up in their own nightmares. Unlike the other three prisoners, they had been given three serums instead of just two. Dealing with all of the effects at once was mind-blowing, and made them feel disoriented in a strangely pleasant way.

The brunette's eyes locked with the blond's and for several seconds, their gazes remained glued to each other. Zoe's bloodstained halter top clung to her body more than ever, the curves of her breasts prominent under the thin silk.

_Thump thump..thump thump..thump thump.._

Takuya's heartbeat quickened once again, and he looked her up and down lustfully, aware of the chemical he had been familiar with earlier. The arousal pumped through his body, at a higher potency than it had been hours ago. He wet his lips a bit, feeling his desire grow with each passing moment.

_It's starting up again,_ he thought to himself as he tightened his hands into fists. _Fuck... Last time I managed to stop. But this time...I don't know if I'll be able to control myself._

Takuya tore his gaze away from her, his face growing increasingly hot. He took a deep breath and averted his attention to Genji, immediately switching out of his lustful daze. Instead, his expression filled with unadulterated loathing as he glowered at the white-haired man. For once, Genji wasn't glaring back at him. He was toying with the spike once again, his concentration elsewhere.

_I wonder..._ Genji glanced carelessly at Kouji, noticing how the raven-haired man was entranced by the puddle of blood. _How fast can I drive him into madness if I hit him right where it hurts? I know how to do it...I just wonder how long it'll take for him to crack and beg me to kill him. Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? An hour? Then again..._

He flashed his eyes over to Hiroki, noticing how the man was trembling. Hiroki was clutching the photograph of his family to his chest, having it in a deathlock. His blue orbs were wild, and he seemed to be murmuring to himself.

_I could easily make Hiroki be the next one who goes completely berserk,_ Genji speculated with keen interest. _It wouldn't be hard at all. In fact, it would be just as easy, if not easier, to send him over the edge than it would be to make Minamoto._

He decided to ignore Takuya and Zoe for the time being, deciding to save the best for last. However, he took a moment to study the couple carefully, watching their movements. Takuya was scowling hatefully at him, causing Genji to chuckle lightly. Zoe was still staring at the floor, her blood-covered hands leaving a few crimson streaks in her hair as she clutched onto her head.

_It's happening again,_ she panicked. _It's happening to me all over again and it feels ten times worse now than it did the first time._

Her nipples were hard, much to her dismay and she soon found herself gazing longingly at the brunette beside her. Zoe noticed several beads of persperation on his body, dampening his red t-shirt. Unaware of her stares, Takuya stripped off his black button-up, casting it aside on an area on the floor that was free of blood. His brow was glistening and he wiped the back of his hand against it with a sigh.

Finally tearing his gaze away from Genji, Takuya averted his eyes back to Zoe, surprised to find her staring at him. He swallowed, feeling his heart quicken even further.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

"Are you okay?" he asked her, trying to cover up his own nervousness.

"Um..." Zoe's voice trailed off and she moved closer to him, not even realizing what she was doing.

Takuya felt his face heat up further and noticed the tiny peaks through the blond's halter top. He immediately went hard, mentally cursing himself as he did.

_Get a fucking grip on yourself! It's Zoe, for fuck's sake,_ he inwardly scolded.

But that was the problem. He had never admitted it to anyone, but he had always felt himself attracted to Zoe. However, instead of pursuing her and risk being shot down, he had decided to date Miharu.

_Right now, Miharu has nothing on Zoe._ Takuya looked her body up and down, his eyes scanning over her bloodstained clothing._ Why is this happening again? Why the fuck did Junichi have to inject me with this lust shit? I don't want to end up raping her like I tried to last time._

"Takuya..." Zoe's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh, um...yeah?" He swallowed again.

Yet the woman seemed at a loss for words, and she looked unsure of herself. Takuya stared at her soft, pink lips, wishing that he could brush them up against his. His erection throbbed, making a visible bulge in his pants. Zoe blushed upon seeing his hard-on, and before she realized it, her hand had found itself over to it.

Takuya froze in his spot, his chocolate eyes wide with surprise. He shuddered as Zoe rubbed her finger against the khaki-covered member, and he felt a surge of adreneline rush through his body. Zoe quickly yanked her hand away, looking away from him shamefully.

"I...I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't know what came over me and-"

Zoe's words were cut off as Takuya suddenly crushed his lips against hers. She moaned quietly and closed her eyes, returning his kiss with her own. Her arms encircled his neck and Takuya's wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Their kiss deepened, and the brunette began to snake his tongue into Zoe's mouth. The blond welcomed the gesture, her body pressed up against his. She nibbled on his lower lip, then ran her own tongue over his.

Takuya leaned forward, pushing Zoe onto her back as he reached around to the back of her neck, below her metal collar. His fingers skillfully unclasped her halter top, allowing him to pull the silky article of clothing down to expose her bra. The white lace was stained with blood from earlier, and some of the scarlett streaks were painted on her twin mounds. Takuya gave Zoe another kiss on her lips, savoring the sweet taste of them. He was now on top of her, his pulsating manhood poking into her.

Genji watched as Takuya moved his lips down to Zoe's neck, nipping at the skin around where her collar was. His whitish-blue eyes narrowed and his grip on the spike tightened even further. The metal turned warmer in his hand, and the dried bits of blood on it began to soften from the heat. Genji could easily see Zoe's bra-clad chest, the bottom of her top rumpled up to show off her flat stomach. He smirked at the thought of running the tip of the spike over the creamy skin, leaving a bright red line of blood. He imagined the sharp point being dragged over the area over and over again, envisioning her screams of pain as he held her down.

The white-haired man stifled a sadistic laugh, picturing himself torturing her. His own member began to throb with excitement at the thought. _I'll have to rape her either beforehand or during the act itself. And I'll make sure Kanbara is forced to watch as it I do it._

His veins were rather visible beneath his skin, pumping him with the chemicals in his body. As the seconds passed, his urge for bloodlust increased even more, getting to the point where his irises changed slightly in color, leaving an amber ring around the edges. Genji's grin grew wider and his expression seemed more crazed as he observed the couple.

"Mmm..." Zoe wrapped her legs around Takuya's waist as he began to fondle her breasts.

She kissed his cheek, her lips traveling down to his jawline affectionately. Takuya smirked and pressed his lips against hers once again, slipping two fingers beneath one of the bra cups. He caressed the well-endowed mound, his fingers lightly brushing up against it. Zoe shuddered and writhed, letting out another aroused moan. Her nipples grew even harder as she felt Takuya's index finger trace over one of them.

Zoe found herself reaching in between the two of them, her fingers finding their way to the button on Takuya's pants. She undid them, gently pulling the zipper down a moment later. The blond then slipped her hand inside, greedily taking hold of his hard cock. Her thumb ran over the boxer-clad organ, causing friction right at the very tip.

Takuya groaned quietly, relishing the sensation. He roughly yanked her halter top up, removing it from her body. It was caught on the chain, but Takuya pushed it aside to keep it out of the way. He then slid his hands under her, unclipping Zoe's bra and casting that aside as well.

Now naked from the waist up, Zoe sighed softly as Takuya took one of her breasts in his hands, groping it gently. She felt him unbuttoning her jeans, his finger tracing the edge of her white lace panties. With a half-smile, she stopped rubbing his cock and instead shifted herself.

"What's wrong?" Takuya inquired, confused and upset that she had stopped.

"Nothing," she replied nonchalantly, then went to pull off his t-shirt.

Zoe ran her hands down his muscled torso, feeling his smooth, tanned skin. She leaned up and nipped at his neck, pushing his collar up a bit as she did so. Takuya slipped his hand beneath her head, his fingers entwining with her silky hair. He felt his cock twitch, just waiting to be touched. Impatient, he grabbed hold of Zoe's wrist and led her back to the excited area. Zoe had other plans, though, as she tugged his khaki pants down, along with his boxers to expose him completely. Takuya began to pull her jeans down as well, and before they knew it, they were both completely naked.

Kouji glanced over, dumbfounded to see two of his best friends nude and clinging onto each other. However, his startled expression turned into a sly grin.

"Told you they were gonna hook up, Kouichi," he quietly said aloud.

_I believe that I was the one who told you that they were gonna hook up._

The bandana-wearing twin jolted, his good sapphire eye opening wide as he looked around. _Wait a minute,_ he thought with confusion._ Was that just…? Did I hear….? No, it couldn't have been…could it?_

He shook his head, rubbing his temples as he did. "It's just in my head…"

_Is it just in your head, Kouji? _

"What the fuck?" Kouji stayed frozen in his spot, hearing his own heart pounding steadily.

To his puzzlement, the voice he was hearing belonged to none other than Kouichi. But it couldn't have been Kouichi. Sure, Kouji had acted like his brother was still somewhat alive by whispering a few comments, but he hadn't heard any replies back. Until now, at least.

_But it can't be him,_ Kouji thought. _He's dead…I watched him die right in front of me._

_Yeah, but you drank some of my blood, didn't you?_ Kouichi's voice rang in his head._ Since you did, part of me now lives within you. _

Kouji gaped in bewilderment, unsure if anything he was hearing was true. However, he knew that he had tasted his brother's blood in a delusioned state, trying to convince himself that part of Kouichi would live within him if he did so. And now he was beginning to hear Kouichi's voice. He couldn't deny that what he had done made sense as to why he was hearing it.

The raven-haired man chuckled softly, a bemused half-smile plastered on his face. _I'm getting crazier by the minute. But I don't think that's such a bad thing anymore…_

From across the room, Takuya and Zoe were lost in their own world of ecstasy, blocking out everything else that was going on around them. They were panting heavily as their bodies heated up, and Takuya moved his face down to Zoe's chest, right where her breasts were. He lapped at one of her stiff nipples lustfully, enjoying how she squirmed under him.

"Mmm…" The blond closed her eyes, grabbing onto Takuya's broad shoulders as he continued to assault the small peak.

She whimpered softly as his teeth dug in slightly, but he raised his head and silenced her with a kiss. Takuya slipped a hand between her legs, feeling her warm moisture immediately. Zoe tensed upon feeling his touch, yet it was more from excitement rather than anxiety. The brunette inserted a single finger inside her, slowly bringing it in and out. Zoe, in turn, reached down and took his cock into her grasp once again, this time sqeezing it hard. A few beads of pre-cum leaked out onto his tip, dripping down towards his shaft.

Takuya snaked his tongue into Zoe's mouth again, bucking slightly in her grip as she began to coat his entire member with the clear fluid. He slid his finger back and forth a few more times, before finally extracting it to lick away the sweet juices it had been stained with. Wanting more, he gently moved down Zoe's body, causing her to release his manhood. The blond lifted her head just in time to see Takuya bury his face between her legs. She moaned softly upon feeling his tongue at her core, lapping away more of her sweetness.

The brunette licked her soaked mound, savoring the taste of her. He made sure to get every last drop of her juices, feeling as though it was a drug that was entrancing him. Zoe writhed, her breathing speeding up as his tongue and lips continued to assault her. She whimpered, opening her eyes wide as she felt a sudden rush of the chemical coursing through her. Her irises darkening, she suddenly sat up and pushed him away, causing Takuya to fall away from her and into a pool of blood.

Takuya lifted his head, his expression angry as he looked at her. "Zoe, what the hell-"

Yet before he could complete the sentence, Zoe was already upon him, her mouth completely covering his throbbing cock. Takuya's anger immediately dissipated as he felt her warm tongue pleasuring him. Zoe glanced at him, looking him in the eye as she took his balls into her hand, massaging them gently but firmly. She moved her head up and down, taking his entire length and sucking it to her liking.

"Fuck..." Takuya squirmed as he felt himself go down her throat.

Zoe kept it there for a moment, then resumed back to her up and down movements. She felt Takuya put his hands on her head, guiding it up and down to a quicker pace.

"Faster," he said gruffly, his tanned body covered in a layer of persperation.

The brunette seemed oblivious of the fact that his back and ass were coated with blood, not noticing how it stuck to him unpleasantly. Even if he had noticed, he was too wrapped up in his lust to care. Takuya twitched as Zoe ran her fingers lightly over his balls, teasing them- and him -even further. He growled softly, his expression darkening as he submitted to the effects of the serum even more. His grip on the woman tightened and he moved her head up and down even faster. Zoe willingly went along with it, wishing to taste his seed again.

However, Takuya had another idea in mind as he drew closer to climaxing. He forcefully pulled her head away from his cock, making her tilt her face up. A moment later, he brutally crushed his lips against hers, then shoved her away. Zoe fell onto the floor, landing in a puddle of blood with an audible thud. Like Takuya, she was now covered with a layer of the crimson fluid, yet she seemed unaware of it as well.

Breathing heavily, Takuya crawled over her and slipped himself in between her legs. He took a minute to ease himself in without hurting her, but as soon as he had entered her, he began to pound into her forcefully. Zoe cried out from the intensity, grabbing hold of Takuya's blood-coated shoulders. The brunette grinned and lowered his lips to hers to plant forceful kiss upon them. He supported himself with one arm, using his free hand to grope at one of Zoe's breasts. He left scarlett smudges on them, strangely enjoying the way they looked in contrast to her creamy skin.

Hiroki looked back down at Naomi's photograph, not satisfied by what he had just done to it. _She's staring at me,_ he thought hatefully. _The bitch won't stop fucking staring at me even with the picture ripped and a glob of spit on one half._

With a grunt, he reached over and grabbed hold of the despised, torn picture, scowling at the image before him. With his eyes narrowed, he tore the entire photograph up. He ripped it up over and over again, shredding it into tiny bits.

_How do you like that, you slut?_ Hiroki tossed the pieces into a nearby puddle of blood, letting the crimson liquid distort and soak them. _Now I'll never have to look at you again._

"Ripping up the old picture of your fuckmate?" Genji quipped.

"Don't call her that," Hiroki snarled. "She's not my fuckmate. She's nothing to me."

The white-haired man chuckled. "Well, not anymore at least. But keep in mind that you can't change the past, no matter how many times you wish you could."

"I know that," he shot back. "I know that I can't take back what I did. But ripping that up was something that I had to do. And I feel a little better now."

Genji sat back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "You know, wouldn't it be something if your ex-fuckmate showed up to your house and told your wife what the two of you did? How you went behind her back and cheated on her?"

Hiroki turned a shade paler, the words sinking in like a blade. "That won't happen. There's no fucking way that she'll come to the house and tell Amaya what we did. No fucking way!"

"How do you know?" Genji challenged. "You don't know what she will or will not do."

"Shut up," he hissed. "I know that she won't go there and say anything."

"Really." The man before him raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Were you still banging her by the time you ended up as a lab rat for our favorite psychopath? Or did you break it off with her?"

Hiroki looked away shamefully, his defense dropping as guilt kicked in. "Well...I haven't screwed her in about two weeks...but I never officially called it off with her."

"Then don't be surprised if she comes to your house looking for you," Genji replied.

"She knows that I'm married, so she wouldn't just show up," he told him.

"True, but if she really likes you and wants to ruin your already fucked-up marriage, she might just tell your wife so that she'll leave you. And then maybe she'll take your son with her so that you'll never see either one of them again," the white-haired man remarked cruelly.

Hiroki felt tears in his eyes but he blinked them back. "Shut up! That's not going to happen! Naomi isn't going to show up to my house looking for me, and she definitely won't be telling Amaya about what we did. I don't think she'd stoop that low."

Genji shrugged carelessly. "If you say so..."

"I know what I'm talking about," Hiroki snapped, though it came out rather weak.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't ignore the fact that what Genji was saying made sense. Yet there was no way in hell that he would let the bastard know it. Nevertheless, he felt himself die a bit more on the inside as he gazed at the photograph of his family.

_I'm sorry. _A single tear dripped onto the picture. _I'm so sorry for failing you... Both of you..._

Hiroki glanced over at Takuya and Zoe, only for his eyes to widen with shock. Not only had they somehow made it closer to the middle of the room, but both of their bodies were covered in blood. The blood of the deceased. It stained their skin and hair, sticking to them sickeningly as they clung to each other. He was rather disturbed to see them rolling around in the crimson puddles.

Takuya rammed into Zoe, holding her down as he pounded his member into her. The blond stifled her soft cries by biting down onto Takuya's shoulder. She ran her hands up and down his blood-slicked back, then reached down to grab hold of his firm ass. The brunette quickened his pace, feeling his body pumped with adreneline. He grunted, then wrapped his hands around Zoe's throat, just above the collar. With his irises tinged with an ominous dark ring, his grip on her tightened as he rammed into her as hard as he could.

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump..._

Takuya could only hear the sound of his heartbeat, along with a few other noises in his otherwise preoccupied mind. He could hear the sound of his cock penetrating the blond over and over again. He could hear the barely audible sound of blood dripping off his naked, sweaty body. He could hear the sound of Zoe's struggled pants, her air supply drastically cut off as he kept his grasp on her throat. He couldn't help but feel invigorated by choked gasps and crushed his lips down onto hers. Zoe's nails ran up and down his biceps, leaving ribbons of blood as they gouged into his skin. Her emerald eyes were closed in ecstasy, and although she could barely breathe, she showed no signs of stopping Takuya as her heart pounded in her chest, almost in sync with the brunette's.

Kouji couldn't help but gaze at the pair, his mind temporarily steered away from the thoughts of his brother. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Takuya continued to squeeze Zoe's throat. _Takuya's going to kill her if he's not careful, _he thought to himself. The raven-haired man opened his mouth to say something, but found that he couldn't utter a single word.

However, Hiroki seemed to notice the same thing, for he spoke up. "Takuya, be careful with her. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

Yet those words fell deaf upon Takuya's ears and he kept up his pelvic thrusts, pounding into her forcefully. He sounded animalistic as he grunted, drawing closer to climaxing. The pain he felt in his clawed arms excited him, and he slipped his tongue into Zoe's mouth, choking her further as he completley lost control. His balls smacked into her, and Zoe arched her back slightly beneath him, gradually succumbing to her air loss.

Genji observed them with a smirk, his eyes scanning the couple. _At this rate, I won't need to kill Zoe. Takuya might take care of that on his own accord without even realizing it. And if he does, it won't take any effort whatsoever to drive him over the edge. Let's just see what happens..._

Takuya grimaced, feeling his manhood twitching as he reached his peak. He released his grip on her throat and instead took her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. Zoe cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Takuya exploded inside her just as Zoe climaxed as well. His white, creamy fluid mixed in with her hot juices, combining deep within her core. He spurted several times, feeling as though he would never stop. Their entwined bodies stuck together from the blood, and for several moments, they felt as though they were one.

Genji rolled his eyes and scoffed. _Looks like he didn't kill her._ _Oh, well. That just means I have one more person to mentally fuck with. It wouldn't be as much fun if I only had those three idiots to work with._

Panting loudly, Takuya collapsed on top of Zoe as he finally finished ejaculating. Zoe went limp as well, gasping for air as she clung onto him tightly. She felt hot, exhausted, and completely out of breath. Yet at the same time, she had never felt better.

Takuya slowly lifted his head and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, a dazed smile on his face. Like Zoe, he had never felt such an amazing sensation in his entire life. At that moment, nothing else mattered. He didn't care about the unpleasant stickiness of the blood. He didn't care that three people had just witnessed them having sex. He didn't even care that he had a girlfriend. All he cared about was Zoe. With a sigh, he buried his face in her silky hair, inhaling the sweet scent of it.

Zoe moaned, her eyes still closed as she gradually caught her breath. She felt so warm and protected in Takuya's arms, feeling as though nothing could hurt her. Not even Genji or Junichi.

Without realizing it, she murmured three words she had told herself that she would never aloud to Takuya.

"I love you..."

At that moment, both her and Takuya's eyes bolted open, and she felt her heart sinking. _What have I done?_ She inwardly cursed. _What the _fuck _have I done?_

**Well, how did you like THAT chapter? Hmmm? :3 Tell me, I'm dying to know! But anyway, that was the end of the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Here are some questions to think about:**

**1. How will Takuya react to what Zoe said?**

**2. Who will be the next person to go nuts?**

**3. Will Genji ever stop being an asshole?**

**And the answers to those are: **

**1. You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**2. It's up in the air right now. Everyone has a 1/5 shot.**

**3. No, never.**

**The next chapter will be out soon, so keep a lookout for it. **


	27. Chapter 27

**We're back for yet another chapter. Now we'll see how Takuya will react to what Zoe just said.**

**Takuya: What did she just say?**

**Me: Refer to the end of the last chapter.**

**Takuya: But I don't wanna! I'm too lazy right now!**

**Me: What else is new? But anyway, please read the chapter, and when you're done, feel free to review it. ^_^**

**Takuya: DAMMIT, WHAT DID SHE SAY? TELL MEEEEEE!**

**Me: -_-;**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 27**

Takuya stared down at Zoe in shock, his chocolate eyes piercing into hers. "What...what did you just say?"

_Oh, shit._ The blond turned a shade of pink, averting her gaze elsewhere. _What the fuck am I going to do?_

"Zoe." Takuya gently tilted her face, making her look at him once again. "Tell me what you just said."

Kouji watched them with fascination, hearing Kouichi's voice in the back of his mind_. Come on, come on, Zoe. Don't fuck this up! Tell him already!_

The long-haired twin chuckled quietly. _Someone's excited._

Kouichi snorted in contempt. _Well, jeez. It's been ten years since we first started pushing them to get together. Ten fucking years! But nooooo, both of them had to be stubborn!_

Kouji smirked. _Yeah, but now that Takuya has her trapped, Zoe can't run away._

_Yet knowing Zoe, she won't admit it without a fight,_ Kouichi reminded him. _We'll just have to wait and see what happens._

"Zoe, answer me," the brunette said firmly, his heart skipping a beat. "What did you just say a minute ago?"

"I-It was nothing," she stammered nervously, trying to push him off. "Now if you don't mind-"

However, Takuya held her down, easily overpowering her. "No, you're not running away from me. Just tell me what you said."

"It doesn't matter," Zoe replied vehemently, turning even redder. "Just forget it."

"Dammit, Zoe! Why can't you just tell me?" he snarled, his anger growing.

The blond felt tears well in her eyes, then pushed up against his shoulders. "I just can't, okay? Now can you let me up?"

"No," Takuya said defiantly, taking hold of her wrists and holding them above her head. "I'm not moving until you tell me."

"Then it looks like we'll stay like this forever!" she snapped, writhing beneath him.

He growled, his eyes narrowing. "Why won't you fucking tell me? If you wanna keep this up, then by all means, I can stay like this all day!"

"Fine!" Zoe fought to keep the tears at bay, not wanting to break down in front of him again. "Then we'll stay like this!"

"Why can't you just tell me?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, his member still inside of her. "Whatever you just said, you know you can tell me. You don't have to be embarrassed about it or anything. Just tell me what the hell you said."

"I can't!" she practically yelled.

"Why not?" he demanded in an even louder voice. "Why the fuck can you not tell me?"

Unable to hold back the tears anymore, a few of them trickled down Zoe's face. "Because...you have a girlfriend..."

Takuya's face softened upon seeing her hurt expression and he gingerly reached down to wipe the tears away with his finger. "It doesn't matter whether or not I have a girlfriend. Even if I do get out of here, I don't think I even want to see her anymore."

The blond paused, staring up at him with bewilderment. "What?"

Now it was Takuya's turn to look away. "I...I've been thinking about it for awhile now. Even before we left to go on our trip. But I never got around to doing it. And after I got those messages from Miharu...I don't think she even cares about me anyway."

"But..." Zoe's voice trailed off, and she seemed at a loss of what to say next.

He looked back down at her, his nose touching hers. "Please...just tell me..."

This was Zoe's worst fear come true. Well, second worst fear. Being blatantly rejected was her most extreme fear, but admitting her feelings to Takuya was a close second. One could possibly come with both.

_Fuck it. Just tell him._ She sighed with defeat, not having any energy to fight anymore. _Get it over and done with. If he shoots you down, it's not like it's going to matter because you'll be dead within the next twenty-four hours anyway. Do it._

Zoe turned her head away as the words quietly left her mouth. "I love you..."

"What?" Takuya couldn't make out the barely audible answer. "Can you repeat that? And please look at me this time..."

She faced him, feeling as if she were about to face her death sentence. "I said that I love you."

Silence filled the room as Takuya froze in his spot, slowly taking those three words in. _I love you._ He blinked, not sure if he had heard right. Yet at the same time, he knew what she had just said.

"Well, isn't this a touching moment," Genji quipped snidely. "Your little friend is in love with you, Kanbara. How do you feel about that, knowing that you have a girlfriend back at home waiting for you?"

"Shut up," Takuya grumbled, unconsciously still holding Zoe down.

Zoe tore her gaze away with shame. "Just forget about it, okay? It was stupid and I shouldn't have said it."

"Takuya, don't fuck this up," Kouji threatened. "If you do, I'll go over there and beat you to bloody pulp. And don't think that I won't."

"Don't mess up like I did, man," Hiroki chimed in a moment later. "I ignored the woman I actually cared about for some cheap slut. Are you in the same situation where you feel like Zoe is the one who you really care about? Or do you love your girlfriend?"

"Which is it?" Genji taunted cruelly. "Who do you love? Zoe or Miharu? You know that it can't be both. Unless you're one of those crazy religious people with six wives, there's no way you can believe that you're in love with more than one person. It just doesn't work that way."

Kouji stared at Takuya with his good eye. "He's right, Takuya. Zoe gave you her answer. Now it's time to give her yours."

The brunette stiffened, paralyzed by the thoughts going through his head. _Well, you wanted Zoe to repeat herself and she did. Now what are you going to do? Are you going to keep laying there with a stupid look on your face or are you actually going to give her a reply? _

_But in all fairness, she didn't actually ask me if I returned those feelings, _he meekly thought to himself.

_Don't be an idiot! Come on, don't fuck this up! That's all you've been doing for the past six months. No, the past ten years! Get off your ass and do something about it. Zoe's in love with you and you know damn well that those feelings aren't completely unreciprocated. Obviously she cares much more about you than Miharu does. Even with everything that you put her through, she's always had your back. Don't even think about screwing things up again. It's time to fix it, you jackass. _

Takuya smirked slightly. _Yeah, I guess you're right._

_No shit. Now do it!_

"It's okay, Takuya," Zoe said after a moment, bringing him back to reality. "I understand that you don't feel the same way about me. But now you know. So if you don't mind, could you get off-"

However, her words were cut off as Takuya brought his lips down to hers, silencing her. The blond stared up at him wide-eyed, unsure whether or not what was real and what was fake.

_Is this really happening?_ She slowly felt her orbs closing as she submitted to the kiss. _Is this real or am I imagining it?_

Takuya paused for a brief second and smiled down at her. "I love you, too."

He then resumed kissing her, wrapping his arms around tightly. Zoe melted in his hold, becoming lost in his embrace as she willingly accepted his kiss.

Genji glanced over at Sumiyo's corpse with a half-smile. "Hey, you in the mood for any lovin', Sweetheart?"

Hiroki made a disgusted face. "She's fucking dead. Have some respect."

"I would've given her respect if she had had any for herself while she was alive," he remarked dryly. "A crazy bitch with a scalpel doesn't deserve respect in my opinion."

"Well, no one will have any for you when you die," Hiroki shot back.

Genji shrugged carelessly. "Do you honestly think I care in the slightest? Either way, I won't have to worry about being respected if I'm the last one to meet my demise. You, on the other hand, are the perfect candidate to be the next one to go. I can tell just by looking at you. You're pathetic for trying to clutch onto that stupid photograph. Are you hoping to escape and see your family again? Or are you holding onto it as a way to help you leave this world peacefully? You could always go out the same way that Satoshi did; in denial."

"Shut up!" he snapped indignantly. "Unlike you, I actually have someone that I care about and miss. Who the fuck do you have? A couple of coked out pole dancers?"

The white-haired man snickered. "Touche'. But at least I'm leaving this place without any regrets. Nothing to bring me down into a pitiful well of despair. You're wallowing in self-loathing, pretending like your fuckmate, excuse me, _ex_-fuckmate, was the only one to blame for your unfaithfulness. You even said so yourself that you were unhappy with your life and needed something to help you get through it. Well, let me ask you something; did it help you? Or did it just backfire in the end, leaving you to be more miserable than ever?"

"Fuck you," Hiroki replied weakly in a cracked voice. "I know that I made mistakes, but I owned up to them."

"But you can't take them back," Genji hissed. "Face it. You fucked up big time and you have no one to blame but yourself."

The dark-haired man dropped his gaze, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He couldn't shoot back any insults as his throat closed up, choking him up as he held back a dismayed sob.

"Leave him alone already," Kouji growled at Genji. "He's right about one thing; you have no one that cares about you. Sure, maybe they'll lose a boss and a fucking middleman dealer, but they're not losing anyone important. You don't have a wife, and I highly doubt that you have a girlfriend. You don't have any parents or siblings from what I've picked up on, and you don't have any other family members. All you have is your equally stupid, drugged-out friends who will probably get over your death within a week."

"Oh, you think you know me, huh?" Genji's whitish-blue eyes narrowed. "You are right that I don't have any family or a significant other. But trust me, I will be missed. With me gone, everything that I've built will probably go down with me, leaving hundreds of people completely lost. You don't know the first thing about me, and no matter how many times you try to catch me off guard with your useless psychology shit, you won't break me. I can't be brought down like that, so stop wasting your breath."

Kouji focused on him coldly. "I'm not wasting my breath. I truly think that I'm chipping away at you by pointing out every little thing that irks you. You're alone in this world, and you know damn well that you really won't be missed. You had your twenty minutes of fame by being a big-shot, but look where it got you. Locked in a room by a crazy scientist."

"Yeah, and I suppose you were having the perfect life," Genji drawled sarcastically. "Must've taken a lot out of you to keep your secret from your brother. I'm sorry for all that time and effort you had to spend while trying to hide the fact that you fucked Kouichi's ex."

However, the bandana-wearing man grinned maliciously. "That won't work on me anymore. Want me to prove it?"

With that, he took the nearby photo of Miku, the one that had been taken from Kouich's wallet and given to him. He held it in his hands and tore it in half, then ripped both halves again. Kouji repeated the process several times until the picture was nothing more than confetti, just as Hiroki had done with Naomi's picture a little while ago.

"Oh, wow. You sure had me wrong," Genji mocked, feigning surprise. "I had no idea that you were over your brother's ex-girlfriend. It must have taken a lot of courage to rip up that picture. I admire your persistance, though."

Takuya finally looked up at the pair, heaving himself off of Zoe. "What the fuck are you two bitching about?"

Zoe sat up, tugging at her hair to get it away from her stick skin. Her face was rather flushed looking, but she seemed happier than ever, her skin covered in goosebumps as Takuya lovingly put his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you think?" Kouji asked dryly, answering Takuya's question. "Genji's just trying to fuck with our heads again. But I'm letting him know that his pathetic attempts are failing miserably."

"_Trying_?" Genji scoffed. "I don't need to try. All I'm doing is giving you guys an extra nudge. A push."

Hiroki glowered at him. "Yeah, just like how you 'nudged' Madison into insanity."

"You screwed with Madison's head," Zoe added coldly, slowly pulling on her white panties. "And this was after you had already raped her. If you had just left her the fuck alone, she'd probably still be alive!"

"And you fucked with J.P.," Takuya snarled at Genji. "He looked like he was already losing his mind, but he only went after you because you kept trying to drive him over the edge."

The white-haired man crossed his arms. "I did what I had to do. He was becoming a headcase and I did everyone a favor by putting him out of his misery."

"You messed with Satoshi, too," Kouji pointed out. "He might've gone nuts after Asame died, but you played a big part in his downfall. You also made Kouichi lose his mind and told him to attack me! If you had kept your damn mouth shut, he'd still probably be alive!"

"And look what you did to Sumiyo." Zoe's gaze burned into him.

"Yeah, what did I do to her?" Genji demanded. "Did I give her the scalpel? No. Did I give her that mirror with that little inscription in it? No. Did I lock her in this room to begin with? No. Did I make her feel like there were bugs under her skin? No."

Takuya growled. "But you were the one who gave her the idea to mutilate herself. And you insulted her pretty much as soon as we woke up the first time in this shithole. You fucking raped her and told her she was ugly."

"I didn't call her ugly," he replied dully. "I just said that she was the least attractive. And I told her that I hated fake tits. She went nuts on her own accord."

"Bullshit," Hiroki hissed. "Tommy and Asame's deaths couldn't have been helped, but you played a part in the rest of them! And you fucking know it!"

"So what if I did?" Genji sneered haughtily. "It was bound to happen, and if you really think about it, I did them all a favor. They're lucky to be dead instead of continuing to be locked up in this damn prison. They're free."

"Favor, my ass." Takuya pulled his boxers back on, the fabric damp with pre-cum and blood. "You're just as tapped in the head as Junichi."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think so?"

"I know so," the brunette snapped. "You weren't the one who put us in this situation, but you're the reason why it's been such a fucking nightmare."

Takuya tugged on one of his socks, the cotton sticking to his blood-covered foot. He hated how it felt against his skin, but put on the other sock nonetheless. Zoe was already mostly dressed from the waist down, now slipping her sneakers back on. Her bare chest was smeared with crimson streaks, drying on her in an unpleasant manner.

"Oh, I'm not _that_ bad," Genji muttered as he rolled his eyes. "I'm just making the best of things."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Takuya stood up and began to pull his pants on, his expression filled with disdain. "Driving people into madness is a way to make the best of things? What the fuck are you on?"

Genji suddenly turned furious and he stood up. "Now, you listen to me, you stupid shit! Junichi_ wants_ us to go insane! He wants us to kill each other! He wants us to torment each other so that we kill ourselves, too! This shit won't end until he gets those fucking results of his! Begging and crying won't work, so I'm resorting to the only way that will work!"

"But you even said so yourself that even if there's only one of us left, Junichi will probably either kill us or use us for another experiment," Hiroki practically yelled. "You're contradicting yourself!"

"I know what I said," he snapped in retaliation. "But that still doesn't deter me from being the last one here. I don't know what will happen once eleven of us are dead. None of us know! And only one of us will find out once the others are dead. Each of us has a one-in-five chance of being the last survivor. I don't know about you four, but I'm not going to just sit on my ass and wait to snap. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that the rest of you go before me! And if I have to fuck with each and every one of you to succeed, then I sure as hell won't hesitate to do it!"

Zoe shook her head in disbelievement, putting on her bra to conceal herself. "God, you fucking deserve to be the next one to die. If we're all gonna be stuck here until we're dead, we'd rather spend our last hours without dealing with the likes of you!"

"I might deserve to die the most, but I highly doubt that I will before the rest of you." Genji gripped the spike tightly in his hands. "This isn't a matter of who deserves what. This is a matter of who's going to come out on top in the end. This shit that we were pumped with was designed for manipulation and bloodshed. And that's how it's going to end. By the time we're all dead, the entire room will be painted red with our blood. Not a single spot of white will be left, and then Junichi will have to be a janitor for a day until he can find more test subjects. We're not the first lab rats he experimented on and we certainly won't be the last."

Takuya pulled his red t-shirt back on, immediately feeling it stick to his tanned skin. "You're fucking ridiculous, you know that? Do you see any of us acting like you? Zoe, Kouji, and I have witnessed three of our closest friends dying right in front of us. Kouji lost his twin brother. Hiroki's in a deep depression about his family. But even with all this shit that we've gone through, do you see any of us going at each other's throats like a bunch of wild animals?"

"That's the difference between you four and myself," Genji replied icily. "You're all weak-minded, that's why. I don't care about any of you, and I didn't care about anyone else in the room when they were still alive. To me, they were just obstacles to get through. And I only have four left."

"Yeah, but we only have one," Kouji told him with a smirk. "Well, two if you want to count Junichi. And I have my brother backing me up."

"Oh, do you?" He grinned maliciously. "You're pretending like he's still alive, that's what. You're following in Satoshi's footsteps. First the voices and then the hallucinations."

The raven-haired man stared at him defiantly. "But the difference is that I know Kouichi is dead. I know he won't be coming back. But he's going to be with me until I die, too. Whether my death is five minutes or five days away, he'll be there to help me until I do."

Takuya and Zoe glared at Genji, not even arguing with Kouji's words. If he insisted that Kouichi was still with him, then they felt that he was telling the truth.

"Tell me, Minamoto." The man with the spike leaned back against the wall, his chain rattling slightly as he shifted. "Does he forgive you for fucking his ex? Does he forgive you for keeping her picture in your phone? Does he forgive you for keeping that secret from him, all the while he was a wreck from her leaving him? Well? Does he?"

"I don't know," Kouji replied with honesty. "I don't know if he forgives me or if he ever will. I can't take back what I did, so I'll have to suffer with that until I die. But if he does decide to forgive me, which I don't deserve, then I'll die happy."

Genji snorted with contempt. "Oh, how touching. It would be nice to make ammends with your brother, right? Kanbara probably already forgot about his bitch back at home, and he seems perfectly fine with that. Looks like he's practically shitting rainbows over there when he's with Blondie, who's probably going to die happy. That just leaves Hiroki and his skeletons."

"Fuck you," Hiroki snarled. "Don't even try to throw me under the fucking bus."

"I'm not," he stated flatly. "I'm simply pointing out the cold, hard facts. You fucked up big time and you know that there's no way to fix it. It's way too late for any of that. Your wife will be without a husband and your son without a father. And it's all because you weren't happy with everything that you've been given in life. Bastards like you aren't happy, no matter what they have."

Hiroki huffed. "Go fuck yourself."

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Genji shot back. "You weren't happy with your life and blamed your wife for every little problem. I wouldn't have been surprised if you ditched her somewhere down the line anyway. But now that you're chained up like a rabid dog, you suddenly realize all the shit that you've done? You just recently figured out how much you actually care about her?"

"Sometimes you don't know what you've lost until it's already gone," the dark-haired man mumbled. "I said that awhile ago. Maybe you would've heard me if you got your head out of your ass."

"Oh, I heard you," he replied dryly. "Trust me. I just find it laughable that all of a sudden you regret things. What would you have done if your wife had found out about your affair? How would you have coped if she had left you and took your son with her? Would you have felt remorseful or relieved that she wasn't holding you back anymore?"

Takuya glowered at him, now completely dressed. "Will you shut the fuck up already? I don't think I've ever told anyone to shut up as many times as I have told you. I hope Junichi brings us a sewing kit so that we can shut you up once and for all. A needle and thread should do the trick."

"I doubt that he'll give anything like that," Genji remarked with a smirk. "But what do I know? For all we know, he could bring us a fish to slap each other with. Only he knows how things will be put into play."

The brunette took a step forward, his dark eyes narrowed. "I'm tired of waiting to see what will happen. I've had it with you and your fucking mind games. If I have to rip this chain out of the wall to get to you, then I will!"

Zoe put her hand on his shoulder, her expression filled with concern. "Takuya, calm down."

He sighed, then looked at her seriously. "I can't calm down anymore, Zoe. I'm on my last fucking nerve with him and have been ever since we met him. If I don't do something, then how long will it take for him to drive us insane?"

"But..." The blond's voice trailed off, for she knew that he was right.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do something," he told her, then leaned down to kiss her softly.

Genji grinned malevolently, the spike held tight in his grasp. "If you're gonna try something, then do it."

Takuya tugged at his chain, growling as it refused to budge. He glowered at the video camera, the blinking green light staring right at him.

_Loosen this fucking thing,_ he inwardly commanded it. _Loosen it so I can finally take care of this fucker once and for all..._

_Meanwhile_

A smile twitched at the corners of Junichi's lips, amused at how Takuya was glaring at him through the camera. He could see an ominous tint in the brunette's eyes, and he knew that the chemicals were beginning to work in overdrive. Takuya looked ready to kill.

"I think the time has come for what they've been waiting for," he mused.

Junichi then reached over and pushed a few buttons. Instead of loosening Takuya's chain only, he released all five chains to their full lengths. There was nothing holding any of them back anymore.

**And that is the end of our chapter! I know, I know. You want to kill me for the cliffhanger. But come on, cliffhangers aren't always that bad. They build up suspense. But anyway, now that everyone has been set loose (for the most part), it looks like there's gonna be a showdown. How will it end? Will anyone die? If so, who? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon! In the meantime, please review this chapter. :p**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is the next chapter of our story, so please take a look at it and let me know how you like it when you're finished.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 28**

Takuya heard a quiet, yet audible click, recognizing the sound to be that of his chain being loosened. He grinned, knowing that there was nothing holding him back any longer. The brunette went around Zoe, then lunged at Genji, his eyes wide with bloodthirst. At the same time, Kouji, Hiroki, and Zoe all made a dash at the white-haired man as well, unable to restrain themselves any longer.

However, just as Takuya reached him, Genji moved out of the way, swinging the spike right at him. Takuya jumped back, the tip of his barely missing him.

"As long as I have this, you can't hurt me," Genji reminded him, holding the weapon threateningly.

Kouji snickered. "Yeah, but there's four of us and only one of you. You can only attack one of us at a time, so that won't stop us from going after you."

"Take your chances then," he hissed, the piece of metal held tight in his hand. "Try to kill me and see where it gets you."

Instead of replying, Takuya tackled him to the ground, the other three right behind him. He wrestled Genji onto the floor, trying to twist his arm behind his back. Zoe kicked him in the head sharply, while Hiroki stepped on his wrist. Kouji helped Takuya pin Genji down while Hiroki went to grab the spike from him.

"Fuck you," Genji snarled, whipping his legs out to knock Hiroki over.

The dark-haired man stumbled and fell to the floor, landing in a puddle of blood. With his arm free, Genji jammed the spike into Kouji's shin, sinking it into him deeply.

"Shit!" Kouji jumped away from him, grabbing onto his bleeding leg.

Takuya narrowly missed getting jabbed in the face by the sharp object, while Zoe moved away to avoid being cut as well.

Hiroki scrambled to his feet, the seat of his jeans stained crimson. He tried to grab at the spike again, only for his arm to be slashed deeply. Blood ran down his arm, dripping onto the floor in a steady river. Takuya struggled to hold Genji down, pushing the white-haired man's face into the floor and grinding it in. However, Genji bucked under him, then jerked his head up to slam it into Takuya's face.

"Fuck!" The brunette's nose went numb, but it didn't feel broken.

Nevertheless, the blow stunned him for a moment, temporarily giving Genji an opening. Taking the opportunity, Genji elbowed him in the face to knock him away. Before he could get up, Zoe gave him another kick to the face, causing a mist of blood to spray everywhere. She then tried to grab hold of the metal spike, attemping to twist it from his grip. Genji rolled onto his back, his grip on it tighter than ever. Zoe straddled his waist, feeling her fingers gradually sliding off the metal.

With a sadistic grin, Genji suddenly yanked the spike, making Zoe lose her balance. He rolled them over so that he was on top, pinning her down.

"Shame I didn't have my way with you earlier," he remarked cruelly, turning the point of the spike downward to impale it into her throat. "But things can't always go as planned, right?"

The blond cursed, using all her strength the keep the sharp point away from her. However, Genji was stronger and was quickly overpowering her, the tip making its way down to her partially exposed neck. Luckily, before he succeeded in stabbing her, Takuya grabbed him around the neck and hurled him away.

"Get away from her!" he snarled, slamming Genji into the wall.

His fist made contact with the man's face, striking him right in the eye. Genji slashed at him with the spike, noticing that Hiroki and Kouji were both getting up as well. He used his free hand to punch Takuya in the face, his silver ring smashing him in the cheek, where it made a bruising imprint.

"You're a pussy if you need three people to back you up," he hissed, gripping onto the spike as if it were a knife.

"That would be true in most cases," Takuya replied icily, feeling his cheek beginning to throb. "But seeing how you're the reason why most of us are dead, the rules don't apply."

Hiroki made a mad grab for the spike, only to feel the metal point sink deeply into his shoulder. He swore loudly, hissing through his teeth as the skin broke and bled. Kouji and Takuya both tried to tackle Genji again, but the man fought them off feverishly, refusing to be restrained or stopped.

Zoe grabbed a handful of coagulating blood and hurled it directly into his face, blinding him for a moment.

"Dammit!" he growled, wiping at his eyes while he still continued to clutch the spike in a death grip.

The blond then kicked out, getting him right in the groin. The agonizing pain caused him to sink to his knees, grunting and groaning from the blow. Takuya slammed his elbow into the back of Genji's head, the force almost powerful enough to knock him out. Instead succumbing to unconsciousness, however, he merely growled animalistically. He slowly turned his head, his whitish-blue eyes wide with rage.

Kouji went to grab at the weapon once again, but Genji moved out of the way and made him miss. He then rammed the spike down, impaling the raven-haired man through his right hand.

"Kouji!" Zoe exclaimed as he screamed in agony.

Blood gushed from the wound and once the metal piece had been yanked away, it spurted out in a sickening manner. Kouji fell away from the man, shuddering and grabbing onto his wounded hand. He squeezed it tightly, trying to slow the blood flow. Tugging off his bandana, he used the fabric to wrap around the deep hole, shaking as he did so.

"You fucking prick!" Takuya bellowed, almost throwing himself at Genji.

The two men crashed into the wall, the sound echoing through the room. Takuya grabbed onto Genji's damaged nose and twisted it sharply, feeling an audible crack. The other man screamed in pain, ramming the flat end of the spike directly into the brunette's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Takuya gasped for a moment, unable to breathe from the blow. Genji turned the spike around and went to stab him with the pointed end. Yet before he could, Zoe jumped on him and knocked him away. Instead of trying to pry the weapon away from him like she had attempted earlier, she relied on a different tactic. This time, she dug her fingers into his eyes, trying to blind him.

"Bitch," he rasped, slashing at her.

The blond cried out as the sharp metal made a long slit across her stomach, cutting right through her thin halter top. She punched him in the mouth and split it, only to feel the spike slice her a second time. Overcome by pain, she grabbed onto her stomach and scrambled away from him. However, Genji leapt at her and tackled her to the floor, both of them landing in a pool of blood with a splash. He began to sink the piece of metal into her torso, but before he could get far, Takuya brutally yanked him away.

All of a sudden, Kouji, Hiroki, and Zoe's chains all tightened, causing them to be forced back into their designated spots painfully. Zoe whimpered as she held onto her sliced stomach, while Kouji continued to nurse his injured hand. Hiroki's hand was clapped over his wounded shoulder, trying to lessen the blood flow.

"Shit," Kouji grumbled, wincing through the agony. "Takuya's the only one left."

"Be careful!" Zoe called over to Takuya, her green eyes filled with fear. "Watch every move he makes!"

Takuya glowered at Genji, panting as sweat dripped down his body. His clothes were completely soaked through with blood, as were Genji's. He glanced at the spike, then averted his attention back to Genji.

"Looks like Junichi wanted to make this a bit more fair," the white-haired man taunted. "Though I was still having a relatively easy time fending off all four of you. That was pretty pathetic in my opinion."

"Yeah, well someone is hiding behind their little weapon," Takuya scorned, standing a few feet away from him. "You call me a pussy, yet you're an even bigger one than me. Everyone here wants you dead and we won't stop until you are."

"Oh, really?" Genji raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Well, if you wish to kill me, then you better think of something rather than standing there with your thumb up your ass."

The brunette's eyes darkened and he took a step forward. "You're afraid to fight me without that thing, aren't you? That's more pathetic than everything else. You pissed off the wrong people, and now that you know that you can't weasel your way out of it, you're hiding behind that stupid spike."

"Call me a pussy if you want," he shot back defiantly. "When it comes to life and death, everything is fair game. Why don't you use Sumiyo's scalpel if you're so upset about being at a disadvantage? It's right next to her corpse. If you want, I'll give you a minute to find it."

"I don't need it," Takuya replied coldly, his face splattered with blood.

Genji chuckled softly, his knuckles white from his tight grip on the item. "If you say so."

Takuya took a deep breath, feeling his adreneline pumping. He glanced over at the others for a moment. Kouji was trembling, his face pale as he wrapped his bandana around his hand even tighter. Hiroki's eyes were fused shut, and he was huddled against the wall while trying to ease the pain in his shoulder. He then looked over at Zoe, who was holding her hands up against her torso. Blood was streaming out between her fingers, dripping onto the already bloodstained floor.

_He hurt them._ Takuya looked back at Genji, who was smirking viciously at him. _That bastard stabbed Kouji and Hiroki. But worst of all, he hurt Zoe._ Takuya blinked, all of a sudden seeing only the color red. His blood began to boil and as the seconds passed, his breathing growing heavier and more infuriated. _He hurt Zoe... I'll kill him for that. I'll fucking kill him!_

He lunged at Genji, avoiding the spike as it was swung at him. It barely missed him, the pointed tip only a centimeter away from his face. Before Genji could attack him again, he ducked down and slammed his head into his stomach, knocking him over.

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump..._

Takuya's heartbeat was deafening as he drove his fist into Genji's face, feeling bloodlust completely overtake him. Over and over again, he punched the white-haired man, feeling the cracking of cartilage and bone. More blood splashed into his face, and he could hear pained chokes coming from Genji as he was repeatedly assaulted.

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!_

He felt the spike dig into his side, but he grabbed the metal weapon before it could pierce through his skin. Turning it, he tried to force the spike down into Genji's chest.

"Don't even think about it," Genji snarled, wrenching it out of Takuya's hands.

He went to ram it into the side of the brunette's head, but Takuya rolled away at the last moment to avoid getting struck. Genji went after him, lunging at him with the weapon while he was on his knees. This time, the spike sliced into his bicep, sinking in about an inch.

"Takuya!" Zoe screamed.

She yanked at her chain furiously, then looked at the camera pleadingly. "Loosen my chain! Please! Takuya needs help!"

"He's not going to do anything," Kouji murmured softly, feeling weak as more blood soaked through his bandana. "Right now, it's down to Takuya and Genji. That bastard's not going to let us help Takuya since we already had a chance to do it."

Hiroki wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "It won't stop until one of them is dead."

Zoe looked at the spike, terrified as it gleamed in the lights. She tugged at her chain again, then at her collar. However, neither of them budged, keeping her stuck in her spot.

"Dammit!" she cried out in frustration as tears began to course down her face. "Takuya!"

Takuya groaned as the metal point was pried out of his arm, and he could feel a warmth running down his skin. It dripped onto the floor periodically, forming a small puddle. He was about to be stabbed a second time, but he moved out of the way and grabbed Genji's wrists again. Takuya couldn't feel the throbbing pain in his arm as he tried to snatch the spike away again. Genji was the only thing he was focused on, and he refused to be distracted by anything else.

"Give it up, Kanbara," Genji hissed, blood spraying onto Takuya's face as he spoke. "You can't kill me. I'll be damned if I let you."

"Well, you don't have a fucking choice," Takuya growled, twisting and turning the metal object to make the other man lose his hold on it.

Just as he suspected, Genji tried to pull it back towards himself. Takuya grinned, then thrust the spike forward, causing it to imbed deeply into Genji's chest. However, Genji shifted and the point only sank in about half an inch. Nevertheless, it was still another wound he had to cope with. His once-blue button-up was now virtually a deep red color from all the blood it had been stained with. Some of it was his, while most of it came from everyone else.

Takuya attempted to jab him again, struggling and grunting as he fought with him. They both stood up in the process, each of them trying to knock the other one over. Neither of them released their grip on the spike, and their knuckles turned white from the pressure.

Genji glanced over at Zoe, then let out a low snicker. "Don't worry about Zoe when you die. I'll take good care of her."

"Stay away from her," Takuya snapped hatefully, taking a step back to get more balance.

"What if I don't?" the white-haired man taunted maliciously, forcing Takuya to take another step back and closer to the middle of the room. "If you're gone, there's no one who can stop me. I'll kill the other two if they try to intervene. And then I'll keep Zoe company until I kill her, too."

Genji pushed up against him, the spike pointed upward as they continued to fight for it. They seemed evenly matched, neither of them having an apparent advantage over the other. Takuya tried to twist the weapon out of Genji's grip, but was kicked in the stomach a moment later. With a grunt, he unwittingly released his hold on the spike, stumbling backwards. Genji grabbed onto his shoulder as he lost his balance, trying to hold him still as he went to stab him again.

However, at the same time, Takuya stepped in a pool of blood and slipped, bringing Genji down with him as he fell. He landed on his ass with a thud, feeling the thick liquid soaking through his pants. Genji had landed on the floor next to him, face down. To Takuya's surprise, he was barely moving.

"What happened?" Kouji stood up, hearing a small click again.

He and the other two had been loosened once again, and they all rushed over to Takuya. Zoe fell to her knees beside him while he sat on the floor, dumbfounded.

"Are you okay?" she asked, checking over the injury on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Hiroki gazed at Genji, scowling. "Is he dead?"

"Only one way to find out," Takuya muttered, roughly turning him over.

To their surprise, Genji had accidentally stabbed himself during the fall, striking himself instead of Takuya as he landed. The spike had turned upward during the fall, and the point had penetrated him right under the chin. With his mouth gaped open, they could see the sharp end in his mouth, as the spike had been buried that deeply into him. Blood gurgled out of his mouth, foaming sickeningly around his head and staining his hair.

Genji was still alive, though he was clearly in agony as he tried to pry the metal piece out of himself. He could hear the others laughing at him cruelly, taunting his horrible suffering.

"Fuck you," he tried to hiss, but the words came out almost unintelligible.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of death this time?" Takuya asked in a menacing voice, his eyes dark with sadism. "You enjoyed it when you caused the others to suffer. How do you like it this way?"

Zoe stood up and, without a word, stomped down right onto his crotch. Like Takuya, her eyes were cold and somewhat distant, no longer having a conscience about hurting him. She smiled at his pained scream, thrilled to see him writhing in pain.

"Here, let me help you with that, Genji." Hiroki grabbed hold of the spike and roughly yanked it as hard as he could.

It ripped out of Genji's jaw, sending him into another world of agony. He grabbed at his destroyed chin, feeling blood pulsating out of it. Hiroki then toyed with the spike for a moment, contemplating on how he wanted to use it. Genji kept his hold on his ruined chin, feeling blood continue to gush from his wound and through his fingers.

"I think I know what I'm going to do," Hiroki mused a few seconds later.

He then rammed the spike down, the tip penetrating right into Genji's shoulder. The white-haired man screamed as it sank in, only to feel it being yanked out and jabbed into his other shoulder. He hugged himself, lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

"May I?" Kouji asked Hiroki, eyeing the metal piece.

He nodded and handed it over, a wry smirk on his face. Following Hiroki's example, Kouji stabbed Genji through his hand, as his own hand had been impaled earlier.

"Figured that I'd return the favor," he remarked as Genji yelled even louder. "Now it's Zoe's turn."

With a malevolent glimmer in her eyes, Zoe took the spike in one hand and used the other to unbutton his pants. Takuya looked at her questioningly, but soon realized what she planned on doing.

Zoe unzipped Genji's pants and reached her hand inside, freeing his manhood. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Genji's eyes widened as he noticed her bringing the spike closer to his cock, the tip mere centimeters away.

"I think you'll enjoy this," she murmured softly.

The blond jabbed the spike into his shaft, digging into it brutally. The other three looked away with pained expressions on their faces, though they were laughing at Genji's misfortune at the same time. Genji's screams echoed through the room and bounced off the walls. He shook and shuddered, trying to move Zoe's hands away from his pierced scrotum. However, Zoe kept twisting the point into it, unfazed by his attempts to stop her. Blood puddled around his crotch and he tried to roll onto his hands and knees.

Zoe ceased her assault, allowing him to crawl away a bit. Yet before he could get far, Takuya roughly grabbed him around the throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" he taunted, dragging him back.

"Fuck you!" Genji snarled, his words a bit more understandable that time.

"I think we should do what he did to everyone else," Hiroki suggested.

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Zoe smiled thinly. "For one thing, we could stab him through the head. Just like how he drove Madison to do it to herself."

"And we can choke him with his chain," Takuya added. "Just like what he did to J.P."

"We can also stab him in the face with that spike repeatedly," Hiroki said. "The same way he did to Satoshi."

Kouji snickered. "And we can perform a bit of plastic surgery on him. Like how he made Sumiyo do to herself."

Genji glowered hatefully at them all, his face destroyed and his body covered with gruesome wounds. He coughed up a mouthful of blood, splattering Takuya and Hiroki in the face.

Takuya absently wiped it away with the back of his hand. "I think all of those ideas are good."

"Are you having fun, Genji?" Zoe inquired cruelly.

"Because we are," Kouji added dryly.

Genji flipped them off, his breathing hard and heavy. His face was puffy and bruised, and he seemed without any energy. Before he knew it, his shirt had been viciously torn away from his body and cast aside.

Takuya took hold of the spike, his expression darkening. Without a word, he slashed Genji right across the chest, cutting into it deeply. The other three watched in fascination, none of them disturbed in the slightest as Takuya disected the man. It had gotten to the point where they could no longer become disturbed by such a spectacle, especially if Genji was on the receiving end of it.

Genji writhed, but Hiroki and Kouji each held one of his arms down. Takuya cut into him again, making an 'X' on his chest. Blood ran down his body and onto the floor, coating it even further.

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asked Takuya, kissing his shoulder sensually.

Digging into Genji even harder with the spike, he glanced back at her nonchalantly. "I'm trying to see on whether this bastard has a heart or if it's just a black hole."

"Only one way to find out," Hiroki said enthusiastically as a delusion grin crept onto his face.

Kouji picked up the bloodstained scalpel, bringing it up to Genji's face. "While Takuya performs open heart surgery on you, I'm gonna perform a bit of plastic surgery just for the hell of it. By the time I'm done with you, you'll look even worse than Sumiyo."

Still holding one of Genji's arms down, he began to carve into the man's face, the blade sinking deep into his skin. At the same time, Takuya jabbed and twisted the spike in his chest, trying to separate the skin. While his cuts were more jagged and sloppy, Kouji's were neater and more refined.

Genji writhed, feeling the blade slice into his cheek, lifting the skin into a grotesque flap. Zoe rested her head on Takuya's shoulder, her expression filled with intrigue as she watched him hack into the man. Blood splattered onto both their faces, though neither of them noticed.

"Is it in there?" Takuya murmured in a quiet, chilling voice. "Is anything in there?"

He pried the chest cavities apart, hearing Genji's screams grow louder as he did so. Setting the spike down on the floor behind him, out of Genji's reach, he slipped his hand in between the two sections. The white-haired man convulsed, spitting out a mouthful of blood as Takuya's fingers explored within his mutilated chest. The blade slicing into his face made the ordeal even worse, and as he tried to throw Kouji and Hiroki off, he realized that there was no getting away.

"This is what you get after everything you've done," Zoe said softly. "Just keep in mind that if you hadn't driven us into insanity, you might not be going through this right now."

"Next time, don't underestimate who you fuck with," Hiroki added with a laugh. "Look where it got you."

Genji coughed, bloody foam all around his mouth. "Screw...you..."

"Oh, I think I found something." Takuya locked eyes with Genji, the coldness of his gaze actually sending chills up the man's spine. "Let's find out what it is."

With that, he jerked his hand out of the chest cavities as hard as he could, causing Genji to jolt sharply. His whitish-blue eyes slowly closed, and as he rasped out his last breath of air, he glared at the four remaining survivors with sheer hatred. He then went limp, lying in an ever-growing pool of blood.

The scalpel dropped out of Kouji's hand and his mouth was gaped slightly. Hiroki looked shocked as well, while Zoe covered her mouth with her hands, swallowing back a bit of bile that had risen to the back of her throat.

"Shit," Kouji managed to mutter after a few seconds, his good sapphire eye wide.

In Takuya's hand was Genji's heart, which had ceased beating. It was now nothing more than a soggy mass in his blood-soaked palm, crimson fluid dripping off of it onto the floor with a faint pitter-patter.

"Guess he did have one after all," Takuya mused in a low voice. "Too bad he didn't know how to use it..."

He then let it fall to the floor with a sickening splat, having finally lost control of himself.

**And Genji is dead! He's finally dead! I have a feeling that this chapter will be one of everyone's favorites. Well, unless there was anyone who actually liked Genji. But he had it coming to him. And after everything he did, he sure as hell wasn't going to die without a bit of suffering first. Well, let me know how you liked this chapter and the next one will be out as soon as possible.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, now that Genji is dead, what will happen next? Find out in this chapter!**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 29**

Junichi smiled thinly, nodding slowly. "They did it. They actually finished him off once and for all. I was wondering how much longer it would be..."

He glanced back at one of the bodybags, which was laid out on the floor with the other ones. It was stained with a bit of blood, and a few crimson smudges dirtied up the floor around it.

"You should be proud of your brother," Junichi said. "He helped get rid of the bastard that everyone wanted dead. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, though. It's not like you're in any position to celebrate or anything. But I figured that I'd share the good news."

He looked back at the television screen, his smile turning into a grin. _There are only four people left. I wonder who's going to die next now that Genji's not around to torment them anymore. Will it be Hiroki? He's obviously drowning in his self-loathing and looks like he wants to die. Or maybe it could be Kouji. He's kind of losing his mind and if he pisses Takuya off, I wouldn't doubt that he could get himself killed. Then again, Zoe seems like a fair candidate, as well. If those cuts on her stomach are deep enough, she'll probably die of blood loss after a while. Maybe Takuya will be the one who's next. Judging by the way he's acting, he might go berserk and try to kill the others. Then they might have to kill him in order to stop him._

The man sighed happily, his heart pounding with excitement as he went over the possible outcomes. He was eager to see what would happen, and he had never expected for things to turn out as great as they had been. Almost perfect. Even with Tommy and Asame's accidental deaths, he still couldn't have asked for better results.

"Those chemicals really are working," he mused quietly. "Just as I knew they would..."

_Meanwhile_

"He's dead," Hiroki mumbled, his blue eyes staring gleefully at Genji's corpse. "After all that bullshit he put us through, he's finally fucking dead."

"Now we can die happy," Zoe sighed, lying down on the floor as she kept her hands over her bleeding stomach. "Our last mission in life has been completed."

However, Takuya looked at them sharply. "No, we're _not_ going to die here."

Kouji let out a brief, humorless laugh. "Takuya, we've all accepted the fact that we're never getting out of here. I thought you did, too."

"I did at one point," the brunette admitted. "But now with Genji dead, I feel like we can do anything now. I think we can somehow get out of here alive. And maybe with a fair amount of our sanity as well."

"Hm, that would be nice," Zoe mused. "But I don't know if we would be able to pull it off. I feel like I'm going to die of an infection soon with that sore on my neck."

As if on cue, the infected circle on the back of her neck began to throb, sending a painful stinging sensation up and down her spine. She moaned and grabbed onto the pulsating area, rolling onto her side and curling into a ball.

"You okay?" Takuya asked with concern, his own sore not bothering him as much.

"Yeah, I'll be fine for now," she mumbled. "But what are we going to do?"

"I figured that we were just gonna sit here until we go bat shit crazy and kill each other," Hiroki answered nonchalantly.

Kouji groaned, still trying to ease the blood flow that was gushing from his hand. "That's what I was thinking."

Takuya would've offered him a piece of his clothing to use as a rag, but his clothes were already soaked with blood. He was drenched in the sticky fluid, feeling it drying on him in an unpleasant manner.

"I'm not going to just sit here and wait to die," he told the others defiantly. "I'm going to make sure we get out. And if not, then I'll die trying."

Zoe sat up painfully. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll help."

"I will, too." Hiroki grunted as he clasped his hand over his wounded shoulder even tigher.

Kouji nodded in agreement rather than give a vocal reply. His hand felt as though it was on fire, and he almost contemplated cutting the appendage off. Anything would've felt better than having a searing hole in his palm in his opinion.

"How are we going to do it, though?" Zoe asked in a quiet voice, not wanting Junichi to hear them. "We're all chained up and can't go anywhere."

"It'll have to be when Junichi comes back into the room," Takuya explained softly. "Whether it's for food or a bathroom run, he'll be coming in before long."

Kouji snorted in contempt. "And we'll just have to sit here and wait in the meantime, right?"

"We don't have any other choice," the brunette replied. "The only problem in the fact that he can shock us with these fucking collars."

Zoe shuddered at the memory of the electric volts. "I don't want to deal with that again. But if there's no other way, then I'll deal with it. We'll all have to."

"Let's just go back to our regular spots until he shows up," Kouji whispered to them. "There's nothing else we can until then."

The four of them moved back to their original spots, moving over the scarlett floor. They avoided the three mutilated corpses in the room, trying their best not to look at them. Zoe held onto the spike, though she hid it from view.

_This is stupid, _Kouji thought to himself. _That fucker can see everything we do through that damn camera._

_But you're not going to just sit there and wait to die, are you?_ Kouichi's voice was ringing in his head once again. _There were twelve originally, and now eight of us are dead. You four are the only ones left and if you guys don't think of something soon, you'll be joining us. I don't want that for you, Kouji. Don't end up like me._

Kouji's gaze dropped to the floor and he fought back a few tears._ But I have nothing to live for. Why should I bother trying to get out of here? Even if I do escape, I'm never going to be same after this. Ironic how the psychologist will be the one who needs psychiatriac help. Maybe if I'm lucky, those three will be my roommates. Takuya and Zoe can be the delusional happy couple, and as long as Hiroki sees his wife again, he'll be happy, too. Me...I'll just be miserable until I die anyway._

_Don't be an idiot!_ Kouichi's voice snapped at him. _You have plenty to live for, you jackass. What about Mom and Dad? Do you want them to lose both of their sons? And you'll find someone special, too. It won't be Miku, though. You can do better than that whore._

The long-haired twin chuckled dryly. _I'll probably die of blood loss, though._

_Your hand was impaled, _Kouichi reminded him with a huff. _Your hand. Not your head, or your chest. Your _hand._ It's bleeding like a motherfucker, but it'll take awhile for you to die from it. It's already beginning to slow down._

_Maybe we'll all die from our injuries. _Kouji glanced at the others, all of them with thoughtful expressions on their faces. _Hiroki's got a deep gash in his arm and another one in his shoulder. Zoe's stomach got cut up pretty bad, and Takuya's arm is sliced up, too. Maybe we can die together in this hellhole while singing 'Ring Around the Rosy'._

_Eh, stop being stupid,_ his brother's voice growled. _Just do what you can and then go back into your usual emo mood. At least try. The others want to get out and they're depending on you to do your part. Don't let them down._

Kouji sighed. _You always were the level-headed one._

_Yeah, but it didn't do me any good in in the end._ Kouichi snorted. _Don't be stupid like I was. Just do your best to get out of here. And by the way, I have a feeling that Junichi will be coming into the room very soon._

_How do you know?_ The younger twin raised an eyebrow.

Kouichi snickered for a moment._ I have a front-row seat to whatever he does. Just keep your guard up and don't let him fuck with your head. Good luck._

_But what should I do when he comes?_ Kouji waited, but did not hear his brother anymore. _Kouichi? Kouichi! Dammit!_

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door opening. The other three watched intently as Junichi sauntered in with smug grin on his face.

"Well, how are my final four contestants holding up?" he inquired cheekily. "I'm surprised at what you did to Genji. Very nice work I must say. I never expected to see him getting his heart ripped out."

"What do you want?" Takuya demanded coldly. "Bringing us for a bathroom run I assume?"

Junichi shook his head. "Actually, no. I just came in to see how you guys were doing."

"What do you think?" Hiroki snarled hatefully. "We've watched eight people die in this shithole and we know that soon the rest of us will be dead, too. How the fuck would_ you_ be doing if you were in this situation?"

"I don't know, to be honest with you," he replied casually. "I'm just grateful that I'm not. But keep in mind that you're dying for the sake of research."

Takuya scoffed. "Research, my ass. You're just a nutcase with too much time on your hands. No one will ever take your so-called research seriously. Even if it does work, the rest of the world isn't quite stupid enough to buy into it. Not yet at least."

"Oh, and how do you know?" Junichi challenged, clearly agitated by such remarks. "My experiments will become revolutionary for mankind."

"Yeah, too bad you're the only one who thinks so," Zoe said flatly.

He glowered at her. "I'll be noticed for my work someday. Probably soon for that matter. I've waited this long, so I can keep it up as long as I have to."

Hiroki shook his head. "Nah, you'll just end up as some crazy guy in a basement playing with his science kit. Maybe you'll be whisked away to the looney bin where all the 'nice people' can cater to your demented needs."

"Fuck you!" Junichi hissed. "I will not be insulted by your snide comments!"

"You already are insulted by the looks of it," Takuya pointed out.

"Oh, shut up!" the older man snapped. "All of you just keep your damn mouths shut. None of you know what the hell you're talking about. These chemicals are going to change the world for the better."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. No one's ever going to use them. Unless, of course, they're a complete headcase. Like you, for example."

Junichi stalked over to him, his hazel eyes dark. "They will be used. Mark by words."

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled rudely. "Maybe when pigs fly. But then again, if you're the brilliant mad scientist that you think you are, pretty soon you'll be able to pull that off, too. So it's up in the air right now."

"No, it's not in the air right now," Junichi growled. "I know better than you about this."

"Oh, really?" Takuya chimed in. "I figured that we would know better since we're the lab rats of this fucking science project."

Junichi smirked. "Yes, but I created them. So I know how they work better than you do."

"I thought your uncle created them and you were just the idiot behind the scenes," Hiroki said in a thoughtful voice.

"Well, I improved them," he shot back. "So I know about them more than the rest of you."

"I doubt that," Zoe murmured dully.

"Hm, well it doesn't matter whether or not you believe what I say," he said scornfully. "I know what I'm talking about. So you four can just keep running your damn mouths if you want. Within the next twenty-four hours, three of you will probably be dead by then."

"And what about the last person?" Hiroki inquired. "What'll happen to them?"

Their captor smiled thinly. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

"I'm sick of waiting," Takuya complained. "That's all we've been doing in here. Can't you install a TV or something?"

"This isn't playtime," Junichi replied. "There can't be any forms of entertainment whatsoever. It would completely throw everything off."

"How do you know?" Kouji challenged.

The older man rolled his eyes with irritation. "_Because_, that's why. Now stop asking so many stupid questions."

"Are you taking us for a bathroom run?" Hiroki asked. "Because I gotta go."

"Me, too." Takuya shifted with discomfort.

"I will a bit later," Junichi told them. "I came in here just to check up on things."

Kouji sighed. "But you're already in here. You might as well do it now."

"I'll bring you later!" he practically yelled. "Now stop whining about it. You're lucky that I've brought you at all. If I wanted to, I could just leave you in here and let you wet yourselves."

"Yeah, but then you'll have a whole lot of piss to clean up," Takuya pointed out. "You already have a shitload of blood to mop up. I'm sure you don't feel like spending an extra few hours cleaning up our messes."

Junichi growled, but said nothing. Instead, he began to make his way to the door, intending to leave. However, the sound of Zoe's soft voice stopped him.

"Who do you think you're kidding?"

The man turned slowly, his gaze locking with Zoe's. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said icily. "Who the fuck do you think you're fooling? All this time that you spent on your research has been nothing but a waste. No one's ever going to take you seriously. Your uncle was a nutcase and that's why they dragged his ass to prison."

Junichi walked over to her threatening, the small remote control clutched in his hand. "You're asking to be shocked at this rate. Keep it up and see what happens."

"You think I give a shit?" the blond scoffed. "I'm going to die in here just like the others. So before I go, I might as well fuck with you seeing how that's all you've been doing with us. We didn't deserve to be brought here, but we didn't have a say in the matter. Why don't you get over your lunatic uncle and get on with life? You're going to die miserable, alone, and completely delusional. How do you feel about that?"

He rought grabbed her by the collar, forcing her up a bit. "Now you listen to me! Don't you ever, EVER insult my uncle or his work! You hear me? He was a genius and as long as I carry on his work, his name will be all over the world."

"You're just as crazy as him," she remarked. "If not more."

"I think he's ten times more crazier," Takuya added with a laugh.

Hiroki smirked. "I don't know. We'll never meet his uncle because he got himself killed in prison. I wonder if he tried to do experiments on the other inmates."

"Hell, he probably tried to do research on the prison guards, too," Kouji said. "You know, poked and prodded them to see if they would be good test subjects."

"Shut up," Junichi hissed.

"I wonder if they dragged him to a padded room before he got killed," Takuya wondered aloud. "If they didn't they probably should've."

Junichi's eyes narrowed, but instead of saying anything in retaliation, he went to push a button on his remote control. Yet before he could, Zoe lunged at him, the spike which she had hidden from his view in her hand. She rammed it down into his foot, sinking it in deeply.

"FUCK!" The man screamed as it dug in, dropping his remote in the process.

Takuya immediately grabbed it, smashing it into the floor over and over again while Zoe kept Junichi preoccupied. Yelling in pain, Junichi was pinned to the floor by the metal object, and Zoe kept twisting it into his foot even deeper.

"Bitch!" Junichi kicked at her with his free leg, landing a sharp blow to her chest.

"Zoe!" Takuya exclaimed.

The blond fell back into the wall, losing her hold on the spike. Junichi reached down and pried the bloody object out of his foot, shaking slightly. He looked over to see that Takuya had destroyed the remote, and his eyes went wide.

The brunette quickly focused on the man before him, tackling him. The chain wasn't as tight as it could've been, so it gave him the freedom to move around a bit. He knocked Junichi onto the floor, seeing red once again. Hiroki moved over to the pair to assist Takuya, along with Kouji, whose chain was loose enough to reach them.

Takuya grabbed the spike from Junichi, getting ready to ram it into his face. However, the older man ducked out of the way and punched Takuya as hard as he could. The force of the blow caused Takuya to fall away from him, clutching onto his throbbing head.

Kouji and Hiroki were immediately upon Junichi, both of them driving their fists into him repeatedly. Takuya shook the pain from his head, then moved over to Zoe to check on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned with how she was holding onto her chest.

"I think he might've cracked one of my ribs, but I'm alright," she managed to say, breathing heavy.

He planted a kiss on her lips. "Just rest. I'll go help them."

Before she could reply, he had already turned to attack Junichi again. Unlike Genji, their captor wasn't as skilled or agile, so Hiroki and Kouji were pummeling into him as he laid there helplessly. Takuya joined in, using the spike to stab into him. Blood splashed out of Junichi's wounds, showering the three men in front of him.

Kouji smashed his fist into Junichi's nose, receiving a misty spray to the face. "This is for Kouichi..."

Hiroki snapped the older man's wrist. "And for everyone else."

"Except Genji," Takuya added with a laugh. "I'm glad he's dead."

He drove the spike deep into Junichi's stomach, ripping it through his entire torso. Adreneline pumped through his body as he assaulted the man, and he smiled sadistically as Kouji reached inside Junichi's torso. A moment later, he came out with a fistful of intestines, the soggy mass feeling heavy in his hand.

"Make him eat it," Hiroki suggested, opening Junichi's mouth as the man writhed on the floor.

Kouji stuffed some into Junichi's mouth, smiling darkly. "Does that taste good?"

Takuya yanked out more of his intestines, deciding to let him suffer like Kouichi had. Junichi squirmed and choked on what they had stuffed in his mouth, gagging on it. Kouji winced as another jolt of pain shot through his hand, but he took a deep breath to try to ease it. He then forced the intestines down Junichi's throat to make him swallow them.

"Eat that shit," he mumbled. "After everything we've gone through, it's the least you could do."

Hiroki continued to hold his mouth open, then slammed his fist down into Junichi's teeth when he tried to bite him. "I wouldn't try that again. You'll be completely toothless the next time you pull that shit."

Nevertheless, Junichi spat out two teeth, along with the chunk of intestines that had been forced into his mouth. "St...Stop it..."

"Stop it?" Takuya snorted. "Why the fuck should we? You were going to keep us here until we died. So we'll stop when _you're _dead, okay? I think that sounds fair."

Kouji sat back after a moment, his face pale and sickly. His hand was numb, and although the bleeding had slowed, it was still pulsating out of his wound at an alarming rate.

"You okay?" Zoe asked him.

"Yeah...I think," he replied quietly. "I just need to rest..."

Takuya glanced over at them, then looked at Hiroki. "We should finish this up now. All of us need medical assistance."

Hiroki nodded, then smiled thinly. "How do you want to wrap things up?"

Junichi coughed loudly, splashing them each with another mouthful of blood. "You ruined...everything...for me..."

"And you ruined our lives!" Takuya snarled. "You fucked with us and killed our friends, yet you have the audacity to claim that _we_ ruined everything for _you_? Fuck you!"

With that, he took the spike and began to stab him over and over again. The brunette jabbed the metal tip wherever he could, feeling his blood boil as he did so. He heard the sound of the point sinking into Junichi, as well as his choked, gurgled screams. Yet he didn't stop. He couldn't stop himself from slaughtering the bastard. And he didn't want to.

Junichi soon stopped struggling, and he went limp in his pool of blood. His eyes became vacant and it was clear that he had succumbed to his wounds. Takuya kept ramming the spike into his corpse, his face enraged.

"Takuya..." Zoe put a hand on his shoulder, breathing rather heavily. "Let's go, okay?"

Takuya stopped what he was doing and turned to her, noticing her pained expression. His own breathing slowed down, and he blinked a few times to clear his vision. Zoe fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Let's get out of here, Takuya. He's dead. We can't stay here for much longer," she murmured.

"I know," he replied with a cracked voice, then kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair. "I just couldn't stop..."

Zoe looked up at him and smiled. "But you did. Now we can go. All we need to do is find his key."

"Here it is," Hiroki told them, as he had quickly gone through Junichi's pockets. "Now let's get these godforsaken collars off. I feel like a damn dog..."

He hurriedly unfastened the lock on his collar, roughly yanking it off. Once he had removed his collar, he helped the other three take off theirs.

Takuya rose to his feet, holding onto Zoe's hand and pulling her up with him. "Alright, come on."

Yet before anyone could move towards the door, Kouji suddenly spoke up. "I want to get Kouichi's body."

"We'll come back for it," the brunette told him gently. "We'll need to come back for J.P's and Tommy's bodies anyway. Besides, we can't lug around a dead body. People will get the wrong idea."

Kouji's shoulders slumped and his eyes went dull. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Those two don't look so great," Hiroki said to Takuya. "We might need to help them out of here."

Kouji looked deathly white and he kept applying pressure to his injury. Yet blood continued to spurt out sickeningly, and he looked ready to vomit. Zoe seemed weak as well, and her torse continued to bleed heavily.

"Yeah, you're right. Can you help Kouji?" Takuya asked.

Hiroki nodded and put one of Kouji's arms around his shoulder, wincing a bit as it grazed his stab wound. However, he ignored it and began to assist Kouji to the door, where he slowly opened it. Takuya swept Zoe up and carried her over, nervous about hers and Kouji's conditions.

"I'll find a car for us to escape in," he said to Hiroki as the four of them left their prison. "Can you get some towels for them? And ourselves, for that matter?"

"Yeah, and I'll try to find some bandages and other shit," he replied.

Five minutes later, Takuya had found a van behind the mansion, and Hiroki had gathered some supplies. Zoe went into the passenger seat, holding a towel up to her bleeding stomach. Takuya had a bandage on his bicep, while Kouji was wrapping his hand as much as he could. Hiroki held a towel up against his shoulder, relieved to see that the bleeding was slowing.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Takuya started the vehicle. "Let's get the fuck out of here..."

As he drove them away from the mansion, Hiroki looked out the window in the backseat. "Maybe we should've cleaned up a bit first. It looks like we just came from a massacre."

"It won't matter," Kouji muttered. "If the police or anyone else thinks we did something like that, all we have to do is bring them here and show them the tapes. I'm not sticking around any longer."

The other three nodded in agreement, none of them looking back as the towering mansion eventually vanished from sight.

**And that is the end of this chapter. How will this end? Well, for one thing, I have decided to make two different endings for this. That's right, TWO endings. Now, I'm usually not the type who will do more than one ending, as I don't like doing that. I always like to have a single, definite ending. However, in this case, I was so torn between two options that I decided to do both. You guys might be a little 'WTF' about it, but I think after you read both, you can see why I think it was a good idea to do two endings. But in all fairness, I consider the first ending to the 'real' ending. I will post them once they are both complete. And if you're still not keen on the idea of having alternate endings, then sorry. Anyway, please review this chapter and the endings should be out tomorrow morning.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, here is the first ending to the story. Read it, review it (please) and then go to the next one! I personally consider this ending to the be 'real' ending, but that's just me. I'll explain why at the end.**

**Losing Control**

**Chapter 30**

"I'm so glad we got out of that hellhole," Hiroki sighed with relief. "I can't believe we actually pulled it off."

Takuya smirked, steering the van down the winding road. "I know. For awhile, I actually thought we were just gonna rot in there."

Zoe shook her head and shuddered. "That man was sick. The world will be a better place now that he's gone."

"Same with Genji," Kouji remarked. "Fucking scumbag."

"But what should we do now?" the blond questioned. "Should we go to the police and tell them what happened?"

Takuya thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Hiroki chuckled softly. "Just be prepared to be tackled and handcuffed if we walk into the station looking like this. We might even be locked up for a few hours until they get to the mansion and find the tapes."

"I don't want to be locked up again," Zoe whimpered, her expression fearful. "Not after that."

Takuya took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I know, Zoe. I don't want to either. But at least we're safe now."

She sighed, then flashed him a brief smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hiroki gazed out the window, watching as they sped past a seemingly endless wall of trees. "As soon as I see Amaya, I'm going to give her the biggest kiss of her life."

"As soon as I see Miharu, I'm going to give her the biggest punch of her life," Zoe quipped. "Do you have a problem with that, Takuya?"

The brunette shook his head. "Nah, fuck her. She's not worth it."

"I just wish Kouichi had gotten away, too." Kouji stared down at his hands, his wounded one wrapped with his soaked bandana. "It's all Genji's fault... I should've tortured him for at least five hours straight."

"I don't think any of us would've kept our sanity for that long," Hiroki mused. "I even thought about asking Genji to kill me, that's how bad it was getting."

Zoe glanced back at him. "Well, I'm glad that you didn't. Now you have your freedom and you'll be able to see your family again."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm relieved that I didn't completely break down. I was getting close, though."

"I think we all were," Takuya told him. "That was just fucking insane..."

The blond beside him squeezed onto his hand even tighter, her other hand clutching onto the towel in front of her stomach. Takuya looked at her for a moment, then averted his eyes back to the road. He smiled to himself, letting out a sigh of relief.

_We did it. I still can't fucking believe it. I never thought any of us would ever see the light of day again. But it sucks that we couldn't have escaped from the very beginning. How are we going to deal with the losses of the other three?_

Tommy. J.P. Kouichi. Three of his closest friends that hadn't been fortunate to escape with their lives. One had been Kouji's twin. Another had been an older brother to all of them. The third was like a younger brother they all cared for. All three had been viciously stripped of their lives, their bodies now lying in that dreaded tomb of a mansion.

_We'll get you guys out,_ Takuya thought to himself as his narrowed eyes watched the road. _Just give us a little time. There's no way in hell we'll leave you there. Same with the other five. Well, four, since I don't give a shit about Genji. He can decompose with Junichi in that fucking room._

His mind began to drift, though he was careful not to completely disregard his driving. Things would never be the same for any of them again. As lucky as they were, all of them were left with an empty feeling. Hiroki was fortunate that he hadn't lost any close friends or family during his imprisonment, but he still had awhile to go in his own healing process. An ordeal like that one could mentally scar someone for years.

"I love you," Zoe murmured softly.

"I love you, too," Takuya replied, casting a glance at her.

However, upon gazing at his passenger, his chocolate eyes went wide and he nearly jumped out of his seat and jerked the wheel.

"Hello, Kanbara. Miss me?"

Sitting in Zoe's seat was Genji, his face and body mutilated horribly. He was grinning sadistically at the brunette, his ruined chin leaking blood onto his clothes.

Takuya was too shocked to even utter a scream, and he quickly noticed that he was veering off the road. His heart practically stopping, he slammed on the brakes just as the van rammed into a tree. His eyes fused shut at the same time, waiting for the impact of the accident.

Yet to his surprise, he never felt the whiplash or even heard the sound of the vehicle smashing into the tree.

_Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump..._

With a gasp, Takuya opened his eyes, his face filled with shock as he heard his own heartbeat. The shock quickly turned into horror, however, as he realized where he was.

"What the fuck..." The words were barely audible as they rolled off his lips, and he gawked at his surroundings.

Takuya was sitting in the white room, the chained collar around his neck. He blinked several times, his mouth gaped open as he felt his blood freeze. He soon noticed Kouji a few feet away, finally taking everything in. The long-haired twin had a large wound in his head, and his brains were leaking onto the floor in a gruesome puddle.

"K-Kouji?" Takuya stared at his friend's unmoving body, then caught sight of Hiroki's nearby. "Hiroki?"

There were two deep holes in him, his body lying in a growing pool of blood. One was in his stomach and the other was in his neck, which had been what killed him. They appeared to be bullet wounds.

"What the fuck..." Takuya repeated his earlier dumbfounded phrase, still having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

He looked over to see Zoe lying on her stomach, and he quickly grabbed hold of her and rolled her over.

"Zoe," he said thickly, tears welling in his eyes.

The blond's eyes were open, yet staring vacantly at nothing. There was a single bullet wound in her chest, right where her heart was located. Takuya could see the hole leaking blood, and he felt himself beginning to shake.

"Zoe." His voice was a bit louder as he shook her gently. "Zoe..."

She didn't respond and her body remained limp as Takuya shook her. Her emerald eyes were still beautiful, and her face was angelic, despite being splattered with blood. A blood-covered angel was what Takuya saw while he continue to gaze at her.

"Zoe!" He shook her harder, feeling tears beginning to course down his face. "This isn't real... This isn't fucking real. Zoe!"

"It_ is_ real, Takuya."

Takuya whipped his head up to see Junichi leaning against the wall a few feet away, a smug smile on his face. A gun was in his hand, though it was pointed at the floor rather than at Takuya.

"W-What happened?" Takuya pulled Zoe into his arms even tighter, cradling her. "H-How did I get here? And how are you alive? We got out!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," Junichi said calmly. "After I punched you in the side of your head, you kind of just shut down."

The brunette gawked at him in horror. "Sh-Shut down? No! After you punched me, I saw Kouji and Hiroki attack you and I recovered. Then I went to check on Zoe and-"

"No, you didn't," he cut him off. "After I punched you, you stayed where you were. You were right about Kouji and Hiroki getting ready to attack me. But before they succeeded, I pulled this out."

Junichi held up the gun a bit higher for Takuya to see, a smug half-smile on his face. He turned the shiny weapon in his hands, almost toying with it.

"Did you honestly think I'd go into that room without any other sort of protection? I knew that if for some reason the remote control failed me, I would need something for back-up. I shot those two, and then I turned my attention to Zoe and killed her as well when she tried to stab me with that spike. You only now just regained your senses, though it's been at least ten minutes since I shot them. I really must've hit you harder than I thought."

Takuya shook his head slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You're wrong... We killed you and then we unlocked ourselves and left. We took your van and then drove away from this hellhole."

"That's another fact that you're wrong about," Junichi told him. "I don't have the keys on me. So even if you four had been able to kill me, you would've remained chained up since I kept the key in the video room. I'm not stupid enough to make a mistake like that."

He looked down and shifted uncomfortably, his foot bleeding heavily from when Zoe had impaled it. Takuya fused his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened. He choked back a sob and kissed Zoe's warm forehead, recalling the events that had happened ten minutes ago.

_"I wonder if they dragged him to a padded room before he got killed," Takuya wondered aloud. "If they didn't they probably should've."_

_Junichi's eyes narrowed, but instead of saying anything in retaliation, he went to push a button on his remote control. Yet before he could, Zoe lunged at him, the spike which she had hidden from his view in her hand. She rammed it down into his foot, sinking it in deeply._

_"FUCK!" The man screamed as it dug in, dropping his remote in the process._

_Takuya immediately grabbed it, smashing it into the floor over and over again while Zoe kept Junichi preoccupied. Yelling in pain, Junichi was pinned to the floor by the metal object, and Zoe kept twisting it into his foot even deeper._

_"Bitch!" Junichi kicked at her with his free leg, landing a sharp blow to her chest._

_"Zoe!" Takuya exclaimed._

_The blond fell back into the wall, losing her hold on the spike. Junichi reached down and pried the bloody object out of his foot, shaking slightly. He looked over to see that Takuya had destroyed the remote, and his eyes went wide._

_The brunette quickly focused on the man before him, tackling him. The chain wasn't as tight as it could've been, so it gave him the freedom to move around a bit. He knocked Junichi onto the floor, seeing red once again. Hiroki moved over to the pair to assist Takuya, along with Kouji, whose chain was loose enough to reach them._

_Takuya grabbed the spike from Junichi, getting ready to ram it into his face. However, the older man ducked out of the way and punched the side of Takuya's head as hard as he could. The force of the blow caused Takuya to fall away from him, clutching onto his throbbing cranium._

"You were either dreaming about escaping or you just had a powerful hallucination," Junichi told Takuya, bringing him back to reality. "I'm going to assume it was a hallucination, as you were still somewhat conscious after the blow to your head. It was right then and there when I pulled out my gun and killed the other three. I had no choice but to do it, though. With the remote gone, I was not going to let them tear me limb from limb. So I did what I had to."

"But...but it was so realistic..." Takuya wasn't even talking to Junichi, but to himself instead. "Everything seemed like it was real. The blood...the noises...everything."

Junichi chuckled. "I did tell you that hallucinations could be a side-effect of those serums. Though yours was definitely the most intense out of anybody else's. Yours brought you to an entirely different world. And for a good ten minutes apparently."

Wide-eyed, Takuya looked at the corpses that littered the room, the air tainted with death. Satoshi's body was across the room, badly maimed from Genji's assault. Sumiyo was lying on the floor not far from Satoshi, her face grotesque from her self-mutilation. Genji was next to her, looking identical to how Takuya had seen him during his hallucination. The dead man seemed to have a cruel smirk on his blood-coated lips, taunting Takuya even after his demise. Kouji was lying still nearby, dead from a gunshot wound to the temple. Hiroki was in a pool of blood, a steady flow of the scarlett fluid pulsating from his throat. The last person Takuya looked at was Zoe, who was still nestled in his arms. The blood flow from her chest shot seemed to be slowing, yet it continued to drip down her body, staining Takuya's clothing as he held her.

Six people dead. Five others deceased in another room, their bodies drained of blood, which was what painted the walls bright red. Only a few spots of white here and there could be seen, and even the lights had been splattered with the congealing liquid, casting an eerie crimson shadow that was ominously surreal.

"And then there was one." Junichi looked at his remaining survivor, a victorious grin on his face. "How do you feel about it? It's almost as though you have won a game."

A game? Was that what everyone's suffering had been reduced to? A game? Such a comparison was an insult and Takuya felt his blood beginning to boil. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks and landed on Zoe's face. He wasn't even aware that he was crying until the drops mixed in with the blood staining the blond's face, dyeing them red.

"Though in this case, you don't win a prize or anything," Junichi told him. "But I'm not going to kill you."

The brunette slowly looked up, his eyes empty and dull. _He's not going to kill me? Why the fuck would he keep me alive? Unless...he has other plans in mind..._

As if reading his thoughts, his tormentor spoke up. "I won't kill you, but obviously I can't just free you. You'll go to the police and tell them what you've gone through. And even if I admit you to a mental institution, I can't risk anyone taking your word seriously. Although I want everyone to know about what my uncle and I have researched on, it has to be unvealed the proper way. With that said, I have something else that I plan to do with you."

Takuya merely glowered at him, making no effort to ask him anything. He doubted that he would've been able to form a coherent sentence anyway. Another sob choked him, but he struggled to keep it at bay.

"I want to do further testing on you," Junich informed him. "You have been the most crucial test subject I have ever had, and I don't want to stop things here. You managed to rip Genji's heart right out of his chest. I could make you even stronger without much work."

Further testing? Takuya gaped at him with disbelief, sickened by the concept. Additional testing was worse than death, in his opinion.

"You want me to keep being your fucking lab rat?" he finally managed, almost spitting the words with contempt.

"Out of twelve people, you came out on top in the end," Junichi said. "You held onto your sanity better than most of the others, and you overcame every obstacle thrown in your path. You were the one who killed Genji in the end. The others helped, but I could see the bloodthirst in your eyes. I would like to see how you would react with other chemicals I could inject you with. Think about it; you could rise above everyone else out there in the world. With me, I can turn you into the ultimate killing machine. Increased strength...less reaction to pain...the possibilities are endless."

Takuya looked down at Zoe, feeling a void in his chest where his heart was. She was gone. All of his friends were gone. Five other people who hadn't deserved death had lost their lives as well.

"I was lucky to find you and Genji," the older man continued. "Without Genji, most of you would still probably be alive. He was a perfect asset to this experiment, and I'm thrilled at how well he manipulated the others. Although he wasn't working for me, he might as well have for behaving the way he did. I was quite fortunate to have someone like him stumble across this place. And you were his biggest threat from the beginning. While the others succumbed to their self-loathing, despair, and madness, you held your own better than the rest. It would be a waste to kill you after all this."

"And what if I say 'no'?" His prisoner's voice came out hollow and indifferent. "What if I don't want to be part of any more of your fucking experiments?"

"Well, you really don't have a choice at this point." Junichi flashed him a cruel smirk. "You can't escape and even if you decline, who's the say that I won't work on you anyway?"

Takuya was silent for a few moments, idly stroking Zoe's blood-streaked hair. His tears ceased to drip down his face and he felt his body relaxing slightly. Seconds later, he looked back up at his captor, his chocolate eyes piercing into his hazel ones.

"Kill me."

"I can't do that," Junichi replied dismissively. "It would be such a waste to kill you."

"Kill me," Takuya growled, his words a bit more vehement. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in this shithole being your little science project."

The man sighed and shook his head. "You should feel privileged that I'm going to kill you. You should feel accomplished by the fact that you overcame everything and are the last one standing. The others were weak compared to you."

"Fucking kill me!" Takuya yelled, his face growing hot. "I refuse to do this! You dragged me and five of my friends into this hell, and then one by one, I watched them die! And just when I thought we finally got away, I find out that I just imagined the whole fucking thing! Why the fuck didn't you shoot me along with the others? WHY?"

"Because I had no need to shoot you at the time," Junichi informed him. "After I had punched you, you froze in your spot. The others tried to attack me with that spike, so I had no choice but to use the gun on them. Don't ge me wrong; I would've kept them around longer if they hadn't pulled that shit. But they didn't leave me that option, so I did what I had to. They were expendable. And now I have you left so that I can continue on with my work. You'll be getting more company within the week, as I'll need more test subjects. I want to see what will happen when I lock up more unsuspecting victims in here with you. I have a feeling that you'll kill them all before long."

The brunette snorted. "Go fuck yourself. I'm not doing it."

"I already told you that you don't have a choice in the matter," he replied.

"We'll see..." Takuya planted a kiss on Zoe's lips, then gently laid her back on the floor. "I love you, Zoe..."

"Do you plan on putting up a fight?" Junichi inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like you can force me to do it," Takuya said flatly. "You don't have your remote anymore. And you won't use that gun on me."

The older man chuckled. "I said that I wouldn't kill you. I never said anything about not shooting you, though. I can just shoot you through one of your non-vital areas."

Without speaking, Takuya reached down and carefully closed Zoe's eyes, feeling dead on the inside. He glanced over and noticed the bloody spike right by the blond's body. It gleamed dully in the lights, and Takuya leaned over to grab it.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Junichi scoffed haughtily. "Try to kill me with it?"

"I was considering it," he mumbled quietly, turning the item around in his hands. "Someone needs to put you out of your misery."

"Then go ahead. Try it," Junichi challenged, his finger over the trigger of the gun. "I'll shoot you before you can hurt me, but you can still give it a try. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Takuya glared at him, the spike held tightly in his fist. He pointed it at the man before him, his arm shaking a bit as he did. Blood dripped off of it onto the floor at a steady pace.

"Go ahead. Make your move." Junichi pointed the gun at Takuya's leg. "Just keep in mind that a shattered kneecap is excrutiatingly painful."

However, instead of lunging at him with the spike, Takuya began to smirk sadistically. A soft, chilling laugh escaped from his lips and he trembled a bit.

"I'm not going to be part of this anymore," he whispered. "Find someone else to do it."

With that, he slashed the spike directly across his own throat, severing his jugular vein. Junichi froze in his spot, shocked by what the younger man had done. Blood sprayed in every direction at an alarming rate and Takuya sank down onto the floor in a puddle of it, right next to Zoe.

"Fuck...you..." he rasped, taking hold of Zoe's limp hand in his.

The gun fell from Junichi's grip, clattering onto the floor with a splash. He stared at the brunette with disbelievement, stunned that Takuya had pulled such a stunt.

Takuya gasped for a few seconds, succumbing to his blood loss. He gave Zoe's hand a final, weak squeeze then closed his eyes, blood continuing to gush around him. Some of it splashed onto the deceased blond, combining it with her own. A moment later, Takuya's hand relaxed, yet it still kept hold of Zoe's.

Junichi took a step closer, wincing as his wounded foot screamed with pain. "I should've expected this... I just thought he'd put up a fight rather than taking his own life. Well, it doesn't matter now..."

He sighed and shook his head, turning his back to the dead brunette. Walking over to Satoshi's corpse, he scooped up a handful of the coagulating blood, then smeared it over the name on the wall. The man then went over to Sumiyo's body, smudging out her name as well. He went to repeat the process with the rest of the names, going in the order in which everyone died. Genji's, Kouji's, and Hiroki's were covered up the sticky fluid seconds later.

Junichi limped over to the couple on the floor, staring down at their unmoving bodies. He then smeared more blood over Zoe's name, followed by Takuya's. Looking around the room, he gazed at his finished product. One blood-coated room. Seven bodies inside that room. Five more in a different room. A video camera with all the footage he needed. And last but not least, the results of what would happen if people were subjected to his serums.

"I'm getting closer every time," he mused to himself, then slowly began to hobble over to the door. "But it's not over yet. I'll need to find more subjects to test on before my experiment is complete."

Junichi opened the door, turning back to look at everything one last time. He then switched off the lights and exited the room, shutting the door with an ominous thud.

**So...how did you like the ending? I know, I know! I killed them! But come on, I think it was a good ending. I don't like being predictable, so I hope people weren't expecting this ending a mile away. I wouldn't be surprised though. I consider this to be the 'real' ending because I just think it worked out perfectly the way I wanted it to. I wanted to throw everyone off by letting you guys think they got away in the last chapter. So let me know how you liked this ending. **

**However, I have written an alternate ending, because I think it was a good idea to do it. I saw more than one possible outcome of this story, so I decided to write both. Some of you may like that one better, and some of you may prefer this one. Either way, check out the other ending (which has been posted as well) to see what happens in it. **


	31. Alternate Ending

**Okay, since this is an alternate ending (which is a bit longer than the other one), it picks up after Chapter 29, so disregard the previous ending, as it has nothing to do with it. After it ends, I will fully explain why I chose to do two endings, but you'll probably guess why on your own. :3**

**Losing Control**

**Alternate Ending**

The next few hours had been torturous. Just as Takuya and the others had suspected, upon entering the police station, they were all locked up in a cell while the police checked out the mansion. Officer Morizaki had led the search, while Kisaragi stayed behind at the station with the four detainees. Without the tip from Kouji, the police never would've found the secret door behind the bookcase. From there, they had discovered the nine bodies in the underground research center.

"Something about that guy did seem kind of off," Kisaragi had muttered while sitting outside the jail cell. "You guys should be out in a little while."

Morizaki and the rest of the squad had also found the video footage, along with several vials containing the serums. Many of the men and women who had entered the blood-soaked room promptly threw up upon taking everything in. However, once Morizaki had returned to the station and watched the tapes, he released the four remaining survivors.

"Are we being charged with murder?" Hiroki had questioned.

"No, but we would still like you to return some point this week to answer a few questions. In the meantime, go to the hospital and get yourselves fixed up," he had told them.

By then, most of their wounds had ceased bleeding, but they went to the emergency room nonetheless. Three hours later, all of them were discharged, none of them wanting to stay overnight. Stitches, thick bandages, and painkillers were all they needed, and after being locked up for so long, the last thing they wanted was to feel like prisoners again.

Hiroki was the first to be dropped off at his house, now free of blood and wearing a clean pair of garbs provided by the hospital. He sat in the van for several seconds, contemplating on what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" Zoe asked him. "Your wife is waiting for you. So is your son."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I guess I'm just nervous. Being locked up in that shithole got me thinking...That's the only good thing that came out of it it for me. If I hadn't been dragged to that hell, I'd probably still be screwing things up. But since I did put up with all that shit, it made me realize all the mistakes that I made in my life. And now's my chance to fix it. I don't know, I think I'm just afraid of screwing it up again."

Takuya smirked. "Just do your best, okay? Your wife is probably having an anxiety attack by now, so get your ass into that house and make things right."

Hiroki nodded, flashing him a smile in return. "I'll do that. Thanks. And good luck to you guys. Especially you, Kouji. I know that Kouichi would be proud of you."

Before Kouji could respond, Hiroki had already slid out of the vehicle and shut the van's door behind him. He then made his way up the driveway, to the front door. Takuya backed out of the driveway and began to head down the street. However, he and the other two looked back just in time to see the man and his wife locked in a tight embrace.

"I hope everything works out for him," Zoe murmured.

"If he was able to deal with Genji for that long, I think he can handle just about anything," Takuya quipped.

They drove for another hour, as they were quite a distance from Shibuya. Most of the car ride was silent, as all three of them were lost in their own thoughts. Takuya hadn't bothered to take his cell phone with him, deciding to simply buy a new one instead. He thought of Miharu for a moment, his expression hardening. It was difficult to remember why he had chosen to go out with her in the first place. Hell, it was damn near impossible the more he thought about it.

Takuya glanced over at Zoe, feeling a familiar pang of guilt. He knew he had hurt her, and despite how close they had gotten, he still knew that he had a long way to go before finally making it up to her. But he had all the patience in the world for that.

Zoe noticed that he was staring at her and she turned a light shade of pink. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly, taking her hand into his and kissing it.

"You two are making me sick," Kouji half-joked. "Knock it off."

Zoe scowled at him. "Yeah, because you only spent the past ten years trying to get us two together."

"I have a weak stomach right now, so I can't stand to watch any public displays of affection," he responded.

"Then put a paper bag over your head," Takuya suggested.

Kouji rolled his eyes, dropping his gaze to his heavily bandaged hand. It was numb from the painkillers he had taken, momentarily taking away the pain in it. Yet the pain in his heart from Kouichi still remained the same. No amount of narcotics would ever be able to destroy that type of agony. He felt as though part of him had died. And he supposed that it was true. Even though he had convinced himself earlier that drinking some of his brother's blood would partially keep him 'alive', no such thing was true.

Kouichi's voice hadn't spoken to him since before they had attacked Junichi, and Kouji had a feeling that he wouldn't be hearing it again. _Kouichi did his part to bring me to my senses, _he thought miserably. _So I won't be hearing from him anymore..._

Zoe looked over her shoulder at him and sighed softly before wiping a few tears away. She laid her head on Takuya's shoulder, clinging onto his arm as she was overcome with grief. Kouji had lost a brother, but they had all lost three close friends as well. No matter how many times Zoe asked herself, she couldn't figure out why only they had been able to escape. Why couldn't Kouichi, Tommy, and J.P. have escaped as well? Why did they have to die? Why did any of them have to die?

No answers were available, and she felt the tears coursing down her face at a quicker rate. Zoe noticed that Kouji was crying as well, though he was silent about it, fighting back his own sobs. Takuya suddenly pulled off to the side, putting the van in 'park'.

"Why'd you stop?" Kouji questioned, his voice sounding far away and hollow.

Yet instead of answering, Takuya wrapped his arms around Zoe, pulling her into an embrace. At the same time, Zoe reached over the seat and grabbed hold of Kouji's shirt, dragging him over.

"What?" the raven-haired man choked out.

However, he started to cry vocally, along with his two friends. Takuya's shirt was soon soaked with Zoe's tears, though he didn't even notice as he held her as tight as he could. Zoe's face was buried in his chest, and her arms were wrapped around his waist. Her body was trembling, and although she told herself to calm down, those words were not valid. Calming down would come later. Sometimes breaking down could be a good thing. She was tired of keeping her feelings hidden, especially from Takuya. Doing so for ten years had physically and mentally exhausted her, and she was in no mood to do it any longer.

After a few minutes, the three friends finally parted, Kouji sulking into the backseat once again. He felt slightly better, though it would take more than just a crying session to ease the pain. Zoe rested against Takuya, slowly dozing off from lack of sleep. The brunette kept an arm around her as he resumed driving, not wanting to let her go. He planted a quick kiss on the top of her head and continued to steer the van down the road.

About fifteen minutes later, he finally pulled up to Kouji's apartment. Parking in the lot, he switched off the engine, while Zoe sat back up with a yawn.

"Are you sure you want to come here?" Takuya asked his best friend. "Because if you want, you can come to my place."

Kouji shook his head slowly. "No, thanks. I'll be fine."

"Are you positive?" Zoe questioned with concern.

The long-haired twin kept quiet for a moment. He gazed up at the building, seeing one of the windows to his apartment. Well, the apartment he had shared with Kouichi. Yet now it would only have one tenant.

"I'll probably be moving out soon enough," he finally mumbled. "I can't afford it on my own. Maybe I'll move back in with Dad for a little while. He might want me close by anyway at a time like this."

"Just keep in mind that you're always welcomed at my place," Takuya reminded him.

Kouji flashed him a smile, which was identical to Kouichi's. "I'll remember that. Call me later to let me know how you're doing, okay? I have some things to take care of."

Zoe leaned back and gave him a brief hug, then settled back down in her seat. "Take care of yourself, Kouji. We'll get through this together."

"Yeah..." His voice trailed off as he opened the van's door and got out, giving his friends one last curt nod. "See ya."

Kouji then slowly made his way towards the building, not looking back as he approached it. His face was already beginning to crumble, and he really wasn't in the mood for another hugging session. One had been more than enough.

He approached the main door and unlocked it, granting himself access. Glancing out the window, he noticed that Takuya was pulling out of the parking lot, on his way to drop Zoe off.

With a heavy sigh, Kouji went into the elevator, not having the energy to ascend the stairs. Once he had reached the third floor, he made his way over to what was his and Kouichi's apartment. It was now only his. With his good hand, he jammed the key into the lock and twisted it, pushing the door open.

Before doing anything else, he stormed over to the phone, noticing that there were over fifty messages on his answering machine. Without even bothering to check them, he picked up the phone and feverishly dialed a number. After several rings, there was finally an answer.

"Hello?"

Kouji took a deep breath, pushing himself to speak. "Hello...Miku..."

_Meanwhile_

"We should be at your apartment in a minute," Takuya said, glancing over at Zoe.

The blond looked up at him, her face grim. "Actually...would you mind if I went over to your place instead? I...I really don't want to be alone right now..."

She then tore her gaze away, looking down at her hands clasped on her lap. For some reason, she felt ashamed to ask him for such a favor. However, Takuya noticed her expression and chuckled softly.

"Zoe, I would love for you to come over. I wasn't lying to you while we were still locked up in that shithole. I love you."

"But what about Miharu?" she asked, her voice almost too quiet to hear. "She's still your girlfriend and-"

Takuya gently cut her off. "Don't worry about her. As soon as I have time, I'm going to call her up and break things off with her. Right now, I have important things to do. Like spending time with the girl I actually care about."

Zoe smiled and kissed his cheek as they drove past her apartment. Five minutes later, they were at Takuya's, pulling their clothes off. Despite being cleaned up at the hospital, they still felt filthy and stained with their friends' blood. They went into the shower together, letting the steamy water spray them. Zoe clung onto Takuya, her cheek pressed up against his glistening chest. Takuya's fingers entwined in her hair, the water splashing against his back. He kissed her forehead, then tilted her face up to plant a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. They tasted as sweet as he remembered.

Residue of blood trickled down the drain, though they both felt as though the sticky fluid was coating their bodies. Zoe took the bottle of body wash, lathering it all over Takuya's chest while being careful of the wound on his bicep. Like Zoe, he had stuck a water-proof bandaid on his injury before the shower.

"I feel so empty inside," the blond whispered, her soap-covered fingers traveling down to Takuya's cock. "I mean, don't get me wrong... I'm glad that things are different between us but-"

Takuya silenced her with another kiss, feeling her hand brushing up against his groin. "I know... It's going to be like this for awhile. I'm not going to lie, though. I'm considering going to therapy after this."

Zoe nodded in agreement, feeling slightly numb as Takuya began to rub the body wash onto her breasts, his fingers traveling over her nipples. She felt hot water mixing in with her tears, washing them away with the blood. With a sigh, she rinsed the rest of the blood from her hair, momentarily forgetting about Takuya. The brunette understood, for he finished washing himself, then turned off the water.

"Let's go," he said gently, taking her hand and leading her out of the tub. "I have some clothes you can borrow while we wash yours. I'm sure you don't feel like wearing hospital scrubs."

"Not really," she replied vacantly, wrapping herself up with a towel.

Takuya stared at her for a minute, looking at her with grief. "It's going to be tough for awhile. I just wanted to make sure you understood that."

"I do," she murmured, dropping her gaze to the floor. "That's what makes it that much more painful."

With that, she fell into his arms once again, breaking down with another sob as reality reared its ugly face again.

_At Hiroki's house_

Hiroki emerged from the bathroom, fresh from his own shower. He had shaved quickly, removing the beard that had begun to grow on his face. Amaya was lying on the bed with Jin nestled in her arms. She had rocked him asleep for his nap, but had fallen asleep herself in the process.

With a smile, Hiroki walked over and gently pried his son out of his wife's arms, cautiously carrying him into his own room. A minute later, he laid Jin down in his crib, noting the little snore his son made as he rolled over. Hiroki covered the boy with a light blue blanket, then crept out of the room and quietly closed the door.

He made his way back into his bedroom, sinking down onto the bed next to his wife's sleeping form. Lightly stroking her hair with one hand, he gazed down at her peaceful face. She looked much more at ease, no longer worrying about whether or not she'd ever see her husband again. Hiroki leaned down and kissed her pink lips softly, then slinked out of the room. He went downstairs, grabbing the cordless kitchen phone, then went outside. Like Kouji had done, he dialed a number and was greeted a moment later.

"Hey, Hiroki," Naomi said in a sultry voice, having his caller ID. "I've missed you."

However, the man's face darkened as he spoke the next words. "Naomi, I called you to inform you that I don't want to see you anymore. Getting together with you was a mistake, and I regret doing it."

"What do you mean?" she demanded with a huff.

"You heard me," he snarled. "I'm not blaming you for what we did. It was my idea in the first place. But I don't want to do this anymore. It's driving me insane and I really can't fucking handle this shit anymore. So please don't ever come into contact with again."

There was silence on the other line, until the woman finally spoke. "Whatever. Your loss."

"Not an important one," he hissed, rudely hanging up.

Hiroki let out a pent-up sigh, then felt a smile spread across his face. He then went back upstairs to be with his wife, knowing he was finally turning things around.

_Meanwhile_

Kouji sat on the couch, breathing heavily as he stared at the coffee table. His gaze traveled over to a framed photograph on the table, and his eyes immediately watered. It was a picture of him and Kouichi, which had been taken about a year ago. Kouichi was smiling cheekily while Kouji had a mopey little smirk on his face, mentally cursing Kouichi for talking him into taking that picture.

"I did it," he whispered thickly, feeling his throat beginning to close up. "I should've done it a long time ago, Kouichi..."

Kouji had purposely left his cell phone at the mansion, not wanting it any longer. He couldn't stand the thought of having any pictures of Miku in it. His brother's ex.

"I'm the one who should've died in that place." He picked up the photograph and stared at it, his face crumbling. "Not you... I should've let you kill me with that scythe. If I had, maybe you'd still be alive..."

A tear fell onto the glass covering of the picture with a faint splash, followed by several more. If the covering hadn't been over it, the photo would've been soaked soon enough.

It was true that he hadn't lied to Kouichi about how many times he had been with Miku. It had only been that one drunken night. He hadn't made any other attempts to go see her, despite the fact that Miku had called him up on more than one occasion looking for company. Although he had been unsure of how he felt about her, he declined every offer she made him. Nevetheless, he had kept her picture in his phone instead of deleting it.

At that point, Kouji truely believed that he didn't love Miku in that type of way. Yet even if he did, he doubted that he would pursue those feelings. It wouldn't be right. Screwing around with his dead brother's ex-girlfriend... He would never sink that low to do something like that. He wasn't Genji.

_I never actually said this to you, but what we did was a mistake, Miku. I shouldn't have gone behind my brother's back like that. And you knew that I was drunk, yet you deceived me. You were a bitch for doing that to Kouichi. And I was a bastard for not putting up more of a fight at the time. Let me just say that you're a worthless whore and you didn't deserve my brother. And you'll never have me._

Saying those words to Miku over the phone had felt good. It would've been more satisfying to say them to her face, but he simply hadn't had the energy or mentality to do such a thing.

Bitterly wiping the tears away, the raven-haired man set the frame back down onto the coffee table and rose to his feet. He slowly made his way over to kitchen drawer and opened it, his sapphire eyes scanning over its contents. He was just beginning to regain the sight in his blackened eye, as the swelling had gone down a bit to allow him to see.

Hardly aware of what he was doing, he picked up a knife, his gaze locked on the gleaming blade. His hand shook as he stared at it and he swallowed a lump in his throat. The tip was nicely sharpened and the blade itself was beautifully tempting.

Kouji turned the knife in his good hand, sluggishly making his way back towards the couch, where he sank down. He sniffled, trying to keep himself from cracking under his despair. The longer he inspected the object, the more it captivated him. He broke his gaze, then glanced down at his wrist.

_I should do it. I deserve to be dead anyway. At least Takuya and Zoe will have each other to cope with my death. I doubt that anyone else will give a shit if I'm gone._

He moved the blade up to his exposed wrist, an uneven smile on his face. With his hand numb from the narcotics he had taken at the hospital, he wouldn't have felt the cut anyway. All he would have to do is do one simple slice and lie down on the couch. It wouldn't cause any pain and he would drift off to sleep before death swept him away.

Just as he was about to jerk the blade to slit his wrist, he was abruptly halted by a firm voice.

_Don't do it._

Kouji blinked in confusion, lowering his weapon and putting it on the table. The voice was almost identical to his own. Yet it wasn't. It wasn't his subconscious telling him to stop. It was his brother.

With a low chuckle, he sat back against the couch as he looked at the picture again. Kouichi was still smiling back at him in the photograph, though it seemed a bit wider than he remembered.

"Okay," he mumbled. "I won't do it..."

Instead, he merely sat there, his mouth twitching into a grin. His eyes were a bit darker than normal and he wouldn't tear his attention from the picture of himself and his brother.

"It's just you and me, Kouichi."

His grin grew slightly maniacal and without realizing it, he had grabbed onto the knife again. Yet he didn't bring it down to his wrist, as he had a different use for the blade.

Five minutes later, Kouji looked over at one of the walls, where there was a mirror hanging from it. His hair was now short, much like how his brother had kept his. Clumps of hair littered the floor, along with his blood-stained bandana. His smile grew even wider and more unsettling and he put the knife back down. He then grabbed hold of the framed photograph, holding it to his chest in a deathgrip.

"Just you and me..."

_At Takuya's apartment_

"I doubt that those stains will come out," Takuya mused as he and Zoe curled up on the couch together. "But we'll still try to wash them out."

"I'm not concerned about my clothes," the blond replied somewhat vacantly. "I don't intend to wear them again."

She was currently wearing one of Takuya's white t-shirts, which went all the way down to her knees. Takuya was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. Both of them had thrown their blood-drenched outfits into the wash, disposing of the hospital garbs they had been given during their stay.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Takuya asked her. "We haven't eaten anything in awhile."

"No, I'm fine," she said softly. "I don't have an appetite right now."

The brunette pulled her into his lap, his body warm against hers. "Neither do I. But if we don't eat, we'll get sick."

"Alright," Zoe relented, practically melting in his arms. "But if I throw up everywhere, it's not like I didn't give you a fair warning."

"I'll probably be throwing up with you," Takuya quipped. "I'll go make us some soup."

However, Zoe looked up at him strangely. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Why not?"

"Remember that vegetable soup you made for me a few years ago when I sick?" she inquired flatly.

"Hey, it's not like it killed you or anything." He rolled his eyes.

Zoe smirked. "Yeah, it's because I didn't eat it."

Takuya huffed. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that you're here, then. The World's Worst Cook has the World's Greatest Cook as a girlfriend. Now go make us some soup."

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, kissing his neck. "Don't you have to break up with your current one first?"

"Screw Miharu," he muttered. "You're my current one now. I'll break it off with her later."

The brunette pushed her down onto her back, climbing on top of her as he lowered his lips to hers. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him shift in between her legs. Takuya snaked his tongue into her mouth, his cock beginning to throb.

"I'm horny," he murmured into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "And it's not from the serum."

"Good to know," Zoe replied, playfully nibbling his low lip. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Takuya brushed some hair off her forehead, gazing into her emerald eyes.

The was a sudden knock on the door, causing the couple to jump with surprise. They exchanged glances, then got off the couch in a hurry.

"Who do you think it is?" Takuya asked as they walked over to the door.

The blond shrugged. "You parents? Kouji? The police?"

"I dunno." He grasped the knob and twisted it, pulling the door open. "Hello?"

Before they even realized it, Miharu barged right in, almost knocking the brunette over with the door. However, she ignored him and went directly over to Zoe, slapping her right across the face. Zoe's head whipped to the side from the impact and she felt a stinging sensation immediately.

"I fucking knew it!" Miharu screamed, angrily whirling around to face Takuya. "I knew that you were fucking around with this slut! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Zoe, are you okay?" Takuya blew Miharu off, gingerly touching the reddening handprint that was forming on Zoe's cheek.

Zoe seemed daze from the hit, for she didn't respond. Furious, Takuya turned back around to face Miharu once again, his blood boiling.

"Get the fuck outta here!" he yelled. "Now! I don't want you here!"

"Why, because you have Zoe keeping you company?" she snarled, tossing her golden blond hair over her shoulder. "I knew that you were screwing around with her behind my back!"

Takuya scoffed. "Actually, I only recently started fucking around with her. But I should've started a long time ago. Going out with you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. And then I was dumb enough to actually listen to you when you gave me that ultimatum."

Miharu crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well, that's not what I meant, but sure, let's go with that," he growled. "You're a stupid, manipulative bitch. If had had any concern for me whatsoever, you wouldn't have sent those fucking text messages accusing me of cheating on you! I didn't blow you off because I was screwing around, you know! There was an actual reason why I wasn't answering your calls or texts. But that thought never cross your mind, did it?"

"I was right to be suspicious," she shot back. "Look at her! She's wearing your clothes! What, did you just have sex or something?"

"No, we just had a shower," Takuya replied smugly. "We were about to have sex when you showed up."

Miharu glowered at him, her tanned face turning red. "You're such an asshole! You know what, this bitch can have you! You're not worth my time anyway. I can do so much bet-"

Yet the girl was abruptly cut off as she was slammed over the head. Surprised, Takuya looked over to see that Zoe had smashed her fist over the top of Miharu's head, sending her to her knees. However, she didn't stop there. Zoe grabbed a handful of Miharu's hair and yanked her back up, brutally ramming her into the door over and over again.

Miharu screamed and flailed, the blond slamming her face into the glass panes beside the door. Takuya merely gaped at the spectacle, frozen in his spot as he watched.

"Stop it!" Miharu yelled, sobbing at the same time.

Zoe ignored her and threw her into the wall, causing her to crumple to the floor. She then kicked her in the stomach and ribs, not paying attention to her own sore muscles. Miharu soon coughed up blood and her cries turned into whimpers.

Without speaking a word, Zoe crouched down in front of the fallen girl, roughly grabbing onto her chin. Her emerald eyes bore into Miharu's aqua ones, which were widened in fear.

"Don't ever come back," the blond said in a calm yet threatening voice. "If you do, I'll kill you."

She then smashed her fist into Miharu's face, getting splashed by a spray of blood as she broke the girl's nose. Miharu screamed and grabbed onto her face, holding her destroyed nose.

Zoe leisurely stood back up and turned to face Takuya. The brunette felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her blood-stained face. Her eyes were dark with malice and her expression was apathetic. It seemed that even several hours after being injected, Zoe had not completely recovered from the serums. With the bloodthirsty look in her eyes, Takuya wasn't sure if she ever would recover fully...

**And that concludes this alternate ending! Okay, now the explanation as to why I did two endings. Well, for one thing, I DON'T like being predictable. So I decided to throw everyone off at the end of Chapter 29 by making it look like they got away. Chapter 30 (the first ending) was the 'real' ending. BUT I wanted everyone to know what would happen IF they did actually get away. And it tied up some loose ends as well. Hiroki broke things off with Naomi (his sex buddy), Kouji told off Miku, and Zoe beat the shit out of Miharu and threatened to kill her. So it looks like even though this ending was happier than the last, it was still a bit dark seeing how Kouji looks a little crazy now and Zoe's still got some bloodlust in her... But that ends this story! I hope you guys liked it and I hope to do some one-shots in the future if I can. **


End file.
